Avenging Storm Book One Battle For Atlantis
by datwell
Summary: In a world where a dark force reigns supreme over a desolate Planet Earth and beyond, a hero from the past is plucked out at the beginning of the Great Purge and transported 400 years into the future. Can he make a difference in a world with no hope? Can this hero do what is right when so much around him is wrong, even at the cost of himself or his soul?
1. Prologue

**Avenging**

**Storm**

**Book 1:**

**The Battle for Atlantis**

By: Danny Atwell &

Luke Dorsch

Thunder created by Danny Atwell, Luke Dorsch and Thomas Sklanka

**DISCLAIMER**

This story is of a graphic and adult nature with extreme content not for those who aren't of age and maturity. This material also does not contribute to any political correctness of any kind, as to make a more vibrant story with new facets of depth. Also, please keep in mind this is a story by comic fans and geeks, for comic fans and geeks. Even though pieces have been taken from the big two comic universes to create this work of art, the story behind it is original and real. Please don't try anything, like the deeds of characters within these pages, at home.

**_Foreword_**

This story is based in a universe where Hal Jordan, the former Green Lantern turned Parallax, had not only begun to wreak havoc in DC Comics universe but ripped a hole into Marvel Comics universe. The heroes of both universes fought Zero Hour and destroyed Parallax, but were unable to separate the universes as well as keep certain plot devices from existing or totally being annihilated in the first place. There is no Infinity Gauntlet anymore, and the tapping of other colors in the Emotional Spectrum besides willpower and of fear from the Green Lantern stories have yet to be discovered or even used. Other plot devices however might have been reworked to fit the story line…and others have yet to be revealed.

The over abundance of superheroes led to some combining and reformation of new teams while causing other legendary and older heroes, such as Captain America and the elder members of the Justice Society of America like the Golden Ages Flash and Green Lantern, to finally hang up masks and costumes and retire knowing the world was in good hands…or was it? Looks can be extremely deceiving…

**_Prologue_**

_"Woe to you oh Earth it seems…For the Devil sends the beast with wrath because he knows the time is short. Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the Beast, for it is a human number. Its number is 666."_

_-The Book of Revelations_

It has been 400 years since the Great Purge and the formation of the maniacal new world order called the Impergium on Planet Earth. The world's greatest superheroes are no more as they were systematically murdered or destroyed. Hope for change or deliverance plunged into the depths a long time ago as the inhabitants of the planet are forced to worship at the feet of the Kryptonian humanoid who was at the forefront of the Purge known as the Brainchild.

The Brainchild, a being comprised of the combination of the former Brainiac and Eradicator entities and cellular Kryptonian DNA, rules the planet renamed New Krypton with an iron fist and vindictive cunning. By the side of the Brainchild is a collection of allies and descendants of allies from the previous war on the forces of good who enforce his jurisdiction and power on the suffering populace. Gathered together they call themselves the Impergium.

The Impergium's tactics have not been kind to those who have incurred their ire. Raping, pillaging, and destruction have been staples of their awesome forte and even the structure of the world had changed to their liking.

The Brainchild, with the help of the infamous Cosmic Cube, changed the face of Earth to his vision of New Krypton; melting the polar ice caps and then freezing other areas to his liking. Making deserts where only oases and fertile land once existed. Shifting the continents and countries to his and his compatriots liking was only a small taste of what they did to Earth. Whole cities, like Metropolis, Gotham City, Dublin, Paris, and the nation of Wakanda have been annihilated with all its hero heritage and people. Others cities, like Las Vegas, Baltimore, Rio de Janeiro, and London have been changed forever.

Under the constant strain of the Brainchild…humanity had enough a long time ago…Breeding is closely monitored by the Brainchild or other Impergium officials in hopes of manipulation to their means, or stem the tide of new heroes with powers beyond their control being born to fight them. Some do however come by accident and are taken care of swiftly…others hid it in the hopes of using it against the status quo.

Under the shadows of the Impergium's forceful order rises from the ashes of the humiliation of humanity a force trying desperately to liberate and destroy the Brainchild and his Impergium or at least destroy their sway over the planet. But the sheer power of the conglomerate of dictators is slowly thwarting every effort the Human Liberation Movement has to break their chains of bondage.

Is there any hope left?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Rictus' Australia**_

A naked corpse, or what looks to be one, screams in primal pleasure. A young girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen years of age writhes in pain as her innocence is viciously torn from her by the heaving creature above. Tracks of tears run down her cheeks as she wishes she stayed home that morning like her mother asked her to.

"Please Master Rictus, just kill me now," she cries out in hopes of ending her torture. Rictus ignored her plea to end his pleasure and looked down her naked body covered in bruises and cuts that he delighted in putting there.

Her small breasts covered in Rictus' own claw marks bounced at each thrust. Her stomach purpled nicely from the countless kicks he delivered when she attempted to fight back. Her thighs trickled with little rivulets of blood from cuts that he carved while removing her clothes. His gaze zeroed in on his thick cock covered in innocent blood, fucking in and out of that sweet untried cunt.

Leaning down he gives her another biting kiss drawing fresh blood and screams from the mouth beneath his. He reaches up and loving caresses her neck only to drags a long sharp fingernail fiercely across the girl's throat. Blood begins to pour from her body in rapid beads as he violently thrusts into her. Her screams turns to shocked gurgles and he climaxes from the sound of the life beneath him ebbing away.

Standing and using a scrap of what was probably the girl's shirt to clean himself off he looks down at the newly made corpse. With an inhuman strength he reached down and lifted it off the ground to add it to this morning's pile already consisting of what were a girl and a young boy in very similar states of undress and death.

"Hah hah ahah…I love Sunday mornings in beautiful Eve's Twat!" Rictus exclaimed in a slight proper British accent. He began to walk among the dead bodies as he shrugged a royal violet silk robe upon his back, "To think that I wasted so many, many useless years as a priest of the 'Good Lord'. Well now…someone has one hell of a mess to clean up."

Rictus looked at the carnage laid before him and then outside his window that overlooked his compound.

"SHITHEAD!" Rictus shouted toward the doorway to his chambers, "Shithead, be a fine lad and get the fuck in here. We need to have ourselves a little chat…. SHITHEAD?"

From under Rictus' chamber door a brown sludge slinks forwards and reforms itself into the form of a man. Shortly after the room was filled with the stench of a waste treatment plant that had been sitting in the sun for days.

The smell is enough to make Rictus gag.

"I'm here, Magistrate Rictus," the humanoid pile of sludge known as Shithead garbled in response. "I've had a long difficult night." His mixed accent of Australian and Kiwi reveals his local origins.

Rictus grimaces and pinches his bony nose as approaches the pile of feces standing before him. "I imagine so due to the even fouler stench coming from your shitty body today," he muses then releases his nose. "While I was entertaining my play toys earlier this morning, we heard some sort of commotion…" Rictus pointedly turns toward the window as he asks, "Is there anything I should know about?"

A sigh escapes from Shithead as he begins to speak in a way that reminded Rictus of talking with your mouth full. "I heard through the wire that the Jews were holding some sort of candlelight vigil near the outskirts of the Sydney Ghetto…"

Rictus interrupts his unpleasant companion, "You know I still can never get over how Brainchild and Apocalypse were so afraid of the status and situation of Israel. The fact that they scooped all those Hebrews up and banished them here to be my servants and help further our progression…Lucky me…" He absently motioned for Shithead to continue with a wave of his hand.

"Uh…as I was saying we know how you are about religious ceremonies so we didn't want to disturb you. So I got some of the boys together and we went out to Sydney to squash this little get together ourselves. Well, when we got there they were in some formation appearing to be praying or something and when we ordered them to disperse and get back in their houses for curfew the stupid heeb fuckers opened fire on us!"

"They fucking did what?" Rictus demanded.

"Yeah boss, they…they opened fire on us," Shithead hesitantly confirmed. "It totally caught us off guard and everything. They took out the whole group of guards leaving me to kill all those miserable fucks myself. I let one live long enough to tell me what this shit was all about?"

Rictus walks over to his throne of cherry wood sits down, "And what did the Jew say before you ripped his throat out?"

"He said that your goose was cooked and that they were a distraction. He said I was too late and by now that the compound would be in pieces and your head would be on a pike."

Rictus smiles widely showing his long and dull teeth. His amusement quickly opens up into a roar of maniacal laughter as Shithead looks onward confused.

"Is that so?" Rictus asked while wiping away a non-existent tear at the corner of his eye.

Shrugging at the Magistrate's amusement Shithead continued relaying his information, "Yeah, so I crushed his fucking head in and called for the outer lying troops to lend support on the compound. But when I finally got there a laser battle was already in progress. We lost a few good soldiers but I sorted it out and gave them an ass kicking that they'd never forget." The last part was boasted.

Rictus leaned forward on his throne and asked the thing in front of him very carefully, "You do realize, Shithead that they just wanted you to be drawn away because they assumed that without your guard here I would have been helpless to stop their advance on the compound? Do you think I'm helpless?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Aw, Boss don't…"

Rictus cuts him off and quietly asks again, "I asked you a very logical question. Do you think I'm helpless?"

"Magistrate…" Shithead postures, as he knew deep down what was coming next.

"DO YOU THINK I AM WEAK AND HELPLESS?" Rictus roars. One of his skeletal hands juts forth and with an invisible force sends Shithead flying into a wall on the other side of the room.

"I know better, Mr. Rictus!" Shithead tries to explain as his nose starts to leek with brown and red chunky blood.

Rictus withdraws his hand and watches as Shithead slides down the wall, leaving tracks of brown. "Damn right you do." He bit out. Adjusting his robe he waves Shithead on "Now, continue."

Shithead regains his composure and shakily stands back up. "We killed all the prisoners save two. They're locked up in the dungeon and are being interrogated as we speak. One crashed already but we brought him back. The dead don't talk much so we felt this was the only way."

"I want to talk to these rebels." Rictus said as he began to walk toward his closet in search of clothes.

"You do?" Shithead asked in disbelief. It was unusual for Mr. Rictus to involve himself in these proceedings.

"Yes Shithead I do." Rictus droned out in boredom. "Eve's Twat is not the place for rebellion. This isn't the Brainchild's New Argo. This is my responsibility and my country! And I don't fuck around," Rictus exclaimed as he took off his robe and began buttoning up a crisp white shirt, "However, while I'M interrogating them, you gather up the rebel's remaining families. Don't forget the children, and we'll make one hell of a day of it."

"Yes, Mr. Rictus," Shithead acknowledges and bows to his master.

"Yeah, then we'll see how stubborn and prideful these kike fucks have to be when they see my cock in the asses of their precious little kids." He pauses and shutters in pleasure at the thought of that. "Go and get a task force together and do it quietly. The big show will be for later on, but for now keep this as quiet as possible. Once I'm finished getting dressed I'll be right down." Shithead bows then leaves as Rictus continues to do as promised.

_Elsewhere…_

Somewhere in bunker deep underground Bill Stafford of the communications level sat leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling above his desk. Balancing a pencil on his upper lip he was attempting to balance a second on the bridge of his nose. His computer beeped signaling an incoming message and he lazily tilted his head to glance at the screen. 'High Importance: CLASSIFIED' flashed across one of the many rows of words and numbers that made up endless list of sensitive information that went in and out of the facility.

Hoping upon hope this wasn't one more officer wanting a secret rendezvous with another, Bill clicked to open the stream of data highlighted in red. He quirked a brow when the computer's audio kicked, for it was rare to get an incoming recording, and put the standard issue head phones on to listen. What he heard made him sit up straight…

_If you are hearing this…I have perished in my duty to the Human Liberation Movement and the blight known as Rictus has slaughtered me. I doubt I will live much longer which is why I am recording this now in hopes of passing on all information that I have found._

The voice pauses and the recording of an empty room can be heard. After what seems an eternity the voice continues:

_We didn't know about Mr. Rictus much before I volunteered to come over to 'Eve's Twat' as that bastard calls this place. Frankly…. now I am scarred for my life because of this man…Since I was eleven I've had the power to shrink down to miniscule proportions and invade the most impossible places…some places are more desirable than others…and others... (Sigh) As you know I have spent the last three months helping you and your Jewish council member to plan and organize the attack on Rictus' compound. It failed miserably...I'm sorry. _

Bill stopped the recording and sat there in momentary silence before cursing, "Shit!"

He immediately ran protocol in a situation like this and pulled a portable memory device which now held the complete recording. Wiping the computer clean of any trace of the incoming message Bill jumped up and ran down the short hall to his supervisor's office.

His supervisor looked up, "Billy boy… what's wrong?"

Bill took a deep breath and placed the memory device on his desk and he replied, "Sir…The Atom is dead."

_Another part of the New Argo Base…_

She was sleeping; at least it started out that way. It was a blessing she was able to close her eyes with everything that she had to deal with but shortly after drifting off to sleep she began to toss and turn. Her blankets had been kicked off her body and she clutched at a pillow, digging her manicured fingernails into the soft cotton fabric of the cover. Her once peaceful face is now scowling as she whimpers and bites her lip. She was trapped in another countless dream that night.

Colonel Carlos Ramirez watches as his love turns once more on the bed in an attempt to escape whatever her mind was showing her. Her nightshirt had ridden up revealing the scars on her torso that matched the others found dotting her body from the many battles she had engaged in over the years. Pushing 40, she had kept up her athletic appearance and muscle tone established since she joined the military.

Bridget Luthor wasn't just his lover and one of the most beautiful women in the world. She was one of the most important people alive today, not to mention one of the most brilliant and dangerous. She was the Commander in Chief of the Human Liberation Movement, which also had the side effect of making her the most wanted person on the planet.

A sudden knock on the door brings her crashing out of the dream. Carlos looks at the door as a voice calls from behind, "General Luthor?"

She groaned in aggravation, from the interruption of sleep or from the severity of the dream, Carlos didn't know which. After a moment she responded to the knock, "Yes?"

"We have some news from Adam Gibson. You and Colonel Ramirez are needed in the war room immediately," the soldier said in a muffled reply.

"Acknowledged," She automatically replied and sat up.

Carlos took a moment to watch her with loving eyes. "You have been dreaming again…"

Bridget didn't bother looking at him as her eyes remained closed, "…I dream like this almost every night…you should be used to it by now." She knew he wanted to talk about what she dreamed of and she knew she needed to but she wasn't ready and didn't know when she would be…if ever.

She was lucky to have him at her side and to hold so much patience with her and her demons. She opened her eyes giving him a small smile she kissed him on the lips softly, "Get up Colonel…something is wrong."

Fifteen minutes later the two arrive in the war room and listen to the beginning of the message before it was tagged and brought to the attention of command. Bridget looks at Carlos in horror and feels a trickle of moisture run down her cheek.

"Carlos…"

He looked up at her distressing face and his heart ached a little inside for her.

"The Atom has failed…" The recording continues after a moment and the ghostly voice of Adam Gibson come forth from the media player once more:

_Atom: I gave the Jewish HLM access codes needed to get into the compound. But after we diverted his lieutenant, the so called Shithead, to our ruse we found out Rictus isn't as vulnerable as originally thought. He doesn't use Impergium raiders but his own homeland soldiers to maintain order which we have grossly underestimated the number in which follows him. _

He pauses and after a moment a glass is heard hitting the table as he clears his throat.

_Atom: I was in the interrogation room with Emil Schindler and Theo Rothstein, Patrick's younger brother. Apparently Rictus doesn't play around; they were strapped into stainless steel chairs and with an unlit fire pit underneath. When they couldn't get a straight answer out of either of them the interrogators began by beating them senseless. After the beatings didn't work they began….they began to cut pieces of Theo and Emil's fingers off...joint by joint. You would have been proud of our boys; they revealed nothing….Oh God… their screams…_

His voice got shaky for a moment before stopping and taking a deep breath.

_Atom: That was earlier this morning. I couldn't do anything for them without making this recording. My watch is set to send this message once my heart stops beating. I heard that Rictus himself was coming down to personally interrogate. If that is the case, I don't have much time left so I'll try not to ramble… I heard about Rictus' life story, I don't know how much of it is true but it's fair to say little of it has been exaggerated. He's 1100 years old, if you can believe it, and immortal except for whatever condition his body is in._

Glass clinked against glass and the sound of liquid pouring from one container to another was heard coming from the recording. Bridget probably felt he needed a drink to calm his nerves.

_Atom: Rumor has it that he was a devout Catholic priest. His entire life dedicated to God's work. But after so many years of servitude he began to grow bitter with age. He watched as everyone he knew and loved began to die in one way or another. First his parents, then his siblings and extended family. The other men of God he served with also began to die one by one. Apparently it took a toll on Rictus and one night he decided to end his life. Some say with poison, others say by hanging, but most believe, me included, he killed himself by cutting his wrists. That's why Rictus has those marks on his arms. No matter how he did it he was found in his rectory chambers the following morning by one of the young nuns that came looking for him when he did not come down for morning mass. She began to scream when she saw him and attempted to save him when he was already dead. However, Rictus was not dead. Her screams somehow woke him….from his death. He went into a rage…bit out the nun's tongue. Again stories of what exactly happened to her aren't clear but the majority claim she was beaten and raped without mercy…then cutting her throat when he was done. The fire that consumed the Cathedral wasn't able to be put out in time but when the bodies of the nuns and altar boys were removed they appeared to have been violated in the same matter as the first. He survived the destruction he created. To this day shallow scars of the burns he sustained during that incident can be seen on his undying body. I also found out… _

The Atom abruptly stopped talking as the sound of heavy booted footsteps came down the hall. Voices of two guards could be overheard on the recording.

_Guard 1: Does Shithead have the prisoners yet? _

_Guard 2: Yes, the children are squirming and crying. The women are just as defiant as their husbands. _

_Guard 1: Good. Magistrate Rictus is on his way down. _

_Atom: (This time in an audible whisper) Shit… children…I have to get in there. I know there isn't much I can do and I should be fleeing for my own safety but I just can't do that anymore. I feel like a spy more than the hero I started out to be. I never considered myself much of a hero, not like the ones before the Great Purge.… I'm sorry, I have to cut this shorter than I'd like, but I can't do it anymore…not alone…I wish Daytona were here. He'd know what to do…_

A muffled fumbling is heard and rushed breathing.

The supervisor looked at General Luthor, "He must have thought he turned it off."

The recording continued with sounds of heavy breathing and rushed air. A grunt as if the Atom was squeezing himself through a tight space and then the sounds of multiple boots hitting the ground as they marched into the room Atom was apparently in. An unknown voice rings out in the recording:

_Gentlemen, gentlemen…I bid you a good evening. You know I skipped my dinner to come down here and… _

A sound of crunching bones is quickly followed by muffled scream of agony.

_…And have a chat with you fine Hebrew lads? I suppose I'll gorge myself later on. If there's enough left you can have some to munch on. _

_Yeah, like my shit! _

"That must be Rictus," Carlos exclaimed, "and the latter his second in command."

_Rictus: What made you bastards think you could get to me? Let alone kill me? _

Someone spat.

_Rictus: Oh come now…that's not very polite of you! I'm trying to be a gracious host and conduct a civil conversation with you. All am asking for is just get a few answers out of you fellows and you return my kindness with spitting blood on my shoes? _

_I will see you dead you miserable goat fucker. _

"I think that is Theo Rothstein," Bridget responded.

_Rictus: I don't fuck goats you stupid kike bastard…I make love to them. (Laughter comes from this evil man) I see the removal of all of your fingers and the little visit I gave you earlier this morning didn't work along with whatever drivel my men have concocted. I heard there were some pretty inventive toys used. After all that you still won't talk. _

_Shithead: I get it, boss. They're tough guys! Like Jewish Ramboes…with fucking yarmulkes and M-60 laser rifles! _

_Theo: God, you stink…_

_Shithead: Will my stench make you fucking heebs talk? Get a whiff of this…_

A gaseous and wet noise rips through the room and immediately retching and coughing is heard. A look of disgust comes over Carlos and Bridget.

_Rictus: ENOUGH, SHITHEAD! I AM IN THIS ROOM TOO YOU GODDAMN PILE OF EXCREMENT! _

Silence permeated the room; so long in fact Bridget thought they lost the feed.

_Rictus: I personally think it's just Jewish stubbornness. You know out of all the races left on this New Krypton of ours I despise yours the most? Even when I was a believer in God I still felt incredible disdain for your people. I don't know if it's your appearance, your beliefs, your mannerisms…your smell…I don't know, but honestly I have a deep hatred for you people. _

_Don't worry…we hate you too. Apocalypse and the Brainchild keep mankind as cattle and resources for your rule. _

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes in the room followed by a grunt. "Oh, Emil," Bridget whispers as she recognizes the newest voice in the recording.

_Rictus: You have a tough jaw, Jew Bagel… That almost hurt my hand… Hold on a moment…how did you get the access codes to get through those gates last night? How'd you manage that? _

_Theo: We won the lottery… _

There was another sound of flesh hitting flesh and a grunt, this time followed by the sound of liquid falling to the floor. It was presumed to be blood.

_Rictus: All I know is that you better give up that damn rat who told you those codes or I swear to GOD I will eat the beating hearts of your children right in front of you. Now you think on that for a minute or so and try to decide whose life matters most! _

The sound of footsteps leaving the room echoed into the recording.

_Emil: What the hell does he mean by that? _

_Shithead: (amused laugh) Exactly what he said you little bastard. Your children. _

_Emil: NO!_

_Theo: That goyim doesn't have them, Emil, he's playing us. It's all just a fucking ploy. _

The footsteps return followed by more and gagged sounds of whimpering children. Emil can be heard screaming up a storm.

_Emil: Elizabeth! Oh God no! You bastards don't do this! _

_Theo: Cleo! _

_Rictus: Guards, strip the women and children, not a single scrap of clothing left. I want to see them in ALL of their glory… _

Sounds of ripped cloth and crying children are heard more clearly now. Emil is shouting and a piece of furniture shakes as if someone is trying to get loose. The women shriek to protect their children. All the while Theo remains quiet, why is unknown.

_Rictus: Now gentlemen…let us see...if you will talk… I do have a pretty big penis ladies, I think you might enjoy this. _

_Atom: Rictus…you fucking bastard, you will not harm these innocent children. _

Carlos winces at the sudden outburst from Atom and the simultaneous sound of guns being cocked. "Why did you do it without some sort of surprise, Adam?"

_Rictus: Ah, I was wondering when you were finally going to show up. _

_Atom: You knew I was here? _

_Rictus: (cackling like a witch) I've known you were here for a month or so now. I staged a lot of these little instances just to see what your boiling point was. I've seemed to have found it. _

_Atom: That's impossible! There's no way you could have known. _

_Rictus: Have you met Shithead, dear Atom? He's a special fellow and is virtually invulnerable to all physical forms of attack. Why? It's not just because Shithead is just a big heaping steamy pile of shit. But he is more special than you realize. He can take the forms of other people and mimic their mannerisms just as well as the original copy. When you thought you were talking to certain members of the HLM, you were in fact talking to Shithead. Nothing is impossible, you simpleton! I was there when they said man couldn't fly…He did. I was also there when they said it was impossible for man to walk on the moon. And he did again. Mr. Gibson, I was there when they said it was impossible to kill or enslave every superhero on Planet Earth. Even I was wrong. Ask Bridget Luthor about how impossible it was for her great-great-great-grandfather to finally kill Superman only to realize that in doing so doomed humanity to the Brainchild. Hell, the Brainchild even wears that simp's cape and shield as a mocking triumph to that fine day in New Krypton's history. Impossible is a word in this world that just doesn't exist! _

_Atom: So, you are saying that maybe you and the Impergium may be stopped one glorious day? _

_Rictus: Not by you or the HLM or even any day soon. But that theory is still prevalent. _

_Atom: If I surrender myself, will you release the women and children? _

_Rictus: If? (Another boastful laugh) You know full well that these people are all as good as dead already. The only way you can save yourself is if we make a deal. _

Crying and denial follow Rictus' words from multiple sources in the room.

_Theo: Don't do it Atom. We all knew what we were getting into when we started this. _

A woman cries 'NO' and more random commotion takes over the recording until Atom can be heard above everyone else.

_Atom: I'd rather suck on your putrid asshole and die, Rictus. _

_Rictus: Noble, and that can be arranged, but you haven't heard my deal yet. The Brainchild as well as the rest of the Impergium could have some great use for your talents. Join us and tell us the location of the HLM base in Eve's Twat and you can leave here a free man and head back to America. _

_Atom: (This time Atom is laughing.) You mean Brainchild's New Argo. _

_Rictus: The choice is yours. _

_Atom: 'What good does it serve a man to gain the world, and lose his soul?' You smug bastard, what makes you think you can hold me? No prison can hold me. I'm the Atom! _

_Rictus: That is rich, a Jew quoting the New Testament? Just for that alone I should laugh. Listen… You are far from the Atom, I knew the original. And as for prison…well you're already in it. Just try and use your powers…give it a whirl! _

Silence rings in the room as if everyone is holding their breath.

_Rictus: Something wrong, 'Atom'? _

_Atom: My abilities…they're gone…what did- how did you…? _

_Rictus: Mr. Gibson, allow me to introduce this tall hunk of man next to Shithead here as my old friend Victor Creel. They used to refer to his ancestor Carl Creel as the Absorbing Man back in the 20__th__ Century…_

_Atom: What? _

_Rictus: You see my dear Atom, whatever our old Absorbing Man touched he absorbed. That wasn't enough for the Brainchild and several members of the Impergium so they decided to make him much better and alter his genetic make-up. Now not only can he neutralize powers without touching them he acts as a bloodhound to those who actually have mutant and special abilities. So…unless you make up your mind and choose to join our side, you'll wind up in a helicarrier; whether in a business suit or a pine box is up to you. _

_Atom: I can't…I won't…you're just gonna have to kill me, Rictus. _

_Rictus: Not what I would like but I can be accommodating. Shithead. Please kindly strip Adam Gibson of his clothing. He just joined our little orgy… _

Sounds of struggling and more crying is heard. Emil and Theo are heard screaming.

_Rictus: My dear come to Uncle Rictus…Don't be shy, come on. _

_Theo: NO, don't you fucking dare. Leave her alone, she's only a child, don't… _

Theo's words are once again cut short and flesh hits flesh once more.

_Rictus: Remove the kike's tongue; make sure he watches…..now my dear, what is your name? _

_Little girl: Emily. _

_Rictus: And how old are you Emily? _

_Little girl: Eight. _

_Rictus: And have you ever had a man between your thighs my little one? _

_Little girl: (scared to death) No. _

Bridget Luthor had enough, "Turn it off. Turn if off now, that's an order."

Something was wrong with the machine as the supervisor couldn't disconnect the footage. Wordless masculine screams rip through the air as the little girl is heard being thrown to the floor. She begins to cry for her father until her cries of fear turn into a cry of pain.

_Rictus: Oh yes my innocent little beauty, scream for me. You feel so damn good... _

In the background the others wail and cry as Rictus begins to grunt before the recording is finally turned off. The supervisor had a cold sweat dripping from his forehead. Carlos was pale.

Bridget white knuckles the edge of the table as she struggles to come to term over what she just heard. Looking around she sees she is not the only one affected by the recording as she watches one of the women who worked in security cry in a corner and a male retch into a trash can.

She looks to her lover, Carlos who was her confidant and Colonel on American soil. He was born in what was left of Mexico to two refugees. By the time he was 18 he was missing some digits and bore a few dozen scars that she once counted when they first met but have since lost track. She knew him to be one of the toughest men she had ever known and now looking at him she saw the tears roll down his face to splatter on the table he was learning over. He never cried.

She thinks back to all the things she had to do to get where she was today, and all the sacrifices she made to be whom she was today. One time in her life though, she was just daddy's little girl and it was indeed times like these that she wish she still was that little girl; ignorant of the world's evils without a care in the world. Oh…how she wished her mother and father never died.

Mrs. Luthor died in childbirth and shortly after her husband Seamus Luthor died in the invasion of Old Baltimore, leaving Bridget in the care of her Uncle Michael, the recently appointed head of HLM at the time. Michael Luthor knew early that his brother's daughter was brilliant and clever and he took to being her guardian with ease and with hope of teaching her. Taking over leadership of mankind's best hope for freedom wasn't hereditary. It was earned through experience and the votes of the HLM's joint council and that's just what Bridget did under her loving Uncle's tutelage.

She never thought she would see the day where her last hope of saving this planet was taken out.

"How am I going to explain this to Moishe and to Daytona?" She asks out loud, not expecting an answer.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**The Brainchild's**_

_**Decree**_

I assure you that I have the situation under control." Rictus knew Impergium raiders with the ear of the Brainchild himself would foil his own plans.

"That was not a suggestion or for kindness, Rictus. That is an order."

As if to punctuate the Brainchild's words the building itself began to vibrate as the sound of huge engines passed low overhead. Rictus went to his balcony to investigate the noise. As he suspected, Impergium helicarrier hovered overhead as thousands of Impergium raiders flew down toward the main gates of the compound, each with personal hover jets and armed with laser cannons attached to their shoulders. They methodically filed into the compound without delay or hesitation as Rictus looked onward helpless to this unwanted invasion.

"I wish to know what you plan on doing about the Jewish attack, Rictus." The Brainchild said as he broke the mechanized silence.

Rictus returned to the screen in a flurry of anger. "Sire, the HLM finally makes a move after two centuries of relative peace and…"

"Relative peace?" Interrupted the Brainchild, visibly angered. "They've been planning this for centuries. THEY HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR US TO BE CARELESS!" he yelled in a rarely seen fury.

Uncaring of the display of emotion, Rictus retorted, "I have not been careless, my lord. I've done all I have been instructed to. I have even found their spy in our midst."

"Ah, the famed Adam Gibson has been dealt with."

Rictus did not want to disagree but felt the need, "Not exactly, but he will be made an example of in our little parade through the Sydney Ghetto at noon tomorrow."

"Good. They should be reminded who they are under and what happens when they attempt to step out of bounds. Keep me posted on any activity."

"Yes my lord," Rictus automatically replied and moved to cut the link, but before he could the Brainchild continued.

"But that was not the only reason I wanted to speak with you. The HLM has been stepping up their acts of terrorism all over New Krypton lately. I am calling together an Impergium Summit to discuss a new battle strategy and gain some insight on the battlefronts. I expect you and Shithead to be at the New Argo palace in a week." The screen goes blank leaving Rictus to stew in contempt.

Adam Gibson awakens and squints his swollen eyes at the dimly lit room. He realized he was still in the dungeons but alive. That was when his body gave way to the pain it was still going through only to bring up memories of what happened to him. They pinned him to the wall and made him watch as violation after violation was committed to every other person in the room. He was unable to do a thing to help.

Struggling to sit up, Adam shivered as his naked form registered the unusually low temperature of the room. Once upright he assessed his injuries, finding various cuts and bruises littered his body. Sweat, blood, and other forms of bodily fluid formed his new mange. His anus still throbbed and bled from the raping he endured and who knows what condition his front was in; like he had much use for it in the future anyways.

Once his personal assessment was done, he looked around the room and promptly vomited. The bodies of Emil, Theo, and their families were strewn around the room in various positions of horrific comfort: mother holding child, father and son holding hands...love, family, and togetherness being mocked in various embraces. But what really got his stomach turning was the semi-circle of detached heads, each face holding an expression of pain, fear, or hopeless. Each one of the corpses was facing him as if he was their last chance of having a hero, only to fail them. Rictus indeed was one sick bastard.

"RICTUS!" he shouts only to have to stop, cough, and clear his damaged throat. "RICTUS, YOU SON OF A BITCH! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" Adam screamed in a blind rage.

He had to get to the door, get out of this room, and do what he could. It didn't matter anymore what condition his body was in, it didn't matter that he was going to die, nothing mattered to him anymore but making a difference in this hopeless world. He needed to bring back the hope he used to be able to bring to the hearts of the people who called out for a hero. He needed to be a hero again. He had to. He just had to.

Struggling to his feet, Adam attempted to make his way to the steel door of the grotesquely decorated room. He tried, he really did, but his feet were not quite working and more than once he fell and struggled through the mess of the room. He really didn't want to think about whose body he landed on or what squished beneath his hand... too late.

Wiping the fresh vomit off his face, Adam reached the steel door of the room. It wouldn't budge. Damn it. He began to weakly pound on the door in vain and force screams of rage through is rapidly deteriorating vocal cords. When his fist became numb, Adam sobbed and collapsed to the floor in a heap of despair. How the fuck was he to make a difference if he couldn't get through a damn door? His body was far too damaged at this point to use his powers, if he still had them at all, thanks to that monster Creel.

After what seemed like forever, the sound of someone or something coming down the corridor registered in the cell. The sound became more distinct as Adam made out two sets of booted and what sounded like mud being squished as someone walked through it.

Adam stiffened with the realization as to who it was and scrambled away from the door. Before he got far the door slid open and immediately the wall of stench that accompanied Shithead wherever he went invaded the room. Adam forced himself not to empty what was left of his stomach again as he gagged on the smell he swore he could touch, it being so thick.

Shithead immediately noticed Adam on the ground trying to back away and fight his gag reflex at the same time. "Whew cock boy, look at you! How you doin there, 'Atom'?" He took in Adam's naked from. "I figured your sores and ass would be cold so I brought you something to wear." Shithead mocked as one of the raiders threw a prison outfit of a charcoal grey at Adam. "Hope you like it, it's all the rage with the inmates. I can't seem to get them to wear anything else." Adam picked up the clothes, now dirtied with the room's filth and looked at Shithead.

"Where's Rictus?" he croaked.

Shithead laughed, "We sure did fuck that mouth of yours nicely."

Choosing to ignore that statement Adam asked again, "Where's Rictus?"

"He's busy, numbnuts. What the fuck do you want?"

He coughed. "I want to talk to him."

Shithead took a step closer to Adam and leans down to grin mockingly in his face. A glob of bile rolled down the side of his face as he spoke, "I care. I really do. But you're just gonna have to fucking wait. He's real busy with our propaganda director for our little celebration in the Sydney Ghetto tomorrow. It's just going to be a splendid ol' time."

Adam moved slowly as he pulled the shirt Shithead gave him on. "Is that what the heads are for?"

"Hell yeah!" Shithead laughed. "Nothing gets the people as excited as seeing the decapitated heads of their little revolutionary leaders and their families in an old-fashioned spectacle of death."

"You have no decency, no respect of life in general do you? Killing innocent people like this." Adam pointed his chin towards the bodies strewn about the room.

"Ha, just wait till you see what we're gonna do to you." Shithead watched as Adam struggled to muster enough energy to pull the pants on. "Not as cool and cocky without your powers, are you?" he mocked.

Adam could only lower his head in shame as Shithead laughs, "Well as I always say, the Lord gives and the Lord takes away…"

"God has nothing to do with this." growled Adam. "And if He did you better watch what you say because He could use this situation to spark the HLM's crusade to end all of you."

"Aren't you the chipper one," Shithead once again mocked. He leaned down to get in Adam's face and watched him cringe at the proximity. "Well I'm not on death row now, am I asshole?" He straightens. "You better think about how you want to spend these last hours you have on this fucking planet."

Adam could only roll his head back and forth against the wall before replying. "One day you will get yours."

Shithead laughs to himself as he motions the Impergium raider out of the cell, "You know, you really got the boss all riled up. He's going to have to take a trip in a week or so."

"Rictus is pissed?" Adam gave a half hearted laugh. "That's a new one."

"I haven't been to the Americas...do you know what it was like before the Brainchild fucked it up…genius that one...destroying the breadbasket of the world to control the food supply. Now it's the seat of all his power."

"I can tell you its worse over there in some spots than it is here."

"You know we did offer to better your situation, but noooooo, you decided to be some fucking martyr. If it was up to me, I would have killed you already." Shithead spat as he headed out the door of the cell only to pause and turn back to Adam. "Oh yeah…I almost forgot." he grabbed a chunk of shit off his own body and threw it on the floor in front of Adam. "Here's your last meal." Shithead laughed uproariously at his own personal joke as he walked out the door, leaving Adam to his thoughts.

The following morning, or evening, for there was no way to tell time in the cell Adam was in, he awoke to the door of the room being opened to admit multiple servants who immediately gathered up the rotting bodies in the room. A quick glance outside revealed the Impergium raiders standing guard.

In an attempt to communicate Adam asked, "What time is it?"

No one responded or even glanced at him. He tried again. "Is it day or night right now?"

Again no one acknowledged his presence in the room.

Testing his limbs one at a time, Adam grimaced as he struggled into a sitting position and watched as the dead disappeared by the servants' efforts. The door closed leaving him alone once more in the filth of the room, his feet and hands numb to the cold. Time passed slowly and stretched on for what seemed like hours before the door opened again. A man dressed in all black entered the room with his face covered to match was followed by three servants, two men and a young woman. The man in black looked as though he didn't want to catch a disease or something as he inspected the area and then Adam.

"Stand him up and strip him." Ordered the man in black and immediately the two male servants obeyed him. The useless grey shirt and pants Shithead had thrown at him were removed with little care, baring his naked and battered body to the room and conditions once more. At this point he all modesty had left Adam as he did nothing to cover himself.

"Just let them do as they will." He thought to himself.

Adam watched the man in black robes approach him and assess his body. For what, he did not know. As the man circled, Adam noticed the woman standing by the door. Her demure body was dressed in the simple blue long dress female servants wore and her mousy brown hair was pulled back, exposing her fragile looking face. She was plain, someone you would forget in a crowd, and there was nothing remarkable about her. But for some reason she captured his attention.

"Regina," barked the man in black, calling the attention of the girl and Adam. "Bathe him, shave him, dress him, warm him, give him some healing salve, and bring him upstairs when we are ready. His Eminence the Brainchild wants him looking good for his demise."

The young woman nodded her acceptance of her orders and stepped aside to let the man and the two male servants out.

After a moment's hesitation the woman stepped forward and said, "Please follow me."

When Adam did not move she questioned him with a look.

He replied sheepishly, "I don't think I can walk."

She nodded and came up to his side with her meager strength and lifted his arm only to have him pull it out of her grasp.

"What are you doing," he demanded with little force. "I'm filthy. I'll get you dirty."

She gazed up at him from where she stood and gave him a small smile. "I don't mind."

This time when she raised his arm to put over her shoulder he didn't pull away. She guided him through the door of the cell, down a series of turns and stairs. As they past various doors Adam could hear the sounds of whimpering, moaning, and the occasional cry. Apparently as they moved along Adam began to wonder what was going on. Adam gazed upon this woman who held him up and watched the light that shone beneath her skin. Was she an angel to help ease his pain? Was she the balm he needed to accept his fate? Inadvertently this woman seemed to give him peace where he had nothing but torment before. He was a hero. Even still he was a hero...the only difference was that even heroes perished.

They entered into a room where there was a doctor's table in the middle of it. It might have been once used as a medic's room, but now was empty except for some cleaning supplies. The woman led him to the table, "Please Atom...lay down."

Adam Gibson eased himself gently down onto the doctor's table. His bottom still hurt, and started to spasm a little as the colder table touched him. His eyes squeezed closed as he adjusted himself to the table. Regina took a pair of scissors and cut off the remainder of his clothing. For some reason it seemed warmer in this room than in all of the places he had been previously.

"Who...who are you?" Adam asked.

The woman looked into his eyes and put a hand on his forehead, "My name is Regina. You already know that."

"You don't look like you belong here...where are you from?" Adam asked.

The woman paused briefly, and then replied, "I was born to the Jews of Sydney Ghetto, and therefore I am a slave. Like the times of Moses, our people are slaves...and also in the time of Moses there will be one to deliver us…"

"You need to be careful of how you speak in here. You will be next if anyone loyal to the Brainchild hears you," Adam spoke as he saw her turn on a spigot and watched water enter an aluminum bucket.

"I have nothing to fear...if I die...then I die...but I am my own woman and will not change because of fear." She said as she picked up a sponge and dipped it into the bucket. She cascaded the water from the bucket over Adam. He tensed at first but then welcomed the warm water.

She used the sponge to gently wipe the grime from Adam, trying to avoid his major wounds. After an hour Adam felt not only clean but almost baptized by the feeling of this woman's work.

She then applied several healing creams to his sores and wounds. It relieved him a little, but he knew that his greater pain would come later.

She then dumped out the dirty water and refilled the bucket with new water and proceeded to pour it through his hair and added a soapy solution to it. Her hands massaged his scalp firmly but with care as she proceeded to get the grime out of his hair. He hadn't had this much attention given to him in a long time and he wished that it was under better circumstances.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked.

"I am fine...why do you ask?"

"You have been relatively quiet for a while. I wondered if I had killed you…" Regina spoke light heartedly.

Adam smiled, "Part of me wouldn't have minded dying like this."

Regina then leaned close to Adam's ear, "When your tribulation comes, Adam. Just think about all this. Use this to guide you to the beyond, and they cannot win."

She rinsed his hair thoroughly and grabbed his arm to help him sit up gently.

"Do you wish to shave yourself, or should I?" Regina asked.

Adam smiled, "I am not going to shave."

"Why not? It is what they want me to do…" Regina retorted as she held the straight razor and cream in her hands.

Adam began to think. Originally this would have been a final act of defiance. What would they do...KILL him? He was going to die already. Then he realized that this situation was now attached to Regina...and her health was now threatened. A thought came over him that he had to make vocal…

"I thought you said that you weren't afraid to die?"

Regina looked into his eyes, "I'm not. But I want to die for something worthwhile...not for not shaving someone that I was commanded to."

Adam relented as she began to apply shaving cream to his face and began to sharpen the straight razor. Once she was finished she paused for the moment as she gazed into his face.

Adam looked at her curiously, "What?"

She paused meekly and then looked deep into his brown eyes and back to the razor sharp blade, "I could end the pain for you. Slit your throat...it would be a more dignified ending than what they have planned for you."

Adam thought for the moment, "I can't let you do something like that...something so abominable to your soul like that. I couldn't let you live with that on your conscience."

Regina nodded to him and then proceeded then to shave Adam and make him as presentable as possible.

_Hours later…_

Adam was met by Victor Creel himself in his chamber accompanied by two new guards. Victor pointed a massive rifle toward his direction as he motioned him out of the chambers and toward a pair of guards next to a hover sled of sorts.

"Come on, Gibson...I still have to get you to the church on time. Rictus' orders…" Creel said in a gruff voice.

"So...what happened to the hooded man that proceeded to get me all dolled up? I thought he was running the show?" Adam asked.

"He is your executioner, dip shit. He is at the rendezvous point. Should give you enough time to make your peace with whatever deity you fuckers pray to."

He led Adam forcefully to the hover sled and proceeded to shackle him to it. Creel then gave the guards the affirmative as he got onto the sled. The guards entered into the cart and proceeded to drive out of the prison area entirely. He figured out that Victor Creel was always going to be nearby, just in case his powers were to return. He made that impossible at this point.

Being in the dark for so long the bright sunlight hurt his eyes as they entered the warm arid heat of the continent formerly called Australia. Adam's eyes adjusted as he watched the landscape of the palace change from his view. It looked from his view that they were heading toward the gaming arena.

He looked toward the guards and then to Creel, "So, I was prettied up just to become some lion's or tiger's dinner?"

Creel grinned slightly, "At this point, even I wish that was the case. I wouldn't wish your fate on anyone, but you deserve what's coming to you."

"So this executioner is really something to see, huh." Adam retorted.

Creel turned toward Adam, "Like I said back in the dungeons...you should do this time to reflect on the life you led, instead of talking to me."

Adam took the hint to shut up as the hover sled entered into the arena as all grew dark and cold once more. As he entered the main area of the arena, his eyes widened with surprise. The people were packed into the seats of the arena as if watching a sporting event or a gladiatorial bout. The lights and cameras that belonged to the Brainchild Cable News Network began streaming footage almost instantly as the hover sled made a beeline around the edges of the arena floor. Normally people would throw things or spit in the face of the man about to die. Normally the people would be booing, or shouting in an uproar. This wasn't normal. The people were as silent as the dead, enough so that Adam wondered if they actually were.

Adam thought to himself that unless the Blackbirds were to come and rescue him, he felt his days on the world were numbered. But given the severity of the situation, that scenario was unlikely.

While the hover sled finished making its rounds, the sled came to a rest in the center of the arena floor. Adam looked around as a pair of doors began to open from the far side of the arena as Impergium Raiders accompanied the man in black robes as he came walking toward the hover sled. This time his face wasn't covered.

He finally reached the hover sled as Adam gazed at him with indignation. The man in black lifted his hands and looked toward the crowd. He knew he was trying to create a spectacle.

"I am Grandmaster Tolliver, the head executioner for the Impergium! And I have authority given to me by Magistrate Rictus and of our Lord the Brainchild to carry out the execution of this man for the act of treason!"

The crowd stayed silent. Tolliver looked toward the guards and whispered, "They will edit some of this during production...won't they?"

The head guard looks at Tolliver and responds, "The BCCNN feed at the moment is filtering in fake boos and cheers. No one outside of this arena will know the difference."

Tolliver smiled deviously, "Excellent." He started to give his attention then to Adam, "It would be good of you to know that the Lord Brainchild is watching this vulgar display of power all the way in Las Vegas, New Argo."

Adam smirked, "Gee...I am thrilled…"

Grandmaster Tolliver walked away from him as he gazed around the arena. Rictus, the pompous and homicidal menace he was sat perched in a skybox watching over the festivities. As usual Shithead was with him.

He felt the chains pull on him as he turned to see Victor Creel unfastening them.

"Come on, traitor...we have another place in store for you."

Victor Creel starts dragging Adam off of the sled and walking him toward the center of the arena. Adam's footing, being unsure while being in the prison and the sled, trips and falls flat upon his face. A cut starts to bleed upon the cheek of his freshly shaven face as he winces in new kinds of pain. Victor grabbed him by the chains and yanked him up forcefully. The blood flowed from the cut as large drops landed onto the arena floor.

Adam looks in front of him as he sees a giant metal cross in the shape of an X. Victor takes the chains and threads them into holes on top spreading out his arms wide. He looked up and saw that his vantage point was facing the cross and away from the sight of Rictus.

He looked up into the sky and just started speaking to himself, "I know that I don't talk to you much...and to be quite honest I'm not sure if you are real...but God...if you ARE real...I could use your help right about now."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Final Act of the Atom**_

Grandmaster Tolliver resumes his spectacle toward the crowd, "This man is a known part of the Human Liberation Movement. He is Bridget Luthor's golden boy and NOW...he is here in front of you to receive justice!"

The crowd once more remains silent. The Jewish refugees know what they are in for. This isn't entertainment to them...this was murder.

Rictus stood up as Tolliver acquiesced to him and began to speak, "As you...Heebs know...I have been alive for many hundreds of years. I am and always have been fascinated with instruments of torture and of death itself...as so many of you have found out over the years."

The people finally began to yell and scream in protest. The guards that were standing by turned their guns away from Adam and pointed them into the crowd. The crowd started to calm down, though in their hearts screamed a rage unfulfilled.

Noticeably annoyed by the commotion, Rictus elevated his voice, "AS I WAS SAYING...I have always been fascinated with certain avenues of death and I felt that today especially our traitor was going to be in for a special treat. Back in the ancient times of this world's history, there were a group of people called the Vikings. And these Vikings had a method of death for their most heinous of criminals called the Blood Eagle. Today...for the first time in an era...this fiend of the Brainchild and of our beloved Impergium will experience this!" Rictus blurted forth as he hardly could contain his apparent bloodlust and glee.

Adam never heard of what a Blood Eagle was, but knew that this didn't look good for him as Victor Creel began to cut away the shirt he was wearing to show his bare back. The scars from his previous encounters as well as his travels with the Blackbirds were a sight to behold as Tolliver began to speak once more.

"Very well, Magistrate Rictus. The Blood Eagle it shall be…" Tolliver then proceeded to pull a blade from one of the guards nearby. He then walked toward Adam and paused. With a smile on his deviant face he whispered to him, "try to die well...give your people a good show."

Adam turned his head toward Tolliver, "Fuck you."

Tolliver chuckled as he slowly injected the blade into Adam's back. He winced in pain as he felt the blade go deep but not too deep to puncture any vital organs. Adam was cut down his spinal area straight to his buttocks as the blood started as a trickle then became a torrent as Tolliver further cut downward into him.

Tolliver then began to speak once more in a whisper in Adam's ear, "Magistrate Rictus told me everything of how this works. You see, Atom, the Blood Eagle starts by cutting the skin and sinew and stuff away from the back to where I have access to your rib cage…"

The crowd gasped and wailed as Tolliver used the blade to pull the flesh and muscle away from the spine and rib cage as Adam Gibson screamed in agonizing pain and horror…

Tolliver then handed the guard back his blade as he nonchalantly wiped the blood from the blade on the arena floor, which was already starting to pool around the platform where the cross was.

Tolliver walks back toward Adam as he sees his head fall forward onto the cross, "This is excruciating enough, but there is more…" Tolliver then grabs a device from his belt. It looks like a portable surgeon's power saw; he turns it on and holds it up to the ear of the Atom. "This comes next…"

Tolliver starts to saw through the bones of his ribs and spine, smelling the cutting bone as he goes through rib after rib. With the sound of the crowd in its horror, Tolliver couldn't hear the wailing of the Atom which he was sure was going on.

He finally finished cutting through the last of his ribs as he looked up into the box where the Magistrate was and shouted up to him, "Magistrate Rictus...would you like to do the honors and finish off our Blood Eagle?"

Rictus looked with anticipation as he stood up in his box and closed his eyes. Telekinetically, his focus went to the severed ribs of Adam Gibson, as he used his power to grip his bones and pull them away from where they were meant to be; splaying them outward as if a clamshell opening up for the first time.

The hero formerly known as the Atom was silent as the monstrous Rictus then telekinetically lifted Adam Gibson's lungs from inside the ribcage and pulled them forward placing them on top of the shoulders of the beleaguered hero. Blood stained the shoulders and dripped down on the front of him.

The people went back to a hush of silence as it looked as though the Atom had perished before suffering the brunt of what just occurred.

Rictus raised his hands in victory, "And THAT, is how we do things in beautiful Eve's Twat!"

As if by taunt, Adam Gibson's body began to shake suddenly. Victor Creel and Grandmaster Tolliver took this as the notion that Adam's nervous system was in the throes of shutting down, but it starting getting violently worse. Victor Creel started to go for the chains of the dead man but a mysterious force threw him back down to the arena floor as the dead man before him began to shake uncontrollably.

The very air in the room seemed to vibrate and pulse with powerful energy as Adam began to levitate from the crossbars and break the chains holding him there as he levitated further up until he stopped dead center in the middle of the arena. A white light started to wash over him as the crowd gasped in curiosity and horror.

BCCNN was picking up all of this on their cameras and feeds, amidst the screams from their producers and directors to cease the feed. The engineers tried to do so, but an unknown force was keeping it on. Even after they cut the power...

From the skybox, Shithead watched in horror as the Impergium raiders came from out of the main doors and surrounded him and Rictus. Some started blocking his vision as Rictus smacked one of them in frustration, "Let me see this, you fools!"

Shithead looked upon his master, "Boss...what in bloody hell is going on?"

As if prompted by Shithead's words, Adam Gibson's mouth began to move, but it wasn't his voice coming out of it.

"**This man, whom you have slain, has not felt your devious machinations and was spared. You and your master will not be so lucky. Low and behold I say unto you that a dark vengeance will come to right the wrong upon the Earth! Demons of the realm quiver, as a blade of purity and truth will strike down you and your Masters. Lightning will cover the blackened sky like in a raging tempest. And you will know the time is near by the peals of thunder in the distance."**

Then Adam Gibson's corpse returned to normal as it began to fall down and smashed to the ground with a wet splat as Tolliver looked toward Creel and to the guards nearby. "Son of a bitch, check and see if he's alive. Do a thorough search of the premises, whoever did this will pay in blood!" The raider to his left walks to the body of Adam Gibson and feels for any sign of life amidst his bloody carcass. Much like the unknown force spoke of; The Atom's spirit left the torment of what was going to happen. He was as cold as ice.

Rictus slammed his fists onto the armrests of his chair. "Damn it! Find out who is responsible for this at once!"

"Oh shit…The Brainchild isn't gonna like this. Did any of this incident go out on the BCCNN feed?" Shithead said with nervousness.

A production manager who was nearby Rictus' position chimed in, "Affirmative sir...even after our attempts to cut the feed. Whatever force did this…it made it known throughout the world its intention."

The squadron commander of the Impergium raiders that came to the aid of Rictus paused to receive information on his headset. He then motioned toward Rictus, "Magistrate Rictus... His Eminence the Brainchild is not pleased."

Rictus looked at the commander, "No shit! I am not pleased either! What does 'His Eminence' suggest I do next?"

The commander pauses another moment and then responds, "Do what you will...parade him around as if nothing happened. Continue with your original battle plan."

* * *

_Las Vegas in New Argo, formerly North America_

The Brainchild's throne was a pulp of marble dust as Apocalypse walked into the large room.

"Master? What ails you?" asked the large mutant eternal. He dressed himself in pharaoh's robes fit for the position he held as the Magistrate of the continent of Africa.

Brainchild then picks up the remains and screams as he throws it with such strength clear out of the open windows and down to the courtyard below, crushing two migrant workers who was walking by.

"Master Brainchild, you are normally so calm and calculating. This rage is a change, my lord." Apocalypse said as he walked towards the open window.

"The prophecy…I heard it again, Apocalypse!" Brainchild fumed with ferocity.

"You mean the Prophecy of Retribution? From where this time?" Apocalypse asked puzzled.

The Brainchild walked to the window as well and looked downward to see the rush of people who were just crushed by the weight of his throne and then looked toward Apocalypse, "The dead body of Adam Gibson."

"Who?"

"Did you not watch the feed on BCCNN? He was a man the Human Liberation Movement had in their ranks that had the ability to shrink to miniscule sizes out in that continental sewer. He's much like the hero of the twentieth century calling himself the Atom." Brainchild said as he walked toward Apocalypse.

Apocalypse sensed the frustration and anger coming from this normally cold individual and responded cautiously, "Your Eminence I was unable to watch the proceedings seeing as I was regrouping with your Four Horsemen on their previous missions to Europe and their success in destroying an uprising that occurred in Zimbabwe, Africa. As for the reason for the Prophecy...was this his famous last words, or something more?"

Brainchild looked toward his balcony and started walking toward it, "More...that same unknown force that mimics itself as a god… Magistrate Rictus is starting to really annoy me with his methods and eccentricities. This situation could have been avoided if he just would have brought him back here to stand trial instead of making a spectacle for the Jews in his continent."

"I totally agree my Lord; I don't see how we can continue to sponsor him if this keeps up." Apocalypse replied almost in a condescending fashion.

Brainchild walked out onto his balcony, "I needed better eyes and ears in his…his…Eve's Twat…so I sent two thousand Impergium raiders to his lands whether he liked it or not. Apparently from my informants inside his inner sanctum he has several lusts that he indulges in daily and his bisexual tendencies and brutality are becoming a hindrance on keeping the Jews in line. It may have worked in the past, but now it's creating a melting situation where there need not be one."

"I see…that's why the Human Liberation Movement is getting a huge boost in that region and its becoming a powder keg of activity. As for this prophecy of thunder and lightning…there is no god on this planet other than YOU. You are the ruler of this planet and have been for four hundred years. Again I say this is unlike you, sire. Normally you are so analytical and calculating. Rage is a trait I am normally unfamiliar with in you. You crush your opposition and have the ultimate power of the Cosmic Cube in your grasp. You are unstoppable." Apocalypse said as he tried to make his master see reason.

"No hero left has the power to defeat me. Anyone with that power level has been destroyed at birth or is one of us. But still the Human Liberation Movement is growing ever so boldly with their attacks and sabotage. Assemble your Horsemen and rally our Impergium to these new events. I want us to remain strong amidst this...tribulation." Brainchild orders Apocalypse as he walks away from the balcony.

Apocalypse grins, "So it shall be done, my Eminence."

* * *

_Elsewhere…an hour later..._

"I don't give a rat's ass if she is busy! I need to speak to that red haired cunt right now!" A large, brawny, and filthy man, dressed in all black and wearing an overcoat barges past three guards as he walks through the checkpoints of the gates to the base of operations for the Human Liberation Movement. Bridget Luthor looks upward toward Carlos Ramirez as she draws a breath in sharply hearing the sounds of the intruder alarm as well as the loud voices from outside.

"I knew this was going to happen. Daytona and Gibson were tight and now he is seething." Bridget says as she stands up in resignation.

Daytona was a good ol' boy from old Baltimore with long red hair and a red Fu Manchu mustache. His face was covered with several scars and he walked with a slight limp. He was a savage warrior and led a band of militiamen also from old Baltimore calling themselves the Blackbirds.

"You know Daytona's always had a short fuse, Chiquita. Even after he started getting on the juice to beef his boys up against the Impergium raiders he takes on. I have my tranquilizer darts strapped to my leg if the hombre gets out of control." Carlos replied as he patted the packs on his thigh.

"Carlos…I do appreciate your caution for my safety and concern for our cause, but I don't think this will be necessary. Daytona is a professional soldier of significant rank, not a militiaman like most of his troops. He understands chain of command in the Army, and that he takes direct orders from us. I'll be fine…"

Both jump suddenly as the metallic doors are busted wide open as Carlos Ramirez pulls his switchblades from his holsters. Bridget Luthor gazed upon the man as he entered the war room.

"General Luthor, we tried to stop him at the checkpoint but he got past the defenses…" A guard responds from behind the burly man as a growl snarls from his lips sending the poor guard cowering backward into the wall.

"General…Ramirez…good afternoon…" Daytona said heavy-laden with contempt and sarcasm.

"Look Daytona, I know why you're here. Sgt. Gibson's mission wasn't an easy thing to take but…"

"WASN'T AN EASY THING TO TAKE? Luthor, you took my best friend in this entire fucking world as well as the Blackbirds' finest operative and sent him to spy on that faggot Rictus without my knowledge, after you sent us along on our merry way. Then on top of that you knew it was going to basically be a suicide mission and he wasn't going to come back. And to top it all off I had to sit and watch what happened to him on fucking BCCNN! You sent him to his fucking grave…"

"We had no knowledge that…" Bridget tried to explain.

"YOU SENT HIM TO HIS FUCKING GRAVE FOR WHAT? INTELLIGENCE OR THE LACK THEREOF?"

"Brave men and women die for our cause every damn day! He volunteered for this mission. He knew the importance as well as the risks. We only had a small window of time to sneak him on that Impergium vessel, and adding you or the rest of your militiamen to the mix would have compromised our shot. You wouldn't have let him go without you. That's why we went over your head." Bridget spewed as Carlos Ramirez looked on.

"You're absolutely right, Ma'am. I wouldn't have let him go. In fact after I was told of what he was doing after your orders I begged him not to. It was a SUICIDE mission. Even a person of his talent was still no match for Rictus and Shithead over there. He wasn't one of those classic heroes of yore for Christ's sake! Hell they don't even care about what happened with his body, they are still parading his dead fucking carcass as we fucking speak all over BCCNN right now. Turn on the television if you don't believe me…I have been watching since that shit started!" Daytona said as he pointed over to the large screen.

Bridget continued to talk as she walked over to the screen, "we still found out some vital information from the audio journal that Sgt. Gibson sent over. Even looking at the footage of how Adam's demise was screwed up by an unknown force spewing forth the Prophecy of Retribution. Looks the Brainchild is getting spooked over this thing..." Bridget paused as she finally turned on the large screen television. It was a sight to behold and dread.

The screen showed Impergium raiders marched through the Sydney ghetto liked an occupying army as poor Jews and other undesirables looked on. Rictus smiled with glee as the 'parade' went through. Shithead wasn't present to the naked eye, but there was no doubt that he was around somewhere. But that wasn't the worst of insults. On pikes and upside down crosses were either the heads of fallen HLM members or dissidents that defied Rictus. Adam Gibson's blood eagle carcass was strapped to large wooden plank in full gore and death for all eyes to see.

A voice pierced the din of horror, "Yeah…that's what they doing to him. Paraded around like a fucking piñata. And you let it happen. How could you be so fucking cold?" Daytona replied as he leaned against the wall of the war room crossing his arms across his chest.

"Cold? Watch it, bendehol…don't forget who you're fucking speaking to." Carlos finally mustered up, as he couldn't take Daytona's berating of Bridget anymore.

"You shut your goddamn mouth bitch boy! I wasn't even speaking to your beaner ass!" Daytona screamed toward Carlos as he put left hand toward the machete that was strapped to his belt.

"What the fuck you call me, you damn redneck? I'll have you know, you piece of shit that Bridget spent all damn night last night crying over Adam. If that doesn't tell you she has a fucking heart than I guess nothing will." Carlos said on the defense as he pulled his switchblades.

"AT EASE!" Bridget Luthor finally screamed as both men looked at her. She stopped as she looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. "I have seen enough death to last three lifetimes…and it doesn't ever get any easier. Don't you think I know that the Sins of the Father are made manifest through their children? I hate the fact that Lex Luthor, my ancestor is partially to blame for our plight. Don't you think Superman or anyone could help our cause in this situation before it came to this? Now I am just trying to make this right for EVERYONE…not just me or my family!"

Both men sighed and put away their weapons and waited for her to continue as she composed herself, wiping her tears away. Even with all her emotion, there was strength to her that none so far seemed to match in the ranks of the HLM, unless you counted her mentor in that process.

"In the midst of all this shit a miracle that I can't explain occurs. You saw what happened to his body, Daytona and now because of Adam's sacrifice the hopeful are now feeling some vindication to our cause. If retribution is coming…it's coming soon. Now…The Brainchild's game plan could be anything at this point so we need to keep our eyes and ears on the prize. We will have a gathering. We will meet in here in our territory. But in the meantime, I need Daytona's Blackbirds for some crucial recon work."

Daytona might not have liked it, but she did make a point. He sighed in resignation and responded, "What do you want me and the boys to do?"

"We need to know what type and what quality of numbers we are working with here and where due to this situation that just presented itself. Most importantly we need to find out what the Brainchild's next plan is. All the details we can get that will give us an edge later on. I mean Sgt. Gibson's audio journal gave us a lot of information but I'm afraid I still don't know what we are up against."

"And what of Rictus?" Asked Daytona.

"I promise you, Daytona. You'll get your chance to deal with Rictus and Shithead, but not just yet. Do you remember the shadow suits that R&D came up with?"

Carlos chimed in, "The ones that exhibit individual cloaking devices? I thought that those suits were still on the books?"

"We're going to issue you and the Blackbirds those suits to help you gain the info we need. Beware of heat sensors, though. You can still show up on them, even though all lights will show that you aren't even in the room."

"If I see that damn bastard Rictus I am gonna take his ass out." Daytona said as he smacked his fists together.

Bridget walks toward Daytona, "I had a feeling you would say and do something like this so you and the Blackbirds aren't going in alone. Carlos is going to take point in this mission…"

Daytona cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "Like hell he is. You know that my militia and I work alone."

"Not this time. You know that Colonel Ramirez is more than qualified to be in the field with your team. I need him with you. We can't risk a battle that could destroy whatever leverage we have against those bastards. Retaliate against Impergium raiders only if fired upon and if necessary but don't try to attack any bigwigs from the Impergium if you see them either. It is not chicken shit to want to live at this point. Is my orders clear?" Bridget ordered as she sat back into her chair.

Both men remained silent, save for the nods of affirmation.

"Alright gentlemen, Carlos will fill you and the Blackbirds in of the details of the mission, otherwise you both are dismissed…and one more thing, Lieutenant Colonel Daytona, call me a cunt again and I will have your ass LIVING in the brig, you got that soldier?"

Daytona and Carlos Ramirez both walk out of the war room and look back toward the door as they close it. Then they stare uncomfortably at one another.

"You have something you wanna say, man? Say it." Carlos said in a confrontational tone.

"Let's just make two things perfectly clear, jack…one, the Blackbirds my boys. Most are militia and can come and go as they fucking choose. Don't think they won't hesitate to walk out on your sorry ass if you try to upstart us. Two, don't go out there and be a douche bag shouting out orders either. They won't listen to you anyway. If you want something done, go through me."

"Look Daytona, I'm not out to step on your toes or cut off your balls with your boys. I know how tight you are with them and I would do anything to jeopardize that unless you force me to. We have to work as a team for this…We clear on that?"

"Like fucking crystal…sir." Daytona said with a half-hearted salute.

"Alright, let's go and retrieve the Blackbirds and then we can talk over this stuff at chow. We knocked off one of the Brainchild's food trucks last night and a new shipment of grub just came in." Ramirez said as he and Daytona began to walk toward the militia tents that were constructed a little ways from the actual camp.

"Let me ask you something completely off the record man, which means don't mention this to General Luthor but do you think we actually have a chance of finally winning this fucking war?" Daytona asked Carlos in the strictest of confidence.

"If it can be won…it would take a miracle."

* * *

_The Fortress Europe, the Highlands of Scotland…one day later..._

Brenda MacLeod sits up in her bed wincing in pain. This occurrence is not unusual as this once was since she had turned 58, but she was definitely feeling that something was wrong. She tried to stand up to remove her nightshirt, but ended up flopping down to the floor.

She crawled towards her toilet as she heard a sound behind her door. "Bren? Lass, you ok?"

She cried out in anger as well as pain as she tried to pull herself up to the toilet to vomit. The voice was that of a man who had entered the room as she vomited into the toilet. It was a mix of blood and bile as the man began to hold her up.

"I will get the medics, my lady."

* * *

_An hour later…_

A doctor looked over Brenda with a battery of tests to try and find out what was going on. He reads over the readouts being displayed on his electronic tablet. Brenda lay in bed sitting up while the doctor read.

"You know me better than most people. I don't want you to sugar coat this, Malcolm. What's wrong with me?" Brenda MacLeod asked with a worried tone.

The doctor shook his head, "You going to tell your protégé Bridget Luthor or should I?"

Brenda folds her arms, "Tell her what?"

"You aren't going to make it to her gathering next week. You are way too ill for the trek."

"What gathering?"

"From new Intel that has come in while you were...incapacitated...she had the Blackbirds gain some rather disturbing information from the aftermath of the Atom's demise. She has found out the Brainchild is having a Grand Summit…and she is going to send the Blackbirds in to try and get surveillance, and she wants all the leaders of the HLM present with her in New Argo."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Yeah…if I was going to be flying or sailing on a blasted ship, maybe I should stay home, but…I am using a tesseract portal to fucking transport. I should be fine."

Malcolm tries to reiterate the situation, "Brenda...You have cancerous tumors on your stomach as well as your upper and lower intestines. I can give you some treatments to help dull the pain and slow the effects…"

"But you can't cure me…"

"That's all I can do, Brenda…and you need to talk to your lieutenants to find out a contingency plan." Malcolm sighs and stands up as he places his tablet in a large case.

"I will go to the gathering…And I will tell Bridget personally of my situation. I don't know what the soldiers will think about me getting sick."

Malcolm turns around looking at Brenda, "These are a hearty bunch, you helped train them…tell them the truth. They will understand."

Malcolm left the room as Brenda sat in bed. She was angry, because she knew that she had done this to herself. If she hadn't tried to hunt down the Horseman of Pestilence when he was in European territory, she might not be in this mess. But in her mind, it was better that it happened to her than someone else. She struggled to get out of bed once more, as the man that came in before during her episode comes back into the room.

The man sighs as if he is talking to a toddler who doesn't know better, "Brenda. If you need to get out of bed at least call me to help ya."

Brenda sensed his concern if not apprehension, "I just need you to grab the hover chair, Neal. Then I want you to call a meeting of the troops at the base and recorded for posterity for the other bases in Europe. Anyone who is not in an important assignment, I want here. Understood?"

Neal with a dejected look on his face agreed as he grabbed the hover chair for her and got it close to her bed so she was able to slide onto it. She grabbed her tartan blanket and placed it around her legs to keep warm. Neal looked at her as if in his own world.

"Well…go get the troops together…I will be fine." Brenda said with a feisty fire that her silver hair that was betraying her original auburn shade.

Neal left the room as she hovered over to her nightstand to grab a brush and try and make herself more presentable.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Rome…The Palisade…the seat of Impergium power in Europe._

Ra's Al Ghul awoke in his bed after a long night of debauchery. Next to him were several women of which he had been sexual with all night long as Impergium raiders entered into the room.

"Magistrate Al Ghul…you have a message from his Eminence, the Brainchild."

Ra's Al Ghul shielded his eyes from the light as he waved his hand out for the message. The raider gave him a tablet to look at as the women next to him were startled out of their sleep.

"Has my beloved been notified?"

"Yes, sir. You're daughter suggested that we come in here to give the news to you personally." The raider replied.

Ra's growled under his breath as he exited the bed to cover his naked body with a green silky robe.

The Impergium raiders saluted as they turned and left the chamber.

Ten minutes later, Talia Al Ghul is lounging on a large sofa dressed in Romanesque clothes and drinking a golden and jewel encrusted goblet of wine. Ra's exits out of the room screaming her name, "Talia! Where are you?"

"I'm in the den…Father…" She said giggling.

He walked to the edge of the den and stood over her. The den was filled with pillows and beautiful shag carpeting as the obvious need of this place was to mirror the Ancient Roman notions of opulence.

"You know our arrangement! That was totally uncalled for!" Ra's spewed forth vitriol at his daughter as he stepped into the den.

"Funny…when you and I got married, the arrangement was that you and I could both have other sexual partners, Father…but it seems that I never seem to get the same pleasure you do. You are so jealous of others looking at me, that you have alienated all my potential fuck toys. However, it seems you last night had no problem satiating your lusts." She stood as she pointed her crimson tipped finger into his masculine chest.

Ra's sighed in frustration, "My beloved…I just can't bear seeing other men or women with you."

"And you don't think that hurts me?" Talia screamed back at him.

Ra's was speechless. He walked further into the room and sat down onto the plush chaise lounge. "Looks like we are taking a trip to New Argo; the Brainchild has ordered a summit thanks to what that asshole Rictus has done to his subjects in Eve's Twat."

"Adam Gibson is dead…I saw the footage this morning and I might tell you it is quite fascinating, as well as horrific. But doesn't his death give you a little twinge of comfort, my beloved?" Talia said as she knelt on the floor across from her father.

Ra's closes his eyes, "It does. But the HLM hasn't been too much of a problem for us recently…the damn Highlander has been quiet. Scourge going through Normandy and the south has made it difficult for her to gain supporters."

Talia put her hands on her father's thighs for comfort, "Maybe the Highlander is dead? Maybe Scourge finally succeeded in killing her."

Ra's looked at her and smirked, "That woman is so tenacious that I believe she would kick Death's ass before she would let him take her."

Talia removed her hands from his thighs and started to open Ra's Al Ghul's robe and gazed lovingly upon her father's member. A wanton look of joy comes over Ra's as she placed it into her wanting mouth to give him pleasure.

"I could never stay mad at you…" Ra's replied in earnest.

* * *

_Scotland…_

Brenda MacLeod surveyed her troops as they stared right back at her. This was harder than everything she had dealt with in her life before this moment. How do you rob the people you care about the hope of having their commander around, without robbing them of the hope for the mission totally?

She sighed and just started speaking, "My troops…You all have suffered a lot for the cause of humanity and I thank you all for your service to the HLM and to me. This is going to be hard for me to say…so I am just going to come out and fucking say it. I have an accelerated stage of cancer…and that bastard Scourge…the Horseman of Pestilence has given it to me. I don't have much time to live."

The troops were shocked and speechless. Then one soldier stood up with disbelief in his eyes, "But…the Highlander doesn't die…she is immortal."

Tears form in her eyes as she smiles looking at the soldier, "I wish…I wish…but in my older age I can't do the awesome things I used to for the cause. And now with this illness I might not be able to do much at all. Ra's Al Ghul and his whore of a daughter will not be defeated unless we can push past the pain and sorrow and just fight. I know that what you saw in the death of Adam Gibson had given you hope for something better…I am sorry that this might undercut that hope."

"But you are now saying that we are going to do this without you…many of us have never had any other commanding officer, except General Luthor. How are we going to do this without you?" said the same soldier, who seemed to get the other troops to agree.

"I need you to fight on without me…the cause needs you to fight without me…because I don't want to have died for nothing. Now…I am going to be attending a gathering next week…I am going to talk to General Luthor about the situation and what she plans on doing here. I want to let you know that I will do all I can to make any transition as smooth as possible. You all are dismissed."

The troops slowly dispersed. In a way, Brenda was able to look within all of them and realize that she had broken their hearts…even the ones that haven't heard the news yet and are waiting to hear the feed in person later, and doing so she broke her own. She maneuvered her hover chair back toward her quarters to rest. She was more tired than she was when she went to bed the night before. "God…give me the strength…and give us a miracle…" she muttered out a small prayer out of her mouth as she closed the door to her quarters.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Thunder**_

_400 years ago, above the Earth's atmosphere…_

Three beings zoomed with great speed from the surface of the planet to Earth's mesosphere. These are the last surviving members of the Cosmic Avengers who have valiantly battled Sinestro and the Eradicator and Brainiac's forces, but to no avail as now they make a hasty retreat to gather more forces to help them defeat this new menace.

The Cosmic Avengers, led by Thunder the Defender of the Galaxy, who was a mutant eternal gifted with the Nega Bands of the fallen Captain Marvel and sworn to protect the innocent and defend the galaxy from all those who would do it harm. These were the first heroes assaulted by the combined forces of super-villains who decided to purge the heroes from the Earth. Three members of the Cosmic Avengers, Starfire (formerly of the Teen Titans), Jean Grey (also known as the Phoenix), and Hawkman, have already perished under this new Impergium.

The three remaining members dodge laser fire as several armadas of spaceships led by Sinestro, Mongul, and this amalgam of Eradicator and Brainiac himself flew after them.

"I never thought I would ever have to say this, but I think we're gonna need some help with this one." Quipped Wendell Vaughn also known as Quasar, as his glowing Quantum Bands shined brightly through darkened space. Quasar had been Protector of the Universe for almost 30 years now and there was no inkling in his mind about retirement, even though there were strands of grey in his long flowing dirty blond hair.

"Wendell…they killed Jean and Carter…like their formidable powers were nothing to them. They had some remarkable amount of planning and genius to pull this off," said a worried and shaking Green Lantern named Kyle Raynor. His power ring, which was given to him by Ganthet after the previous Green Lantern Hal Jordan assassinated the Green Lantern Corps as well as the Guardians of the Universe, started to dim slightly as the day dragged on further. He was the one and only Green Lantern left and at this time they have been fighting to stay alive for a full day and his ring needed to recharge.

All three stop and turn around just see that these new ships were deploying android soldiers from ports in the ships to attack the last of the Cosmic Avengers. They began to blast away some of these new enemies with energy from their respective weapons.

A panic ensues within the heart of the Green Lantern, "We…we have to go back for Starfire…" Kyle Raynor said as he wasted an android with the power of green energy.

Thunder's eyes widened he yelled to him as he pulled his long dark brown hair away from his eyes, "Damn it, Kyle you know she died back there so we could escape! If you go back to that horde of evil before we can find the means of counteracting this she would have died for NOTHING."

"So what do we do now, oh fearless leader?" Quasar said as he flew through an android blowing it to smithereens.

Thunder tries to contemplate as he scratched the stubble of a beard he wore, "We can hold off the androids, but Brainiac's game plan has been utterly flawless so far. Those ships and the sheer ferocity that the other supervillains have been employing have been dead on so far. We are going to need more help to defeat him…"

A voice boomed over his communication systems, one that was not friendly.

"THUNDER…it's time to die!" Said a flying Sinestro as he used his swift speed to exit his ship and sucker punch Thunder in the jaw, sending him soaring backward, his Shi'arian cloak waving with the force of the hit. Thunder squinted in rage as he used the energy of the Nega Bands to blast Sinestro backward. It hurt him slightly but he knew that it would not stop him for long without more planning, and he had a much bigger fish he needed to fry.

Thunder said the only thing that could come to his mind, "We need to split up…Kyle, go to New Genesis or Thanagar and see if you can find us help. Wendell, try and divert these ships away from here and take care of them as much as possible. I'm going to see if I can take out Sinestro. We'll rendezvous on Titan at Captain Mar-Vell's tomb."

Green Lantern without a word sped away towards Thanagar, being followed by one of the three ships of the armada behind him. Quasar winked at Thunder, "See you on Titan…"

Quasar was gone by the speed of light as another ship of the armada possibly carrying the Eradicator construct followed suit.

That only left Thunder in the vicinity to deal with Sinestro and his android forces. This was going to be tough…

"Now, Defender of the Galaxy, it's just you and I." Sinestro said with a smug look on his face.

"Sinestro," Thunder said as the Nega Bands glowed with power, "this has probably been the worst day of my life and you know what? You still couldn't have beaten me, you magenta skinned fuck." Thunder blazed forward and delivered a monstrous uppercut to Sinestro's jaw.

Sinestro used his former power ring as a Green Lantern to nefarious means. Now with his own ring made from yellow fear energy he used his mind to conjure a huge mallet from out of nowhere and slammed Thunder with it. Blood trickled out of his nose and ears as Thunder staggered pulling his long brown hair out of his eyes as more androids started to amass toward him. Thunder began to blast the incoming androids the best he could as Sinestro continued his barrage of the Defender of the Galaxy.

Thunder had enough as he used his blazing speed to fly out of the way of Sinestro's blasts and torpedoed himself into Sinestro's chest. The two began to wrestle as a mysterious swirling portal began to form just behind Thunder.

"You're afraid Thunder…my ring FEEDS on your fear, making me stronger. You don't like things you can't control and now your fear is evident!"

"What are Brainiac's plans? What made the Eradicator turn on us like he did? Come on, Sinestro…why all this shit? You know he'll never share power with you." Thunder demanded as punch after punch landed upon the face of Sinestro.

Thunder never got an answer as Sinestro used his power ring one last time in a fit of desperation to knock Thunder off of him, sending the Defender of the Galaxy into the portal behind. When Sinestro finally opened his swollen eyes Thunder was gone…all that remained were the charred silks of his black Shi'arian cloak, and the portal that was present not even seconds before vanished as though it were never there.

Sinestro laughed to himself as his androids came to him for more orders.

"Forget him…go after the Green Lantern…" He said as he blazed forth in the space dust toward his newfound prey.

* * *

_400 years later…_

Thunder crashes into what seems like solid rock. The Nega Bands take the brunt of the blow but Thunder winces in pain as the exhaustion, stress and his war wounds catch up to him as he finally passes out.

He awakens some unknown time later as his head begins to spin. He feels as though he is experiencing the worst hangover anyone could ever have as he tries to stand onto his feet. He can't breathe the atmosphere, but his Bands have been sustaining him since he was unconscious so they are supplying his oxygen for him. But something wasn't quite right.

Thunder vomits onto the beige rocky soil. He lifts his head, moving his long dark brown hair out of the way and takes a good look at his surroundings. He is outside the tomb of Captain Marvel, one of the greatest Protectors of the Universe as well as the previous owner of the Nega Bands. Thunder scratched the stubble and goatee across his face as he looked around the ruins which seemed centuries old, but should have been in pristine condition since the last time he was there.

"This isn't right." Thunder said to himself.

"Looks different than you remember?" A weak voice called from behind as Thunder once again fell to his back. He quickly sits up and gazes toward where the voice was coming from.

Thunder watches as a shaking ethereal figure of dimmed gold steps out from behind a rock formation nearby. He has the look of someone who is in great pain or exhaustion as well. His hair looks like flames but is greatly diminished as he begins to speak once more.

"Justin Blanks…You are the one they call Thunder, correct?" The being asks. Thunder shakes the cobwebs from his brain as he finally stands up.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Thunder replied doubtful and wary.

The being breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you God, it worked." The being pauses as he somewhat composes himself, "I am called the Waverider. You are not well, Justin Blanks. That is due to the loss of your cosmic awareness in this realm."

"Are you sure that it isn't fatigue and blood loss? What in the fuck are you talking about? I need to find my boys…they need me." Thunder shakes his head as replies levitating him into the air shakily.

"They're dead, Thunder…all of them. And to my recollection I have no knowledge of survivors." Waverider exclaimed trying to make Thunder stay where he was. Thunder gazed at him questioningly.

"What's going on? If you're lying to me, you will get your ass handed to you in a moment." Thunder responded with wrath as he floated toward Waverider.

Waverider sensing his anger and fury backpedals, "No please don't attack me! I mean you no harm at all. In fact it is imperative that you listen to me, Justin Blanks, for I don't have much time left. I pulled you 400 years into the future to save mankind from its worst fate."

"Save mankind? Damn you! I had a war to fight in! Eradicator and Brainiac declared war on us!"

"Worse happened since, Justin Blanks…You wondered about what happened to make the Eradicator turn on his superhero allies? Brainiac corrupted his CPU and merged with it; creating the entity we now call the Brainchild. As a gift for the destruction of your team, Sinestro gave them the charred remnants of your cloak and Wendell Vaughan's Quantum Bands. Brainchild gave Sinestro the planet Oa, and the duty of safeguarding the universe for the Brainchild's gain."

Thunder sat in deafening silence.

"And you would have died as well if I didn't bring you here. And finally in doing so, I have used up all of my power… I am dying, Justin Blanks, but in doing what I have done I have also done something to aid your efforts"

By looking at Waverider's condition, Thunder deduced that even if he was lying there would be nothing in it for him to gain at this moment. He was dying...and he was telling the truth. "Alright, go ahead and speak. Tell me all you know."

Waverider told him in great detail of the horrors and travesties committed in the name of the Brainchild's Impergium. He also told him of friends and colleagues he once had and their final fates. Thunder was beside himself with grief.

"But Waverider…what about my wife and my kids, what happened to them?" Thunder asked with great concern.

"Rahne Sinclair-Blanks, formerly known as Wolfesbane joined the fight against the Brainchild in the second wave, when Captain America rallied the retired to fight against the Impergium. She also perished when Superman's plan was shattered by the machinations of one Lex Luthor and twenty heroes died on what is now called Herald Tuesday by the Impergium. Your children, Jason and Kristen Blanks, were split up. Jason died a violent death at the hands of the Juggernaut. Kristen disappeared and was never heard from again."

Thunder remained silent for a moment and then responded, "Is the rest of the Universe safe from them? With the Quantum Bands he can go anywhere."

"For some reason, the Brainchild doesn't use them. I don't know the reason why or where he keeps them, but once he received the gift from Sinestro he put them under lock and key at his palace. Besides, Sinestro takes care of any extraterrestrial threats to his power from the Ruins of Oa. Darkseid and the New Gods are quarantined on their own worlds. The Infinity Gauntlet has been shattered and the gems themselves are nowhere to be found. However, the Cosmic Cube is now in the hands of the Brainchild."

"There is no way Brainchild can use that device…how was that possible?"

"Modok..." Waverider said with resentment.

"Modok? I thought Modok would be one of the last people that would want to share the Cosmic Cube with anyone."

"Modok's original programming has been comatose for centuries. He is pretty much a shell of his former glory. The Brainchild is an advanced model of two different computers. Well, both interfaces have found a way to use Modok's body as sort of a conduit of power that the Brainchild can channel at will. As long as Modok's database and life signs are still operational, the Brainchild can use the Cosmic Cube against you."

"Damn…not only does this piece of shit have Wendell's Quantum Bands, a Kryptonian body, but now the Cosmic Cube at his disposal. HOW THE FUCK CAN I STOP THAT?" Despair courses through Thunder's weathered face, "Why did you bring me here? What's going on with me? How do you think I can beat this Impergium alone when so many better heroes have already died trying."

"Relax a little, Justin. My actions here have rendered the Cosmic Cube useless to the Brainchild. Modok is no longer operational, but the Brainchild doesn't want anyone else to know about that. Plus there are other variables that I am not quite sure of but will reveal themselves in time. Mathematically speaking you are the only one we found who has the greatest chance and probability of pulling off the impossible…don't get me wrong…it is SLIM but your are the variable which must be in play for a miracle to work. There are other things that might help you along your journey…"

"Any more help here would be appreciated…" Thunder responds.

"The Green Lantern ring and battery of Kyle Raynor is missing."

"It never found a new owner? I thought that when a Green Lantern died that the ring found new wielders worthy of the Corps?"

"That is true for the cosmic version of the Ring that Kyle Raynor possessed until Sinestro took Oa. Now someone must find the ring a worthy wielder themselves."

"So where do I start my search for the ring?" Thunder said as he stood up.

Waverider tries to think amidst his unhealthy turmoil, "Your guess is as good as mine…maybe Atlantis or New Argo."

Thunder confused by the references shakes his head.

Waverider senses his apprehension, "Atlantis is now a risen continent in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and New Argo was once North America. I will warn you now. Your cosmic awareness may be forever gone, so you will be unable to maneuver your way back to here from New Krypton. I can get you as far as the Earth's mesosphere, but from there you are on your own."

"Why would I need to come back to Titan?"

"Because there are other mysteries here that need to be solved as well as this is a relative safe haven from the eyes of New Krypton...this was your home away from home, wasn't it? Just be cautious not to arouse the eyes of Sinestro while here."

Waverider's resolve finally failed as he suddenly collapsed to the moon's floor as Thunder rushed over to him. He spoke softly, "I don't have much time or energy left and this most likely will be my final act upon this universe…save us, Thunder…save…us."

Thunder and Waverider both are covered in a powerfully ambient light and Thunder disappears from the floor of Titan. Waverider falls over motionless, using the last of his power to send Thunder away, and dying alone.

* * *

_Atlantis City in the continent of Atlantis, New Krypton_

A male voice shouts out of a quaint tenement building toward the outside, "Hannah! Don't stray too far! Dinner is almost ready!"

"Yes, Papa," Said a younger woman in her late teens to her father from the valley area. Her name was Hannah Haiduk and her family has lived in the risen city of Atlantis since the continent became habitable to human beings once more. Her family is in the wealthy class as much as any other that lives here but life in the crystal mines provides more than enough wealth to its inhabitants. So she and her family lived in a nice condominium building, suiting the style in which her mother and father preferred. She has never known poverty in the truest sense, but she always thanked the Lord for what she was blessed with, even though worship outside of the Brainchild himself was forbidden. She found and kept secretly hidden a Holy Bible underneath her mattress in her bedroom.

Hannah's dark chestnut brown hair waved in the air as she ran to her house. At the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a squadron of Impergium raiders marching by. They always seemed to instill her with great fear. She had learned at an early age to never talk or bother the raiders unless talked to by them. They were her protectors, or so they told the populace as they fed them and forced them to mine for the betterment of the Impergium. She remembered when she was a little girl that a couple who had lived several doors down from her were taken in the middle of the night by those very same protectors, all because the man who lived there fed some homeless Atlanteans who didn't have the ration cards needed to pay for food. That couple was never seen since. Worse off, a secretary of the Palace moved into his place instead, and he wasn't a friendly person at all.

Secretly Hannah hated the Impergium, but never let her parents know that, as they were staunch supporters of the Atlantean Magistrate Mordred and his rule on the continent, as well as the Lord Brainchild whom he served. They felt that with Mordred's support that they could make a better life for themselves in the mining colony, and in a way they were right. Her father made good funds and her mother gained social standing in the Atlantis City community. To Hannah it was like making a deal with the Devil himself and that made her sick to her stomach every time she thought about it.

* * *

_The Mesosphere of Planet New Krypton, twenty minutes earlier…_

A flash of brilliant light blazed out of nowhere as Thunder arrived where the late Waverider sent him. He gazed out toward the world he once knew and gasped in horror. This was not the same planet he had left what seemed an hour ago.

The world's outer atmosphere seemed to be covered with satellites as well as the significant changes to the world he started noticing. Atlantis was risen all right...smack dab between the Continent of Africa, North America and Europe. It wasn't big as there was still a vast amount of ocean between all of them. Some of the mountain ranges were totally gone. The Appalachians were nothing more than a collection of high hills. The Rockies, which were vast in his time, were cut into surrounding from what Thunder saw was near the Nevada area.

The Great Wall of China was obliterated in Asia, and the entire continent of South America looked like there was a massive energy shield surrounding it, along with tons of concrete. It was as if someone converted the whole continent into a prison...

What was worse than the horror was the appearance of several armed satellites mixed with others scanning the cosmos for threats to the planet. He knew that his speed and timing were of the utmost essence as if detected in the atmosphere they would not only attack but send word to the Brainchild that someone of great power was now around.

This element of surprise abruptly ended as one satellite sensed his presence.

"CAUTION! UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT IN NEW KRYPTONIAN AIR SPACE! WHERE IS YOUR REGISTRATION NUMBER?"

"Registration number? Uh…E…x…l…a…x…90210?" Thunder replied off the top of his head. There was no way this satellite was going to believe this.

"PASSWORD AND CODE INVALID. TERMINATE TARGET WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!" The satellite blared as cannon fire started to hurl towards Thunder.

"Oh shit. Why couldn't I have come up with something better?" Thunder replied as he dodged the laser fire from the turrets. He aimed his arms toward the satellite and blasted it with relentless Nega Energy from his bands. More satellites were alerted and began to fire upon him as he swiftly zoomed through them shredding the steel fibers within them to ribbons. Sparks fly as the hardware within shorted out and exploded with contact from the impacts. The explosions as well as his ever increasing fatigue however began to take its toll even on the Defender of the Galaxy as he started to lose consciousness and fall quickly to the planet surface. He maneuvered himself toward Atlantis, the continent that he had never seen before now was in his flight path as well as a patch of green plants and flowers. The softer the landing the better, Thunder thought as he made his way there.

Seconds later, earth raised up as Hannah Haiduk gazed upon her first superhero crashing into the family garden. A garden that took her and her parents YEARS to get to their liking. Thunder opened his eyes slightly as he gazed upon the young beautiful girl.

"Are…are you ok?" Hannah asked as Thunder sat up defensively, but still kind of out of it.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Thunder asked wearily as his bands glowed brightly.

Hannah raised her hands high in fear, "You're in Atlantis, sir. My word! You are pretty banged up, sir. M-m-my name is Hannah. Are you with Mordred's forces?"

Thunder had finally realized that this girl was of no harm to him. He levitated into the air as the light of the Nega Bands bathed over him.

Thunder tried to wipe the cobwebs from his brain, "I am not here to hurt you. And I am not from Mordred's forces…let's just say that I am not from around here. I am not well and I need a place to hide."

"Are you with the HLM?" She asked curiously, getting a small rush from the contact of such a rebellious influence.

Thunder squints through his fatigue, "I don't know what you are talking about, and even if I did you would probably turn me in to the cronies of this Brainchild that's ruining the world I used to call my home.

"I would never do that…" Hannah spoke softly.

Thunder landed to the ground and put his hands to his head, "Atlantis, huh…how come it's not underwater? What happened to this place and all the fish people?"

Hannah acted confused, "Underwater? Fish people? Sir, Atlantis hasn't been underwater for over 400 years after…after…wait a minute! You're from the past? Or future? YOU'RE A SUPERHERO, aren't you?"

"Calm down! The last thing I fucking need is a girl gushing over my dead carcass when those bastards find out I am here." Thunder said as he swiftly and with great speed placed his hand over her mouth.

Hannah giggled as she straightened her hair out. Thunder then removed his hand from her lips as she gazed at him, "This is so damn cool. Don't worry your secret is safe. I'm not necessarily a part of the status quo here. Nor am I happy about hiding that fact. Your arrival here will not escape past my lips, but I am surprised that the Impergium raiders haven't begun to patrol this area after the satellites alarm went off."

"Impergium Raiders?"

"They are the cloned soldiers who follow the bidding of the Brainchild throughout the world. Because of recent unrest in Eve's Twat the number of them stationed here are less than normal…"

"Eve's…?" Thunder responded curiously to the name, especially coming from such a younger girl.

"It's what you used to call Australia. We learned about that in history class before graduation." She explained as the droning sound of what appeared to be sounds of multiple jet engines begin to fill the air. Hannah's blue eyes began to widen frantically.

"Oh no! They must have found you. Quick you need to hide!" Hannah says in distress.

Thunder groggy replied as he tried to lift his fists, "Why? I'm not afraid of those bastards, clone or not."

"Sir...They will kill me and my family if I am caught with you. They have zero tolerance with traitors, even if they aren't."

Thunder nods his head and clangs his Nega Bands together and disappears just as a squad of Impergium raiders hover over top of the valley. Hannah looked around puzzled as she wondered where the strange man went. The Impergium Raiders hovered over her and landed down in the garden.

"Child…Give me your security identification and authorization code."

Hannah replies as swift as she can. The Raider captain finally replies back, "Hannah Megara Haiduk…have you seen anything unusual in this area? Did you make these divots in the ground here?"

Hannah shook her head as she looked as though she had been tilling the soil where Thunder had landed, "To your first question, no sir. The next question is that I have been working here in the garden most of the day. But I saw what looked like a meteor of some kind land upon the other ridge."

The Raider looked around trying to process the information, seeing if there is any way that she could be lying, and then responded "Thank you for your cooperation. For your safety I suggest you leave the premises immediately. There could be danger nearby."

The raider elevated into the air and joined the rest of his squadron as he barked new orders that Hannah couldn't quite make out. Then the squadron blazed away in different directions.

Hannah exhaled a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort. Luckily the Impergium Raiders knew that the condo belonged to Loyalists.

Her father opened the window and gazed out. He didn't seem to even notice the garden was trashed.

Apparently he was drinking already as he slurred out the window, "Hannah! Come inside! Dinner is waiting!"


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five:_**

**_Truth and Consequences_**

_Thirty minutes later…_

Hannah's mother heard what was going on outside and rushed toward Hannah as she walked into the flat, "What did the Impergium Raiders ask you about?" There was a huge amount of worry in her voice, but from where is what Hannah was confused about. Her mother was never like this before.

Hannah paused slightly to give time for a thorough yet believable answer. Her father, who seemed sauced and oblivious still knew her like the back of his hand, and lying to him or her he would not find flattering or respectful at all.

"There was a meteor crash on the other side of the ridge…Papa. They asked if I saw anything…I told them no."

Her father responded, "Did you see anything?"

Hannah shook her head, "I seen nothing crash." In that she told the truth.

Dinner started without many more questions other than the ones that Hannah had in her head. But she couldn't vocalize any of them because it would blow holes in the story she just told her parents. There was a silent pause amongst the tablemates as dinner was parceled about them. Finally to break more monotony and silence her father spoke.

"So Hannah did the academy accept your application for next year's classes?" Hannah's father said as he took a bite of his dinner.

Hannah swallowed her food and dabbed her lips and chin with a handkerchief, "I have no idea, Papa. I haven't received any more mail since last Friday."

Hannah paused slightly as a shadow appeared at the window facing her. Her eyes saw the man who landed in her garden, the one who called himself Thunder, peering in with a grin on his face and a wave. Her parents, thank the heavens, were oblivious. He mouthed something to her but she couldn't understand. He did it with more animation but the videophone alert interrupted as her mother stood up from the seat and headed into another room adjacent to the window. Thunder quickly hid back behind the wall.

Hannah noticed that her mother turned on the screen and quickly accessed her account, read what was on there, and then deleted it as quickly as she received it. Her mother came back into the room after looking at the clock.

"Jarvis…I need to finish early tomorrow night. You know what day that is." Hannah's mother said to her father.

"Mother? Who messaged you? You look flustered. Is there something wrong?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Oh Hannah, it was just someone from the club telling me about tomorrow night. It seems that we are getting things started earlier than normal." Cassandra Haiduk replied but looked as though she was in another world in her head.

"Hannah, you know it's your mother's game night. And it takes a long time for her to get ready. Right, Cassandra?" Jarvis Haiduk chimed in as he shoved a fork full of peas into his gullet completely emotionless of the situation; she thought it might have been whatever it was he was drinking. Atlantean liquor is quite potent, so a little went a long way. But even though there was no emotion in what he said...there was something implied, and that worried Hannah.

"Don't be an ass, Jarvis. It's a manner unbecoming of a gentleman…" Cassandra Haiduk replied as she finished her food and dabbed her lips and stood up, "…or a Baboon." She then swiftly went upstairs and out of sight.

This was the first time in a long time that Hannah's parents fought but it looked like it was coming to this for about a year now. Her parents were becoming ever more distant from each other and these game nights of her mother's started to become more frequent as of late. Something was wrong in Hannah's fantasy world and she knew it.

Hannah looked back at the window as Thunder looked through once more. Hannah motioned him slyly to go to the garage. Thunder nodded and left the window. Seconds later, Hannah stood up from the table and headed toward the staircase leading upstairs. Her father stopped eating and just kept looking at his plate of food, emotionless and without distraction.

Hannah then stopped and turned toward her father. "Papa, why does mother do this every month?"

Her father let out a sigh, "Why not? Your mother works hard for a living here in this house while I am in the mines. She needs a little relaxation every once and a while." He seemed to say this not out of actual fact, but almost by rote. Rehearsed...his explanation seemed empty.

Hannah went with it regardless, "I do, but why does she seem to wear the finest clothing and look extremely elegant every time she does. Is everything ok?"

Her father sighs once more as he goes back to eating as if forcing himself, "I don't know Hannah. Just leave it alone."

Since she was 6, this has happened and never questioned it until now. Two years ago, she asked her mother to join her on her game night only to be told that only members of an exclusive club can get in. Worse was that her father didn't seem to care.

Hannah sheepishly spoke as she watched her father take a drink of his Atlantean brew next to him, "Papa…May I be excused from the table?"

"Hannah, you have already excused yourself. Do what you want to do." Her father said.

"I need to get something out of the garage and then I'm going to lie down in my room. I am not feeling so well tonight…"

"I'm going to the tavern a little later so the maid will start the dishwasher and clean up. I'll see you again in the morning."

Hannah nodded as she walked quickly out of the back door, and dug into her pocket picking out a pack of cigarettes. She draws one out and starts to light as a voice startles her.

"Jesus, I thought that those infernal things would have gone the way of the dodo by now." Thunder said as he stood by the entrance to the garage with a disgusted look on his face.

Hannah walked over to him and sighed. "Oh come on, man. The stress right now is something that is going to kill me more than this thing. You are looking better, and healing quicker too. By the way, how the hell did you escape like that? One minute you were next to me and the next minute you were gone."

"Don't worry about that...you wouldn't understand anyway."

"What? Afraid I will ruin your secret? Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind right now." Hannah said as she takes a drag from the cigarette and exhales slowly.

"Things can't be that bad, can it? Other than the fact that the world is overrun by a megalomaniacal mechanical tyrant who thinks he is a god and evil people meaning to do his bidding?"

"You know what? They are that bad. My parents are in the middle of what I think is a mean streak in their relationship and my father could care less. He never used to be this cold or heartless. It's like the life, love and compassion were sucked clear out of him."

"Clearly much like Planet Earth. No offense kid, but why are you telling me this?"

Hannah looked down it seemed in shame, "I have no real friends around here and you are the only one I can talk to. I know I just met you, but I feel I can trust you." Thunder nodded in agreement as Hannah smiled, "You can hide in my room for tonight, but we need to get out of the garage before my father gets here to go to the tavern. He always takes the car."

Thunder closes his eyes. "Which room is yours?"

"The third one to the left of the front door is my room. But what does that matter…?"

"Fine." He said as he clanged the bands together once more and disappeared from sight.

Hannah became curious and swiftly walked back into the house and up to her room. She stopped and looked as her father stayed motionless at the table the entire time. She remembered so much how he smiled when she was little…now it seemed to slip away.

Thunder smiled as Hannah entered her room and gazed upon him as he paced with his hands behind his back waiting for her. "Took you long enough." He said with a smile. She was downtrodden.

Thunder paused, "Ok kiddo…tell me what's going on?" He got the feeling from her that she never really had someone to actually listen to her when she had issues, so now would have been a better time than any. "Maybe your father is stressed out from work or something. He has to care about something."

"As of late its nothing but work, sleep, eat and drink at the tavern. Never changes. I don't even hear my parents have sex. In fact I don't think they actually do it at ALL."

Thunder winces and shakes his head, "Damn…that's not a healthy relationship and at best could be some underlying issues for your father and mother separately."

"You know what? Not to change the subject or anything but…I don't even know what your name is or what to call you…"

Thunder puts out his hand, "I…used to be called Thunder. But you can call me Justin." Hannah shakes and holds his hand.

"I bet you Everett might know who you are…" Hannah said in exclamation.

Thunder gazed at her puzzled, "Attention Deficit Disorder much? Who the Hell is Everett?"

"Oh I am sorry, sometimes things bounce around in my head in such a rapid pace that sometimes I can see things happen before they do…and…well…"

"Everett." Thunder tried to stay on task.

"Yeah, he was the brain behind our little club we started when we realized that our rich parents and benevolent rulers kinda sucked. In fact, why don't we go over there right now?" She asked as she started to pull him with her.'

"Um, Hannah? Don't you think that me looking like this is a bad idea if you're going to take me out? I am kind of trying to keep a low profile." Hannah stopped and looked down at Thunder's costume and frowned.

"Oh yeah…I think I could get you some clothes but that would be only the beginning. We need to cut your hair and shave your beard too."

"Ok…but I kind of liked the hair and beard, couldn't we keep it?" Thunder said hesitantly.

"No one in this day and age wears a beard anymore. At least not in Atlantis they don't. At most sideburns are a little longer here. But don't you think that someone you don't want to know you're here could still recognize you?"

Thunder smiled and resigned himself into her hands, "Ok you have convinced me."

Hannah walked up into her father's bedroom that always seemed to smell like malt liquor and liniment. She knew her father finally left and would be at the tavern until late and her mother was preoccupied in the family den. This was the perfect time for her to steal some of her father's clothes.

Meanwhile, Thunder sat in Hannah's bedroom looking at the long strands of hair that had been sheared clear off of his head and the smooth skin where his beard and mustache had been. The shadow of the missing hair was noticeable, but he would have to get used to it. His hair was now of a short spiky nature and a pair of sideburns stretched down to his ears.

"Wolverine would have been jealous, but FUCK…What have I done…?" Thunder whispered to himself shaking his head negatively as Hannah bounded down the steps toward him.

"Try these on. My father hasn't fit in this outfit for years." She said as she placed the clothes down onto her bed.

Thunder picked up the garments and looked at them. This new Atlantean wear had something of a neo-English Victorian feel to it. A large buttoned collar fit over a half-tunic/half-cloak piece that hung only to his knees from the back. Thunder cringed, as navy blue with crimson trim wasn't one of the best colors he looked good in. But for the sake of survival extremes had to be made and met. The boots came up to his knees and made Thunder smile.

"Why are you grinning?" Hannah asked.

"This is the exact style of boot that my best friend used to wear with his costume. Only his were red." Thunder replied as he slipped them on to try out the size. Perfect fit.

"Who was your best friend?"

"His name was Steve...Steve Rogers; he was a hero like me called Captain America."

Hannah looks into space, thinking hard. "No. Doesn't ring a bell. What's America?"

Thunder frowned, "Maybe I will tell you another time...as for not knowing who Captain America was I kind of figured that. And I'll make the Brainchild pay for that."

Hannah just kept staring at him. Thunder cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Hannah looked at him curiously, "What?"

"I know this is your bedroom and all, but I would like some privacy while I change." Thunder said in an aggravated tone.

"Fine…I'll wait outside." Hannah said as she exited the bedroom leaving the door open just a slight crack. Thunder didn't notice as he began to take off his legendary black but war tattered unitard.

Hannah never had seen a man naked before...other than her father. But this wasn't the same. Sure he looked as though was 30 years older than her, but he was a downright fox in her eyes. She looked lovingly upon every curve, bump, scar and crevice on his nicely muscular body. She was 18 and enjoyed every minute of the show.

Minutes later, he was finished changing and exited the room with a blushing Hannah gazing onward coyly trying to make sure that she didn't see what she saw.

"Well? How do I look?" Thunder stretched his hands out in presentation as he asked for approval.

Hannah smirked trying to conceal what she really saw, "Let's just say you look better than my father did in that outfit."

Thunder crossed his arms sensing innocent treachery, "Uh huh."

Hannah then noticed the bands he wore over top of the gloves of the suit. "Do you really need to wear those bracelets though? They kind of standout..."

Thunder gazed down at the Nega Bands. "These are a source of my power. They are also the reason as you have guessed from what happened in the garage of how I just disappeared on you early this afternoon."

Thunder clanged the bands together and disappeared in front of her eyes. Hannah then felt a tap on her shoulder behind her. She became startled.

""That's incredible! So that's how these bands work. Teleportation! That is pretty cool…" Hannah quietly exclaimed as she casually gazed at her watch, "I decided that maybe it was a bad idea for you to sleep here. Sometimes my father will come in the room and night and lay down next to me. So I figured that I would take you to Everett's house. Now come on. He will be worried if we are late." Hannah said as she quickly walked down the steps.

"Who is this guy, your boyfriend?" asked Thunder as he followed closely behind.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?" Hannah asked, as she looked genuinely confused. She opened the door to the outside.

"You know… someone you have the hots for? Someone you could fall in love and marry? Do you have feelings for this Everett guy?"

Hannah grins, "The world isn't the same place it used to be, space man. All human unions of sexual contact or of outside affairs are illegal. We aren't allowed to marry or conceive without consent or we and the fetuses are killed."

Thunder stopped and looked at her. "So, the Brainchild tells you who you can marry and when you can have kids?"

Hannah turned around, "He doesn't do it directly but he has strict enforcement on birth rates and mortality rates all over the world. Homosexuality is actually encouraged through tax breaks and exemptions to prevent all of this from occurring. And when conception occurs he tests fetuses to see if they have superhuman potential. If they are of used to him, the Impergium snatches the child from its mother before the baby can even look upon her. If it's of no use to him, but is still considered a threat to him, he kills them outright…"

"Hitler and Stalin much?" Thunder said in grief and disbelief.

"Huh?" She asked, unsure of the reference.

"Nevermind…Didn't think a world dictator would teach their young about other world dictators...kinda defeats the purpose."

"Where was I? Oh yeah…Then he kills the parents too." Hannah continued then turned around still walking. Thunder cocks an eyebrow at her forwardness and followed closely behind.

"So how are your parents together? How did they beat the system?"

"They got permission." Hannah replied stoically.

Thunder did raise an interesting point though, she thought. She had an interest in Everett that seemed more than just friendship, but he had no idea how he felt about her. He seemed reserved and more on task about other things that she wondered if he had time for anything else.

Thunder looked at the scenery around him. It looked like the more wealthy miners and big time socialites had lavish compounds in which several whole families lived; gated communities with Impergium raiders patrolling by every hour. The lesser people lived in large condominiums still with all the amenities they could handle. It felt very modern and advanced but very sterile and cold. No life to it. The architecture looked more like what he saw of Krypton from what Superman had told him and showed him in his Fortress than of the Atlantis he had visited of old.

Mordred under the Brainchild's Impergium banner had achieved a dream in a conformed, even totalitarian society in Atlantis. It made Thunder's stomach turn.

"Down this way, we have only a few more blocks." Hannah said as she motioned him past a large crowd on the street arguing with what looked to him as a local constable. Thunder stopped and began to listen.

"Come on sir. My family is starving! Give us two more ration tickets and I will do anything you want." An older woman said as she pleaded for extra food.

"You maggots just don't get it, do you?" The constable said as he cracked an electro-whip in front of the crowd. "You can receive more food when you work harder in the mines!"

"Or become lesbians!" exclaimed a royal bodyguard to the immediate laughter of his fellow guardsmen.

Another voice from the crowd chimed in, "But my father got his leg chopped off! How is he supposed to work?"

Thunder listened in disgust as the guards degraded the people. Out of the corner of his eye, Thunder saw that a squad van was full of guards that were eating to their heart's content and even lording it over the populace who knew they had no power to stop them. To them it paid awesomely working for the government.

"I wish there was something I could do…" Hannah said as she brought Thunder back down to earth once more.

"This is downright barbaric! Can't these people grow their own food?" Thunder tried to rationalize.

Hannah shook her head in disgust, "It's illegal. We are forced to rely on the 'good graces' of our lord and ruler the Brainchild, and his servant Mordred. If anyone is caught growing food, or tampering with the food stores, they are shot on site and publicly displayed for everyone to see. No questions or excuses. Not even a trial."

"There is definitely something I can do…" Thunder replied as he started to walk toward the crowd as his rage started to give in.

Hannah held onto his arm but whispered firmly, "NO! You'll get everyone killed. This is not your fight yet!"

"What do you mean this isn't my fight? I was sent here to stop this!" Thunder responded with a quiet fury.

"You can do something later on, when we have had time to put together a strategy. But right now going in with lasers and fists a blazing isn't going to solve anything. And make matters for everyone a hell of a lot worse." Hannah reasoned as she pulled Thunder by the arm tightly.

Thunder after a few seconds of righteous futility sank in he stifled his fury and took a deep breath. He was still very much on an adrenaline rush from the war he had been fighting not even 5 hours ago. He was still feeling tired and rubbed his temples. "Fine. Later…let's get to your friend's place."

Twenty minutes later both of them came up to a mansion twice the size of the house Hannah and her parents lived. They came up to a motion sensor next to what looked like an iron gate that asked for handprint identification and Hannah placed her delicate hand on the console. It opened the gate as both strolled through into the courtyard. The courtyard didn't look like it had any upkeep in several years with dead flowers, dried and dead grass, as well as countless spider webs and cobwebs on the statues.

"Looks like a fucking haunted house! It doesn't look like your friend does much yard work." Thunder remarked with a smirk. Thunder noticed however that they weren't going into the front door of the mansion.

"Everett has workers for that, but he likes to keep things on the down low. He's kind of hated around here by some of the upper class folks." Hannah said as they walked into the backyard.

"Why is that?"

A strange voice chimed in as a laser rifle cocked into position, "Because those bastards hate the fact that I have all the money that they could ever want and that I hate the system that gave it to me because of it."

Thunder looked as a slightly plump man with a flat top haircut and glasses, which carried a rifle, aimed at him closely.

Hannah exclaimed, "No Everett. He is a friend."

"I think you better put that rifle down, before you eat it." Thunder responded.

Thunder's Nega Bands began to glow a bright golden yellow as Everett lowered his rifle. Everett's eyes went from distrust to wonderment, "Oh my God, those are the Nega Bands!" Everett gets a little closer to Thunder, but then stops. "Pardon the rifle; I didn't know…I'm Everett Welch. Please quickly come into the command center, before someone sees us!" Everett motioned both Hannah and Thunder into an underground door.

The command center was a sub-basement underneath the house. But the place was equipped with anything anyone could use or need to communicate with the outside world. He also made perfectly sure that if an invasion or siege took place that he could survive for quite a long time. Canned food, water and guns lined the makeshift bunker.

"I'm quite impressed, kid." Thunder said with a smirk on his face.

"My father was a captain of the resistance movement here for years but was never caught. While his comrades hanged or were obliterated for their involvement with the Human Liberation Movement, my father was proved a coward long enough to get sent to Mordred's dungeon just for tax evasion." Everett explained as a look of disgust came over his face.

"Kinda like Al Capone huh?" Thunder responded.

Both Everett and Hannah looked at Thunder, "Who is this Al Capone?"

Thunder shook his head, "Nevermind."

Everett sat down in a leather work chair and gazed at Thunder, "So…"

Thunder preempted his question, "I'm Justin Blanks. But I used to be called…"

"Thunder." Everett's eyes widened at the look of him. He then swiveled his work chair around and began to type on a keyboard leading to a computer mainframe. With a couple of keystrokes heroes of the 20th and 21st centuries began to flash one by one on the screen. In an instant a picture of him from what seemed ages ago appeared on the screen.

"I know all about you, man. I studied the heroes of the old world as a hobby with my father for many years. I just never thought I'd get to actually meet one. You know most people think you are dead, right?"

"Trust me, Mr. Welch. I didn't expect to be here to be honest with you."

"It said here that Sinestro killed you, and then followed with the murder of the rest of the Cosmic Avengers after Kyle Raynor was killed…" Everett said aloud as Thunder smirked, "…which reports have greatly exaggerated it seems."

Hannah interrupts the circus in front of her, "Everett? Is there a way that Thunder can stay with you? I can't have him over to my house. My parents will have the Impergium down upon him in a heartbeat. Plus I have something I need to do tomorrow night without him around."

"Is everything ok, Hannah? Are they still fighting?" Everett asked with concern in his eyes.

Hannah looked at Thunder and pulled Everett aside wanting to talk to him alone. "I'm tired of all this bickering with my parents. I'm going to follow my mother to this club and find out what the deal is."

"I am warning you, this is going to be dangerous. If your mother finds out what is going on, she will ground you for a year."

Hannah brushed it off, "It's not like I am going to the palace or something…"

Everett nodded in resignation as Hannah left the house and proceeded back home. Everett turned towards Thunder "I think Thunder's sleeping arrangements would be no problem at the moment. This house has ten bedrooms. Take your pick."

Thunder sensed an apprehension in Everett, "You know something that you aren't telling her. You are supposed to be her friend..."

Everett removes his glasses, "And BECAUSE I am her friend, I can't tell her what I know...it would destroy her if she believed me anyway...she needs to figure it out for herself. Trust me...she will find out all she needs to know tomorrow night."

"Is she going to be safe?" Thunder asked.

"I got some watchdogs watching her. She should be fine; if not...this is where you come in."

"Everett, you seem to be pretty interested and in tune with my generation. I need a huge favor from you. Do you know the whereabouts of Kyle Raynor's Green Lantern ring? I was told by another source that the Brainchild doesn't have it."

Everett looked up at him in deep thought, "If I had it…do you think I would still be here? As for its whereabouts I have heard rumors of it being in Atlantis…somewhere hidden. But I have no idea. What you might have a better idea of getting a hold of though is right in Mordred's possession."

"What might that be?" Thunder asked sitting down on a leather chair nearby.

"The helmet of Doctor Fate and the Eye of Agamotto. The wielder of that power could help you greatly in your quest..."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Hello Mordred…" A voice called from behind a large curtain in Mordred's chambers. Mordred's lithe and masculine body stood naked in meditation as his hands started to glow with magical power. His eyes closed he begins to levitate into the air. Mordred's heart skips a beat as he recognizes who the voice belongs to.

"Master Brainchild. What do I owe the honor?" Mordred said as he exited his trance and knelt before his superior in supplication.

"Cloth yourself, my noble servant, for I have much to discuss with you." The Brainchild responded as he came out from behind the thick violet curtains, his crimson cape flowing in the draft of the room as he walked toward the prostrated Mordred.

"As you wish my liege." Mordred responded as his robes began to magically drift towards him as if out of nowhere.

"My satellites in orbit have picked up an anomaly in patterns, were set off and have been destroyed." Brainchild commented as Mordred began dressing in his royal violet robes. Mordred's long black hair in combination with his robes is a bold contrast to his pale alabaster skin.

"I have received those dispatches and sent three squadrons of Impergium raiders to investigate what appeared to be a meteor crash."

"That would explain the slight emissions of cosmic energy I have been receiving on our scanners. But it doesn't explain why they have been showing up on and off like we have been seeing. Or the destruction of the satellites by what appeared to be shredding and beam fire."

"So that is what sent your Excellency flying at the speed of thought all the way here from New Argo?" Mordred asked with actual curiosity, "Is there another enemy for us to fight? What sayeth the Cosmic Cube, my liege?"

Brainchild became slightly angered, "Mordred…you know as well as I do the Cube has been inactive for the past five months now. Why don't we drop the charade for the moment and get to real business? Or does sarcasm reign over Atlantis instead of you?" He then walked up closely to Mordred as his eyes begin to glow a furious red. "I entrusted Atlantis to you because you're of Baron Mordo's bloodline and that you possess the helmet of Doctor Fate. I assumed that with those abilities you would have no problem in taking care of this gem of our planet. I would like to think that I made an excellent choice in the matter."

Mordred got even closer to Brainchild, almost kissing distance, and whispered, "With all due respect, your majesty, there hasn't been a presence of the HLM on this continent for over 20 years. All insurrections that have come have been dealt with in a swift and stern manner. I don't have the complications that the maniac Rictus has in Australia…sorry…_Eve's Twat _has. Nor do I have my soldiers on wild goose chases like Mandarin in South Asia looking for boogeymen and mythical cities that don't exist anymore…"

Brainchild backs away slightly as he heads back towards the balcony area. "No…you have been loyal and faithful, if not a little reckless…and I do apologize for your brethren's stupidity. Just make a thorough inquiry of the activities that have come up and keep the troops on high alert."

"That I will, my lord." Mordred replies as Brainchild pulls back the drape of the balcony.

"Oh by the way…Mordred?" Brainchild stops as Mordred gazes upon him.

"Yes, your grace?" Mordred replied in a condescending tone.

A pulse of heat vision blares from his eyes and slams into the shoulder of Mordred sending the sorcerer sprawling to the chamber floor. Flames charred Mordred's robe and flesh to a charred black. Mordred cried out in pain as the swift Brainchild grabbed him by the neck with superhuman speed and leaned over him.

"If you ever get into my face again and show me that level of disobedience, not only will I destroy you but I will erase your memory from EXISTENCE…understood, mortal?"

Mordred replied with a choking nod of affirmation. And with another blur of blinding speed, the Brainchild vanished. Mordred had hit a nerve with his master...and in a way it felt good. There must be something else going on that he didn't know about. Mordred then made the concerted effort to find out what that was...

* * *

_The next night…_

Hannah watched her mother dress from outside the hallway. She couldn't believe that this woman before her, who gave her life, would stoop so low as to sneaking around and dishonoring herself. In a way she seemed very envious of her because whenever she dressed liked this and in this fashion she seemed to be the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet; it hid a lot of her flaws both socially and psychologically. Sensual, exotic, and a commanding presence all screamed from the woman that was her mother. Why didn't her father seem to care? And if he did care, why doesn't he do something about it? Something else was going on...

There was a flushness about her that seemed to bring her to life. It was abnormal for the rest of the week or day or month for that matter. Only on these nights did Cassandra Haiduk seem to be alive, and it scared her daughter. Her dark crimson dress gave a low neckline, clearly showing an ample amount of cleavage from her breasts. The skirt part was elegant and only slightly higher than the knee and her jewelry was the finest in Atlantis. To Hannah it looked more like her mother was actually going on a date instead of to a game night with friends.

Hannah had to quickly dash away to her bedroom as her mother came to the door. Out of the corner of her eye Cassandra spotted her.

"Hannah?" She called.

"Yes, mother?" Hannah replied nonchalantly as if she hadn't been spying on her for the past half hour anyway.

"I want you to stay home tonight. Don't go and see that friend of yours…there's no telling what shape Jarvis will be in when he finally comes home from the pub seeing as last night the maid fished him out of the garage. He'll probably drunker than the lush he normally is so... Look out for him tonight and I'll buy you that new speeder you wanted."

"Thank you, mother. But I really wish that you didn't say those awful things about Papa."

"And I wish that he didn't embarrass himself or this family in that same manner." Cassandra retorted.

"At least he doesn't look like a high priced slut going about the town."

Cassandra withdrew her hand from her purse with rage as if about to slap her daughter but stopped in mid air and regressed as if remembering something, "your father is a lush…and just remember that this 'high priced slut' is STILL your mother."

And with that last sentence Cassandra Haiduk walked down the flight of stairs towards the door, grabbing her matching shawl and synthetic fur in the process. Hannah saw what looked like a black air car limousine was waiting out front for her. Hannah knew that she had to get her and her backpack full of supplies to Everett's borrowed speeder quickly or she would lose her in the pursuit. Cassandra took off as Hannah made it to her transportation and followed behind at a safe distance.

Twenty minutes later, Hannah gasped in fear as she finally saw where her mother was going…the Palace…of Mordred himself. Maybe Everett had right to worry. Impergium raiders, not local guards, guarded the entrance of the main gates as the limousine stops slightly and then moves past when cleared by the troops.

Hannah pulled into the underbrush area nearby and turned off Everett's speeder. She knew going into the palace would mean her doom, but her desire to know the truth gnawed at her fear and sense as Hannah grabbed the grappling hook and rope and tiptoed to an unmanned part of the walls. She saw no camera devices that she could tell so she began swinging the rope and hook, throwing it onto the ledge of the wall.

With a tremendous amount of effort she was able to scale the wall without detection and land safely onto her feet as she silently ran toward the direction of the limousine. Hiding in the shadows she was able to see that the limo was parked and its inhabitants, including Hannah's mother, was no longer present.

"Great…now where could she be?" Hannah whispered to herself with contempt.

She knew that Everett would have talked her out of this, hell he tried doing so at his place the day before but she didn't listen. She knew Thunder would have wanted to come to protect her. But the truth was hers and hers alone at this point and so would be her fate. She had to find out for herself why her family was the way it was and if there was anything...ANYTHING she could do to change it back.

The palace of Atlantis was a huge compound with many buildings inside. The previous palace was utterly destroyed when the combined forces of Arthur Curry once called Aquaman and Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner couldn't stop their respective underwater kingdoms of Atlantis and Triton from being destroyed by the Brainchild.

The new main mansion that held Mordred's sleeping quarters and main living place was in the dead center of the compound. But she had to be very careful though. To her left were the holding cells of criminals housed in a separate dungeon building with a barracks next door to house more than enough Impergium raiders in case of an attack or an outside disturbance in the city. To her right was a warehouse in which held the main food sources and weapon supplies in Atlantis City.

Wily and cunning she quickly ran toward the mansion, hiding in what brush and cover she could find. The people that had arrived to play games were doing just that in the parlor downstairs in the main floor areas. It was gambling and merriment going on, but she saw no sight of her mother...or of Magistrate Mordred in whom she feared more. Softly, she finally could get close enough to the windows to see a dimly lit yet covered balcony above her and hear the strange sounds of moaning coming from within. This time she saw cameras blocking and looking around almost the entire perimeter of the compound. This was going to take luck and initiative as she inched around the perimeter of the base, melding into the darkness where she could and hiding when she couldn't. She was happy to find a ladder that made its way up to the upper deck area that led to that particular balcony and shimmied her way up the rungs of the ladder before the camera could be turned on her. She once more shadowed herself along the walls of the palace to get back to the doors of the front where she heard the sounds. She had to avoid some other windows but stooped down to finally be able to take a peek. The sounds of the moaning got louder. Puzzled she leaned closer to the entrance of the doorway and peered inside.

The scene before her was of horror as the sounds were her mother leaning back on a table with her dress hiked up past her waist and her ample breasts pulled out of their confinements as a long dark-haired man knelt between her open legs as she was shuttering from his attention.

"Oh I'm cumming, Mordred! I love when you lick me…you always make me feel good," said Cassandra Haiduk in mid orgasm as she clenched her legs around his head.

Once that was finished Mordred forcefully lifted her into the air and threw her down onto the bed as he dove on top of her. Horror rang over Hannah as she saw the ruler of Atlantis have his way sexually with her mother, and was commended by her mother for it. This wasn't a rape scene but a moment of passion between the two. She was willfully cheating on her father, and her mother had no inkling of conscience at all it seemed. As horrible the scene was, it got more lurid as she couldn't look away from her mother as she rolled Mordred over to his back and got on top of him, mounting him much like the stallions she read about in holobooks. Cassandra began bouncing on top of the ruler's erect member as she was delighting in the sexual attentions of her lover. Hannah was brought out of her hypnotic trance by the sound of cocking rifles behind her. She looked for too long...

An Impergium raider silently was able to sneak up on her and catch her unaware, "You are unauthorized to be here; hands behind your head now!"

Moments later Hannah was bound and thrown into Mordred's chamber as it interrupted the passion of their coital session. Cassandra Haiduk, disheveled and worn, looked toward the soldiers in horror as her daughter looked up at her. "Oh Hannah what have you done?" Cassandra commented as she covered herself with Mordred's satin sheets, before adjusting her dress so it covered her parts.

Mordred smiled and began to get up from the bed, "Now, now Cassandra…don't be so hard on this fine young girl. She was just curious."

Mordred grabbed his robes and clothed himself as he watched Hannah. "Guards? I want you to go and find Jarvis Haiduk immediately and have him brought before me. He's probably at that stupid peasant watering hole downtown…" The Impergium raiders did as he commanded. "Hannah, is it? Such a beautiful name you have. I have wanted to take a good look at you for so long…"

"Mordred…don't…please…" Cassandra said in fear quivering behind the sheets.

"No Cass…He knew the penalty if he slacked in his duties. Now he must pay and Hannah here must know the truth." Mordred responded with stern resolve as he stood before Hannah.

"Mother…how could you do this to Father?" Hannah said to her mother in resignation.

Mordred started laughing, "Father? Oh come on Hannah, she never really loved that peon. He was just a pawn in the political scheme of things here in Atlantis. Now Hannah…take a good look up on the mantle of my fireplace over there. Tell me what you see." Mordred took Hannah aside.

Hannah looked at the mantle closely. On it was what looked like the skeleton of a man but metallic and shiny. Imbedded in the skeleton's forearms were razor sharp claws that were extended. "I see the remains of a corpse."

"Not just any corpse, my dear. That is the remains of the mutant hero once called Wolverine. My ancestor Baron Mordo alongside Victor Creel's great-great-great grandfather Carl Creel killed him when he tried to save the prisoner that lies beneath this very building. Creel's powers, thank you our Lord the Brainchild, gave him the ability to basically cancel out Wolverine's regenerative mutant ability and Baron Mordo was able to roast him like a stuffed duck. And with that Mordo became the first of this dynasty ruling Atlantis continuing to yours truly."

"I guess I should be impressed but I am not." Hannah said with contempt.

Mordred snarled, "If you were anyone other than who you are right now, you would be in cinders. Mordred looked at her and smiled, then glared at Cassandra. "Do you want to tell her? Or should I?"

Cassandra bowed her head.

"Very well then." Mordred waved his hand in the air and Hannah's restraints came tumbling off. "The world you know is a lie, child. The man you think is your father is merely a ruse in order to keep my bloodline safe until the time was right…"

Hannah put it all together as tears ran down her face. The years of abuse...the nights of drunkenness...the parties...she just couldn't believe it was true.

"I am your father, Hannah and you have power within you."

Mordred walks toward Cassandra then turns back towards Hannah, "It's a shame I am going to have to start all over again. Not only do you side with the enemy but I know of your deep hatred for me. I can feel it all the way from over here."

"Mordred, my love please…don't do this…" Cassandra cried.

The doors of Mordred's chamber opened once more as a drunken Jarvis Haiduk was dragged into the room.

"NO…Please God Brainchild don't, Master…I'll change I promise." Jarvis pleaded with tears streaming down his dirty face.

Hannah tried to make a break for it and ran toward her father as the raiders intercepted her mid stride and pulled as though she were heading to the dungeons herself.

"Keep the girl here; I want her to see this. Let him go." Mordred told his guards as Hannah looked onward. Mordred then began to chant in a language unknown to Hannah's ears but seemed to resonate in her subconscious. Then as soon as he stopped chanting Jarvis Haiduk began to scream in utter agony as all the flesh on his body seemed to melt off of him and onto the floor. His blood boiled off like in a furnace and his lifeless skeleton landed on the floor like the eerie sound of wooden wind chimes hitting the brick floor.

Hannah cried hard as she ran toward the remains but was once again stopped by the guards. "Much like the former members of the last administration on this continent, we punish our insurrections as an example to those that would make the same effort to fall flat on their faces. My daughter, you will never reach your magical potential, and for that I am truly sorry. But I cannot have the Brainchild or the rest of the council finding out that you even exist." Mordred replied in resignation, "Take her away."

And the guards did as their master instructed them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am amazed so far by the people that have been reading the book. Give me some insight into what you all think about it so far. I look forward to hearing from you all. Private Messages and Reviews are a plus!**

* * *

_Chapter Six:_

_Retribution_

Cassandra Haiduk was fearful. She loved Mordred but she also loved her daughter, and she knew that defying him would forfeit her life. But she had to try _something_. Her former husband still lay before her reduced to boiled goo and Cassandra vowed that her daughter wouldn't receive that fate or any other for that matter without a fight. As Mordred left the chambers, Cassandra threw on her shawl and coat and quickly walked to her purse laying on the end table closest to the balcony. Inside was a communicator. She knew that Hannah's friend Everett Welch, who she always had a bad feeling about, personally couldn't do anything to save her daughter but maybe he knew someone who could. She dialed frantically trying to make sure that she could get the call before Mordred had come back…

* * *

_Everett's mansion…_

Justin Blanks had slept all day long. In fact he had no intention of getting out of bed due to the exhaustion he felt. The depression didn't help either. It all seemed like a really horrific dream. His wife Rahne…Kristen…Jason…all his family and friends were gone in the blink of an eye...all except him. And now he had to save a planet that had already fell hundreds of years ago. Aside from the generation still in power, not a single person on this planet has ever tasted true freedom from the Impergium's oppression.

Justin squinted as the Nega Bands began to glow on the lamp stand. Everett busted into the room in a frantic.

"Thunder! You need to get up. She's been captured! Mordred has her!"

Justin put his Nega Bands on and squinted at Everett. "Do you know that I could have roasted you coming in here like that? Now, slow down and tell me what the fuck is the problem…and do me a favor…tell me with less volume, I got a huge fucking headache."

"I am sorry for my tone, but they are going to kill her! Hannah went to investigate where her mother goes every month. Turns out my Intelligence were right and her mother goes to Mordred's palace. She caught her mother in a sexual rendezvous with Mordred and is going to be put to death for treason."

Justin Blanks sits up in bed, "How do you know this information?"

"Her own mother called me in a panic. Her mother HATES me. Calls me a bad influence on…"

"Everett," Thunder interrupts, "you know this could be a trap for you or me or anyone else sent there to rescue her. If I go there to try and rescue her, they could find out that I am here. Or even worse at this point, they are using Hannah as bait to just make sure I am."

"Even if it is a trap, they still are going to kill her…are you going to allow that to happen?" Everett asked in desperation.

The man called Thunder bows his head and sighs, "I'm going to have to do this the hard way." And with a blur of speed he is with clothes on, "Tell me about this palace…schematics and all...and don't lie to me because I am pretty sure I know you have them."

* * *

_The Palace…_

"What are you doing, Cassandra?" Mordred asked Cassandra as he walked back into his chambers.

"Nothing my love," She said with a look of surprise as she turns off the communicator, now lying in their coital bed.

Mordred smiled as he lifted his arms slowly. Cassandra Haiduk began to levitate out of the bed and stretch in mid air. "I am not a fool, Cassandra...I know what you did. My Eye of Agamotto sees everything," Mordred points to the large necklace and medallion around his neck.

Cassandra winces in pain, as her joints seem to extend past their limits, "Ahhh No, Mordred, please…I love you..."

"It's ok, my dear. I had a feeling that you would do this. I mean come on; a mother who doesn't protect her young is basically worthless. But who is it that her friend is going to call? If there was a vast presence of the HLM here, why would they reveal themselves to save one girl? There is no one that can help her…now?" Mordred stops himself as a loud thunderous boom comes from the outside. He walks slowly to the outside of his chambers with Cassandra still in his magical hold. Outside the skies were black as peals of thunder and flashes of lightning appeared before him. "I wasn't aware there was a storm scheduled today…this can't be the Prophecy come to fulfillment...nah!"

A guard rushed into the chamber room a minute after the thunderclap, "My lord…the prisoner is gone out of the holding cells. The tornado ripped housing off of the building."

Mordred cocked his head in bewilderment, "Tornado? What about the other prisoners?"

The guard stammered along trying to speak but was too worked up about the scene unfolding in front of him, "They are all escaping, and all the other Impergium raiders have been sealed into their barracks. In other words, there is no one rounding up the riot out to the gates except for a couple of security troops, and they are all being killed in the process."

Mordred gazed at the tornado spoke a mumbling word and waved a magical hand to it. Nothing happened. "This…isn't…right…this is no mere force of nature."

The panicked guard reiterated, "Sire? What should we do?"

Mordred looked at the guard, "Round whatever troops you have left and shoot all the prisoners on sight. I will be by with reinforcements shortly. You will defend this palace with your very lives, do you UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir, but…aren't you going to call them in from our Lord the Brainchild?" The guard asked confusedly.

"Don't be stupid, Private. I have a feeling he had a part in this. This is a test and he wants to see how I take care of this." He then looks to the suspended Cassandra who is still hanging in mid air. He waves his hand and drops her back onto the bed.

Cassandra bursts into tears as Mordred walks over to a large locked closet and opens the doors. Inside the closet is a myriad of supplies and armor but closely looked at is the closed helmet of Doctor Fate. Once it was gold in color and shined brighter than the sun at times, now the corrupted nature of its last five users have turned the helmet blood red in color. He lifts the helmet off of the holder and places it upon his head. Instantly the red plate mail armor in the closet appears onto his body.

He looked toward Cassandra who was trying to deal with her pain and spoke in a cold yet demanding tone, "If you leave this room, I will turn you inside out. No amount of fucking for the years we have been together can match for your treachery against me."

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the compound…ten minutes earlier…_

Thunder, dressed up in his new Atlantean garb, and knew that he couldn't use too much cosmic energy to rescue Hannah without drawing undue attention endangering him. But a force of nature would be unheard of in rescuing her. Thunder quickly teleported into the compound and blasted the hinges and doors shut from the barracks that held the Impergium raiders. Noticing that he was still undetected from the enemy, Thunder flew up into the clouds above the compound and released electricity from his old mutant powers into the atmosphere making the clouds denser and more ominous. He then proceeded in spinning with the power of the Nega Bands at a fierce velocity creating a Nega-powered tornado. Thunder set his sights on the prisoner building and smashed the building with a controlled tornado burst to the ceiling releasing all the prisoners inside the barracks to the outside.

Whatever troops the compound originally had were scared and confused as the prisoners overcame their oppressors and began to flood out of the building. Thunder from above looked down to try and find Hannah, but he couldn't see her. Then Thunder began to feel a tingling sensation surround his body as if someone were trying to dissipate him, but just thought that was the pressure from the tornado he had created and ignored it.

Thunder knew he was on borrowed time and had to act before Mordred would. Everett told him briefly that Mordred was a descendant of Baron Mordo and possessed great magical ability, but even then no one actually knew of his limitations. Thunder had never encountered Mordo before, so he didn't know what to expect. And his descendant was now here before him with two of the most powerfully mystical weapons ever created.

There was a bright side to the situation though. Mordred himself however was never challenged outright with someone of power before. And if he was, the transgressor was given a swift and merciless end. It was because of that theory and of what he was guarding here in Atlantis, that Mordred was probably the most powerful of the Brainchild's Magistrates.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thunder could make out a slender girl being dragged by her arms and her hair by several guards toward the mansion. She dragged her feet, kicking and screaming to be let go, it was no mistake to Thunder...it was Hannah. Thunder stopped spinning and blazed down toward the guards almost at the speed of sound, careful enough not to break the sound barrier for Hannah's sake. He stopped in front of the left guard and uppercut him onto the roof of the service warehouse. The other he gave an energy blast with his electricity, sending him to the ground writhing in convulsions and pain until his heart stopped beating.

He looked at Hannah as he walked toward her, "Hold on to my neck and don't let go." Hannah complied as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaped into the air holding Hannah in his arms.

Mid air Hannah spoke to Justin, "Justin…there is a prisoner under the mansion. You need to get down there and rescue him." Hannah said in panic.

"Uh-uh. I only came here for you. At this point things are already too risky." Thunder said in defiance.

"I think we are beyond that at this point, Justin. This is serious! That's not how a hero talks. Besides, the way Mordred was talking the prisoner could seriously aid the HLM."

Thunder glanced at the horizon and saw Everett at a far away hill that served as their rendezvous point and made his way down. Upon landing Everett came over in a hurry.

"My God, you are amazing, Justin Blanks." Everett said in awe.

"Why didn't you tell me about a prisoner underneath the mansion?" Thunder asked Everett.

"There's a prisoner there?" Everett asked in confusion.

"Even with all your connections, you had no knowledge of this?" Thunder said in confusion.

Everett shrugged his shoulders, "If the head command of the HLM's division in Atlantis doesn't know about it, then NO ONE did."

Hannah chimed, "Mordred told me about a prisoner down there that it took an extremely huge amount of effort to trap. This prisoner could help us if given the chance."

"Or this thing could be so dangerous that it could make the HLM collapse and the Brainchild would have won. We really need to think about this risk, because once we take it there is NO turning back." Thunder suggested.

"Yeah, now maybe Bridget Luthor herself will finally give me the time of day…" Everett responded as he pulled out his comlink and began to dial.

Thunder shook his head and looked back into the direction of the compound. "I guess I have no choice then…listen to me, both of you. Stay away from the palace no matter what you hear of or see until I come back. I will take care of the guards that are in station there, but if reinforcements show up you need to get out of here. And believe me; they will come sooner rather than later... If I don't come back here, run like hell back to Everett's house. Got it?"

"What if you need us?" Hannah said.

"Don't worry about me! Just do it!"

And with that last phrase, he swiftly leaped airborne was gone once more.

* * *

_Now..._

Mordred levitated out of his balcony window and landed in the hectic courtyard and started to walk around as prisoners escaped his overpowered and decimated guards.

"YOU DEFY ME? I SHALL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF TRUE TERROR!" Mordred screamed as he waved his hands over the ground underneath him. He then lifted himself into the air once more as the ground beneath began to give away as skeletons with swords, spears, and tridents stood up and begun to attack the runaway prisoners with extreme malice. Hundreds of other corpses then began to materialize and take up arms against the prisoners and even the last of the guards as the situation began to be contained.

Mordred looked up into the ominous clouds once more and squinted as he looked up to see a blazing gold apparition heading into his general direction. It sort of hurt his eyes.

"What in hell?" Mordred asked as the man in old fashioned Atlantean garb landed twenty feet in front of him. He gazed upon the glowing bands on the man's wrists. "So you are the cause of all this? Who do you think you are?" Mordred asked in amazement, "Are you my replacement from the Brainchild? I'm not giving up my position and post without a fucking fight."

Thunder grinned and then erupted into laughter, "You twisted shit…I'm not here to replace you. I'm an instrument of retribution and I am here to finish you and retrieve whoever is beneath your palace." Thunder forcibly blasted Mordred with a Nega beam from his hands only to have Mordred quickly set up a shielding spell and has it deflected.

"Ah, an extraterrestrial threat and to think I thought Sinestro had all the fun...MY UNDEAD MINIONS…show aggression to that insect with extreme prejudice!" Mordred fumed as his army of undead focused their attention against Thunder.

Thunder had an epiphany, "So this is why you built your compound on this site you prick, always a ready supply of recruits and resources from an entire continent of dead mermen and women at your disposal. You know what? I knew Namor the Sub Mariner and Aquaman…I'll be avenging them and their people this day."

Thunder charged swiftly up into the air and spear tackled Mordred back to the ground with blinding speed. Thunder started punching him in the helmet and the chest but he knew that without some extra power behind it, it wouldn't do anything to the armor he was wearing. Mordred with a flick of the wrist sent Thunder through the air and slammed him against the perimeter wall of the wall. He then began to break up the rocky ground and send the shards of stone and rock from the ground at breakneck speed into Thunder's direction. They crashed immediately into his Nega Bands field, crumbling to dust.

Thunder cocked an eyebrow as he tried to stand up, but the skeletal soldiers started to pile onto him and attack him swiftly. They began to overwhelm him and a dog pile occurred on top of the Defender of the Galaxy.

Mordred smiled beneath his helmet as he then began to chant once more, making the bones of the dead mermen into a solid mass; a cage to contain him.

Mordred lifted himself from the ground and started laughing, "Well, well, well! Not so amazing now, are you hero!" He started walking over confidently. This was easier than he thought.

"Aww, gee...That's not fair…" said a voice from behind him. Thunder grabbed Mordred by his armor plates and he hoisted the warlock into the air and spun in mid air to gain momentum and force to let him go only to release him and have him crash down onto the bone cage created to trap him shattering the bones beneath him, "I used to think I was pretty terrific back in the old days."

As Thunder walked toward the body of Mordred he could hear the sound of Mordred laughing uncontrollably.

"Is this how you get your kicks, you sick fuck?" Thunder said as he began to kick Mordred but was grabbed by an unknown force and flung clear into the air and hovered over as Mordred stood back up shaking his head.

"No Justin Blanks. I get my kicks from toying with people making them think that they have the upper hand just to make them crash down…"

And with those last words Thunder is thrust towards the ground with immense force to pin him to the earth. Thunder's hands felt like they were being torn apart as Mordred kept them there with his otherworldly power.

"Telepathy as well as telekinesis is strong abilities of mine…and your thoughts do deceive you, Justin. As long as I keep those bands separated you can't teleport. Well well…looks like a hero from the past has come here to 'make a difference.' He said as he moved his hands into air quotes and then continued, "The only difference you are going to make is whether or not I eat breakfast on time." He then swung his leg back and kicked him straight in his head, finally bypassing the Nega Aura and cutting a gash into Thunder's head. He winced in frustration if not pain as blood started getting in his eyes.

Mordred concentrated as boulders of immense size began forming from mid air in front of him. He then magically began to compress them and heat them together enough to the point of creating sharp obsidian shards. Thunder then looked onward as Mordred then repeatedly began slamming them downward slashing and slicing onto the immobile body of Thunder as cried out in pain.

Thunder's cries made Mordred jubilant, "Those Nega Bands will definitely look lovely on the Brainchild's mantle...or who knows? Maybe I will keep them for myself!"

"F-Fuck you, asshole," Thunder replied trying to think of how to beat him. If he didn't think of one, he knew his goose was cooked.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the palace…_

It's funny how the threat of a loved one can make you think differently. "Hannah I am so sorry this has happened to you…" Cassandra Haiduk said to herself as she quickly walked to the grimoire of Mordred. Looking around she knows that if she doesn't do something or find something to help the stranger outside that her life as well as Hannah's were forfeit. All his magical weapons were being used at the moment until something struck her eye…

She gazes out the window down toward the fight at hand and is seeing that her diabolical lover is winning despite the stranger's best efforts, maybe she has something that will even the odds, or at least tip them in the favor of the stranger.

* * *

_Back at the battle…_

"Thunder…everything you think about doing…I know about…" Mordred gallantly exclaimed as he dropped the obsidian glass and then hoisted the Defender of the Galaxy up into the air once more. He made the stern effort to keep Thunder from being able to use the Nega Bands on him by keeping them as far away from each other as possible. Thunder looked battered and sliced but not broken as the Bands held up to a majority of the barrage. Mordred looked up into the blackened sky and waved his hands over it. It got even darker as peals of thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. He then began feeding lightning bolts into the body of the Defender of the Galaxy watching as every hit made him convulse.

"In this case, I can say with great confidence that lightning CAN strike more than once in the same spot!" Mordred laughed as he saw the light from the Nega Bands dim to almost nothing. He continued the electrical barrage some more as Thunder's new clothes began to catch fire and disintegrate. After a couple more minutes of power he let his body drops 15 feet and slams to the ground.

Mordred slowly walks toward the incapacitated Thunder as more laughter comes from behind the blood red helmet of Doctor Fate. He stands over top of him and begins to raise his hands once more to finish him off, until Thunder's body becomes a blur in the smoke and fog of war.

"Cocky son of a bitch, aren't you?" Yelled a voice to his left from the rising smoke.

"THUNDER!" Mordred screamed as he began to try and lift him up but this time with no avail. The smoke then revealed the reason why.

Thunder in a span of milliseconds and Mordred's cockiness had gotten up and stole Doctor Fate's helmet from off of his head, "By the way…thanks for helping me beat you. I just stopped thinking…best of all, what you thought was a weakness for me is actually strength of mine. Lightning heals me and reenergizes my cells. Aside from my clothing I look like two million dollars, don't I?"

"I still have the Eye of Agamotto! Give that helmet back to me!" Mordred began using power to magnetically pull the helmet towards him. Thunder strained to hold onto the helmet for dear life. The supernatural tug of war game lasts quite a bit until three blades mysteriously appear in the chest of Mordred, splashing blood onto the face and body of Thunder.

Thunder's grip tightened on the helmet and resistance waned as the blades came up slicing through midsection as well as bone and sinew, making Mordred fall to the ground lifeless. Thunder took a deep breath and looked up to see Cassandra Haiduk had used Wolverine's hand to aid Thunder in killing him.

"He-he needed to die." Cassandra stuttered to Thunder as he gazed at her, she gazed back at his mostly naked attire. To finally end the standoff, Thunder walked over to some dead guards and picked up their guns handing them over to Cassandra. Then he walked back to Mordred and then picked up the Eye of Agamotto from his neck.

He noticed that she wasn't staring at him, but might have been in mild shock as to what had just occurred, he addressed her to snap her out of it. "Thank you. Take these rifles and go find your daughter. She is on the hill past the gates of the city. If any guards or Impergium raiders show up, defend yourself. I will be there shortly but there is something left here I need to do." Thunder says as he walks toward the entrance of the palace.

"Wait!" Yelled Cassandra still bewildered as this man was standing now before her, "How did you survive all this? The obsidian…the lightning…it should have killed you."

Thunder smiled…and walked back into the palace still holding Doctor Fate's helmet.

She looked at him and then down toward the dead carcass of her lover, and almost like rote she quoted the Prophecy, "'Low and behold I say unto you that a dark vengeance will come to right the wrong upon the Earth... Demons of the realm quiver, as a blade of purity and truth will strike down you and your Masters. Lightning will cover the sky like in a raging tempest. And you will know the time is near by the peals of thunder in the distance.' Wow...this man must be what they have been talking about from the recent killings. He is the avatar of Retribution."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Everett, do you think Thunder is ok? There is nothing but silence at the Palace." A concerned Hannah asked they both gazed at the palace compound. She had paced a trail of dirt through the grass by how many times she walked over that certain space so many times.

"It won't remain that way…on the other side of the city there are bound to be more Impergium raiders who have been alerted to this by now and should be on their way. I can feel the Helicarriers like an earthquake beneath my feet, and they are getting closer." Everett stated pessimistically.

A lone figure began sprinting toward them from the gates of the palace.

"It looks like your mother…" Everett squinted and said to Hannah.

Hannah inhaled and groaned in disgust.

Everett sensing her frustration replied, "Come on, maybe she had a change of heart Hannah? She did call me to help save you…"

Hannah waved it off as if he were a mosquito, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Thirty seconds later, Hannah's mother approaches out of breath, "Here, your friend told me to give you two these rifles. Where did you find him? He is AMAZING…"

Hannah cocks the rifle and points it directly toward her mother who gazes back toward her in a puzzled way. Everett's eyes widen. Cassandra Haiduk lifted her hands up in surrender.

"That is none of your concern...mother." And with that she pulled the trigger of the rifle unloading what was left of the magazine into her mother's body. She drops to the grassy ground with a slouching thud as Everett stands in silence.

Hannah walks over to her dying body as her mother looks at her confusingly, "w-w-why Hannah?" She asked as blood spilled from her dying lips.

"Several reasons…one, your deliberate and selfish actions killed the man I knew and loved as my father. Two, you were planning to use me as an instrument of evil. And lastly, you are a traitor to the human race whom I know that I could never trust. Without that trust, we as a species will be in bondage to the Impergium forever…this changes now!" Hannah responded as she picked up the rifle Cassandra had reserved for herself.

Cassandra smiled slightly and closed her eyes, "It is what I deserved…I was a bitch of a mother to you…please have the mercy to forgive me for what I have…done…but know this, by this action you have become an instrument of evil..."

And with that she died. Hannah took the magazine out of the rifle and replaced her empty one. She then looked at her mother's corpse, "This was my mercy…and my forgiveness."

Everett just looked at her and her back at him, "why?"

Hannah looked past him as she saw a shadow in the distance heading toward them. "She was a traitor to the human race and needed to be dealt with accordingly. You knew about this whole thing didn't you?"

Everett hesitated and then finally spoke, "The HLM and I both thought it best that you found out about this on your own, or not at all. It wasn't our place to tell you."

Hannah responded in cold yet calculating manner, "I can see the logic in that, but you shouldn't have kept me unprepared for that. Be glad that I haven't done the same thing to you. But that is beside the point, there are Impergium raiders on your six, Everett…no more time to talk now…let's go."

Everett still somewhat shocked at what he just saw looks past Hannah as he sees Thunder jump into the air…and it looked like he had a lot to carry. He landed and gazed at Hannah's dead mother in front of him and then looked at the two of them, "I'll ask later…we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Did anyone see you?" Thunder said as he adjusted what looked like a body bag with air holes where the head would be.

"No…but you can tell from the ominous shaking of the ground that the Helicarriers are almost here. What else do you have in your hands? Is that a body in that bag?" Asked Everett being slightly afraid but also very curious.

"And what happened to the rest of your clothes? All I can see is tatters and your underwear…" Hannah said.

Thunder waived it off, "I have the body, the helmet and the amulet in here, but I am not talking about this now…this is only going to get worse...I will meet you back at your house." Thunder leaped back into the air and headed toward the direction of Everett's home.

Everett turned to see Hannah grabbing Everett's speeder and turned it on, "Get on! We need to roll." Everett wasted no time as she revved up the accelerator and sped away from the growing shadow of what was coming. Within mere minutes of the departure of the two youngsters, the Impergium raiders stormed from the Helicarriers with their jet packs and zoomed into the destroyed compound, ready for a battle that was already over.

* * *

_Five minutes later, back at Everett's…_

Thunder landed at the back of the house as several guns turned onto him clicking into position. Thunder didn't recognize who or what they were, but they didn't look like Impergium raiders.

A man in a mask who might have been leading this crew looked Thunder up and down before speaking, "We don't know who you are, or why you have hardly any clothes on, but drop the sack and put up your hands."

Thunder drops the sack gently, "There is a man in here, and he is alive. He is in cryogenic stasis, but he's alive. We need to attend to him…"

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Everett and Hannah finally arrived at the mansion only to see many of Everett's neighbors as well as the same armed people waiting outside for them. They got off the speeder and readied their guns. The neighbors didn't care about the guns and ran up to them and started berating them wildly.

"You IDIOTS! What are you thinking?! Now the Master is going to punish us all! Our families…are as good as dead because of you!" were some of the things that they were saying to them.

The armed people though started weeding their way through the neighbors heading for Everett and Hannah. "Everett Welch?" Said the man in a mask.

Everett puts up his rifle shakily, "Who wants to know? You don't look like Impergium…"

The man responded in a matter of fact tone, "We aren't…can you come inside please."

Hannah looks at Everett and then nods, "you think this is the HLM? I am guessing that the masks are to hide their identities."

"Most likely...but I never met anyone who I have been in contact. I was a secret operative." Everett said as he lowered his rifle and they started making their way into the house. Several of the armed people then began to address the neighbors as they walked into the house.

While walking in Hannah sees Thunder dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a white t-shirt looking over a man lying on a long wooden table. In front of him are several men with guns dressed in gear like the men outside. They must have felt safer because unlike the men outside none of them are wearing masks. Thunder turns and sees the two young adults and walks toward them, "Hey. Glad you got here. They didn't wanna talk to me until you all showed up."

"Nice threads, where did you get them?" Hannah asked smartly.

Thunder didn't respond as a well built sturdy, but older man who looked to be in his late 50s takes off his beret that he was wearing and looks at Thunder, Hannah and Everett sternly, "You can call me Black Kryptonite…that is the name I go by down here."

"Black Kryptonite?" asked Thunder.

Everett displayed a boyish grin, "So you are the guy I have been reporting to since I was 16."

Black Kryptonite folded his arms behind his back, "Yes, that is me, but you can just call me BK for short…"

BK looked down at holographic map in front of him and he continued speaking, "boy did you all fuck up…looks like you three created one hell of a ruckus here in Atlantis City and at this moment have drawn attention to the activities of the Human Liberation Movement which had the best record of keeping our activities secret until now. And now that I know why all this happened thanks to this man who calls himself Thunder…can you tell me Miss Haiduk how you plan on saving you and my colleagues asses as soon as the Brainchild finds you or us? And what is worse…how do you plan on saving the lives of the people you endangered that lived here by your reckless behavior?"

Instead of sheepishly replying to Black Kryptonite, she responded with vigor and straight up defiance, "Sir…I just wanted to find out why my mother was acting suspicious. I didn't mean…"

Everett felt the need to defend Hannah, "Look, I'm the one who sent Thunder to go get her, Councilman. Blame me. I should have called Base control as soon as I found out something was going on..." Everett responded humiliatingly.

"I BLAME ALL OF YOU…" Black Kryptonite laughed in disbelief and anger, "but because now we have an asset we can use in the Cause, we have now been instructed from Head Command that we can't let anything happen to you three." He then turned toward Thunder and addressed him with respect, "Things are extremely different now than they were in your time. But you can't just go off and do heroic things without consequences."

"I beg your pardon, BK. I think that this is exactly what the HLM needs. Right now this is putting one hell of a scare into the Brainchild. Also maybe a shot in the arm of the populace here to actually combat this menace that enslaves them…give them some hope."

Everett retorts, "That's right! Thunder may be the subject of this Prophecy of Retribution the Brainchild keeps worrying about. You saw what happened to Adam Gibson…"

Black Kryptonite sighs, "Adam Gibson was a good friend...Answer to a Prophecy or no...All that is going to happen is that the Brainchild will enforce new measures of martial law on the continent; that's all I am worried about at the moment. More people that haven't already died in this city are next as a new Impergium witch hunt will start. And it's pretty sure that we will not be able to operate in private here under those stringent conditions anymore."

Meanwhile a humming sound started to reverberate through the room in which they were speaking. Thunder pointed as BK turned around to find the sack that the torpid man was carried in start to vibrate and glow. Suddenly, Doctor Fate's helmet starts to leave the sack and levitate into the air and shine outward.

"BACK AWAY! Just in case this thing starts to go nuclear on us, let me be in front!" Thunder commanded as his Nega Bands glowed ready for battle.

"**Hannah Haiduk."**The helmet called out, **"You have been chosen."**And the blood red color of the helmet began to burn away, almost melting onto the floor and disappearing to reveal the original brightly golden hue of the helmet of old. Thunder lowered his arms as Hannah slowly walked towards it.

"Chosen? What are you talking about? I will not be an instrument of evil, like Mordred wanted."

"**You do not have to be. I am Nabu, the spirit of the helmet that was sequestered and banished to the far depths of limbo while generations of evil men used my helmet for murder and slavery. If not for Justin Blanks, the hero called Thunder, I would still be there. For that, Defender of the Galaxy, you have my eternal gratitude as well as my aid for your tribulation to come."**

Thunder nodded in acknowledgement.

"What is going on here?" queried Black Kryptonite as he began to get extremely nervous.

"**Your worries, mortal, are not unfounded…but unnecessary,"** and with that the Helmet of Doctor Fate dashed onto Hannah Haiduk's head as she began to be bathed in light, blinding everyone in the room for a few moments.

The light dissipates quickly as Thunder looks back to see Hannah standing before him, dressed royal blue unitard which showed off her legs, a golden yellow cape flowing from her shoulders, a pair of golden yellow boots and gloves. The eyes within the helmet shined a bright white.

"The helmet has revealed much to me, and now I can solve our little problem…" Hannah said as she quickly moved past Thunder walking towards the outside. When exiting the house though she came across a scene of tremendous horror on the front yard of Everett's home. The men that accompanied BK to the home had killed all of Everett's neighbors. Thunder walking behind her regaled the horror and started fuming as he ran toward the bodies to see if any were alive. None were.

Thunder looked back toward BK and the HLM soldiers that were there, "What is the meaning of all this? These people were only worried about their own welfare? This didn't have to happen..."

But Hannah put a hand on Thunder, "they did the right thing. These people would have turned us over to the Impergium in a heartbeat if they felt their lives would be spared by it."

"How are you so cold? I know I am a fish out of water here, but I thought these were the people we were trying to save, not annihilate. The right thing would have been to leave them alone…" Thunder said in a fury as he then looked at Everett, but saw only the dejected look of a friend who knows that Hannah's innocence has truly been lost.

Black Kryptonite shook his head, "This is a world where the inherent good of people doesn't exist anymore, Thunder. Killing them probably saved our operations here in Atlantis, and in turn helping save the people that deserve to be saved."

"We have no time to delay anymore…he is approaching at a furious speed…" Hannah said as she lifted her hands into the air and began to chant in an otherworldly language.

Moments later, a red and green blur blazes past the house and heads toward the Palace. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as the spell casting from the new Doctor Fate cloaked the entire house as well as the yard, obstructing it from view from the deadly eyes of the Brainchild.

Thunder looked at Hannah and wiped his forehead in relief then looked toward Black Kryptonite, "So that is what the Brainiac and Eradicator entity became? We need to leave Atlantis as quick as possible."

BK pointed to Thunder, "You got it. We already have that plan in motion."


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_Things Unknown, Things Left for Later and Dog Shit_**

The Brainchild lands with extreme force forming a small crater on the premises of the ruins of the Palace of the now deceased former magistrate of the Impergium. He gazes around the carnage before him as a battalion of Impergium Raiders from across the continent enter the gates of the courtyard lead by Raiders in full blown battle wagons and tanks.

With keen analytical vision and a computer brain, the Brainchild begins to search the premises slowly. He walks to the entrance way to the Palace and saw the remains of what was blue fabric lying in shreds upon the ground.

"High levels of ozone present in atmosphere…strong electrical charge coming from shredded clothing…weather reports acknowledge no planned storm for the day. Storm must have been created magically to combat the intruder." Brainchild began to analyze. He then walked forward toward what looked like the remains of a carcass before him. It was Mordred. Several Raiders came up to him.

"Master...we found a speeder hiding in the bushes outside of the perimeter of the compound. Tags and title belong to one Everett Malcolm Welch."

"The son of the dead miner tycoon? How is this relevant to our situation?" The Brainchild asked as he brushed his crimson cape away from the rubble nearby.

The raider continued, "Being hid conspicuously and his relationship to the persons in question make him a prime suspect of who accomplished this feat, shouldn't it sir?"

"A mere mortal like Everett Welch couldn't have done this, you moron. I am checking constable records as we speak to see if there is a report of a speeder being stolen…" The Brainchild scanned swiftly as his report was indeed documented...several minutes before the scan.

The soldier waited patiently and commented, "What are your orders for us sire?"

The monstrosity turns his attention back to the raiders before him, "Search the remainder of the compound thoroughly, any anomalies or things of an unusual nature report back to me. Also, even though his speeder checks out, I would like to have a team find Everett Welch and question him on the situation as well as tell him that we have retrieved his speeder." the Brainchild commanded sternly. The guards left with great haste.

Brainchild then began looking over the body of Mordred and continued analyzing, "Three severe lacerations traveling upward from a central point of origin, severing the colon, liver, stomach, esophageal and tracheal passages. Along with the severing of several heart valves on the right side, this particular specimen has bled to death along ground. No trace of the substance or fibers of the weapon that performed this task."

The Brainchild then regally walked into the Palace doors themselves and walked to the area always set up for when the Brainchild when present at the Palace. His fingers then become plugs as he entered the computer database of the building as well as the surrounding areas to get video footage. He sees a tornado ripping through but then all video feed cuts completely off. The storm clouds and lightning in the background were ominous and worried him greatly. The scene of the horrible botch of an execution from Eve's Twat and the recitation of the Prophecy of Vengeance reverberated through his head.

Some new raiders then return to him, "Your Eminence, we have a status report…"

The Brainchild, still going through the databases with amazing speed, responds, "Go ahead Sergeant."

He pressed a button on a tablet which revealed 3D replicas before them, "Several relics of Magistrate Mordred are missing. The Helmet of Doctor Fate, the Eye of Agamotto, and the skeleton of James Howlett, also known as Logan, also known as Wolverine, have all been taken by an unknown source..."

"Well...that explains what killed Mordred. The puncture marks resemble the claws of the skeleton. But what doesn't make sense is how it got off of the mantle and murdered him." The Brainchild unplugs and slams his fists down upon the database, crushing it utterly. "Sergeant there is NO video feed during the conflict time whatsoever from this place, but judging from the evidence I have gone over, I am pretty sure that whatever killed Magistrate Mordred also died by his hands as well. From what video feed I have received from beforehand, I am convinced that these three Atlanteans would know what is going on. The raiders who were stationed here were either destroyed or locked down in their own barracks. Nonetheless I want an APB on the rest of the continent for these three people…Hannah Megara Haiduk, Everett Malcolm Welch III, and Cassandra Melania Haiduk."

The sergeant interrupted, "Pardon your grace, but the dead body of one called Cassandra Melania Haiduk has been found not a half mile from here on a hillside. Her legal husband's body, one Jarvis Kirsch Haiduk's information, was lying in a pile of gelatinous goo in the Magistrate's chamber room. Its most likely that the goo was the rest of his remains." another Raider informed the Brainchild, "and lastly sire, the prisoner called Bruce Banner has been found missing from the bunker downstairs."

The Brainchild stands up and fluffs out his cape, "Clean up the mess in the master's quarters after a thorough scan of the room. As for Bruce Banner, he is no threat directly anymore. His inability to become that green menace has made him useless, but his brains can be extremely valuable to the HLM if he wakes up. Add Bruce Banner to the APB as well. Also, I want you to search out and find any living relatives of Everett Welch….they may be of some use to us. Lastly...I want NO ONE to talk to BCCNN about what just occurred. If you cannot avoid them, tell them exclusively that the incident has become a code red classified event and they must wait for my approval to receive any information."

The soldiers leave swiftly to perform the tasks asked of them by their Lord and Master. Suddenly a transmission comes over the radio waves to the Brainchild, "My lord?"

"Yes, Apocalypse." He says as he walks out of the Palace.

"The preparations for the Summit are almost complete. The festivities will be ready for three nights from now."

"Excellent…Apocalypse...I have information for you that is for you only and must not be told to anyone else...I must inform you that Magistrate Mordred is no longer among the living."

"Seriously? Who could have killed him, the HLM?" Apocalypse responded in mood of shock.

Brainchild paced the floor furiously as if there was something else going on in his massively inhuman intellect, "Unknown, but the amount of energy exuded from Mordred to kill his enemy should have ended the threat. But there are more facets that now need to be addressed at the Summit. As well as even more questions to be asked…"

Apocalypse asked curiously, "Who is going to be watching Atlantis in the absence of a new Magistrate?"

"I will be watching over both New Argo as well as Atlantis, for the momentary future. I will be back to the main Palace by the end of this night. I first have to address the peons who live here as to what is going on and what I expect from them. I also do not want BCCNN to broadcast this over their waves, like they did with the Rictus debacle. I don't want the HLM getting more followers coming to them because of the hint of a Prophecy in what was going on. I also do not want any lack of production from the mines, nor do I want not enough workers to man them. But I will definitely make some examples of my fury completely known…"

"Very good, sire. I will let you go and continue with the proceedings." Apocalypse bowed as the screen disappeared.

The Brainchild paused a moment afterwards as if hearing a voice deep within his head. Frustration, not evident to the eye as seen behind the brow of his helmet, makes him wretch in agony. Then nothing…The soldiers who were nearby wondered about their master, but do nothing. The Brainchild looks at them, "I will be in the master's quarters. Summon me if you find anything or anyone."

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

A portal began to activate from the main foyer of Everett's home. Thunder gazed upon the portal and looked at Black Kryptonite.

Thunder said, "So this is how you get across the world? How is this possible without the Brainchild knowing about it?"

BK patted a machine that stood in front of him, "This is actually Superman's last gift to humanity that wasn't corrupted or obtained by the Impergium. This is a tesseract portal that allows soldiers of the HLM to pass through and access other bases and safe havens throughout New Krypton. It isn't on any power grid because it's powered by this…" He opens what seems to be a lead containment unit inside is a dull but glowing piece of green rock.

Thunder's eyes widened, "Kryptonite? That stuff was lethal to Superman…how was this contraption his last gift?"

"His friend before the Great Purge, John Henry Irons, invented through a company called Steelworks a way for Superman's Fortress of Solitude to be accessed from other areas on Earth and even into another realm called the Phantom Zone. When Brainchild destroyed the Fortress and totally annihilated Metropolis the remnant who would eventually become the HLM forefathers and mothers got into the Fortress before and stole some technology before the Brainchild got there. There was no power source available that would keep its charge but Green Kryptonite proved very valuable and powerful enough power the tesseract portals. The Impergium however searched the Earth and the known universe and totally annihilated every piece of Green Kryptonite still left from the explosion. This is all that is left."

"So there is no worry then that the Brainchild will invade your space because…"

BK smirks, "He enters in…security and electronic protocol is that the tesseract portals then begins to emit high levels of kryptonite radiation...killing him utterly and completely. The problem is that due to his many allies and Impergium Raiders he would send in first, this isn't our only procedure to defend the tesseract portals."

Hannah takes off the helmet and holds it under her arm. Everett looks at her with a weird distain that Thunder notices off the bat, but chooses to ignore it for time being.

"BK, where is this going to take us?" Hannah asked.

"You, Thunder, our comatose friend and I are going to the main headquarters in the east coast of New Argo, most likely to meet Bridget Luthor herself. As for Everett, you will remain here with a contingent of troops to have this house act as a new base of operations for the Atlantis HLM, until we can find a better and bigger facility to work out of. I am assuming Doctor Fate that the cloaking or masking spell you have on this house is permanent?"

Hannah smiles, "this will stay like this as long as I want it to, or if someone more powerful than I were to reverse the spell or shatter it completely."

Thunder put a hand on Hannah's shoulder, "Listen...this isn't over here. I will be coming back here and your people WILL be freed." Hannah nodded in agreement.

Two men carry on a gurney the motionless and torpid body of the man found in the bunker of Mordred's Palace, as the five people enter the portal disappearing from view.

* * *

_Eve's Twat…48 hrs after the execution of Adam Gibson…one day before the Grand Summit…_

Magistrate Rictus stands by patiently in the background of his hangar bay as his elite praetorian guards, finish the preparation procedures and board Rictus' private air shuttle provided exclusively from the Brainchild for his journey to Las Vegas. He can hear Shithead yelling some profanity in the background regarding the way his personal items were loaded onto the shuttle.

Outside a sandstorm was buffeting the palace, as well as the city of Sidney, furiously. Rictus however begins to feel something within, something peculiar like a spark…unknown electricity flowing through the air. It makes the hairs on his arms and neck stand up. The uneasiness is actually an emotion Mr. Rictus hasn't felt in quite a long time. Something is up and it has nothing to do with the storm outside and he knows it.

Rictus turns toward the window area to gaze outside. "For the Brainchild to summon all the main brass of the Impergium together like this something huge must be on the horizon," Rictus thinks to himself, "Tactically, this is a huge mistake. If the Brainchild has one weakness as of late it is definitely been his newfound hubris. That artificial and alien mind of his thinks it so much better than that of any organic, even though it is half organic itself. The Luthor girl has been waiting for something like this to happen…all of us together in one location…are as good a chance as she is likely to have. But she cannot have the manpower or resources to make a serious strike at us. The Brainchild must realize this and doesn't feel threatened at all. I know however she still can be a nuisance…"

"Boss!"

An annoying voice comes from out of nowhere and interrupts Rictus' deep meditation.

"Boss? I have been calling you for ten minutes…you ok?" Shithead asks concerned.

Rictus pauses, looking down at his arms as he rubs them like he was trying to relieve the cold in them. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

Rictus then begins to get irritated and raises his voice, "nothing that concerns you or that you could even comprehend! Now what?"

Shithead looks confused at the request.

"Well?" Rictus asked again.

"Well what?"

"Well, what the fuck is it?"

"What the fuck is what?"

Rictus began to wipe his forehead in frustration, "Really? We're actually going to do this…"

"Mr. Rictus, I have no idea what you mean. What are we doing?" Shithead replied seriously not knowing what to say.

Rictus turned toward him and leaned forward, "You came over here to speak with me. Do you recall this? Is this getting through your shit for brains?"

"Yeah, we're still talking."

"Shithead, please tell me why you came over here in the first place. I am beginning to have some seriously homicidal thoughts, and your name is high on the death list."

As if a light finally went on in Shithead's brain his eyes finally widen, "Oh, yeah of course. Ha, Ha. Uhmm…yeah….we can leave whenever you're ready. The guys are all loaded up, and we can head out whenever you want. They just saw you standing there and were just wondering what to do."

Rictus paused, once more looking on the ground underneath him, "…I guess I'm copasetic." Shithead began walking toward the shuttle when he heard Rictus call once more, "Shithead?"

Shithead turned around with deep concern for someone who he felt was his friend, "Yeah, boss?"

"I have a feeling that one way or another we will not be returning to Eve's Twat."

"Why you say that? This is our home." Shithead asked in a confused sort of way. He has known nothing but Eve's Twat…he was born here and except for this trip he has never left.

Rictus begins to walk with purpose toward Shithead, "This is YOUR home...I have had ENOUGH time here…enough of the down under. You see that they sent me down to this hellhole because they fear me? That they don't trust my ambition? That the Brainchild knows that in every fiber of my being that I don't seriously give a fuck and just want to watch this world burn?"

Shithead lowers his head but then looks up optimistically, "I think we're going to like Vegas. Is Vegas the way it was in all the stories I heard as a kid?"

Rictus pauses and then looks at Shithead, "I'm going to go ahead and assume that it isn't. You must remember that we're dealing with an alien artificial intelligence with god-like powers that is on a complete power trip. To be quite honest I am actually expecting giant Kryptonian-like crystal spires, with some sort of energy field and a bunch of mini brainchild operated robots scurrying around doing maintenance and small useless drivel…but I could be entirely wrong."

Thinking of all that confused Shithead and by the look on his shit like façade his brain was hurting.

Trying to make Shithead more comfortable was something that Rictus felt not only would benefit him on the journey but also himself so he replied, "Don't concern yourself with that too much, I want you close. You stay by me the whole time. Got it?"

Shithead and Rictus finally board their shuttle. Rictus in his seat and looks out the window into the sky. Something is definitely making him uneasy for this trip to Vegas. Instinctively, he knows something has happened.

* * *

_New Argo Base…24 hours before Grand Summit...midnight, NAB Eastern Time..._

Daytona sat in the barracks by his lonesome. He didn't sleep much lately and with this new mission, there was a good chance he wasn't going to get a chance to sleep until it was over. The rest of the Blackbirds were under orders to prepare for their journey as Daytona decided that even amidst all this chaos it was time to take some time for reflection. He was a mix of emotions as memories just flooded his brain of his best friend on the face of the world and now he was gone. Adam Gibson always seemed to understand him far better than any other person on the planet, except for his wife of course, but she was gone too.

The night brings memories to the forefront, especially when you can't sleep. He remembered the last day he saw him and laughed slightly and pulled out the last thing his friend gave him…it was a pair of dice that was from the ancient days…before the time of the Impergium. He said they were lucky and that he wanted Daytona to have them. If Adam then knew what Daytona knew now he would have wished him to keep them? The answer would be a resounding yes…

* * *

_One month earlier…The outskirts of Eve's Twat near the Sydney Base…_

"Dude…I am screaming bullshit on this one…I don't have a good feeling about this at all…" Daytona said to Adam as he continued packing his gear. He had just been ordered to finally spy on the mastermind of the Continent of Eve's Twat.

Adam smiled at his friend, "Relax Daytona…It's just for a little while, besides I will be with my father at the Base so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Not too bad? Sydney has worse ghettos for your people since fucking Warsaw in the 20th Century…you mean to tell me that this doesn't seem funny to you?" Daytona said as he tried to reason with him.

Adam zipped up his gear bag, "Daytona…I have orders. You of all people know that I can't just ignore them. I am a soldier of the HLM just like you, even though I have super powers. Bridget is counting on me to help make a difference, which means sending the Blackbirds back and keeping me here."

"How, man? How? You and I both know that if Rictus finds you it's a SUICIDE mission. There is going to be no way for the Sydney Resistance to get to you in time before they kill or torture you. Even if Moishe gets there to rescue you, they may compromise their own safety by doing so." Daytona implored with his friend.

Adam lifted his pack and started walking toward the place where the tesseract portal was supposed to be activated, "I will be fine…here…I want you to hold on to these for me."

Adam handed Daytona a pair of worn out dice. Daytona protested, "These are you lucky dice…I can't take these…"

Adam began to smile, "The Blackbirds next mission is going to be more strenuous than the one I am going for at this moment. You guys need all the luck you can get. Take them."

Daytona grabbed them hesitatingly from his friends hand, "Ok…I just want to let you know that I am going to rip Bridget Luthor a new one if something happens…right?"

"Will you just quit it? It will only be recon. I should be back with the team by the end of the week…"

Adam pressed the button to activate the tesseract and handed the device to Daytona, "See you soon," he said as he walked into the portal and disappeared.

Daytona never saw him again.

* * *

_Bridget Luthor's private quarters...midnight..._

Bridget sat on her bed in a daze. Little did she know that Daytona was doing the same thing in his quarters. Maybe that is why she conflicted with him so much, because they were so much alike in so many ways.

A knock comes to her door as it shakes her out of her fugue, "Yes?"

Carlos speaks from the other side of the door, "Bridget, let me in."

Bridget goes to the door and presses the unlock switch, allowing the door to open. Carlos noticed how quiet she is, "Well...I have an hour until I meet up with Daytona and his Blackbirds."

The door closed behind him as Bridget nodded as she goes into a bureau drawer and pulls out a small device that was attached to two speakers. She looks back to the man she loved, "Remember the first night we were together? I played this song for you…I figured I wouldn't be able to go to sleep anyway until you and the boys were gone. I wanted to address you before you left." She said as she pressed a button on the machine. A song came over the speakers as Carlos grinned.

Carlos grinned, "Yeah, I remember that night...first time I had ever heard music from the era before the Impergium. What was this song called again?" Carlos asked as he walked closer to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed in his eyes, "This song is called 'I Want to Know What Love Is.' I love hearing all the music that was left to us in this...compact disk form. I tried to get some of our bards within the HLM to try and learn how to play this music again...it had such soul..."

"Do you know?" Carlos asked Bridget coyly.

Bridget responds, "Do I know what?"

"Do you know what love is?"

Bridget thought about it and opened her mouth, "I do know what love is… It was hard to find at first. Beneath all the baggage, shame, pain and suffering in my life but I finally figured out finally what love is. Love isn't waking up next to someone in their bed; it's missing that same person when they're gone. Love isn't doing things for the person you love; love is doing them because you care. Love isn't pretending to like the things that they're interested in; love is putting forth an effort to understand those things because you care. Love isn't the shoulder you cry on, love is the reason you cry on that shoulder." Bridget said as she leaned forward and kissed Carlos deep on his lips and pulled her closer to his musky body, "and lastly love isn't having sex...love is enjoying every minute of the person you're having sex with."

Carlos pulled her close and proceeded to remove the uniform of his commanding officer and lover. She smiled lustily as she offered her body to him, giving everything to him leaving nothing for herself. She found comfort in this most frequently as the act of sex became more therapy for her broken soul more often than not.

Carlos knew what he did to her, but she did plenty to and for him as well. It all stemmed from that first magical and unorthodox night years before when they had failed their previous mission to get back Carlos' brother still stuck in the continental prison called New Kandor. He pulled her into his clutches and both of them fell down on the bed as he pulled what remained of his own clothing off of him and positioned him above her.

As if by instinct he entered her flawlessly as a sigh escaped from both of their lips. And through the movements of the two lovers...time and the world disappear, if only for a moment.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Colonel Carlos Ramirez and a resolute Lieutenant Colonel Daytona are outside of an underground military style hangar bay. This base here in New Argo had to literally be right under the Brainchild's nose so operations had to be so secretive that the underground facility was created. The children of the HLM were told at a young age of how all of this worked, and that it was made for the protection of the lives of humanity. All of the walls were lined with lead to keep the Brainchild from seeing through, and a mystifying noise dampener, created by the engineer Tony Stark before he died, was employed at every base to keep the activities away from his prying ears as well.

Carlos stares over the Blackbirds as he soaks in this diverse and rambunctious bunch. He knows Daytona is putting his faith and trust in the rest of the troops but now has to do the same for him. He didn't know whether to feel happy about that or terrified.

Carlos finally taps Daytona on the shoulder who is fiddling with a small ebony box in his pocket. Daytona stops and looks up at Carlos.

"Do all your guys know the drill?" Carlos commented.

Daytona chuckles slightly, "No teacher…this isn't our first day of school. Don't have to worry about us; you're part of this team now… for better or worse."

"Well since I'm part of the team, how about we go over this one more time?"

"Is this guy for real?" says a voice from within the ranks that he had never heard before.

Carlos responds back, "What the hell does that mean, soldier?"

Daytona barked back at the line, "At ease with the smart talk, Dog Shit!"

Carlos cocks an eyebrow, "Dog Shit? What? I mean…that's not a moral boosting type of talk to your platoon, Daytona.

Daytona looked back toward the FNG, "That's his codename, beaner…"

Carlos pauses again, "W-w- What kind of codename is that?"

Daytona sighed and stepped out of line and walked toward Carlos, "Well since you're a part of the team now, I have to explain some things. The Blackbirds here are mostly your militia type of soldier. Some actually have military rank but we prefer to use codenames as opposed to military rank, because in the event someone gets captured, they have no idea who they are dealing with in regards to status."

"Can I talk to you privately?" Carlos asks politely as the current situation was something that he was quite unfamiliar with.

Daytona walks back into line with his men, "Uh-uh…like I said anything you have to say you can say to me in front of the boys."

Carlos lowered his head, picked his teeth and then looked back up, "Ok, then… the general said that your team was the best we have. A fine oiled, well disciplined machine."

Another voice interrupted from the line, this time by a tall lanky man, "I don't know about well disciplined, we definitely have our quirks but we are a damn machine."

"Yeah…A fucking killing machine," responded Dog Shit.

"Please…The last thing you killed effectively was our barracks bathroom 2 days ago," Said a big dark red haired man within the ranks. With this the whole platoon followed him and laughed hysterically.

Daytona, fighting off the laughter too and wanting to restore order to his troops, finally gets his bearings on the Blackbirds, "Alright, tighten it up. Tighten it up. Alright Ramirez, some introductions are in order… this tall lanky motherfucker is Militia Major Rick Waltham, codename: Slim."

"Check hooah!" Slim said in acknowledgement.

Daytona continued, "Next to him this pretty little fucking guy is Willis Ferne…we call him Sweets."

Sweets retorted, "Don't listen to these assholes. They just like to bust your balls."

"Sweets is our Intel and tech operative. If it has to do with computers, he's our nancy pants," said Daytona as Sweets rolls his eyes at him, "Our second squad leader is Condor. Condor ….well Condor is our recon guy. He can see a fly's dick at 500yds."

"Seriously? Does he have a real name?" Asked Carlos.

"None that we know of...and he's not talking. Doesn't matter, we don't care anyway he's that damn dedicated," Daytona replied.

Condor being a man of few words acknowledges Colonel Ramirez in a respectable fashion by nodding his head.

"Rounding out the second squad is the 'brains' of the platoon, Mike Sadowski aka Dog Shit."

"Have a blessed day." Dog Shit murmured toward Carlos. Sensing Dog Shit's sense of humor he just ignored him.

"And last but not least…is our QRF team Staff Sergeant Jason McFly…and lastly his hetero life mate for the past five years…Zombie. He is called Zombie because anything about him as of late has been entirely classified."

"Dog Shit… and Zombie. Jesus, I gotta know. How did you get these names?"

McFly grinned and looked at Carlos, "Zombie is just very hard to wake up in the morning and he pretty much acts like a zombie until 12pm anyway; like he lives in La La Land for dreams and stuff. Never wants to wake up."

Zombie looked at both Carlos and McFly, "You both wouldn't understand anyway…" Carlos had a weird feeling about Zombie, as if the poor boy seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he decided to ignore it for the moment. He would have to ask Bridget about him later.

McFly continued, "As for Dog Shit…about five years back, we started noticing a…well…an unpleasant odor, coming from our teammate here, which in turn permeated through the barracks. First we thought, maybe he farted. Who knew at the time? But the putrid smell didn't go away. It would just linger, and linger. Finally, LTC Daytona finally having enough of the smell, walked in the barracks and he says, 'Jesus, who stepped in dog shit?' We all look right at Sadowski here and he shakes his head and says, "I don't know?" The LTC asks everyone to check their boots, we do and lo and behold who has a giant old mess of dog shit that's been stuck on their boots for at least a week? Well it's Sadowski; his dumb ass stunk up the barracks and never thought to check his boots. So henceforth, Daytona started calling him Dog Shit…and the name stuck."

"I just thought Condor was fucking with me," Dog Shit replied halfheartedly trying to defend himself. The whole platoon erupts in laughter again, except Condor, who threw up his arms into the air in disgust.

As the laughter fades, out the corner of his eye, Carlos sees General Luthor walking outside to join them at the hangar bay. "FALL IN! Platoon ATTENTION!" Carlos snapped the Blackbirds as well as Daytona into line as the others willfully complied.

General Bridget Luthor approaches the highest ranking officer, in this case COL Ramirez, and stands in front awaiting the salute. COL Ramirez salutes and turns over command of the platoon to Luthor. But not before he responds to Luthor's salute with a subtle grin and a wink. There still were formalities even in this loose army, even for the commanding officer you just shared a moment of passion with.

Ignoring him for the moment, Bridget begins to speak.

"At ease, gentlemen, at ease. In fact, you can all take a knee if you like. I'll keep this short, because in this mission…time is of the essence. As I'm sure Daytona has drilled in your heads, this mission is advanced recon and recon only. Your presence is not to be detected by anyone or our mission fails. That means noise discipline as much as humanly possible during the day, and light discipline in the evening. The Impergium cannot know of our presence. It's imperative…Luckily after what Specialist Sweets found out previously, this new mission became almost an imperative conclusion."

None of the men took a knee. The men listen with bated breath.

The General continued, "….but you don't need a recap of what your new mission details from me. I know what you men are capable of, and what you have already done and sacrificed for this movement. The whole of humanity…already owes you men a debt of gratitude that cannot ever be, nor could ever truly be repaid. Gentlemen…do not think of this mission as some lowly assignment. Think instead of what's at stake. This mission….THIS mission is the most important we've had. The intelligence that is gathered in Vegas may actually hasten the end game and change the tide of the war. The war that we've been talking about, not the guerrilla hit and move tactics we have been doing for centuries, but the full scale war that will change this world. Your families, your children will live in a better world because of what you few men are about to accomplish. This is the first time in our lifetimes that all of New Krypton's magistrates will be together in the same place at the same time. Whatever is discussed at this Summit, we must know, and as a matter of life or death we must know it in real time. The Brainchild wouldn't gather all of his magistrates and top lieutenants under one roof unless it was a real game changer. This is why you…YOU…The Blackbirds were chosen for this mission. We need the very best. And gentlemen, you are the best. So be confident and be proud, and come home safe. Platoon…ATTENTION….DISMISSED."

Dog Shit looks over at Condor and quietly says, "Do you think he's hittin' that?"

Condor rolls his eyes and does not reply.

After being dismissed, Carlos flags down Bridget Luthor, "Ma'am? Excuse me Ma'am? A question in private please?"

Bridget sighs looking at the troops and then back at him. She looked nervous, "Make it quick Carlos."

Finally, Condor replies to Dog Shit quietly, "He's definitely hitting that."

Dog Shit breaks out in giggles, as Daytona slaps him in the back of his head.

Carlos and Bridget walk back inside company HQ going into General Luthor's office, "That was a good speech, Bridge. I sure am motivated."

Bridget smiled and draws close to Carlos, "I think I like you calling me Ma'am better. I mean it wasn't like we just had sex an hour ago," Her eyes displaying a flirtatious side that drove Carlos crazy.

"I bet you do, you love to dominate quite often. Should I be worried?"

"But listen, I meant what I said out there…Everything…" she puts her hands on his hard and worn but still loving chest and kisses him deeply. "…please come back safe. You are the only thing on this world that keeps me sane anymore, Carlos. I don't know what will happen to me if you are gone."

Carlos holds her in his arms trying to comfort her, "Hey, I'll see you soon. I'll be ok. Besides, from meeting the Blackbirds... if they don't kill me first; I think I will be in good hands. Hey, when I get back, we'll…..you know…spend some more quality time together. If you know what I mean?"

Carlos smiles and walks out the door as Bridget walked back toward the war room. He goes back outside and the Blackbirds are waiting, all their gear in hand. Carlos was surprised at the efficiency before him.

"Come on, Prince Charming…time to get Cinderella to the damn ball…" Daytona said mockingly as he reaches into his rucksack and pulls out the box of smooth ebony Carlos saw earlier. It looked the black box was one solid object, with no way of opening…no hinges or openings or anything. Yet, Daytona muttered something under his breath quietly to the box and the box turned counter clockwise and opened.

A bright bluish-white light was radiant coming out of the box. Daytona reaches inside and pulls out what looked to be a tesseract device only smaller. Daytona sensed Carlos' confusion.

"This is a mobile tesseract, the only one of its kind…it was given to us because of the severity of the missions we pull off as well as the need for us to be several places at once."

COL Ramirez walks toward Daytona to get a glimpse of this rare object. The Blackbirds start talking amongst themselves in boredom. Daytona holds the tesseract in the palm of his left hand and with his right he turns the top of the tesseract counter clockwise and ten feet exactly from where Daytona was standing a portal opens.

The portal looked like all the other ones used by the HLM with that familiar bluish-white light. The portal dimensions looked to be about 9ft high and 5 ft across. It is surprisingly much larger than Carlos had thought. No words are spoken, Daytona makes a gesture toward Slim and COL Ramirez and they move out of the way. Daytona is the first man through the portal. This was tradition for the Blackbirds, just in case there is a problem, Daytona is the kind of leader who wants the problem to happen to him first. He would never forgive himself if something happened otherwise.

The company follows suit with Slim, then Sweets, Condor, Dog Shit, McFly, Zombie, and finally bringing up the rear is Carlos Ramirez. Moving through this version of the tesseract portal is nothing new for the Blackbirds, but it is the first time Carlos has been teleported in such a fashion. The journey is a little bumpier than he is used to and he starts to feel disoriented, which in turn creates dizziness and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. The tesseract being mobile causes the trip to be a bit rougher, and Carlos wasn't prepared for it.

Carlos Ramirez comes out the other side and sees the boys quietly chuckling about something but before he can find out exactly what he loses composure and spews onto the ground. Daytona shakes his head and approaches him quickly.

Daytona kneels down and whispers to Carlos, "Shit I knew I forgot to tell you something…are you cool, you ok?"

Carlos looks up to see the guys watching a small goat taking a shit on the desert floor.

"Hey Dog Shit…there's your cousin, Goat Shit," Sweets said in time with all the laughter.

Coming off his own moment of weakness as he stared from the puke covered ground looked up at Sweets, "I knew I shouldn't have had that heavy breakfast...and Ferne...Fuck you, dude."

"He might take you up on that offer, man. I would think about saying stuff like that in front of our buddy Sweets." Slim responded to Dog Shit.

Daytona tapped Carlos onto the shoulder, "Can you hear me? You ok, man?"

Carlos looks at Daytona and shakes the cobwebs out of his brain and whispers back to Daytona, "I'm fine. I just didn't expect the trip to be so bumpy."

"Yeah again I am sorry, I should have warned you. But the thought escaped my mind. We are exactly three hours behind NAB time, so the sun won't be up for another 7 hours," he says with a half smirk as he helps Carlos stand up then looks at the rest of the Blackbirds. He then puts the tesseract portal back into the little black box and refastened it together. The LTC readdressed his boys, "alright tighten it up you maggots. Carlos will stay in the rear, I'm taking point. We have a 5K quick time march ahead of us. And we need to reach our rendezvous point before sunrise."

The Blackbirds parted like the Red Sea for Daytona as he looked back toward Carlos, "You sure you're good? This is the last chance you're going to have until we get to the destination. The General is going to transport what we need through the base tesseract once we get to where we're going."

"I am good, Daytona."

Daytona addressed the troops as he looked at Carlos and Dog Shit, "So now that we are done blowing chunks….let's roll."

Daytona took point as he said he would, and when they reached the bottom of a hill and the team's vision was obscured they sent Condor to the top of the next hill. Condor low crawled to the top and without turning his head backward; he gave the stop signal to Daytona which was a raised closed fist.

"Where are his binoculars?" Carlos asked.

Slim replied, "He doesn't need 'em."

"Say that again?"

"Doesn't need them. That's one of the main reasons he is called Condor...the birds are known for their exceptional sight abilities. Don't you remember what Daytona said?"

Daytona walks over and takes a knee next to them and whispers, "What, you thought I was kidding? Look, he either has some sort of optic implants, or he was born with this special ability, no one really knows. Not only can he see far away up to 1000 yards with nothing blocking it, but he can magnify his vision up close as well. Condor plays it close out of fear of what the Brainchild might do if he was ever caught and if you haven't caught on he doesn't talk much. He's a good man and fiercely loyal and he's had a one helluva life. So we don't ask any more questions about his past and unless it directly affects the HLM...neither should you. Copy?"

Carlos waves his hand in surrender, "Say no more."

Condor turns over still lying down only now on his back, and he butt slides down the hill. He then waves over Daytona and whispers, "The path is clear to the rendezvous point, but we will have to cross 2K of open field before we reach remnants of that suburb of Vegas you told us about. The old town is basically deserted, except a few scavengers, probably starving, doing their best to live off the land, but as of late I wouldn't be surprised that the vagrants have made their way into the city just for better shelter and food since it is winter. They have a small piece of land trying to farm something in a greenhouse, but nothing is growing. We should be able to slip right past the place but just in case my suggestion is that I'll take point."

"Affirmative, Condor. I agree." Daytona nodded his head.

Carlos crawled toward Condor, "You saw all that detail without binoculars?"

Condor replied as Daytona glared at Carlos, "what can I say, sir? It's a talent..."

Carlos ignored Daytona's obvious annoyance as Condor took point and led the platoon over a large area of open desert shrub. There is a small suburb of Vegas it used to be called St. Croix, but now it's a barren ghost town. Condor led the men quietly around the small farm without alerting anyone and continued onto St. Croix.

There was a wreck of a building that used to be a school hundreds of years ago now it served as a temporary headquarters of the HLM. Daytona made contact with New Argo base in the rear of the building and let her know that they had safely arrived. A few moments later, the mobile portal was activated and Dog Shit and Zombie ran back into the base and retrieved a large heavy plastic case which was waiting for them and they each grabbed a handle and re entered the portal and returned to their team.

The case had card slots for keys to be placed on each side, but for security purposes the case wouldn't open unless entered at the same time. Carlos had one key and Daytona the other; they both inserted their respective keys and scanned them in the proper manner, opening the case. Inside is state of the art surveillance equipment, the best in recording, sound, real time playback, etc.

McFly helped get the equipment to set up as Sweets began hooking it all up to a portable power source no bigger than a 9 volt battery. McFly looked to Sweets and recommended that the astral link be hooked up first just in case some of the hardware didn't work, new supplies could be sent.

Daytona picked up his rucksack and rifle, "Slim, you and Sweets are staying behind to monitor everything. Condor, you're my eyes and ears while the COL and I are gone. We only have 5hrs left until the sun comes up, and a lot of ground to cover. Slim you're in charge. I don't think anything is going to happen but make sure the QRF is ready to rock in case we have to leave hot. Sleep in shifts if you have to...I know it's early..."

"Yeah boss…" Slim saluted.

* * *

_New Argo base of the HLM…two hours after the Blackbirds left…_

Justin Blanks sat at a makeshift table in New Argo base eating a large bowl of corn flakes. He had not eaten for days it seemed and he was famished. Black Kryptonite brought them through the portal right into the hangar bay of the New Argo base as Bridget Luthor greeted them. Thunder noticed the stern nature of her character that closely resembled the man from whose seed she came from, Lex Luthor, but was also pleasantly surprised by the amazing amount of hope and courage he seemed to see in her eyes when she finally gazed upon him. He didn't know how to take it, as he was never the sort to inspire people. Not like his best friend Steve Rogers…or even Clark Kent…but in a world devoid of heroes, he was glad to be there for them.

Word around the base was that Bridget Luthor had set forth her men to spy out the Impergium's Grand Summit and be able to come up with a plan of attack or even plan for another day. They have no idea what is going on, and it was the hopes of Bridget Luthor to gain better information, especially now with the HLM having an ace up their sleeve. Thunder became the wild card, and with this wild card, the hopes and dreams of people hanged in the balance. But in the mind of Justin Blanks the focus of his attentions were solely upon his corn flakes. Sure he wanted bacon and eggs…maybe some waffles…or French toast…but beggars certainly couldn't be choosers.

He almost felt kind of bad eating the food that was rationed off for the soldiers. He met a motley crew of people since he had been in New Argo. Each had a horror story and scars of their own, and each looked at Justin as either a coming messiah or the downfall of the Movement proper.

While finishing off his corn flakes, Justin heard the sounds of yelling from the infirmary down the halls of the base. It was coming from the room that Bruce Banner been put in once they arrived in NAB and had been resting in during his coma. From the sounds of the noise however, things might REALLY get ugly soon, so with a dash of speed he zoomed down to the infirmary and peered into the room.

Nurses were trying to calm Bruce as he pulled out every tube and lashed at every instrument near him groggily.

"Bruce! Calm down before…" Thunder pleaded as he began to move the nurses out of the room fearing the worst might happen. Bruce opened his eyes as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Thor…Cap…Batman…all dead…" Bruce cried.

Thunder stood there and waited…it's all he could do.

"…and you…Justin we thought you were dead. Jennifer was a wreck…I know she was your ex-girlfriend but she still cared deeply about you." Bruce said as he tried to calm down.

"It's a long story about what happened, old friend. I cared about She-Hulk too but you know that our relationship was like fire and ice." He smiled as he walked closer to Bruce, "But can you tell me something?"

Bruce took a deep breath, "Yeah?"

"With all this stress and fear about you...Why didn't you Hulk out?"

Bruce paused and looked at himself as more tears came out of his eyes, "I think the Brainchild finally did what no one else could have done. He killed the Hulk. Hell...part of me is glad, but the part of me that wants revenge for my friends and family…I am not a masochist in the least but this is the most amazing clusterfuck I have ever felt in my life."

Thunder puts a hand on the shoulder of his friend, "Bruce, you have no idea the world that we live in right now."

Thunder explained to his friend about what had happened in the greatest of detail he could possibly do. They talked for hours as he filled him in. The nurses came in once more, this time without fear, and brought food to Bruce who ate wholeheartedly.

When the history lesson had ended, Bruce finally spoke, "So this Mordred is dead…as you had mentioned previously...were you able to find the Green Lantern's ring in Atlantis?"

"I haven't had a chance to go back yet. It wasn't in the palace where I found the other things. Found Stephen Strange's Eye of Agamotto; thought you should know seeing as how you two were friends. As for the mines, maybe the ring is near there? The Brainchild arrived quite swiftly so we needed to get out of there as soon as possible." Thunder said standing up. He noticed Hannah standing in the doorway, still dressed in the garb of Doctor Fate but without the helmet on, "My manners…I am terribly sorry, Bruce Banner, this is my friend Hannah Haiduk."

"I am Doctor Fate, now Justin…it is definitely a pleasure Bruce Banner. As for his back story Justin, the Helmet has filled me in."

Bruce noticed the Eye of Agamotto around her neck as well, "My friend Stephen Strange used to possess that amulet. I hope it serves you well as it served him."

Hannah bowed in reverence, "I do have some questions that even the Helmet of Nabu cannot answer. Do you mind, Dr. Banner?"

"Please, call me Bruce. And for the Movement, if any information I can give is to get rid of the monster we failed to beat, I will help all I can…what do you need?"

"I heard that you used to be able to turn yourself into what our databases called the Hulk. Do you have any idea of how the Brainchild was able to suspend your powers from you permanently?"

Bruce sat in silence for a moment, "It had to be some sort of device that can dampen or remove gamma radiation. As for what technology…being on ice for 400 years I am a little bit behind."

"Do you know anyone else that could have survived this Purge besides Thunder and yourself?"

"Wow, that's a tough one…Norrin Radd might have, maybe Lobo…but who the hell would wanna deal with that Czarnian piece of shit…the Cosmic Avengers, the Justice Guardians…all of them dead."

"Even with all the chaos unleashed by the Brainchild and his influence on the galaxy, do you think it might be possible that Silver Surfer lived? If he did he is no longer involved in this universe." Thunder responded.

Bruce's face showed an extreme look of downtrodden feelings as Thunder looked at him, "Are you gonna be ok, Bruce?"

Bruce looked back up at Thunder and Doctor Fate, "I would like to be alone for a while if it's possible?"

"Sure, man…not a problem. I will be down the hallway at the mess hall when you need me."

Thunder and Doctor Fate walked back out into the hall and head towards the mess hall. Doctor Fate stopped Thunder and walked in front of him, "What's the deal, Justin? You have been so distant and cold to me since we left Atlantis. I know that now being Doctor Fate is definitely a change, but I am still the same person."

Thunder looked deep into her eyes, "Seriously? I find that hard to believe at this point, No, Hannah…you have become something as cold as we have been fighting…and I talked to Everett about what happened to your mother…you called her a traitor and you shot her with no chance of feeling that she might have changed her heart. And that's the reason why you didn't mind BK's boys killing Everett's neighbors; because it was something you were thinking about doing yourself."

"Wow…this coming from wholesome Thunder…that killed Mordred with his bare hands." Hannah responded in a condescending tone.

Thunder screamed back, "Your mother killed Mordred, not me! If it was up to me I would have wanted him incapacitated, not dead! He could have given us a wealth of information to help us stop the Brainchild!"

Hannah laughed, "He wasn't going to part with any information that wasn't already known. That is the problem with the heroes of the past. Life was precious to you but not to your enemies. Take a look around, YOUR ENEMIES WON, Thunder! All they needed to do to beat you was to unite and not bicker and this world became theirs! To beat them, we need to throw away the preconceived notion that all life is sacred. Because they did that a long time ago and humanity is running out of time and options."

Thunder pushed past her and walked down the hall leaving her behind. Then he turned his head toward her and spoke, "Then what is the difference between what they are doing and what we are trying to accomplish? Evil is so evil that good and righteousness have been downgraded? I will pass on that…"

Bridget Luthor overheard the argument but didn't say anything as she saw Hannah lower her head and wipe away a few tears from her face. She then decided to finally speak, "there are limits to malice, Doctor."

Hannah turned toward her and leaned against the wall.

Bridget leaned against the wall next to her, "He is right. For the longest time we have had to fight fire with fire to survive. We need to be better than this. Maybe doing the right thing this time will finally give us back our ordinary world."

"Bridget…there are so many new and strange and wonderful things I am learning from wearing this helmet and the Eye of Agamotto. That I want to help people is not enough?"

"You are a hero now, dear. With that power now comes... a great burden. You have an obligation to humanity just as even our soldiers do in the field. True freedom is not free…How old are you anyway?"

"I am 19…but in the past couple of days I feel like I am growing older exponentially I feel like I am in my 30s."

"These things are alien to you. As a people we have never lived in a truly free society since the Great Purge. Let me give you something to think about…Remember that you put on this helmet because it chose you. You are to walk among humanity…not to rise entirely above it or the spirit behind that helmet as well as the spirit of good within you will be forsaken." Bridget explained as she began to walk away towards Thunder's direction.

Bridget arrived in the war room as Thunder glanced at her, "So what's next?"

Bridget sat down, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Can you do me a favor, Justin?"

"Sure."

"Just shoot me in the head and end this shit day for me?" She said in a joking manner.

Thunder walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Can't do that, Bridge…you are needed for much more…and besides, you would miss out on all the fun."

Bridget opened her eyes and leaned forward to a map on the tabletop. "I am going to get some shut eye...Unfortunately there isn't much to do until we get reconnaissance from the Summit on what type of strategy to pull forth. The Blackbirds are on their way for that. Maybe later on in the day you and Hannah can go back to Atlantis and search for the Lantern ring…"

"The ring is in the mines…along with the power battery…the Helmet has shown me the way." Hannah interrupted as she walked back into the war room.

"Christ, the Green Lantern's ring right under Mordred's nose and he never knew it," Bridget said.

"I don't think so Bridget. I think he knew and didn't want anyone getting to it. The ring was the last one that Ganthet had created; it was going to be loyal to the side of good. I think the ring shut itself down until the right vessel for its power finally showed up."

Thunder looked at Hannah, "What about the other ring?"

Hannah shook her head, "Somewhere in New Argo, but no signature to pinpoint where. But the Atlantis one should be able to be captured."

Thunder stands up, "then what are we waiting for? Let's go get it."

Hannah replied, "Hold your horses; One...it's one o'clock in the morning...and there is a night shift finishing up there, at least we think there is for the most part. Why don't you guys get some rest? As for the mine itself, I don't know if you know this or not but something down there has been spooking the miners for years. Mordred always seemed to keep things at bay, but I am not sure if we won't come across something down there. Even then I wasn't even sure that this thing wasn't put down there by the Brainchild anyway to keep the mine as safe as possible."

Thunder leans down and puts his hands on the table of the war room, "You think I will let stories of some boogeyman keep me away from helping to save the world? You don't know me very well then…"

A voice comes from the doorway, "I am coming along too."

Thunder looked at the door to see Bruce Banner standing in it fully dressed and what seemed ready to leave.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?"

Bruce smiled, "I think I will be ok."

"Fine...we leave in about five hours. Get a nap in…" Thunder instructs as the others agree.

Bruce threw his hands to his sides as Thunder looked over, "I've been sleeping for centuries...I wanna DO something…"

Hannah smiled and walked toward Bruce, "You need to gain your full strength back, why don't you loosen up in the gym area, and maybe get some food?"

Bruce then realized that even though he had been asleep, maybe his comrades haven't and nodded in agreement, "Ok...I will see you all in five hours."

* * *

_Five hours later…_

The heroes come out of the tesseract portal back into the realm of Atlantis to some startling surprises. Everett's house had more tracking and military equipment than ever and it looked like for the most part that Black Kryptonite was playing second fiddle to Everett. Thunder raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Everett sees Thunder and grins back, "What, I am a control freak? And this is my house…" He also sees the new Doctor Fate next to him and turns to walk away.

She lowers her head.

Thunder looks back toward Black Kryptonite and walks up to him, "BK…how's it going?"

BK looks up from a radio panel and sees Thunder, "I sent a squad of men by the mines to see what was going on there. No work going on at the moment, and haven't had any since Mordred passed on into the unknown. The squad went in to investigate and now I have 5 men missing by the mines; No recon, and nothing but radio silence."

Thunder commented, "Is the Brainchild in the area? Is that the cause of the radio silence?"

Everett, who had been overhearing what was being said, interrupted, "No…the Brainchild is preparing for his Impergium Grand Summit, so even with all his bravado, he is no longer at the Palace. Even then our radios work on the astral plane of existence to keep from the prying eyes and ears of the Impergium."

Doctor Fate had to satiate her curiosity, "Then who is running the Palace in Atlantis at the moment?"

BK chimed in, "No idea…I know this might be a little much to ask you, but since you and Doctors Banner and Fate are planning a trip there, is there any way you can look in on our boys?"

Thunder nodded as he walked to the radio and closed his eyes touching the mainframe with the Nega Bands. He lifted them and nodded to BK, "Now I will be on your frequency and I can talk to you through the Bands."

Thunder began to walk away when BK stopped him, "You aren't gonna walk out looking like that are you?"

"Look…I am not wearing that Neo Atlantean garb again…it's so uncomfortable and it cramps my style."

"No, that's not what I mean man…it's almost like late fall out there…you need at least a jacket to blend in…"

Thunder sees a long black leather overcoat hanging on the wall, "Oh…well then I'll just take this…"

Thunder grabs the coat off the hook and begins to put it on. The base becomes dead silent. You could literally hear a pin drop if it wasn't for the equipment. BK's eyes widen.

"What?" Asked Thunder curiously.

BK looked at him as though he were staring a hole into him, "You know whose coat that is?"

Thunder felt at once like he overstepped his bounds, "Yours? I can give it right back…"

"Nah man…not my coat…that was Nick Fury's coat…no one has even dared putting that on since he was killed by Mordred four hundred years ago."

Thunder noticed that the coat was worn, but no dust accumulated on it, "Four hundred years and no dust?"

"Remarkable…but there is a blood stain on the inside of the coat; from where he got shot by Mr. Rictus during his last mission on the planet."

Thunder began to take off the coat, but BK stopped him. "No…take the coat. May it serve you as well as it served Nick. I hope it gives you better luck than he did."

Thunder puts the coat back on as the base began to clap and cheer. He walks to the door of the house.

"Go bring our boys home, Thunder!" BK screamed in encouragement.

Doctor Fate however didn't walk with Thunder, but instead walked toward Everett.

"Everett, I need to talk to you."

Everett seemed reclusive from her advances, but still was cordial nonetheless, "What do you want, Hannah?"

Hannah felt like a little girl who knows she hurt someone she cared about. Everett had been a great friend, and maybe if she still played her cards right something more, "I want to apologize for what happened a few days ago. This isn't me. Maybe Mordred was right about me being bred for evil...maybe it's in my blood." She said as she pulled off her helmet. Tears rolled down her face, "you are my best friend, and when I freaked you out, part of me felt like crawling into a ball and hiding from the world."

Some of Everett's ice began to melt, but he was still mad at her, "You aren't evil...it's just maybe this mask or helmet or whatever you are wearing is influencing you in ways I don't understand. Maybe I can never understand...but you know what? You can still be a force for good, you know? You no longer have that luxury to run and hide. Now you have a duty to humanity…" Everett said as he looks through what looks like a file cabinet and then slams it shut, "personally I just wish it was just us two again. No parents, no Brainchild, no Impergium, no helmet and most of all no war to fight...And for once with not a care in the world…"

"Do you love me?" Hannah asked abruptly.

Everett turned toward her and removed his glasses. "What do you fucking think? I have had feelings for you for years, yet because of the system and this world's ruler, you wouldn't and couldn't give me the time of day. Regardless of my family station, your mother and father never approved of us being together. So I felt that I needed to at least keep you as a friend in order to just have you in my life, but you have just been so cold lately that…"

Without another word Hannah kisses Everett square on the lips as passionately and as deeply as she ever felt or did before. She lifted her lips and looked into his eyes, "I promise that this isn't just some simple fling, Everett. There is one good thing about this helmet in all this chaos...I have cared about and for you for a long time, I just didn't realize how much until I put this helmet on. It has kind of matured me to my feelings. And Everett…when all this is over, we are going to make the most of our relationship."

Hannah puts the helmet back on and walks toward where Thunder had gone. Everett smiled, but under his breath he mouthed, "that's if we live that long."

Hannah saw Thunder looking around the outside area as snow began to fall. Thunder looked up in the sky and held his hands out, "Looks like the weather making machine is on the fritz."

Doctor Fate felt the need to comment, "There was no weather machine. But I am guessing that whatever controls the Brainchild had on the weather, they are temporarily or permanently turned off. This is probably the first real snow we have had in the area in years."

Bruce Banner walked up to them as he carried an assault rifle on his shoulder, "So…how are we getting to the mines?"

"Doctor Fate and I can fly…I guess we can piggyback you to where we are going," Thunder said grinning uncontrollably.

"One question, Fate…what do they mine in Atlantis?" Bruce asked curiously, "Especially when Atlantis is no longer underwater…"

"Mordred and the Brainchild say its gold, but for some reason they needed more hardcore mining equipment. Most of the miners have some idea that it is actually something else, but were too afraid to admit it."

Bruce's eyes widen, "Let's get going, Thunder can piggyback me."

Thunder then leaped into the noontime air and headed toward the mines, followed close behind was Doctor Fate. They tried to stay as low as they could so they didn't arouse any suspicion as to their activities. The populace with what had been going on would turn them in to the Impergium raiders without a second thought if they were sighted.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**_Rictus' Arrival In Vegas_**

The transport vehicle made its way through the air heading from the remote area of Eve's Twat heading toward the opulent sites of the continent of New Argo. Rictus sat down watching the water beneath him and the crashing waves. It seemed almost a small comfort for his tortured inner soul.

He looked in the cabin of the shuttle at the countless guards with him and he gazed upon Shithead sitting on the other side of the shuttle. By the looks of his cohort, he was listless, maybe even nervous. Rictus had to be reminded that he had never left the confines of Eve's Twat before so Rictus felt to give a small commentary of the situation both he and Shithead found themselves as he spoke allowed throughout the cabin, "Las Vegas…the seat of power of the Impergium throughout New Krypton as well as the continent of New Argo proper. What can be said about Vegas, you ask? Well…Vegas is still an amazing city surrounded by inhospitable desert terrain. But the city itself is much the same as it was in the 21st century. The city is still a spectacle to behold. The bright lights of the old casinos are still there, but in actuality it is much more beautiful than it ever was in the 21st Century. There is a fine balance of New Kryptonian decadence as well as traditional Kryptonian architecture. The Brainchild has made sure this city is still a tourist attraction, a place where the wealthy and powerful can still go and relax and live like kings. And in turn, they give him loyalty and obedience to his regime. And it's a definite that 'King' Brainiac keeps his subjects happy. Unlike us in the Twat of course…" Rictus stopped as he gazed closely at Shithead who was more attentive normally to realize that he was fast asleep with his eyes wide open.

As the shuttle made its way across the ocean and passing over the continent of Atlantis and finally crossing the shores of New Argo. About one hour later, Rictus could see in the distance Las Vegas. Like the pharaohs and emperors of antiquity, the Brainchild's seat of power is the epitome of opulence. As a result, the Brainchild took the old Caesar's Palace hotel and casino and made it the site of the Summit.

At this point the guests as well as the Magistrates of the Impergium have not yet begun to arrive, except for Rictus. Mr. Rictus and his entourage wanted to make sure to get there 24 hours ahead of the scheduled time. Unbeknownst to the forces of the Impergium, this is pretty close to the time that The Blackbirds arrived in Las Vegas as well.

The shuttle sees the helipad of the Palace and begins to make landing preparation on the helipad roof of Caesars Palace. The landing is rather smooth as Rictus notices Shithead finally waking up.

Instead of making Shithead look bad for sleeping, Rictus just looks at him, "Believe it or not the media source here in New Argo is worse than almost over all the rest of New Krypton; reminds me of the paparazzi and reporters that plague the celebrities of the old world."

Shithead responded sarcastically as Rictus had levied the same tone, "Wow, really?"

"Yes…and since the incident with Adam Gibson they want no part of me after how I shut that situation down for them. Even Grandmaster Tolliver thought that my methods were unsatisfactory before he came back here. Even so, the thought of these parasitic 'people' drooling over me and my associates as well as the other magistrates just…makes me ill. I wish to deal with those cretins the least amount of time as possible."

"So why am I now hearing about this? You seemed fine at the execution..." Shithead asked.

Rictus started to snap at Shithead, "I don't have the healthiest of relationships with the folks at BCCNN, or Brainchild Cable News Network. So unless it is imperatively important, they rarely come to Eve's Twat. Also it's because of them that I want to avoid an already uncomfortable situation in regards to the godforsaken Prophecy of Retribution he keeps hearing about...and I think that the best thing for everyone is to just skip the 'walk-in gala'."

Two rifled guards exit the craft, followed by the large walking talking pile of excrement that was Shithead, another two rifle carrying guards, and then finally Mr. Rictus. As soon as Rictus lands he is met by a guardian contingent of Impergium raiders led by Grandmaster Tolliver who by the look on his face didn't wish to be there. As soon as Rictus' feet hit the rooftop floor, a hologram of The Brainchild appears.

"My lord, I was going to check in first with the front desk then let you know I was here." Rictus explained as its appearance took him slightly by surprise.

"I have known you were here since you entered New Argo airspace, Rictus." Brainchild responded in a cold calculating manner.

"Of course you have. Well, since you're here…"

Taking what Rictus said literally, the Brainchild responded back as cold as his programming, "I am not actually here, Rictus. This is merely a holographic representation of my physical person."

Rictus thinks to himself, "This guy has no sense of humor or sense of slang lingo…even after 400 years." Then he began to speak once more after the pause, "Right…I just figured I'd get here earlier than the rest of the peons, the herd and the other magistrates…avoid all the spectacle and hoopla you're so fond of."

"That observation is incorrect Mr. Rictus. I have no particular fondness of the media, but I do know that information and appearance are important measures of control. I control humanity on a global scale and use the BCCNN as a tertiary tool for that outlet. Seeing as how BCCNN doesn't wish to speak to you at the moment, this serves actually to benefit your privacy."

Rictus began walking toward the doors, being followed by the hologram as well as his entourage and Brainchild's raiders, "Thanks for clearing that up, sire. I get all that. You know I just don't particularly like my picture being taken. So as long as if it's ok with you I am just going to hang back and let the others walk down the 'red carpet'."

"What is the purpose of the mentioning of the red carpet? Is it an analogy of some sort?"

Rictus acts confused, "You don't watch the old tapes of the old ages? Famous folk like actors, dignitaries, ambassadors and the like used to walk down a roll of red carpet when entering a special ceremony or particular event. It always thought it symbolizes status or something."

The Brainchild paused and after about 15 seconds finally responded, "Yes. I think you have a great idea, Rictus. I like the idea of red carpet. I will see to it. As for your entrance to the festivities you do not have to attend the red carpet part, just the Summit proper. We will speak again after the others arrive."

The hologram disappears as he walks toward the large elevator accompanied by four of his troops. Tolliver lets the party pass as he finally wanted to address Rictus, "That scene in Eve's Twat was something I would like to avoid in the future in regards to our further interaction."

Rictus nodded his head and taunted slightly, "What? Your reputation tarnished because of my glorious Blood Eagle?"

Tolliver looked into Rictus' eyes as if trying to gauge his boiling point.

Rictus continued seriously however, "its ok, Tolliver. I want the same thing. Now get to the fucking point as to why you are here?"

Tolliver bowed his head slightly disturbed, "His Eminence the Brainchild wishes me to take you and your people to their quarters.

Shithead cracks a smile, "The Brainchild's finest executioner being reduced to a...butler? HAHA!"

Tolliver walked in front of the party and activated the elevator, "I have been instructed to give you as much attention as you require."

Rictus breathes a sigh of relief and walks into the elevator with his party and looks at his troops then back towards the Grandmaster, "Nope...You four... take our things and go with Tolliver to get us checked in put our things in those rooms. I have been confined to that shuttle long enough and I wish to do something. Shithead… you and I are going to take a walk around this glorious seat of Vegas." He then looked at Tolliver in a condescending fashion, "I get the feeling that after tomorrow we won't have the privilege or time to 'take in the sights'. Am I right, Grandmaster?"

Rictus' four men followed Tolliver much to his dismay into Caesar's Palace concierge to get the rooms ready as Rictus and Shithead walk out of the hotel's main doors, much to Tolliver's chagrin. The Vegas Strip looked almost like it was when Rictus visited back in the 20th Century. Down the Strip, Rictus looked at Shithead and if it wasn't so alien to him, he saw Rictus grin. "Shithead, there is a certain buzz…a vibe of anticipation in the air. That feeling people have when they know something big is coming, like on Super Bowl Sunday."

"What's a Super Bowl? Is that something you eat a ton of corn flakes or oatmeal in?"

Rictus rolled his eyes and then continued, "Nevermind…In this case all the world leaders are flying here…HERE…into Las Vegas for the great Impergium Summit. It has been many, many years since we have all been in the same place at the same time."

"Yeah…"

"Aside from Rasputin I haven't seen most of these people in decades or centuries...some of which I didn't care to and would wish to wait another century to see."

As Shithead and Rictus walk down the street the citizens immediately are aware of their membership in the Impergium and give them the proper distance and respect. Most bowed or curtsied in response to their approach. Rictus grinned as thoughts flooded his amazing mind. These people are considered the 'wealthy elite' of New Argo. It is a stark contrast to the downtrodden citizens down under in Eve's Twat. Or even compared to the people who live on the outskirts of the continent weren't as decadent. It has nothing to do with Rictus being the sick twisted fuck that he is, as it has everything to do with the fact that Eve's Twat is essentially on its own. The country's economy is broken if there ever was one, and perhaps the Brainchild wants it that way. New Kandor may have been the prison continent, bit Eve's Twat was New Krypton's Hell. And he was its Satan.

Shithead squints and looks around, then back to Rictus, "Look at this shit! The people here don't even seem to be phased by us being here."

Rictus laughs, "They're not. You do realize that there are all types of super powered villains and Impergium bad asses that pass through here on a regular basis? These soft piles of goo are the Brainchild's good little worker bees, and they are rewarded as such. They don't question, they don't complain…they just go about their lives and because of generations knowing what side their bread is buttered on, this place has developed into a tourist attraction much like it was hundreds of years ago."

"What the fuck, boss? We ain't got shit back home, my family used to be one of the poorest in the entire Twat before my….my…you know...transformation. These folks walk around like they haven't a care in the world."

"Shithead, my boy…that's the whole point of this little experiment, I think. The Brainchild tried for hundreds of years to stomp out insurrection with all manner of violence and oppression and for a while it worked. I used to like his methods and would be right next to him in any endeavor of his. But then, out of the blue, he decided on a taking a kinder gentler approach here in New Argo. A reward or incentive program that he believes is working. Maybe it is over here. I like the other way better and that's why I am down under."

"Fuck these people, fuck this place." Shithead replied.

"You're a piece of shit after my own heart Shithead, that's why I tolerate you." Rictus said as he raises his arm thinking about touching Shithead on his shoulder and then has second thoughts.

Rictus and Shithead walk further down the street and came upon a large building to the right. Originally it might have been a police station or a government building but now it served a different purpose.

"Shithead…this is what is called this day and age as an 'Augmented Bordello.' These whores are exclusively for enhanced clientele."

"What's 'enhanced clientele'?"

"It means that super powered individuals can fuck these select whores without having to worry about killing them from the sheer action of just fucking. Some are genetically engineered to do this…others are enhanced by…other…methods."

Shithead laughs, "Maybe we will come back here later…"

Rictus shakes his head, "You can if you wish...I'm sorry…I like my whores entirely human. Can't get off on a woman or man who actually LIKES what I do with them…" Looking at some of the specimens both male and female in the windows he interjects, "however for this trip I might have to make an exception."

They walk further down the Strip as Shithead keeps taking in the entire ambience. He then looks back toward Rictus, "The other magistrates and seconds…do you get along with the others?"

Rictus stops and looks down at the cement walk, "You know me…I have never played well with others so to speak. As you know, I am though quite fond of the Russian Rasputin though. He reminds me as just a more passionate version of myself."

"Yeah…some of the guys talk about him…Rasputin, you know."

Rictus begins to start walking again as he smoothes out his robes, "The 'girls' love to gossip."

"Yeah they do…but they say some interesting stuff. They say he used to be a hero."

"Indeed?"

"Yeah, sir…is it true?"

Rictus doesn't hold back, "Yeah…it was. Now…now he is like a lion that plays with his food. He knows his food can't do anything to him, so he bides his time savoring every change and morsel of his prey."

"They say he's even more twisted than…" Shithead stops himself out of misplaced fear or respect for his magistrate, either which he had no idea.

"Twisted than whom…me?" Rictus said pointing at himself.

Shithead remains silent.

Rictus bursts out in uncontrollable laughter as the citizens stay fairly clear of them at this point. "Not on his best day…or my worst. Then again, the way he uses the cold is pretty impressive. Borderline genius, if you ask me…and I have studied torture and death for centuries."

Shithead looked confused as he avoided walking on top of a sewer grate that was loose, "What do you mean?"

Rictus looks into Shithead's eyes, "Hope you never find out. But back to him being a hero…He was one of a group of heroes in the 20th Century calling themselves the X-Men."

Shithead tried to think deep in his brain about who they were, and then drew a blank, "Never heard of them."

"You wouldn't…I actually would have been surprised if you did." Rictus said as they walked into a fancy gourmet restaurant. The waiter, who looked like he had been studying at the Cordon Bleu for most of his life, sat them at a fancy table away from the crowd of people sort of gawking at them. He then offered them two menus and placed out their silverware.

"Monsieur Rictus…what would you and your comrade like to drink this evening?" The waiter asked.

Rictus looked at Shithead and then back at the waiter ignoring his shitty old French accent, "Your finest wine, not the property of Lord Brainchild."

He nodded and walked away.

"Never had wine before…always slogging back some beer back in the Twat…"

"Tonight is a night of new experiences; Shithead…thought that you could join me as such. Anyway…where was I?"

Shithead pulls out a napkin and unfolds it…sending light shit stains on the pure white cloth. Even in his much solid form, Shithead still had some residue of what and who he was that was left behind. He remembered, "Oh…who were the X-Men?"

The waiter came back with two glasses and a weird look on his face as he sort of glanced at Shithead and the now ruined cloth napkin. He put two glasses down on the table and uncorked the cold bottle of wine. He then began to pour as Rictus continued, "They were an international team of mutants created by a crippled man named Charles Xavier. Anywhere on the planet where there was a problem with mutants; whether it was civil rights, violence, you name it …they were there."

The waiter butt in politely, "Do you know what you wish to have for dinner?"

Slightly annoyed Rictus replied, "Two porterhouse steaks…medium well…all the trimmings that come with it…and if you interrupt me again I will rip out your tongue from your gullet and shove it clear up your rectum...is that understood? If I NEED you I will CALL for you. And please stop talking in that fake accent; you may think you add ambiance to this place but you only make yourself look like a fool who knows better." Rictus said as he handed back the menus and looked at the waiter with a sadistic smile draped on his face.

The waiter swallowed his spit loudly and took the menus and ended his charade, "As you wish, sir…" He said as he ran back towards the kitchen. Shithead chuckled as he watched the waiter flee in fear.

Shithead grinned at his boss, "How did you know his accent was fake?"

Rictus took a sip of his wine, "I lived in the country of France for fifty years before the fall of the Old World. I know bullshit when I hear it."

Shithead changed the subject, "So…what happened to him?"

"You mean Rasputin and the X-Men?" Rictus said as he turned his attention back towards Shithead.

"Yeah…what happened?"

Rictus took another sip of his wine, "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know what pushed him to turn his back on his friends and allies, but whatever it was it must have been special. Some offer that the Brainchild gave him that he couldn't refuse. The one big thing I wanna stress is that all the magistrates, except myself of course, needed convincing to join the cause…something happened to him that made him want to kill all his friends or turn them to the Impergium willingly…He's really the only one I like. Enough of talks though, let's drink this impeccable wine."

Shithead felt uncomfortable...not with the place, but with the situation itself. Rictus was never this nice to him and it worried him. He decided to address the proverbial pink elephant in the room, "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Usually you treat me like the fucking plague. Now I am your best friend?"

"I told you I want you close. Don't get me wrong...you are not my best friend...but...We may have to leave here fast if this all goes south."

"What do you mean? Aside from the shitty people, things look good here."

Rictus leans forward and folds his hands, "Shithead, I haven't lived this long by trusting everyone. I sure as shit don't trust a machine whose intentions are purely analytical and cold, who from which as of late is actually starting to show some destructive emotion, as well as the unsophisticated ilk who decided long ago to lick his proverbial asshole with great relish. There is a difference between trusting with an alive being who can think for themselves…and someone who never was truly alive...mentally or physically."

"So…you trust me?"

"You have done nothing to warrant otherwise. Now…let's have a good night here and then maybe we make some arrangements for later on tonight with some...merriment."

Mr. Rictus and Shithead get their dinner and make a night of it. Shooting the shit about some of the people they saw and making fun of the wait staff. Rictus started to wince slightly from hearing the music playing in the background.

"What's that for?" Shithead asked curiously.

Rictus wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin, "You know about Kryptonian music?"

Shithead nodded, he had been raised on mostly Kryptonian brands of music, but was curious to see what this was all about, "What of it?"

"You notice that it's almost analytical…devoid of true emotion or attachment…almost like its sonic mathematics. Synthesized…sterile…alien…Now, you are more used to what I like to listen to…especially when I am torturing and killing people is some good old fashioned world music from a bygone era in the world before the Impergium…it's called Rock and Roll or the incarnation I favor the most 'Motown.'"

Shithead scratches his head and smiles, "So that's what it's called. I have to tell you that it's pretty peppy. I kind of like it."

"Do you know why?" Rictus asked curiously.

Shithead shoved another piece of steak in his mouth, "Nope."

Rictus continued, "Because…it relies on emotion to live…to breathe and in turn breathe life and opportunity in everything you would want to do. I can't listen to Ush-Arel's 7th Quadratic Symphony without gagging, but put on some James Brown or Martha Reeves and the Vandellas…and I want to carve all the Jews in Eve's Twat into fucking steaks…you see? Pep in your step will bring things to life…even death," Rictus laughed loudly at the last as a joke. Shithead laughed as well, but was reluctant to get why.

They finished the wine bottle off and returned to Caesar's Palace to relax and await their associates who would all be arriving before they knew it. Tolliver left the room information with the concierge and both Rictus and Shithead made their way to their rooms. After more drinks in Rictus' room they finally called it a night Shithead returned to his room, which was interconnecting.

Rictus, left to his own devices, calls downstairs to the concierge for the number to the Augmented Bordello they passed on the strip to send up for him a younger girl and man to be brought to his room. He never specified his needs for them and didn't need to go into detail about what he wanted to use them for. Rest assured the young man and woman who will come will bear the scars of this night for the rest of their lives. But for the woman it will be much more.

* * *

_12 hours earlier…_

Colonel Carlos Ramirez and Lieutenant Colonel Daytona, the commander of the Blackbirds begin their trek through the remnants of St Croix and into Vegas proper. It's a quick time march through the remains of what used to be a beautiful neighborhood in a desolate Nevada desert. Shortly after leaving the remains they begin to see the lights of the strip that looks eerily familiar to the 21st Century Las Vegas strip. They turned on their cloaking suits making them invisible to the crowds walking around. Once they enter the city they hunker down behind a couple of large dumpsters nearby and begin to work out their plan.

Daytona turned off his suits circuits and began talking, "Alright the easiest way we can get access to Caesar's Palace is through the kitchen staff like we already agreed. With the sheer volume of people in there our suits will be of no use as there is the chance we can be bumped into and our cover will be blown. But as kitchen staff it will be expected. They have people working around the clock preparing everything for this goddamn summit. Don't forget they have to cater to everyone not just the VIP's but the media parasites as well, and any other important dignitaries that may show up to this thing."

Carlos turned off his suit as well, "So there will be folks running in and out of the kitchen the rest of the night and day. This is perfect…That's definitely our easiest access point. I guess the only thing left to decide is …who goes and who stays?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who goes to get our kitchen uniforms?"

"I figured I'd go since this was my plan and you'd stay." Daytona responds defensively.

"I figured I'd go and you'd stay. You have the comlink up and running in the rear, and I've actually been waiting for an opportunity to show you what I can do. So why don't you stay here and be my eyes and let me do my thing and retrieve our kitchen uniforms?"

Daytona pauses for a moment and looks up at the Vegas lights, "Alright, then. Go for it. But let me make this clear, if you fuck up your ass is grass…understood?"

Carlos just grins.

"Ok. Hustle it soldier, make me fucking proud," Daytona said as he found himself chuckling.

Carlos begins to move closer to Caesar's Palace it is not daylight yet so he can still move in the cover of night before his actually enters the vicinity of Caesars… then all bets were off. He realizes that this could be his only shot at this particular plan, in a few hours there will be too many people in this area so he stops to activate this amazing shadow suited stealth uniform given to him by Bridget. With a sigh of relief, stealth mode came on once more as he feels a little bit better about crossing a street and covering open territory. Silently and as stealthy as possible he approaches the rear loading dock of Caesar's Palace.

Ramirez, always aware of his surroundings, notices the door to the kitchen where the regime received deliveries and waits for a lone member of the kitchen staff to come out.

Unfortunately this seems to take a bit longer than he anticipated as the sun starts to poke its face out of the horizon. He begins looking around for anything to make a bit of a noise when at the nick of time a lone member of the kitchen staff ducks out of work for a smoke break.

"Thank God for nicotine…" Carlos thinks to himself, as he waits a few more seconds to makes sure no one else is coming out. He then pulls out of his holster a small unusual type of dart gun. In its chamber is a dart that has a fast acting extremely lethal sleep projectile which can fire at semi-automatic speed.

He aims carefully and with one well placed dart to the neck the kitchen help falls silently unconscious, as Carlos quickly catches him and hoists him up in the fireman's carriage position and moves him behind the dumpsters. Daytona gives him thumbs up as he quickly turns off the suit and changes clothes and takes the identity badge of the poor man. Without the badge this endeavor would have been all for naught. Carlos finishing up gets up and walks away from the dumpsters and up to the kitchen entrance.

Noticing no one else in the area Carlos awkwardly disguises his voice, "Hey? Can one of you help me out here?"

He hears footsteps approaching the door and he takes position on the door's blind side, he makes sure that only one person is coming through the door and he puts a dart in this man's neck as well. He waves for Daytona to come in as he drags the new body behind the large truck nearby.

"Hey double time it, Peaches. The sun is almost up and this took a bit longer than I thought." Carlos said as he threw the other body in the back of the truck. The comlink goes off in his ear.

No shit, Sherlock. The sun is almost up, I'm moving to your position… I hope you got me a XL.

Carlos winced, "Sorry, I didn't have time to check the label, but this guy was heavier than the last one…"

Daytona followed in the same fashion as Carlos arrives at the loading dock behind the truck.

Carlos stripped off the other workers suit as Daytona turned off his stealth mode.

"Here, it's an XL."

Daytona nods and helps Carlos, "Well at least it'll fit. So …how long we gonna stay hunkered down behind this truck? This area smells like bad food, bad gas and bad intentions."

"We're going to wait until there is a little more activity then we are going to grab some of this product and make our way in. We will need to leave our heavier weapons behind the dumpsters though so we will head back there first. We'll keep our sidearms on us, but pray to God they don't have metal detectors in here…"

Daytona shakes his head, "Too risky. How about we do it this way?" Daytona turns on his comlink, "Condor, can you see us at the moment?"

Roger.

"What is the best way in from your vantage point?"

Condor, back at the schoolhouse, uses his optical enhancements almost like the zoom of a camera as he zooms in on Caesar's Palace area. He blinks twice in rapid succession and his enhancements switch over to x-ray vision.

Sir, the kitchen staff is moving fairly quickly they have close to two dozen people running around the kitchen area and the dining area. This may be as good a time as any. But I wouldn't go with any firearms…

"Why?" Carlos asked Condor.

Kitchen help doesn't have access codes authorized for carrying firearms. And they have checking stations with metal detectors before people make their way into the main part of the Palace.

"Ok, then we are going to have to do this the hard way. Will they detect the surveillance equipment?" Daytona asked Condor.

Sir, you better ask Colonel Ramirez about that.

"The bugs look like small grains of rice. No way will they detect it, since it's not made of any metal. When surrounding an area, it will transmit a three dimensional hologram back to New Argo base as well as to the schoolhouse. The larger the room, the more you would need in an even radius. The main area where this thing is taking place should need only about 7, but I brought 21 just in case."

Daytona smiles unconvinced, "How is that possible? Where did we come up with that technology?"

"Where else? China…My good friend Sam Chen has been giving us little miracles like this every day…right under the Mandarin's nose." Carlos laughed as he stood up to walk toward the loading bay doors.

Both soldiers make their way back to the dumpsters and drop off their weapons next to the corpse stashed there. Carlos spoke up, "Wait…You hold the equipment."

"Why?"

"Come on man, really? I carried it over here since St. Croix. So you can at least carry it for awhile."

"I don't know how to work it." Daytona asked

"I can teach you…and besides I outrank you."

"You're a dick…" Daytona muttered under his breath shaking his head.

Carlos had read up on Daytona's dossier previously to find out that both he and this other decorated man have been in the military for most of their lives yet neither of them has ever truly gone undercover before so the nervousness was refreshing. However refreshing for the both of them it was, of course they would never speak of it. Carlos then handed Daytona a small pouch that looked like a tobacco one, but instead had the surveillance equipment inside. Daytona peered inside once more in amazement, "It DOES look like fucking rice…" He then put it in the pocket closest to the waistband of his underwear away from prying eyes.

After disposing of their weapons behind the dumpster and grabbing the food stuffs in the back of the truck to fit in, they made their way to the doors.

Carlos entered through quickly like he belongs there and Daytona of course follows suit behind him as he looked around.

The kitchen is just bustling with activity, there is a radio playing some strange techno song, that from the look on Daytona's face was something he didn't like, in the background the noise and smells are a tad disorienting and the two trained soldiers almost stop moving and just stand there. Luckily, a thin woman wearing the same style of uniform carrying a tray of eggs bumps into Daytona knocking him and Carlos out of their fugues.

"Make a hole!" The woman raises her voice as she passes.

Carlos and Daytona look almost confused as they separate and look at one another. Another woman walks in between them carrying a large tray of uncooked food and looks at the two.

"You two look confused? No one tell you where you were working yet? For Brainchild's sake, drop the boxes of calamari by the freezer, wash your hands then come right back here, I've got some new jobs for you two fellas."

The Brainchild's sake? This aberration was no god. The mere thought sickened Daytona and Carlos look at each other and they both shrug their shoulders and go to the sink to wash their hands. The two battle hardened soldiers finish cleaning their hands and return to their new 'boss'.

She looks up at them and nods in an affirming way. She hands Daytona and Carlos a hair net, noticing the longer hair on Daytona's head, "Alright, you with the ginger hair, what's your name?"

Daytona looked down at his nametag trying to act like he belonged there, but finding it real hard to do so. He didn't think his eyes were going bad but he couldn't read the smaller nametag and squinted, "Um…my name is…Umberto…but my friends call me Brad."

The woman looks confusingly at Daytona, who from the look on her face definitely wasn't in the mood for anything to disrupt her from her task, "Ok…Brad, I need you to go into the walk-in fridge and clean up a tray of broken eggs that are all over the floor. You! What is your name?" She asked as she pointed at Carlos.

"My name is Carlos." He said with a matter of fact tone as Daytona looks at him confusingly.

The woman pointed toward a bunch of other men and women dressed as he was, "You have a line cook insignia on your uniform so I want you over on hors d'oeuvres prep and bring that salmon/cream cheese mixture with you when they are finished to the main line cooks."

Daytona still not getting the remedial labor of it all, responded back to her orders as if they were a joke, "So…You want me to go clean up a bunch of broken eggs?"

She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow which reminded Daytona of his basset hound puppy when he was little. It made him want to laugh but he knew he couldn't as she spoke, "Yes. Are you slow or something?"

Carlos sensing that any new problem could jeopardize their mission intervenes, "He's new ma'am. This is his first day working in the kitchen, so …you know."

She seemed understand as she gets back on her task, "You can call me Lyla. I am the kitchen manager for this event…and no… I don't know. Line cook, I am too busy to watch over this guy so he's going to be your responsibility. You make sure he gets those eggs cleaned up, and when that's done you come back to see me. I'll make sure you both stay busy, these dignitaries have deep appetites."

Carlos waved with a smile as she looked as though she was going to walk away, "Thanks ma'am. I'll look after him."

Sure enough the woman turns her attention to the bakery section after one of her employees yells out, "Oh shit!" followed by a crashing sound. She leaves the two undercover soldiers and approaches the bakery in a tizzy.

Daytona punches Carlos in the arm, "Is he slow? Are you fucking serious? You love this shit, aren't you?"

Carlos sensing Daytona's sarcasm grins widely, "What? She seemed pretty spot on having just met you and all." He then got real serious, "I know that this might be hard for your brain to fathom, but you need to rein in that rebellious nature for a bit. If you do anything to fuck up this mission, our geese are cooked. We won't have this chance again."

"Hardey, fucking, har. I got it... Go get your fish cheese or something, asshole." Daytona as he goes toward the walk-in fridge.

"You know if you leave those eggs too long in the walk in they will be next to impossible to get up off the floor." Carlos smiles in the most annoying grin.

Daytona flips him the bird as he avoids walking into another attendant, "How about I shove one of those eggs up your fucking ass?"

"Chop, chop janitor boy."

Daytona visibly annoyed then grabs a mop and bucket and moves towards the walk-in to clean up the dropped eggs, muttering nonsense under his breath. Both are however waiting for the proper time to start doing something much more important.

Carlos on the other hand grabs the salmon /cream cheese mixture and heads on over to the prep table. He sees a larger black man making something on a giant griddle.

Carlos lifts the mixture and puts it on the prep table, "Ok here we go, Uhmm….what are we doing with this, man?"

The cook looks at him and shakes his head, "I haven't seen you before? You new or something?"

"Yeah, man. I'm on loan from another restaurant helping out with the big day."

The cook looks him up and down and just shakes it off, "It figures they would do this...Ok, we need you to take the stems off of those mushrooms over there and stuff the salmon mix into the mushroom caps, and place them over on that platter. You cool with that?"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

For most of the day, it looked like Colonel Ramirez seemed to be enjoying himself immensely whereas LTC Daytona on the other hand doesn't seem to be enjoying himself at all. In another life, Carlos would have wondered if he would have become a world famous chef or baker if he were allowed to. Thinking about all that depressed him slightly, but there was one upside to the world being shit. He had Bridget...and that made up for everything.

Daytona on the other hand was not having a good time. There were more than just eggs stuck to the floor as Daytona had to scrape it all up

"Goddamn eggs stuck to the goddamn floor. Fucking know it all bitch has me doing this stupid shit. I am a goddamn soldier picking up goddamn broken eggs…can't use a laser blaster to get this shit up...maybe a grenade." Daytona muttered to himself in a quiet rage.

Just as Daytona finishes cleaning up the walk-in, another kitchen worker comes into the walk-in looking for him as he shuts up.

"Are you Brad?" He asked.

Daytona takes a deep breath and sets the mop handle against the wall and looks up at the man, "yeah?"

"Lyla asked if you could help me with something. When you get done can you give me a hand taking this case of vodka upstairs?"

Daytona grins, "Vodka? Where did you get vodka? I thought that New Argo was a dry continent."

The guy laughs, "They just can't make it here. This particular vodka goes to one of the big wigs that will be here tomorrow. This vodka was flown in special from Russia itself. So can you give me a hand with these, or do you need more answers?"

Daytona realizing that this could be the ideal time to gain access to the floors where the summit will be held or where the members of the Impergium will be meeting; if he didn't screw it up in the process. He was still mad at Carlos and Bridget for the death of his best friend Adam, but was starting to realize that maybe Carlos wasn't half bad of a guy even if sometimes he could be a dick. Sure he was a little more orthodox and orderly in his methods, but not everyone could fight and act as he and the Blackbirds normally did. He made it a point to maybe cut the Beaner some slack in the future…if he was allowed one.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Atlantis…_

Thunder landed at the mouth of what looked like a cave not far from the former palace of Mordred. For some reason unknown to everyone else, the palace was built close by on the insistence of Mordred's ancestor Baron Mordo. No one knew why. Bruce Banner got off of his back and finally Doctor Fate landed. Doctor Fate walked closer to the mouth of the cave shaking her head.

"This isn't right. There are usually guards here or at least the miner's foreman...even if the miners went home," Doctor Fate says in distress.

Bruce Banner looked on the ground. Atlantis had this sort of grey slate for earth, so it was easy for him to notice that the ground was covered in puddles of blood. He bends over and touches it with his fingers and looks at Thunder, "Whatever did this, and whose blood this is, we don't have much time, Justin."

Doctor Fate then puts her hands on the helmet and closes her eyes, and then clutches the Eye of Agamotto in her hand, "I can't feel any human life signs, but I do feel something vague coming from within the cave."

Thunder walks to the mouth of the cave as his Nega Bands started to glow to illuminate the cave for him. He saw that the mines diverted from the entrance into three distinct tunnels. The grey slate rock started dissipating from the view into what looked to him like gold or at least the remnants of it.

"Fate? What do you make of this?" Thunder asked as he turned back toward her.

She walks up and looks at the golden colored rock before her, "I remember that the Brainchild only started about a hundred years ago mining these tunnels, even though he was planning it since the days of the Magistrate Baron Mordo. The cost of equipment to actually do it apparently took its toll on the workers as well as the funds of the Impergium so resources had to accrue over time. My father always told me the equipment would break down where they would have to replace drill bits."

Bruce Banner looked confused, "How is that possible with gold? I mean gold is one of the softest metals in nature. It shouldn't give someone this much trouble to mine like this…unless…"

Thunder turned toward him concerned, "Unless what, Bruce?"

Bruce knelt down and touched the ground and then began to feels his way up the wall. "Aquaman…who ruled Atlantis before the Great Purge used to mention to me something about Atlantean gold being almost indestructible and had to be mined with care and precision. Namor had great veins of Atlantean gold in his kingdom of Triton in the Pacific..."

"Indestructible?"

Bruce winced at his poorer choice of terms, "Maybe that is not the most correct of terms, but this stuff here was almost on the same plane as Kryptonian alloy. It had a lot of properties of vibranium and of adamantium, but unlike any of those just mentioned Atlantean gold was more malleable. Laser fire bounces off of it, or in its truest sense, is reflected away."

"That is great, but what would the Brainchild and the Impergium do with this much Atlantean gold, is it involved in this world's currency?" Thunder asked.

Doctor Fate shook her head, "No. Its not that valuable compared to the other rare elements."

Bruce looked up at Thunder, "When a majority of your enemies use beam weapons, both here and abroad, what do you think they are going to use this for? Thunder this is going to be used for one thing...conquest...but in what shape or form is the actual question."

Doctor Fate looked at Thunder then at Bruce, "If that's the case than it seems more imperative that we find the Green Lantern's ring and battery fast."

"Okay, here's the plan…" But before Thunder could finish his thought he began to hear a loud rumbling starting to grow from the inside of the mine.

"It's what I have been trying to track within the tunnels...The beast is coming…and it's hungry…" Doctor Fate warned.

Out of the cave came what looked to Thunder like black oily goo extend itself into a blade like shape and head toward Thunder at raging speed. Thunder greater speed than the apparition was able to easily dodge the blow as he knocked Bruce Banner to the ground, shielding him from any harm. Doctor Fate's hands began to glow as did Thunder's ready for battle.

The black goo landed onto the ground with a disgusting splooge and thud and then began to rise up and form into a figure that Thunder remembered all too well; the only difference this time was that the figure looked female. The head of the being had two big white eyes like a mask and teeth with razor sharp quality in the entirety of the mouth. The well defined muscles then began to form and settle as a giant white spider formed on the well endowed chest.

It roared at him intensely as Thunder grinned, "Venom."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys...I am going to be away for a while so I posted two EXTRA chapters of the book ahead of time while I will be gone. I would like to thank the people who have read this story so far. Give me some input on how you like this story so far. Also I have a Poll up on my Profile page. I would love to hear from you. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine:_**

**_Rumble on the Moon_**

Thunder lifted Bruce Banner to his feet but made sure he stayed his distance. Thunder began to slowly walk towards this newest incarnation he has seen of Venom.

Trying to be funny and maybe lighten the mood he retorted, "I know that can't be Eddie Brock in there, did you have a sex change or something?"

Venom shrunk back slightly and began to laugh responding in a voice that seemed like three different tones in one, "You know full well that isn't how this works. Well now, look who survived the Great Purge? We know and remember who you are, even though the host wasn't born when you were around."

Thunder tried to reason next but kept a close eye on both Banner, but Fate as well, "We are here for what is in the mines. Let us pass, Venom, and we'll let this situation go. It doesn't need to result in any bloodshed."

"Judging by how you are protecting the one once called the Hulk, I am under the impression he can no longer transform. The other with you claims the helmet of Mordred but doesn't know how to use it fully." She then walked a little closer to Thunder, "The Venom you once knew at some point of time could have been heroic, Defender of the Galaxy. Our incarnation however…" Venom said as large viscous webs shoot from her wrists and smack right into Thunder, "…is entirely evil and without remorse."

Thunder looked at Doctor Fate and Bruce Banner, "Run! I will hold her off! Get what you need in the mines!"

Venom leaped into the air recklessly and smashed into Thunder and tackled him to the ground as Doctor Fate and Bruce ran into the mines. Venom looked backward only to get a thunderous size 12 in her face. Venom flew backwards and slammed into the slate wall of the mine. Thunder levitated himself into the air and broke free with authority of the webs that had him entwined.

"You want to know something, Venom? I have always hated your guts." Thunder replies as in a blink of eye he begins landing blows in blazing speed all over the body of Venom. Venom begins to slink away trying to get away from the onslaught happening to it.

"You were always this arrogant piece of shit, thinking that you were the apex predator or the verified top of the food chain. But to be honest you are just nothing but a small fly compared to my power. But since I am not a cold hearted asshole and do have some compassion for at least the host you inhabit…I will make you a deal. I will spare you the beating if you answer some questions for me…" Thunder asked as he pulled her up with his arms and slammed the symbiote again into the slate wall. The symbiote tried to liquefy itself to try and get away but came to no avail with Thunder's great speed.

Some debris started to come down into the mine itself as Thunder hoped that his friends would hurry and find what they were looking for.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Bruce Banner followed Doctor Fate swiftly as possible through the catacombs with break-neck speed. Because of Venom's presence within the mines there were webs everywhere. He didn't know how long Venom had been a part of the tunnel system but it seemed like a while as they were starting to overwhelm the two as Banner got stuck. Doctor Fate was able to blast their way out of the webs and make their way further into the blackened void.

They come to the end of the tunnel they went down and looked around. All they found was the dead bodies of the HLM soldiers Black Kryptonite sent to look around.

"The ring has gotta be in another tunnel…" Doctor Fate said as she looked at Bruce.

Bruce swallowed loudly as he tried to catch his breath and assess his surroundings, "Hannah…you need to focus…don't you have the ability to teleport where you need to go, or at least a spell to open a door or portal?"

Doctor Fate shakes her head, "I do…but for some reason my magic powers are being blocked from within this mine. I can't pinpoint where the ring is. If I could do that this would not be a problem."

Bruce sensing his only choice at this point began to run back the way he came.

* * *

_Back at the mouth of the mines…_

Thunder leaned in close to Venom whose back was up against the wall, "What is this Atlantean gold for? How are you working for the Brainchild?" Thunder asked as spikes protrude from Venom's body slicing Thunder backward. Thunder grins once more and uppercuts Venom slamming her back into the wall once more.

Thunder was getting pissed and this symbiote was seriously trying his patience, "I am not going to ask again."

"I don't work for the Brainchild directly…I work for Sinestro. This gold is important for the plans of the Impergium. With your escapades recently on this world, I have made it a hunch to keep my ears to the grindstone in regards to them. Now, my master knows of your arrival, Defender of the Galaxy and he is on his way here…" Venom laughed uncontrollably as Bruce made his way to the opening of the mine.

Thunder tried to contact his friends on his Nega Bands, "Bruce, you and Fate need to find the ring fast. Apparently Sinestro is on his way…"

Thunder is too late however as he is ripped from Venom's vicinity and is thrown with authority with yellow energy into the vacant foreman house nearby collapsing the building on top of the two foes. A familiar figure uses his power ring to remove some of the rubble and picks up Thunder in his clutches standing him upward and with great ferocity drop kicked him out of the rubble and onto the ground outside into some digging equipment.

Thunder finally opens his eyes and tries to stand as he sees a man with now pure white hair and magenta colored skin looks at him with arms crossed. Sinestro looked thinner as his skin stretched upon his face almost like a skeleton as his eyes shone a bright beaming yellow glow.

Sinestro however was still Sinestro as a condescending grin protruded from his elderly face, "The funny thing about fear…is that everyone feels it. It's just a matter of overcoming it. Thunder…the Defender of the Galaxy…you should have been dead 400 years ago. You should have stayed dead, but now I get the pleasure of something I missed. Now I have a chance to finish you."

Thunder brushed the dust and debris from his body, "It's funny that you mention that I should be dead...you look like a fucking corpse Sinestro. How did you survive all these years?"

"That makes no difference at this point. This confrontation has been on my mind a long time."

Thunder slowly circled his foe, "You better finish me…I would hate to see what you would have to say to the Brainchild if he found out that for all these years you were living on a lie for a reputation."

Thunder zooms with great speed and slams his fists into the sternum of Sinestro sending him through the last remnants of a wall created from the mining. As Thunder smacked into him Sinestro seemed very brittle as if being held up literally by the yellow energy flowing through his body. Maybe that was the only thing keeping him alive.

Meanwhile, Venom looked onward from the cosmic slugfest as Doctor Fate's cape fluttered in the wind distracting the symbiote as they were coming back to the mouth of the mine. She noticed that the mouth of the cave was starting to collapse as she then used some of her magic within the cave to keep it from totally caving in. Venom didn't see Bruce go past her but she realized that her golden cape alerted her of her presence. She then looked back toward Venom and then flew down the tunnel that Bruce Banner had not gone down yet.

Sinestro, still in pain, looked at his cohort Venom, "You get them now! There is no telling what they are going to do…they may find a way to ruin the Master's plans!"

Venom bounded swiftly after Doctor Fate, not knowing that she was creating a diversion and biding Bruce some time.

Thunder laughed as he began to charge his hands full of electrical energy. He had abundance due to the amount of power he took from Mordred's hands days earlier.

Sinestro looked at Thunder with contempt, "What are you laughing at, you baboon?"

Thunder shook his head, "You have no idea what's in there do you? You who could have went back to be an honorable man…you were a Green Lantern once…in this hellacious realm you could have been the greatest!"

Thunder let loose the electrical energy from his hands and slammed into the quivering body of Sinestro. Sinestro's ring however absorbed most of the brunt of the power and he stabilized himself. He then used his ring to create a construct of fear and torture to confine Thunder. Drills of yellow energy began to turn on as a vice held Thunder in a grip of power. The drills then began to slice into the Nega Band energy, trying to drill to the core of his body. Thunder had been able so far to use not much Nega Energy to make sure that the Brainchild would not notice, but he had a fear that it was only a matter of time against Sinestro where he would need to fight fire with fire so to speak.

"Don't be such a goody two shoes, Thunder…If I were to have become a Green Lantern then what, Thunder? Fall like the rest of you to the Brainchild? I wasn't stupid. I know what I am doing. We won that war. And against that sorry excuse of an HLM of yours we will also prevail." Sinestro then began to squeeze once more as hate revealed in his black eyes.

Thunder glanced at him as his brow furrowed in his own rage. He then began to glow bright all over his body from his bands and shattered the constructs ferociously. If he didn't use more of the Nega Bands now, he would be dead. He wasn't going to give Sinestro the satisfaction, "That might have worked a long time ago, asshole, but not this time. Your ability to cause fear in me seems to have faded in your inactivity over the years. Its time I paid you back in kind...I am taking you for a ride."

Thunder zoomed with Nega Energy at Sinestro and slipped his hands under the arms of Sinestro and locked his hands into a full nelson and leaped into the air, setting fire to the air around him as he left Earth's atmosphere, smashing through several satellites in the process.

Within mere seconds, Thunder suplexed Sinestro into a crater on the moon. Sinestro, unable to deal with the strict display of recent power, lay motionless as the Defender of the Galaxy began to pound his fists into the face and midsection of Sinestro. Blood starting to finally leak from the mouth and nose of the wielder of fear.

Sinestro desperately pushed Thunder off of him and staggered to his feet as he blasted Thunder with his power ring sending him backward about five yards. Thunder then dug his feet into the lunar soil to slow his gravity push.

Sinestro flew toward Thunder like a celestial torpedo as he buried his fists into Thunder's chest sending him backward through space once more. He screamed defiantly, "I am going to do what I should have done 400 years ago, Thunder." He then by an act of sheer will created a giant anvil out of yellow energy and slammed it down on top of Thunder, sending the Defender of the Galaxy deep within the lunar soil. Sinestro then created vice grips to lift Thunder back out of the soil and focused his energy on Thunder's Nega Bands. Thunder resisted with all his being as Sinestro tried to remove the bands; the source of his otherworldly power.

Sinestro started to gloat, "Without the Nega Bands you are nothing but a glorified mutant and cannot survive space."

Thunder knew that he needed to go back on the offense or Sinestro was going to win this fight…but what to do he thought to himself? Then amidst his struggle an idea came to him as he unleashed the fury of his bands once more and broke free of the vice grips and then began to fly away from Sinestro. Sinestro began to follow him but soon realized that with Thunder's great speed he was unable to catch up as Thunder flew into the dark side of the moon. Sinestro then noticed that he started to circle the moon surrounding him and dipping into the dark side of the moon and back again. Thunder would then change trajectory at various points and confuse Sinestro as to what golden blur was Thunder.

"Stay still!" Sinestro yelled furiously as Thunder blazed past him with pass after pass. Sinestro then began to make a giant web all around him as Thunder disappeared.

Sinestro looked around as things began to confuse him more as it seemed the passes stopped. He gazed at his fear webs which were not tripped once.

"Did you run away again? Was I too much for you? I knew you were a coward!" Sinestro bantered toward the lunar sky.

Thunder stood quietly behind him as he had teleported behind him and axe handle smashed Sinestro into the head, neck and back area sending him once again to the lunar floor. Thunder smiled, "For someone who uses fear to their advantage, you sure look real scared right now." Sinestro turned back towards Thunder as now for his last resort he wanted to let him have it.

Sinestro poured on all the yellow energy into one giant beam and barraged Thunder as he stood back bracing himself from the impact. Sinestro on the other hand had hoped to roast him into oblivion. The dust kicked up from the battle on the moon began to create an unnatural fog of war which permeated the area of the battle as Sinestro stood up.

"That should take care of you, you simpleton."

Sinestro saw a dark shadow walking toward him as he made out the visage of the Defender of the Galaxy as he walked toward him.

The overcoat given to him by Black Kryptonite much to his own chagrin was burned off but Thunder looked as fine as he did before the battle began. Sinestro, tired and worn from the battle of his life, lifted his arm once again to realize that his yellow ring no longer had power within it. It only had enough to keep Sinestro alive.

"I know you…and I also know that you would use up your resource too quickly and unlike your ring…I never have to recharge my Nega Bands," Thunder said as he caved in Sinestro's gut with a punch sending him hunched forward. Unbeknownst to Thunder however he realized that with that punch his fist went through the midsection of Sinestro as he gazed upon his eyes. The man that is Thunder had killed very few people in his life as a hero, but he had killed before. Killing Sinestro was something he wasn't entirely prepared for, but felt satisfaction in doing so. Sinestro's eyes were as black as obsidian but in that moment, Thunder could see even in those dark orbs the life finally leave his eyes and become dead weight in his arms.

Thunder pulled his bloody fist out of Sinestro as he quietly slumped to the lunar floor as his ring stopped glowing. Thunder picked up Sinestro's hand and took the ring off of his finger, and leaped into space heading back to earth once more. Satellites from New Krypton began shooting at him, but they ended up being outraced to no avail, unable to even catch up to his great speed.

Thunder for the moment…was victorious.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the main chamber of the Brainchild in New Argo…_

Sensors began going off as the Brainchild was about to unhook himself from the mainframe. He hesitates as power energy readings began showing up in an extreme level in Atlantis.

"Computer…analysis of energy signature, and location of activity." Brainchild began to compute. Within seconds the signature is identified.

"Three distinct signatures found…now five. Identified as electrical, yellow fear energy…"

"Apparently Sinestro is on New Krypton…or was." Brainchild quipped.

"…magical energy and now…green willpower energy. The last one is faint…barely noticeable as cosmic energy. The location is the primary mines of Atlantis."

The Brainchild unhooked himself from the mainframe and walked over to an intercom as more reports of satellite fire ring in his head. "I am confident that Sinestro can handle the situation, but I will send several battalions of Impergium Raiders to the mine site."

With a flick of a wrist and a flash of digital data, the order went through in cyberspace with the efficiency that only the Ruler of the World could muster. Then something went wrong...

Several satellites gave forth distress beacons and new pictures and information to the Brainchild in regards to the moon. Extremely high levels of cosmic energy permeated his readings. Yellow fear energy spiked rapidly along with mixed traces of a potent amount of cosmic energy. Brainchild saw the residue of the fog of war and stood from his throne and quickly leaped into the air flying with great fury toward the moon. This time he would not let others take care of it...he would investigate personally.

The thing that worried the Brainchild was the photographs taken by the satellites. Some of them showed a being bathed in a glowing golden light, unable to be seen fully by the sensors of the satellites.

Flying through outer space he saw a golden glimmer out of the corner of his eye, and disappeared. The World Dictator ignored it as he zoomed to the moon and landed swiftly. He used his X-Ray vision to peer through the dust and debris. In the midst of the dust and debris was a small heat signature that was floating slightly ahead. He started slowly flying toward it as he seen the corpse of Sinestro thanks to a round of convulsions and seizures from his death was minimally floating around the weakened gravity of the moon.

The Brainchild held Sinestro in his arms as he saw the gaping hole from the fist that had completed this horrendous task. He analyzed every inch of his body as to what might have caused this.

"You didn't charge your ring, old friend." The Brainchild quipped.

"**He wasn't my friend…we have no friends..."** came a voice from within him.

The Brainchild ignored the feelings once more. He then started to look around for his power ring which he was sure that was still around, but turned out was absent amidst both corpse and surroundings.

"The Power ring is gone. Makes me wonder if who did this took it?"

"**Maybe another avatar of Parallax decided to awaken and decided that Sinestro was no longer worthy of its power…makes sense then about the golden apparition we saw..."**

Brainchild could no longer ignore the voice, "Shut up! Even though you have a point, I want you to shut up!" The Brainchild scanned the entire area with a meticulous eye, "Needless to say now that there is a new power player with a new wielder of Sinestro's ring, seeing how it's not here."

He looked upon the corpse once more. It was Sinestro's wishes that if something were to happen to him that instead of being buried on the ghost world of Oa or on his traitorous homeworld of Korugar, before he annihilated it that is, that instead he would be placed in the Hall of Champions on the Continent of New Argo. The Hall of Champions was constructed out of the ruins of an older building to house the champions of the Impergium once they perished. Impergium raiders with great renown, commanders of old, and of course the remains magistrates and powerful allies of the Impergium like Baron Mordo as well as his several descendants were buried here. Mordred unfortunately will be next and the last of his line.

The Brainchild hesitated no further as lifted himself into the air and started flying back to New Krypton. The satellites that were still active parted for him like Moses through the Red Sea as he opened up his radio communication, "I want the Headmaster of the Hall of Champions prepared for another arrival. I should be there momentarily."

His crimson cape fluttered in the wind as he entered the atmosphere of New Krypton as he carried the body of Sinestro in his arms with seemingly great care. Flying to the northern part of his continent to a large domed building on the outskirts of what used to be Old Metropolis. Most of the area was now wasteland thanks to the effects and wars following the Great Purge, and the Impergium never bothered to rebuild, maybe as a warning to the people left behind and to the heroes of the HLM to remind them of what could happen again.

He descended down and landed in front of the marble building which had an entourage as well as a floating gurney waiting for them. Two were attendants with the gurney and two others to act as guards. The Brainchild walked toward the four attendants as they bowed in reverence to their god and king. The Brainchild acknowledged them as he placed Sinestro's corpse on the gurney, "Thank you for your service to me. I wish Sinestro to be taken well care of."

"Your Eminence, we always do our finest work for you. The tomb has been readied and the statue has been molded in his most heroic of forms, your Grace." The headmaster of the Hall replied loudly as he walked from the building toward the Brainchild.

Brainchild ignored the ass kissing of the new nuisance but spoke to him succinctly, "Any word then on when we can have our memorial services for Magistrate Mordred and Sinestro for BCCNN?"

The Headmaster stuttered in fear as he motioned the attendants with the corpse to stop, "We could have the network notified tonight if you wish?"

The Brainchild thought about it, "No...I want BCCNN's attention on the Summit. When the Summit is over, then you can broadcast the tributes." The Headmaster started motioning for the attendants to take Sinestro's corpse away once more when the Brainchild once again began to speak, "Headmaster...one moment."

They continued with Sinestro's corpse as the Headmaster turned back around and bowed once more, "How can I be of further service to you, Your Eminence?"

The Brainchild turned toward the wastes, "How old are you, Headmaster?"

The Headmaster hesitates before responding, unsure of what was about to happen. "Sire...I am 56 years old."

The Brainchild lifted his hands in display, "Do you see this wasteland before us?"

"How can you NOT see it, sire? It is everywhere."

With preternatural speed, the Brainchild seized the Headmaster by the throat and started lifting him up into the air with one arm, "I created this wasteland before your great-great-great grandfather was in diapers. You are to ask and see if I need anything else before leaving without my permission. You are NOT a soldier in the Impergium army to have that directive. In turn, you should have been waiting for me out here along with your attendants, not lagging behind. As Headmaster of this Hall I want to see that my requests come promptly and without blemish, or YOU will end up like that wasteland. Am I understood?"

Choking from the lack of air, the Headmaster nodded vigorously. The Brainchild dropped him and leaped into the air heading west back toward the palace. While in the air the cooler and more collective side of the Brainchild began to come back to his senses.

* * *

_New Argo Palace..._

Daytona quickly grabbed from his underwear the smaller bag with the small surveillance grains and stuffed them in his pocket. He went back to the other man and saw that the case of vodka was an understatement; this thing was almost the size of a large chest.

The man grinned as he noticed the look on Daytona's face, "Ok Brad, I am going to go to furnish the waiting room with the vodka. I need you to take these to the conference room."

Daytona nodded as he helped him into the elevator. The ride up to the waiting room was not long at all as the elevator stopped onto the 5th floor. The man held the door of the elevator open as he took 5 bottles out of the massive case and then looked at Daytona.

"Ok, Brad, take the rest of these up to the 7th floor and enter the conference room and put the bottles by the bar inside. Then make your way downstairs again. I want to stress something though...DON'T touch anything in there. Just get in and out."

"Ok." Daytona said as he let the doors of the elevator close. He pressed the number 7 on the keypad and waited for the elevator to go up once more.

The elevator swiftly made its way upward with great efficiency and stopped at the seventh floor as the doors opened. There was a small contingent of Impergium raiders standing guard with metal detectors stationed there. They looked at Daytona and watched him approach.

"Access code…" They asked in a cold and calculating voice.

Daytona took off his name tag and handed it to the raider who in turn used a bar code scanner to scan the code. He knew that if at any moment that this ruse didn't work that he would be reunited with his buddy Adam Gibson soon enough. The Impergium raiders looked at the Daytona through the lenses of their helmets. He tried to make sure that no stress was detected on his person as other Impergium raiders started to use the metal detectors on him. Luckily, he and Carlos dropped any weapons they had outside, and there had been no alert yet on the men they killed to take these uniforms from them.

He watched as the Impergium raiders conversed with one another and then approached him, "Umberto Sanchez…you may pass."

Daytona smiled as he took back the code card and put his name tag back on. He was so glad that it seemed these people had no sense in guessing that he definitely didn't look like an Umberto. He took the case with him into the room.

Thirty minutes later, Carlos was in another element altogether as he was finishing a flambé when Daytona came up to him obviously disturbed.

Carlos turned off the torch for the flambé and pulled Daytona aside, "You don't want Lyla to see you looking like that. What's going on? Did you plant the bugs?" Carlos asked Daytona in very hushed tones.

"He's here! That mother fucker is here!" Daytona said in an angry voice.

Carlos walked back to the line and looked at his fellow line cook and nodded at him, "Hey man, I am going to go take a smoke break, I will be back in a few minutes."

The line cook, who was more than pleased with his new partner smiled, "That's cool, man. Take your time, we are making great progress."

Carlos nodded as he took off his apron and walks with Daytona outside. Carlos looked around to see if the truck was gone from earlier as it still hid one of the bodies they had stolen the uniforms from. The truck was gone so it was only a matter of time before someone got to another stop and found out what happened.

"Fuck...the truck is gone…" Carlos said in annoying tone, "At this point if you haven't planted those devices, you should find a way to do so now."

"I did...but that is not what pissed me off." Daytona growled.

"Ok…then what has got you all fucking riled up now? What's going on? You can't tell me you are still mad about the walk-in fridge..." Carlos asked.

Daytona slammed his fist against his leg in rage, "Rictus is here! I found out when I came out from the elevator taking the bugs up as he was heading to his room. I was in the same fucking elevator! I wanted to kill that asshole!"

Carlos held his shoulders "Calm the fuck down, soldier. Now you obviously didn't do anything to him or you would already be dead or in the stockades. You remembered our orders, and for that I as well as the rest of the HLM thank you immensely."

"You don't know how hard it was to look the man that killed my best friend in the face and not do something about it."

"Did you know if he recognized you? Was he alone?" Carlos asked curious.

"No...He had Shithead with him and no other guards. Also, I don't think he recognized me at all. I am not even sure that he ever saw my face before. Most of the time us Blackbirds keep to HLM protocol and keep our masks on. God...it would have been awesome though to release some of that bottled up tension…" Daytona said as he smacked his fist in his open hand.

Almost as if in a robotic trance Carlos replied, "No engaging the enemy unless they engage us first. It will surely blow our cover."

Daytona felt a wave of emotion ride over him like the waves in the ocean as tears welled up inside of him, "I know, but I can't stand the fact that this bastard killed Adam."

Carlos smiled and encouraged his compatriot who he knew at this point needed a pep talk, "Listen, Rictus is going to get his, but now is not the time. You are a Lieutenant Colonel. You have been in spots where I couldn't have dreamed of in the years I have been a part of this army. I have faith we will get this done."

Daytona knew now that Carlos meant business by what he said. He knew he could feel loss and sorrow and frustration just like him. He could be trusted for the most part, and Daytona liked that. "Yeah, the good news however outweighs the bad…the job is done. All seven were placed. I also heard from…the bird…"

Carlos knew the reference to the bird meant Condor, "Really, what did…the bird…say?"

"Apparently, it found something on the outskirt of St. Croix and for safety precautions he and Dog Shit are going to go check it out."

"Cool…unless we are found out by the truck driver at his next stop, we have been given lodging here at the palace so we will stay the night here…and then make our way back in the morning."

The two then made their way back into the kitchen area and pretended nothing happened.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten:_**

**_In Brightest Day…_**

_In St. Croix…a half an hour earlier..._

Condor just finished talking to Daytona who was in the middle of taking care of the surveillance bugs when he looked curiously into the west. Zombie walked up to take a look around and squinted his eyes to the west as well. He then looked at Condor who looked back at him acknowledging what he thought he saw in total silence.

Condor then stood up and walked up to Slim and whispered something into his ear.

"What do you think it was?" Slim asked.

Condor responded again in whisper.

Slim nodded, "Ok…but take Dog Shit with you."

Dog Shit perked up, "What the fuck? Why do I have to go?"

Slim looked at Dog Shit, "because Sadowski, everyone is actually doing something here but you. That's why."

Dog Shit put his boots back on and grabbed his rifle and looked at Condor, "Zombie isn't doing a damn thing...why doesn't he go? Well?"

Slim growing irritated, "Because he is QRF...you are part of a scout team...THAT is why."

Zombie pulls Slim aside, "its ok, Major...I will go with them. They might need me wherever they are going. I saw something too, and it doesn't feel right."

"Doesn't feel right? Nothing around here...FEELS...right. I want you here with McFly should the need arise that we need to get the Colonel and Daytona out of the area."

Zombie reluctantly nodded, "Yes sir."

Slim felt a little ping of remorse shooting down the enthusiasm of the Blackbirds newest member. He arrived only five years prior, but had already made a huge impact on them and the HLM brass with his amazing luck and heroism. But he knew that duty called more, and this he felt was the better course of action, "Condor...Dog Shit...you are up."

Condor grabbed his .50 caliber laser rifle and blades and strapped them to his back. He then began to walk outside, turning on the stealth suit. Dog Shit begrudgingly also did the same as he kept trying to find out where they were going.

About a mile down the road Condor pulled on the cloaked Dog Shit and hid down behind a large rock.

"I saw something very shiny and very fast enter what looked like a hidden hanger bay near here. Zombie confirmed what I saw..." Condor responded

"What the fuck difference does all that make? You trust Zombie to affirm what you see, now?"

Condor looked him dead in the eye, "I don't know what it is, but he has this uncanny luck and almost sixth sense on things. Just being able to see things, doesn't mean I understand things. Now shut the hell up and come on."

In front of the two Blackbirds was a large black cave. The dimensions and way it looked made Condor and Dog Shit know that it was cut, not natural. The two then quickly started to make their way into the cave and noticed that inside was declined into a large ramp. The doorway was open and he saw four Impergium raiders guarding what looked like 4 giant golden ships. All the ships looked as though they were prepared and ready for space travel.

Condor pulled his blades and walked up to one of the raiders and looked toward Dog Shit. With one slice, the Impergium raider's head fell onto the ground and Dog Shit started blasting the remaining soldiers with his rifle. They fell dead as Condor and Dog Shit turned off their suits for the moment.

In front of them was a sight that was almost too much to behold, "I need a picture of these…needs to be sent back to Slim. I have no idea what the hell this thing is." Dog Shit said as he pulls out his hologram projector.

Five minutes later, Sweets intercepts a hologram from Dog Shit. Sweets uploads it to the system and look at the hologram.

"Slim, you need to take a look at this…I think we found out what the assholes are mining in Atlantis…also getting high energy readings from this thing as well…and there are FOUR of them…"

Slim walks up and looks at the hologram, and then puts his hand on Sweets' shoulder, "Send it to the General…immediately. Tell Dog Shit and Condor to get out of there now." He then looked back toward Zombie who was grinning, "Well done...maybe instead of Zombie we should start calling you Lucky. I wish I had your gut feelings playing cards."

* * *

_Back in Atlantis…_

_While Thunder was fighting on the moon..._

Bruce Banner finally entered the end of the mine shaft and began to notice a green glow permeating from within cracks coming from the end wall of the mine and as closer he got to the end it got brighter and brighter.

A voice began to emanate from the cave walls almost as if he were literally surrounded by the voice as the glow began to center on rocks behind a wall of slate and Atlantean gold, **"Finally…one who is worthy to combat the darkness."**

A small earthquake began to tremble around him as he saw an emerald ring shoot through the wall and rise up from the ground floating toward Bruce Banner.

"**Bruce David Banner…you in your life have had to stave off great rage and have shown the power to overcome great fear in doing so, and wield even greater willpower to keep it suppressed. You have been found worthy." **The voice says to Bruce as the ring goes onto his finger.

In an instant he is on another plane of existence. Before him was a small man with long white hair pulled into a ponytail. His skin shines like a blue sapphire. He wears blood red robes with a pure white tunic overtop of it. At the center of the white tunic was a green lantern. Bruce looked down at what he was wearing and it was a black shroud like outfit with green accents. His skin was a shade of emerald like of what he used to see as the Incredible Hulk. One his chest, however, was a blazing green lantern; the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps. A black hood draped over his head as he removes it looking forward.

The little blue man smiled,** "****I am Ganthet. And it has been so long since someone was worthy of this ring.****"**

"Where am I?" Bruce noticed as his skin was once again green, but not fueled by rage.

"**You are in the far reaches of your mind. I am only a visitor, but I don't have much time to tell you what you need to know. Thaal Sinestro is here, and it might only mean that the Brainchild could be on his way, and your friends will need you. Just repeat these words with me…"**

"I am not worthy of this honor…I just wanted to help find the ring."

"**Bruce…you are humble and you have every tool needed to become the Green Lantern. Instead of focusing your willpower to avert rage…you can use it to create and make you powerful once more. You can be the hero the people need you to be, instead of the one they fear. Now you are also going to need this..."**

From within the shale and gold burst forth an emerald green lantern filled to the capacity and then some with immense power as Bruce is snapped back into the real world.

Bruce nodded his head in agreement as he reached out and grabbed the lantern with his left hand around its wiry handle. He then held the ring to the lantern's bright light that was still blazing from its center.

Ganthet began to speak,**"In brightest day…in blackest night…"**

"In brightest day…in blackest night…" Bruce repeated.

"**No evil shall escape my sight…"**

"No evil shall escape my sight…"

"**Let those who worship evil's might…"**

"Let those who worship evil's might…"

"**Beware my power…Green Lantern's light!"**

"Beware my power…Green Lantern's light!" Bruce finishes his oath as a wave of green energy engulfs his entire body and mind as eons and eons of knowledge blaze forth from the ring and subsequent battery into the enlarged and intelligent brain of Bruce Banner.

Doctor Fate finally enters the end of the mine and finds Bruce Banner bathed in green light and smokeless fire. The clothes that Bruce was wearing were replaced by tattered and ripped black and grey robes with a hood over his face. His skin turned an emerald green color as his hair took in a shade slightly darker. Fate also saw a solitary green lantern symbol on the chest of his new clothing.

Bruce pulls the hood off of his head and holds up his fist with the ring placed firmly upon his middle finger. "Hello Hannah."

"Bruce?" Hannah said as she turned around to find the sneaky symbiote Venom leaping into the air and using her claws to jab into Doctor Fate's back sending both to the ground. Doctor Fate winced in pain and closed her eyes as she said a silent spell and watched as Venom was violently thrown from her body up into the ceiling of the mine, ripping pieces of her flesh and her cloak with it. She fell to her knees as without provocation and probably by instinct, the new Green Lantern surrounded Venom within a green energy bubble from his ring and walked closer to Doctor Fate. Blood trickled down her back as the Lantern looked her over.

He lowered his hand to try and help her up, "That monstrosity took a couple sizable chunks out of you. You need a hand?"

A rumbling began to be heard within the mine as everything began to fall all over the place.

"The mine is collapsing!" Doctor Fate screamed as the Green Lantern placed a protective dome around the heroes as well as Venom. He knew that it would be a matter of time until the oxygen would be depleted within the confines of the collapsed mine; While inside the dome though, everybody would be fine.

"You have condemned us to our death! Thunder will not survive Sinestro and now I am stuck here forever with you two fucks." Venom screamed.

"Cut your shit, Venom…We'll be out of here in a jiffy," Green Lantern said in a calm and collected manner, "Are you going to be ok, Fate?"

Doctor Fate looked at Green Lantern and nodded in the affirmative as she began to chant a spell to help heal her wounds, with the proximity of the Atlantean gold however seemed to block her efforts. "I should be ok if I can get out of here. If this is happening with my healing abilities, I can't imagine what else this place will not let me do." Fate said solemnly.

Moments later, Thunder finally blazes through the atmosphere and reaches Atlantis, but from the distance he sees massive amounts of Impergium raiders coming from the main palace. He closes his eyes and tries to channel Black Kryptonite from the connection from the Bands. "BK, I have a status report."

Thunder, go ahead.

"Unfortunately, your men were killed by a vicious alien symbiote called Venom which was living in the mines. What was worse was Sinestro came in protection of the mines…I have since taken care of the problem, but now I can't find Bruce or Hannah and there are tons of raiders on their way…"

You killed Sinestro? That's another victory for freedom…

"I know. I left the carcass on the moon. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw a red blur heading to the moon as I got away."

It was most likely the Brainchild. Some of those satellites you didn't destroy probably sent some pictures to him. Good news is it seems that he didn't detect where you went, but there is a good chance now that there is a cosmic wielding being that he will eventually have to ally with or destroy. Do you have Sinestro's ring?"

"Yeah...I kept it."

"Good that will give you a little bit of cover but not for long." There was a pause in the dialogue from Black Kryptonite but then it ended abruptly, "I have detected an amazing amount of activity from the palace. It definitely looks like they are making their way to the mines…I asked Bridget prior to your mission what your next course of action should be, she thinks that the best thing to do is destroy the mines and whatever the Brainchild is using them for. Recon from the Blackbirds in Las Vegas say they saw some massive ships being made in the outskirts of the Imperial palace in New Argo, and it's composed of the same material being mined in Atlantis.

"How do you suppose I do that? My bands can glance off Atlantean gold..." Thunder asked curiously.

Just find a way and quickly get back to Everett's.

Thunder flies quickly toward the mines only to find that the mine has been caved in. He puts Sinestro's ring in his pocket as he looked at himself. Sinestro's blood has stained the clothing of the Defender of the Galaxy as he looks toward the collapsed shaft frantically trying to find a way to enter the collapsed mine. He tries to fire blasts into it, but all that does is destroy the slate, not the extreme amount of Atlantean gold that was blocking the entrances.

From underneath Thunder's feet however he began to feel a violent rumbling as cracks began to form under his feet. Thunder quickly leaped into the air only to feel a powerful blast of green energy knock him backward, sending rubble and Atlantean gold everywhere in a 20 foot radius. Thunder finally looked up to see the new Green Lantern carrying both Venom and Doctor Fate up to the ground level. Thunder squinted his eyes to see the brilliance of the Emerald Crusader blaze forth. Then he realized that it was Bruce.

"Holy…shit…" was all that could come out of Thunder's mouth.

Green Lantern turned around and looked at Thunder. "Looks like you took care of Sinestro. But we have to get out of here. Impergium Raiders are on their way, and Doctor Fate is badly hurt."

"I know…but we have one last task to complete my friend…we need to destroy the mines."

"Destroy the mines?" Doctor Fate asked confusingly.

"Yeah…the material in this cave needs to no longer be valuable to the Brainchild. But I have no way of destroying this mine with all this Atlantean gold in here."

Green Lantern lands and looks back toward the mine, and then back toward Doctor Fate, "I do...if I remember correctly this ring can atomize anything, resulting in returning it to its base molecules. I can just obliterate it. But the bigger question is what are we going to do about her?"

Fate begins to chant once more, her healing magic no longer inhibited by the effects of the mine, as her back begins to mend and heal all on its own. The ripped cloak also mends as though the attack had never happened, "I will be fine now. What do we do about our hostage? Do we kill Venom like you had to kill Sinestro?"

Thunder looked at Fate, "At this point, I think there might be a way to save the host but end Venom's hold over her." Thunder walks up to the bubble and quickly rubs his scruffy chin. He then looks to Doctor Fate, "I know that sonic attacks can hurt him, but what if I were to shock Venom with enough electricity would the host within Venom survive, but also kill the symbiote?"

Doctor Fate looks at Venom and closes her eyes then opens them, "Yes, but that also depends on who is in there and how old they are. But we are going to have to do this quickly…I can distract the Impergium Raiders away from this area, but Green Lantern is going to have to release her from the bubble and start blowing up the mine. You are going to have to focus and make sure that the symbiote dies."

"That's fine…but this is gonna take effort on all three of our parts. Go get 'em Doctor Fate…Bruce, whenever you are ready." Thunder says as electricity starts to bathe around his body and hands.

Within seconds, Fate leaves to take care of the oncoming raiders and Green Lantern releases the bubble from Venom to have Thunder place his hands on the tragic symbiosis; one hand on the head and the other on her hip.

Venom screams as a thousand volts of powerful electricity course through her body. The symbiote also screams but in an otherworldly voice. Thunder holds on as he sees the black ooze start to drip off of the woman. He continues to hold on to reveal that underneath was an older woman of her late 40's stark naked was the host.

He pulls his hands off the host and proceeds to pour it on the actual black goo, until the ground was charred, and the symbiote stopped moving.

Meanwhile, the Green Lantern stared at the mine and raised his ring. He remembered Kyle Raynor used to be able to atomize things with just his sheer will. He also knew that the ring sometimes reflected the nature of the wielder. Just what would a former nuclear physicist and former hulking menace construct? A grin formed over the new Green Lantern's face as he aimed the ring up to the sky and created what looked like an atomic bomb out of pure green energy and watched it fall.

The bomb exploded as Atlantean gold as well as slate were obliterated from the blast zone and atomized to its base elements within mid air, even sending Thunder backward from the blast. It even leveled several houses nearby, causing a crater where the mine used to be. Thunder leaped upon the body of Venom's former host closing his eyes and trying to shield her from the blast.

Thunder waited until the shock wave passed as then he opened his eyes to look up at Green Lantern and then at the mine, "Bruce you could have killed someone with that blast!"

"Dear God...I didn't know how powerful this thing really was...I am sorry…"

Thunder realizing that Bruce might have been the new Green Lantern but he was still a rookie cut him a little slack. "Just...Be careful next time, Bruce."

Green Lantern looked at Thunder and grinned, "I won't make that mistake again."

Thunder stood back up and looked at the woman, "are you ok?"

The woman shivered as the snow began to make her much colder than the symbiote let her be, "I…I don't know."

"Do you remember your name?" Asked Green Lantern.

She shakes her head in the negative as she shivers. Green Lantern got an idea as he then used his ring to temporarily clothe her in a long sleeve coat made of green energy, "This should help until we can find clothes for you." He then looked at Thunder, "How do you think Hannah is?"

Thunder looked up into the sky and then back at Bruce, "She can take care of herself at the moment, let's get back to base."

Thunder began looking at the woman beneath the menace that was Venom. She could have been attractive in her youth; she still had a great body and could obviously make a man happy if she wasn't in such a bad condition. From the looks of her she just looked as though she hasn't slept in a year…maybe more. It was imperative to get her help. He knew he had to make a risky decision. "We'll take her back to Everett's with us."

A troop of Impergium raiders finally make their way to the mine that didn't follow the disappearing illusions that Doctor Fate concocted. They saw remnants of green fire and the mine in ruins. One raider radioed back the Brainchild with the news as they also found everything in the area obliterated.

The Brainchild who finally returned back to his palace from his excursion on the moon was furious, but with the Impergium Summit less than 5 hours away there was nothing he could do about it at the moment, except to finally come clean to the rest of his magistrates at the Summit. Even though they were in a dwindling rate at the present moment, their ideas as well as their mortality would be a welcome change to his cold nature. The Brainchild plugged himself into his mainframe and strived to at least try to deactivate for at least 4 hours to let him recharge his vitals. He often wondered what exactly it would be like to actually sleep like the rest of humanity, but then he realized how stupid that actually would be and how fragile that would make him...and vulnerable to the hidden demons that somehow were within.

* * *

_St. Croix…_

_From the pages of the journal of Willis Ferne…_

_Darkness settled over our location relatively quick since winter cuts all these damn days short. Our new uniforms have given us some relief from the elements but not much. It still can get pretty cold in the desert._

_The most pleasant thing however is I have been able to get closer to Rick since I got here. Cold is cold, but body heat is warmer...and Rick is so handsome. He is definitely curious, but I have seen him look at women before. I just don't know what to think…_

_I have to let the mission take my mind over a bit. I figure it might help me cope with what I am feeling deep down in my gut._

_Apparently from the information I have received, the Colonel and Daytona have completed the arduous task of placing the bugs where we need them. They now have the luxury of staying at the palace hotel until morning. I wish that could have been ME! _

_Staying by the indoor hot tubs or pools...who know what they would have over there. The food is probably a billion times better than back at home or at NAB._

_Condor and Dog Shit came back after their brief recon mission. Turns out that it was more than just a recon mission. Slim was furious that Condor and Dog Shit killed the sentries that were guarding those monstrosities. Come to think of it...Dog Shit hadn't been treating Zombie with any respect at all since the return. Maybe he feels that Condor trusts his judgment more than his. I dunno…maybe Dog Shit is just a dick._

_McFly has been on edge the entire time. He is looking for a fight...that is plain to see. Being so close to the enemy and not kicking some Raider ass is taking a toll on him, almost so that he is praying Daytona gets into trouble, just so he can go out there and help him. I find that a bit naive...maybe even a little fatalistic._

Sweets puts down his pen and closes the book as Slim walks toward him, "How are the scanners?"

Sweets pointed to all of his screens, "No proximity alarms have gone off, any heat sensors either. Everything looks good out there Slim."

He continues looking out the windows of the school and folds his arms together as he waits almost five more minutes before speaking again, "weather reports?"

Sweets pushes a few buttons and pulls it up on screen, "will reach in the 30s here after dark. It's going to be pretty cold."

Slim once again goes silent standing there as if he is wrestling with something in his mind and doesn't know how to get it out or if it needs to be there at all. Sweets watches him with a mix of fear and concern and decides to find out.

"Rick...you have been looking outside and in my screen for the past ten minutes as if in a daze...do you wanna talk?" Sweets said as he turned in his makeshift chair toward him.

Slim finally meets his eyes with that of his tech officer, "what is it about you?"

Sweets cocks an eyebrow, "what about me?"

Slim turns around and leans against the wall, "You know damn well what I am talking about."

"Do I?" Sweets stands up and puts his hands up, "No, Rick, I don't know what you are talking about. I do however think this has something to do with the weird fascination you have for me as well as what you wish to do with and to me on a regular basis and what you think you can do about it."

Slim unfolds his arms and gets defensive, "Let's get this perfectly fucking clear, Willis. For some reason, I have extremely lustful feelings for you. I don't know why...I DON'T have feelings for you. I don't love you, and I can say with most certainty that we would NEVER be in a relationship…but..."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? You see the way I look at you. You see the joy in my eyes when I can spend any time in your arms. You make me feel better than any drug on this planet." Sweets yelled in frustration.

"Keep it down! Let the whole fucking platoon know, why don't you?" Slim retaliated.

"Why are you afraid of the rest of the boys? Not able to let go the fact that they might start razzing you like they razz me on a daily basis? I will not let you mix around my emotions like this anymore."

Slim stares at the floor in a daze that was reminiscent of what Sweets' parents looked like when a young Willis Ferne came out to them. It was plain to see that Slim was frustrated within. It breaks Sweets' heart.

"Rick...I think you are a wonderful man, and I would be lucky if you were mine. But that looks at this point like it's not in the cards for me, considering there is enough going on in your head to fill up several insane asylums."

Slim gets even more defensive, "I am not insane. Hell, after all this time and all this atrocity surrounding us, I am surprised I am actually THIS sane. Maybe I have just been desensitized…" Slim draws closer to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Let's...let's just keep this a physical relationship. You are getting what you need...and I am getting what I need."

Sweets sighed to himself knowing this wasn't the end of this subject but resigned to have a better evening as he walked into Slim's waiting embrace, "If this is all I can get...then maybe it's better than nothing."

Slim looked into Sweets' eyes and placed his lips upon his kissing him deeply.

Sweets hands started to wander on Slim's body and were about to continue further in his sexual escapade when the dull but noticeable din of the proximity alarms started going off. Sweets broke away from an excited Slim and immediately dove for his equipment. His scanners were detecting a small contingent of figures coming from the east.

"What do you think they are?" Slim asked as he tried coming back to his senses.

Sweets started typing information into his scanner system. "I don't know...they are moving too fast."

Condor intruded quickly into the room with rifle in hand, "Impergium raiders...jet packs, and some have high rankings."

Slim looked at Condor, "I had a feeling what you guys did was going to have repercussions...ok then...Wake everyone if they are sleeping. We can't let them know we are here or have been here. Its time to go stealth...We have to make it look like no one's been here for ages. Plus we need to mask our heat signatures so turn on the schools heating system. Lastly...Sweets, I want you to send word to the Colonel and Daytona what is going on. No one attacks a single raider unless we are compromised."

Condor salutes and then points behind him, "I understand...but he might not."

McFly comes up from behind Condor as Sweets puts and shuts down his equipment in great haste. Slim looks at McFly, "I know what you are going to say, big man and the answer is no…"

"Slim...you don't know what I was going to even ask!" McFly retorted in desperation.

Slim started helping Sweets dismantle the equipment, "did it have something to do with taking that super powerful rifle of yours and picking off the enemy before they got here?"

McFly paused as if humbled, "well...yeah it did."

Slim turned around and looked McFly in the eye and actually flung around his military rank, "Staff Sergeant...Do you realize that that kind of unprovoked attack could not only endanger the mission, but the safety of the HLM in general?"

"I know, Slim I know. Its just I am tired of being cooped up here."

Slim slaps McFly on the shoulder, "No shit...now go and get into your position."

* * *

_Elsewhere, outside…minutes later..._

A squad of ten Impergium raiders land outside the school yard and look around with their laser rifles pointed toward the school. The captain of the squad started directing the other soldiers into position silently as another scout looked around.

"Captain...I have visuals on different sizes of shoes and boots all around this area." The scout responded.

"Could be children and their parents. In any case, open up the school and let's look around. Project Valkyrie was compromised and I am certain that the culprits are still around." The Captain ordered as he marches his soldiers where he wanted them.

The highly trained Impergium raiders surrounding the school as the scout meandered to the main doors. He pressed his communicator, "The doors are open, sir. And I am detecting a lot of heat coming from inside."

The Captain took three raiders with him and walked to the entrance. "Stay here. Guard the outside and activate your heat sensors as well. We will take a look around inside.

The Impergium raiders entered and started looking around at the dusty and extremely humid school. The floors were very dirty, but there are traces of animal droppings among other tracks nearby.

The Captain looks to the two troops with him, "This seems odd...no one looks they have been here for a long time, but the heating system of the school is on." The others nodded in agreement as the Captain continued on, "Go to the utility and boiler rooms and look around. I will search up here."

The three soldiers searched the entire school from top to bottom in a matter of one hour. They didn't find anything that would indicate someone was there but some animals. There were some footprints of human beings, but were covered in dust from years of neglect.

The raiders and their Captain rendezvoused back at the entrance of the school and exited. The Captain grabbed the rest of his squad together to see if they found anything. Nothing was found.

"The animals must have turned on the heater inadvertently. Let's move on." The Captain commanded as the squad activated their jetpacks and sped away, still looking for something that they would never find.

* * *

_Inside…_

A sigh of relief comes from the mouth of Major Rick 'Slim' Waltham, "Ok boys...looks like these stealth suits DO work."

Dog Shit materialized back shaking his head, "They may work, but their inability to mask body heat isn't going to help us in the long run."

Condor walks in from another room, "I have a strange feeling that they will still be taking more looks into this place. If the plan is supposed to make this an auxiliary base, the guys in R&D better come up with something to cloak this place or at least give it off as the appearance of something else."

Slim looked at Condor, "I agree…" Then he looked for Sweets who still hadn't made his way back to the entrance. "Sweets? Where are you?"

He received no answer as he started walking to the semi boarded up office they came out of originally. He saw Sweets putting his equipment back up. He turned around as he looked at Slim, "You need me for something...I am a little busy at the moment but I can see you after I am finished debriefing the Colonel."

Slim smiled a knowing smile and left Sweets to himself, knowing later on that was definitely not going to be the case.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hey gang, I'm back! Just want to thank all of you who have messaged me about Avenging Storm. Keep the posts coming. I love to hear feedback. As a bonus I am doing TWO chapters this week to make up for the time lost. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

**_In Blackest Night…_**

**_(The Grand Summit of the Impergium)_**

_8a.m. the next morning...The Day of the Grand Summit…Las Vegas in New Argo…_

Daytona and Carlos did not have a restful night's sleep with all the stuff that had happened in St. Croix. Still they did catch a little rest after they decided they were going to do some extra bugging nearby while masquerading as the workers they were.

Finally waking up they decided it was ok for them to join back up with the others as they made their way to the elevators. They walked past the room in which Rictus had his amazing night before. The woman and man he had ordered the night before exited the room as Rictus stood there in his robe. He smacked the man in his bare buttocks and chuckled.

"They sure make toys strong here in New Argo!" He said as he walked back into his hotel room and closed the door. The man went off quickly heading toward the elevators as the woman hesitated. Carlos looked at her and watches as she pulls out a robe and tries to put it on...takes a few steps and then sat on the floor and proceeded to cry into her hands. She had long black hair and if she wasn't crying she would probably be the most beautiful woman anyone would ever see.

Daytona put his hands on Carlos, "she is a professional courtesan."

Carlos looked at him curiously, "Huh?"

Daytona pulled his rucksack back onto his shoulder and pulls him closer to him, "She is a genetically engineered whore. She is made to be the ultimate sexual servant of any super powered being, and be able to take anything they can dish out."

Carlos looked back at the crying woman, "…apparently not." He said as he walked toward the crying woman. Not that a genetically engineered whore ever made Carlos feel broken hearted before but in a way he felt for her in this situation. There were instances back in his life where he was used in the most heinous of ways, and was never the same since. He decides to walk up to her as Daytona follows.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? Are you ok?" Daytona said as he walked up behind Carlos.

The woman chuckles to herself quickly as she covers herself up with the robe and wipes her eyes and stood up, "Ma'am…never been afforded that type of respect before, not even by children on the Vegas streets."

Daytona started gazing longingly at her now admiring every curve and even every flaw as she continued, "I guess I am fine…thanks for the fake concern…now you can leave me alone." She said as she began to walk away.

Daytona looked at Carlos and vice versa. They started walking after her. She walked to the elevator and pressed a button to call the elevator. She noticed that both of the men had followed her, "You want a trick too? I think I am out of the price range of two kitchen attendants. Even so after the night I have had I think I will pass up on any new money for the time being..."

Daytona laughed, which made the woman give him a puzzling look.

Carlos jabbed Daytona with his elbow and tried to defend the situation, "We aren't looking for anything like that. And our concern for you wasn't fake but very genuine. We...we want to know why you were crying?" Carlos had a way of disarming people when he wanted to, both literally and figuratively.

The door to the elevator opened as she swiftly walked in. They followed her inside. The elevator was large to accommodate all the different body types of people that the Brainchild might have come to the Palace. She leaned over one side of the elevator and the two men on the other trying to give her space, but not enough to be truly distant.

The woman looked at the two and grinned in frustration, "I am not going to get rid of you two, am I? You Impergium? Are you Brainchild special ops, or police?"

Daytona giggled and looked at Carlos and then back at her and then pointed to the microphone inside, "We're just kitchen guys but we'll talk further outside. But all I ask is one thing…how would you like to get back at the asshole that did that to you?"

The woman remained silent, but was heavy in thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The Brainchild has a busy day ahead of him; he is aware of many of the events of the recent days. But not all of them and that is what irked him. He stands in a room looking at a holographic three dimensional image of the planet…HIS planet…and with a wave of his hand the outer layer of the image of Atlantis is removed. Now it zooms in on Atlantis alone. Closer….he can view Mordred's former residence, and the entrance to the mines. And the fact now that the mines have been destroyed has the Brainchild in a feeling that could almost be described as nervousness if this were a man we were describing.

"What are they planning? Simple organisms…simple minds…simple plans. There has to be a variable I do not possess or have…none of my calculations are reading out properly…They waited for me to leave the planet before destroying the mines...they aren't that simple." The super machine's 'brain' is computing all possible variables and does not like the results when he receives a message from one of the air towers.

"My lord…your guests are coming into Vegas airspace. I believe the first vessel to arrive is Lord Apocalypse's."

"Thank you, controller. There is someone to greet them and lead them to the festivities. Tell them I will be along with them shortly. Thank you." The Brainchild responds with unnecessary decorum.

"My lord." The air traffic controller signed off.

* * *

_Up on the third floor balcony overlooking the outer festivities below…_

Mr. Rictus pulls up a seat on the balcony to look downward at the miscreants below from BCCNN. Shithead enters the balcony shortly after and looks down as well. Rictus notices that the Brainchild has actually set up a red carpet walk for the world leaders. The media and the paparazzi were everywhere, microphones and cameras, people talking and falling over one another just to get a glimpse or a soundbyte of the Impergium members. Each of the world leaders arrived in their own shuttle with an official Brainchild synthetic escort to accompany them inside to Caesar's Palace.

The first shuttle to open up on ground level belonged to Lord Apocalypse who came out of the shuttle looking the part of an Egyptian pharaoh. He looked around at the flashbulbs and excited media members and stepped down onto the red carpet. Behind him was Mr. Sinister, his loyal second and behind him was a sight that shook Shithead in his boots. Rictus looked at him and laughed as he gazed upon Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. Equus, who was the horseman of war, whose sheer appearance shook the ground beneath him as his quills scraped and sheared off pieces of the shuttle.

Next out of the shuttle comes Blackwolf, who was the horsemen of famine. Aside from the large muscles protruding from the wolf's body it looked as though the beast is female. She was a large black werewolf figure with golden gauntlets upon her wrists and what looked like a curved Apache blade coming from a belt attached to her hip.

Scourge, what the maniac from this group is called, is the horseman of pestilence. His face was a pale skull and his clothing like it was taken from the CDC. He wore a SCBA tank not just to make sure he got enough oxygen but to keep people from breathing the same air he was. Even with all the precautions just being around some of the human media was already making some of the paparazzi sick to their stomachs.

And lastly out of the shuttle was a grey hulking figure dressed in dark mortician's clothing, his name was Solomon Grundy and in his large hands was a battle scythe. There was no mistake that this man was Death incarnate.

The group all enters the lobby area as Shithead looks at Rictus, "What can you tell me about the Apocalypse and the Four Horsemen?"

Rictus puts his fingers on his chin, thinking, "The Horsemen make him the magistrate he is…without them, he could be overrun. They are the epitome of what could happen if we all work together. In the 350 years they have been around, they have never been defeated and they work unmistakably as a team. And most of all, they serve Apocalypse without question..."

Shithead shakes his head, "you mean the Brainchild…"

Rictus looks at his cohort, "No...I mean they serve Apocalypse. If Apocalypse were ever to turn on the Lord Brainchild, their allegiance would still be with Apocalypse."

Shithead remains silently pondering what he just said.

Rictus laughs again, "See, aren't you glad we got here yesterday?"

"Yeah…I don't think I would have dealt with all of this very well. This is just blooming ridiculous."

Rictus stood up from his chair and motioned to the spectacle below, "It's a fucking farce. These media parasites should have their eyeballs ripped from their sockets, boiled and fed to their children if I had my way. But I'm sure the Al Ghul's will love this shit."

After the rulers of Africa's shuttle left the premises, a new shuttle lands, the doors open as the immortals Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter Talia Al Ghul exit the shuttle. They are the rulers of Europe proper and they are dressed like it in fine linens and furs to show off their lavish lifestyle.

Rictus looks at Shithead and comments, "The funny thing about this is that Talia used to have heroic tendencies, much like my friend Rasputin, but found her starting to follow more of her father in his increasingly twisted methods of mayhem. What's worse is that they have an interesting and incestuous relationship that both seem to find both satisfying and justified in the same breath."

Shithead cocks an eyebrow, "He fucks his own daughter? What a weirdo?"

The couple bathes in the wondrous glory from the paparazzi as they walk the red carpet and enter the lobby.

Rictus continued as he sat down, "You see the arrogance of their mannerisms. Just look at what she is wearing…both of them think themselves Emperors of Rome…"

"She dresses like a slut…I wish I could bury myself in her breasts they are so amazing." Shithead replied.

Rictus smiles and nods his head, "Yes, my boy…she does. And she has a penchant to flash people her goods as well…this might be fun for you."

The shuttle made its way much like the last one away from the area to make room for the next one to come into the terminal. By the markings on the side of it, Rictus noticed that it was from New Kandor.

"You think Eve's Twat is bad...this guy is the ruler of the most feared place of New Krypton. The man I remember used to be known as the Cyborg Superman Hank Henshaw, now he is known by a different name, simply known now as the Holy Warden of New Kandor."

"Wow…" Shithead exclaimed, "That's the Holy Warden?"

"Indeed...much more powerful than people fail to realize. Do you know the story of the original Kandor?"

"Yeah...the city in the bottle back in the days before the Impergium; my mother used to tell me about it."

"Well, the continent was once called South America has now become a prison continent ironically called New Kandor. His Kryptonian metal is clothed by white and gold robes as his human like features that once resembled that of the pathetic beacon of hope are now bald and scarred."

"You mean Superman?" Shithead chimed in.

Rictus turned toward Shithead with a glaring look, "Yes...I mean HIM. Where was I? Oh yes...out of all of the magistrates…this aberration feels that the Brainchild is indeed a god on this planet is much a prophet of his 'holy name'. He also possesses a lot of the same traits as the Brainchild himself."

"Isn't the Brainchild afraid that he could take over?" Shithead asked.

"Why would he? They are on the same page…and have been for a very long time. Henshaw views the Brainchild as his savior…his god…"

His gaze goes to behind the Holy Warden, "Behind him is his second previously known as the Master Jailer, who is now just called Deacon Jailer, who set himself apart from him and watch as The Holy Warden proceeds in throwing blessings to the members of the BCCNN staff as well as the paparazzi like he was some new age pope or imam...it makes me literally want to…" Rictus vomits down onto himself as if fully disturbed.

Shithead quickly rushed to grab a towel from the inside of their room as he helped begin to pat down Rictus.

"You ok?" Shithead asked.

"I think I will be fine…just as long as that mother fucker stops 'blessing' things…he is no holier than half the popes I lived through in the Dark Ages..." Rictus said as he frustratingly wiped the vomit from his clothes.

The Holy Warden entered the lobby as what Rictus saw was one more shuttle. He was confused as there was supposed to be two more shuttles not one. The next shuttle opened as the magistrates of Northern Asia and Russia and Southern Asia and Polynesia came off of the shuttle.

Rictus stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony as the mad mutant Cossack Piotr Rasputin and the mystically powerful Mandarin respectively exited the shuttle. Rasputin, dressed like a Cossack from the 19th Century as his long beard and steel blue eyes looked up to see Rictus and raised his arms to the sky to acknowledge his colleague. He raised his hand to him in return as he then looked to Mandarin who ignored him as well as the press and walked swiftly to the lobby area as Rasputin followed behind.

"Looks like Mandarin has got the shits again…" Laughed Shithead.

Rictus noticed that this shuttle was the last one in the precession. Rictus spoke up, "Where is Mordred? No ambassadors from the Continent of Atlantis?"

The thought had crossed Shithead's mind, but was afraid to admit it to his boss.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Imagine we could delve into the mind or subconscious of this woman, Bridget Luthor. What would we find? What kind of stories would we be privy to? What secrets are hidden in there? Perhaps the secrets or stories you might expect. Perhaps some you may not expect. For instance the training one in her position may receive, to prepare for a lifetime of leadership and impossible situations. The kind of training given to adults to prepare them to be killing machines, imagine that….but now imagine that it's a young girl. Her dreams however, begin to show themselves through the looks on her face.

* * *

_Inside of an underground HLM vehicle depot 27 years ago:_

"Remember honey, the whole point of the game is to keep your eyes on the ball. You ready?"

A young Bridget sits overtop the table gazing intently at her Uncle as he puts the ball underneath one of the three cups and puts his hands on top, "Uncle Mike this isn't my first time. I just can't seem to get it."

Michael smiles, "Come on, honey, just give it a try. OK?"

Bridget has been playing this game on and off with her uncle for a few years now. She has come to the conclusion though, that her Uncle Mike is doing this for other reasons. She sighs in resolution, "Fine Uncle Mike I'll give it a try."

"Ok, remember watch the cup. Keep your eyes on the cup." He said as he began to move the cups in a fast pace.

"Maybe if you didn't move them so fast I could keep track of it better."

Undeterred Michael looks at Bridget. "Alright…ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Bridget's eyes are sharp and she follows the cups movement very well keeping up with it the whole time. At that exact moment a few feet away, someone dropped a ceramic coffee cup and it shattered into small pieces shifting Bridget's gaze to the direction of the shattering cup for just a millisecond, but her eyes returned to the cup almost immediately and the cups were shifted for another several seconds when Michael stopped.

Michael looks at Young Bridget, "Alright Bridget, which one is it?"

"I got it this time Uncle Mike, it's this one." Bridget Luthor reaches for the small paper cup on the far right and lifts it up…Nothing was there.

Bridget pouts as if robbed, "What? Come on!"

"Oooh, almost honey. Nice try." Michael lifted another cup as the ball started aimlessly rolling until Michael picked it up in his hand. He collapsed the game together to put it away.

"But…I got distracted but I only looked away for a second." Bridget tried to rationalize why she failed.

Michael grinned as he finished putting the game away, "Sometimes a second is a lot longer than it seems."

Bridget continued to pout, "No way. I had it this time. No fair."

Michael looks her dead in the eyes. "Fair has nothing to do with it honey. You know full well life isn't fair...if it was...well..."

Bridget responded very confused at what her uncle was trying to explain, "Huh?"

Michael stared at her deeply making sure she knew that what he meant to say was real important and put his hands on her shoulders, "Don't ever concern yourself about what's fair and what's not. You cannot afford to and neither will our enemies. The reason you lost is because you were distracted by the private over there dropping the coffee cup. You took your eyes off the prize and you lost."

Bridget lets that sink in, and with all of her moxie she looked back at her uncle, "I want another try, let's do it again."

"Sometimes you don't have the chance to do it again…sometimes it takes lifetimes to get the chance once more." Michael stands up and pushes the chair in the table. "I have to have an important discussion with the council. I am going to have to leave you alone for a while, okay? Go ahead and play around some of the other toys around here in the children's area."

A dejected Bridget resigned, "Ok, Uncle Mike…"

Michael kissed her on the head and gave her a hug, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright."

* * *

_Now…_

Bridget Luthor awakens to a summons through the intercom system that was patched into her quarters. She quickly staggers to her feet and puts her hands on her head. As of late with her erratic sleep schedule she has felt the need to take naps to supplement her lack of sleep. She pulls her pants up and fastens them as she presses the intercom button.

"I am here." She stretches as she talks.

You wanted me to buzz you when they started to arrive. Also, the Blackbirds uplink is starting its feed.

Bridget smiled and shook her fist as a little bit of tears came from her eyes, "I will be on my way."

She released the intercom button and walked to her makeshift dresser and stared into the mirror at herself. Her short red hair was looking longer than she would have liked as she grabs her comb and tries to comb out her coming rats nest of hair. She stopped and looked at the mirror, hearing the echo from her uncle burn into her psyche. "Don't take your eyes off the prize…" She muttered to herself.

She walks to the small sink in the room and turns on the water, splashing some onto her face and pulling it through her hair to solve the disheveled problem. The tears however still kept coming. All she wanted now was Carlos to come back to her safe, the mission was over. Four hundred years of oppression was culminating to this administration…her administration as she felt that she has been preparing for this all her life. After her uncle's training, after her father's death in Baltimore…after the HLM was on its last legs, it was her strength and her courage that kept all this going. She won her respect, and now with that respect she feels that her time was coming soon.

She put on a shirt and walked out of her quarters and made her way to the hangar bay where the tesseract portal was stationed and greeted her troops that were already there.

From the portal Black Kryptonite came out and his smile was so bright that it totally lit up the room, "Thunder did it, Sinestro is dead! The new Green Lantern vaporized the main line of Atlantean gold and Doctor Fate thoroughly confused the Impergium troops."

"Banner is the new Green Lantern?" Bridget asked in amazement.

Black Kryptonite nodded vigorously as a pair of dainty white hands was pulled over his eyes. "Guess who?" said a voice from behind him in a familiar brogue.

"Brenda MacLeod! How have you been, my dear?" Black Kryptonite said as he turned around to gaze at the woman who came out of the tesseract portal after him.

Brenda was the emotional, spiritual and militaristic leader of the contingent of HLM members that were stationed in Scotland. She was in her late 50's and had long silvery white hair pulled into a braid. She also wore her clan's tartan stretched across her chest with a rifle across her back and an intricate basketed broadsword to her side. She turned toward Bridget and saluted her then walked to her and gave her a big hug.

"How are you doing, Bridget?" She asked in a concerned and yet loving manner.

Bridget nodded, "I am doing fabulous for the moment, and just hoping for some good news with Carlos arrives soon. And you?"

Brenda had a sigh of frustration as well as sorrow come through her lips at the same time, "After your father passed I haven't been feeling well at all, mentally anyway, but now it looks like it has caught up to me physically. It looks like I have cancer. I might have contracted it when Scourge was up in my territory looking for Adam Gibson two years ago. I have been undergoing treatments, but from what the medics are telling me is that its only being slowed down, not stopped."

Bridget looked to this woman almost like a second mother, and now it seemed that her heart was breaking even further, "Well Brenda, just make your way with BK down to the conference room, the feed is being patched in as we speak. The Impergium magistrates are arriving."

Bridget watched as Brenda walked slowly with BK away from the hangar bay. Another being walks out of the tesseract portal and walks down the ramp way looking at her. He is of oriental descent and is dressed like in a white double breasted suit with the most expensive shoes on his feet. He snaps to attention and smiles.

"Samuel Chen…the wolf in sheep's clothing amongst the people of Mandarin's Hong Kong."

Samuel relaxes and walks to Bridget giving her also a big hug, "And for the past twenty years, inconspicuous of the fact that I am an agent of the HLM. I have some news that I need to talk to you about later on…so…did the Blackbirds succeed? Where's my friend, Carlos?"

Bridget grins and points toward the conference room, "He hasn't returned yet. As for the first question, why don't you go to the war room and find out?"

Samuel Chen walked way as a large black man armed to the teeth with a black lion's head as a helmet walks through the tesseract and snaps at a salute. She had not known the head of the African corps of the HLM until the death of his father years ago. This man however was seriously groomed to take his place as he relaxed and walked toward Bridget.

"My name is Eusi Simba, and I am reporting for duty, General."

"Eusi Simba…Swahili?"

"It means Black Lion in Swahili, yes. My rank is Major…"

"Well, Major, I think you will comfortable in the conference room down that way…" Bridget motioned over as he took off his helmet revealing a fully tattooed head of flames on a bald head.

As Simba walked toward the conference room another man walked out of the tesseract portal and seemed to shine bright. Looks were deceiving as he walked down the ramp and saluted Bridget. This man was battered and broken, but there seemed to still be a fire in his brown eyes that conveyed a sense of hope.

The older man began to speak, "Is it true? Can I see this man; the space man?"

Bridget tried to explain, "Moishe…Mr. Gibson…he is fighting in Atlantis at the moment, but he should be back here shortly."

"I heard from Black Kryptonite he just killed Sinestro. I just want to know if this man is the messiah, the chosen one, the one that will take us to the Promised Land." Moishe asked with hope in his eyes.

Bridget bowed her head, "I don't know about a messiah, but this man will indeed help free us."

"I understand why Adam had to go and try…I understand your orders in doing so…but I guess I haven't had much hope in this world since Rictus killed my sons and daughters. And now especially without my boy Adam…" Tears ran down the face of the old man as Bridget takes her hand and places it upon his shoulder.

"I know the feelings, Moishe…I do…all too well." She said as the man went passed her and walked toward the conference room. She didn't even care that the man never saluted her after leaving, but she was gravely concerned for his well being. But looking at that man opened up a wellspring of memories for her of her past, the struggles to gain respect, her victories…her many defeats, and the will to just get back up and walk again. She thought of her father Seamus, who died while trying to defend old Baltimore from the Impergium while she was 8, of her Uncle Mike who through sheer guts and determination from age 12 tried to make her the finest soldier as well as General one could ever be.

Bridget was about to turn away from hangar bay as the portal opened once more. In walked Thunder, covered in blood and holding a noticeably shaken woman in his arms. She noticed she was only covered by the green will energy that was bestowed by a newer figure she hadn't seen before...a Green Lantern. The fact that this was Bruce Banner in a new appearance shook Bridget to her nerves by the unexpected tone of his costume. And yet through all of the new sensations, the hope started to grow larger for her.

"Where is Hannah?" Bridget asked Thunder as he walked down the ramp holding this woman tight.

"She will be by shortly, what I need is a medic for this woman and a shower and some clothes as soon as possible."

Bridget motioned for a medic to come by and take the woman from Thunder's arms. She then looked at Thunder and smirked, "You look like shit, but you're 2-0 against the Brainchild's baddies."

Thunder laughed loudly, "Really? That last battle was intense, but you know what? I think I feel like a million bucks! I just need a shower and some new clothes."

"I heard about the Fury overcoat incident. Looks like Fury's overcoat didn't make it through the fight with Sinestro…BK is gonna be pissed." Bridget said as she started walking toward the portal, "Get cleaned up and meet us in the conference room, and yes, there will be more to eat there than just cornflakes."

She saw coming from the engineers department a task force of men with a plethora of equipment ready to head to the portal bay. She looked as though she was going with them.

"Where are you going?" asked Thunder.

"I have to go to a new installation we are building in a town once called St. Croix. It's near the palace of the Brainchild, but so remote that they don't bother looking around for anything there. I need to take care of some things but I should return shortly." She said as she and the engineers walked into the portal disappearing out of sight.

Green Lantern followed Thunder as he walked down the hall to the barracks area. Bruce then dematerialized his new outfit back into what he was wearing previously and took the ring off of his finger. "This is the most amazing feeling I have ever felt, man. Is this what it feels like for you?"

Thunder looks at him curiously, shrugs and keeps walking, "I dunno, Bruce…never been a Green Lantern before…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Atlantis at Everett's mansion…_

Hannah slides off of Everett in orgasmic ecstasy as she covers her naked body in a blanket as she kisses him deeply. Everett holds her close as they lay in bed together, his hand on her naked left breast. She gazes up at the ceiling and smiles from ear to ear.

"I think this has been one hell of a day…first I help make a new Green Lantern, and then I lose my virginity to the man I love."

"That's great and all, Hannah, but aren't you going to be yelled at if you miss the meeting in New Argo?"

She snuggles close to him, "I will be ok. I can pick up things they hear from the helmet."

"That raises an interesting question…how was Mordred never able to do that while he had the helmet? He could have had many instances of foiling any plan that Bridget Luthor and the HLM had if he was able to listen in on the astral plane."

"The helmet was corrupt, not the spirit within that Mordred tried to corrupt. Nabu shielded the activities of the HLM away from Mordred. I will admit though, Nabu was straining on the last of his power to keep the HLM a secret from Mordred, thank God Thunder took the helmet when he did."

"So…what is next?" Everett asked in a coy manner as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Round two…" She said as she pulled him close and kissed him deeply as they began another round of intense love making.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

**_No Rest for the Wicked…_**

**_(The Grand Summit of the Impergium)_**

_In St. Croix…later on in the day…_

Daytona and Carlos arrived back at the schoolhouse as the woman they met outside of Rictus' bedroom, now fully clothed, was with them. They made sure they got the rest of their stashed equipment and disposed of the kitchen uniforms in a careful manner. The woman took to the trip willingly however was rubbing the back of her neck as she was gazing at them slightly angry.

"I'm not that hurt but this does irritate a little...Did you have to do that?" She said in a confrontational tone.

Carlos pulled an ice pack from the medical chest nearby and gave it to her to place on her neck, "Unfortunately yes, that chip implanted in your skin would have alerted the brothel as well as the Impergium of your illegal attempt to leave the city. We had to temporarily disable it in order for you to come with us. Now…what is your name?"

As a sort of habit she responded, "What do you want my name to be?"

Daytona backed away slightly as she started giggling.

"I have no name…I have a number. My number is B- 104." She said.

Daytona looked to his right as a majority of the Blackbirds were gazing at her like a thirsty man would gaze at a glass of water. He stomped his foot in their direction and that seemed to wake up the boys as they went back to doing what they were doing. He then turned his attention back to the woman.

"I ain't calling you B-104…it ain't proper for a human being to not have a name." Daytona quipped as he sat down trying to take his boots off.

She looked at the two and closed her eyes, "You do realize that for the most part of my life I was a test tube baby? That I truly never knew what it was like to be human as the same scale as you are. And in my own mind I never felt human...I was made to be a superhuman fuck toy."

Carlos sat down as well and looked at the woman, "Is there any name you like? Anything you would like to be called?"

She laughed hysterically. Carlos and Daytona looked at each other and then back at her.

"Sorry…not really believing that this part of my life is over. You can't just turn it on and off like a switch. I just traded one brand of superhuman johns for another…all I will ever be is a whore. That's all I know how to do...eat, sleep, and make men and women happy."

Daytona finally got his boots off as he went into his pocket and pulled out two cigars. One he waved toward Carlos who politely declined and put the other in his mouth. He then looked at the woman who also politely declined. He lit up the cigar and looked at her. "Even though this might be completely off topic...You sort of remind me of my ex wife, Bailey…how about I call you Bailey? I know I am gonna slip up anyway and do it, so I figured I'd ask you."

She looked at him and grinned leaning toward him, "I like the name. I think it fits me…But the real interesting question is how she became your ex wife."

He took a long puff from his cigar and leaned back on the wall. "Death."

"I am sorry," she said sort of back peddling.

"It's ok."

"How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She was captured by Impergium forces for 'crimes against the Brainchild' in a raid on a base I had been working from in Atlantis. That was bullshit. She never lifted a gun or joined any troop to fight against him. She only died because they wanted to get to me…" As he began to tell the tale, he noticed that Carlos had gotten up and left heading over to Sweets and Slim, who were now monitoring the activity from the surveillance info being sent back from Las Vegas to NAB. That night's occurrence was very secretive and classified information from the HLM and he didn't like talking about stuff like that.

Bailey's attention came back to Daytona, "So, because you were a part of the HLM that is what doomed her? That seems kind of vague..."

Daytona nodded in the affirmative and paused slightly as if to think about how to put what he was about to say and then spoke, "After the capture in Atlantis, she was sent over to New Kandor where the 'Holy Warden' and a now dead enemy of humanity just known to us as the Man In Black proceeded in taking my pregnant wife into a torture rack where my unborn daughter was ripped out of her body and thrown to a pit full of jaguars the Warden has as pets. My Bailey girl…she didn't survive the torture…but before she left she told me that she would never give me up to them…even after all that…the woman never did," Daytona paused for a while and then responded, "My hope is that now both are in a better place than this."

Bailey leaned back looking at Daytona. It was clear that this man wanted to show emotion, but he just had no more tears left to cry. He was battle worn and proud, but the look on his face was that of someone still trying to make sense of an insane world.

"I don't know if I like this name anymore…" Bailey said shyly.

Daytona puffed once more and pointed to her, "It's a good name. Just make sure that you do it proud for her memory. That's all I ask."

The troops start to gather as the stationary tesseract portal that was recently installed there turns on. Bailey shields her beautiful blue eyes from the bright light of the tesseract as several engineers as well as a few extra troops as well as a distinguishing female figure all come through the portal. She saluted the Blackbirds who were present and looked at Carlos and Daytona. From Bailey's point of view she could tell there was something between the woman and Carlos. After all Carlos did for her, she was glad that he had someone that looked like that they took care of him the way he should have been. Daytona motioned the woman over to Bailey as Bailey stood up.

"This is our General Bridget Luthor. General…this is Bailey…" Daytona introduced the two as Bridget Luthor eyed up Bailey but not in the way that Bailey was used to.

Bridget grabbed her hand to shake it and it startled Bailey. Bridget's hands were a mixture of rough and smooth, like she had been at this for quite some time.

"Bailey…you and I will talk later on, but here is the situation. Normally we would have you come back with us through the portal, but with that chip in your neck, the Impergium would find us in a heartbeat. Until we are able to either remove that chip, or disable it permanently, you are going to have to stay here in St. Croix having us temporarily short out that chip every day. You cannot go back to Vegas. This part of your life is now over. Do you understand this?"

Bailey hesitated a moment taking this in through deeper thought. Finally she looked into Bridget's eyes as tears come to the surface of Bailey's eyes and finally nodded, "I do…and I thank you for it."

Bridget smiles, "Welcome to freedom…it might be scary at first; it might seem that it is futile and unnecessary. But when you finally taste it for the first time, you will never want to relinquish it. Also, remember that freedom truly isn't free. You have to fight for it every day of your life. We are free, but we are now conscripted by sheer duty and right to bring freedom to others. This is now your duty, and we will talk later about in which method you will help the cause."

And with that she and Carlos walked back towards the tesseract portal and enter it heading back through to New Argo base. It was that conversation, as brief as it was that changed Bailey for the rest of her life that moment forward. Daytona looked at Bailey and smiled.

"Come on…let's get some grub."

* * *

_In Las Vegas…_

Rictus and Shithead walk into the conference room and look for their seats still wondering where Mordred was, and it was also funny that with a meeting of this magnitude that even Sinestro was not summoned to come in and participate. Inside the room already was the mad Cossack himself with a large bottle of vodka in his large hand. His eyes widened dramatically with seeing Rictus walk in.

"My comrades, Mr. Rictus and Shithead! How are you doing this fair day?" Rasputin exclaims with joy as he stands up to greet them. Rictus notices the absence of Mandarin and looks at his friend. "Mandarin?"

Rasputin laughs, "He seems to have the shits again…these type of trips seem to get to him in his older age."

The room was a pleasant mixture of Kryptonian style in the form of crystalline walls and pillars. The sunlight from outside could be filtered through the skylight above down onto whoever was in the room. The large table in the middle as well as the chairs surrounding it was in a circular formation, giving the illusion that everyone at the table had an equal say to the direction of the Impergium. That was very far from the truth. If the Brainchild didn't want something to happen, his word was set in stone.

The make of the table was that of smooth white marble with cypress inlay for the functionality of the table. The chairs were soft and of a new cushioning material that acted like a memory foam that contoured to every curve on his body. Rictus only sat in something like this once in his life, and that was created by the entrails of the Jews he killed in the first revolt of Eve's Twat.

Rasputin sat down and leaned back onto his chair enjoying the comfort. Rictus followed him as well as Shithead to his left. The smell from Shithead started to permeate into the room as Rictus looked at him in disgust. Suddenly, Rictus realized that the smell wasn't coming from Shithead at all and was coming from the adjoining bathroom nearby as a flushing sound was heard and Mandarin walks out heading to his seat of the large table next to Rasputin.

"Wow…I was going to blame Shithead for that, but apparently this matter is something of your doing." Rictus said in a smug fashion to Mandarin.

Mandarin looked at Rictus with disdain on his face as he proceeds then to extend his middle finger in his general direction, "Bite me, Gaijin…you have no idea what is going on in my body due to the poor practices of hygiene and food choices left to my people thanks to the HLM getting to our food stores."

"So you are blaming the HLM for you getting the shits?" Shithead asked mockingly.

Mandarin looked at Shithead loathingly as the doors of the conference room open and the Al Ghuls make their way inside.

"I am sure you all notice something big had just happened, and I feel that is the first subject we are going to talk about." Ra's Al Ghul said as he walked down the steps pulling off his luxurious fur coat handing it to the robotic attendant and then proceeded in helping his daughter/wife's coat off of her and also hands it to the attendant. Talia was dressed most provocatively as most of her goods seemed to be on display.

"You noticed that Mordred wasn't here?" Rictus said to him.

Ra's Al Ghul grinned and looked at Rictus, "plain as the shit on Shithead's face…and can you please ask your second to stop staring at my beloved's breasts please. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Sorry Ra's…but I think we all are guilty in this instance." Mandarin quipped as the others laughed with him.

"God her tits look great…have you had them done, Talia?" Rasputin chuckled.

Talia smiled and literally flashed them revealing them in all of their glory giving Ra's a jealous scowl, "Nope…they're real and they're fantastic."

"The wonders of the Lazarus Pit…" Rictus murmured.

They both sat down as Talia put her breasts back into her dress and looked at everyone else. This was sort of an awkward moment considering most of Impergium business was done locally, not on a global scale like this one. The magistrates usually didn't have to deal with each other unless it was acted upon by the Brainchild himself.

"The Brainchild had to quash a story BCCNN was planning on running about Atlantis because of the lack of a thorough investigation. I also have a source at the Hall of Champions that tells me they received two new additions to the monument to be displayed after the Summit. That can only mean two things...and I am sure with your intellect what that is…" Ra's Al Ghul stated as he leaned forward in his chair.

Rasputin then chimed in, "This is indeed serious."

The door opened once more as the Holy Warden walked into the room and gazed upon the rabble of magistrates before him. He was followed by Deacon Jailer as both entered the room without as much of a whisper. They took their seats and looked at the table.

"Hello Hank." Talia Al Ghul finally said as he sat next to her.

The Holy Warden looked at her, "That name no longer has any meaning for me. You can call me just Warden if you are uncomfortable with the Holy part. And I warn everyone at this table, the Brainchild can hear everything you say in this room."

* * *

_In St. Croix and New Argo Base…_

"Yeah asshole, we can too…" Said Sweets and Bridget Luthor respectively.

* * *

…_back to Vegas…_

Finally tired of the boredom, Rasputin pulls out a deck of playing cards and shakes them at the crowd, "Seems as though we have some time to ourselves…how about a game of poker?"

The door opens and Apocalypse walks in flanked by Mr. Sinister, who is carrying five extremely large pizzas in his hand. In Apocalypse's hand is paperwork in a manila folder. Sinister puts the pizzas down as he looks at Rasputin. "Deal us in…it seems our master the Brainchild will be a while."

Rictus looks at Rasputin and then at Shithead, "I don't mean any disrespect on this, but why does he have us waiting here for so damn long? If the news he has is imperative to the health and welfare of the Impergium, shouldn't he make meeting with us priority one?"

"Maybe his Eminence has other more important matters to attend to at the present moment Rictus." The Holy Warden retorted.

Rasputin leaned forward looking at the Warden, "What crack are you smoking? And can I have some? Something is going down and it is big…really big…"

"I agree, and I have heard about it firsthand..." said Apocalypse taking a slice of pizza and putting it in his mouth.

"What do you know about it?" Ra's Al Ghul said as Apocalypse took his seat at the table.

Apocalypse looked at the Al Ghuls who went to grab slices of their own, "I know that the Prophecy of Retribution keeps coming up to him in the most opportune of times to not be considered curious. I also know that his mathematical equations are not coming out properly…he keeps muttering about a hidden variable…"

"I think His Eminence tells you too much." The Holy Warden says in contempt of Apocalypse's revelation.

"And I think someone is jealous…" Apocalypse muttered under his breath.

"Jealous? Of a fake Pharaoh?"

Apocalypse looked at the Warden and his Deacon, "Oh yes…I would rather be a fake god, than a fake pope any day."

"Oh…so now the truth comes out…why don't you two just settle down? Warden…you in the game?" Rasputin asked as he starts dealing.

The Holy Warden shakes his head, "No thank you, Russian. I will watch."

The Cossack shakes his head and continues to deal to everyone else. He looked at Apocalypse who was now on his second slice of pizza. "What does he mean by a hidden variable?"

Apocalypse shakes his head, "I don't know. All I know is that for some reason he thinks that all the stuff going on has some hidden variable that his equations are not registering."

"Well, what has been going on?" Rictus asked.

"If I knew more…I don't think a summit would have been necessary."

"Where are the Horsemen?" Asked Talia Al Ghul to Mr. Sinister.

Sinister looked at her and handed her another slice of pizza, "We were told that the Horsemen could not be in this meeting. Only magistrates and seconds were mandatory."

The card game continues for about an hour with minimal banter between parties as finally another robotic attendant comes walking through the conference room door.

"His Eminence the Brainchild would like to kindly remind you to clean up this area for his arrival in the next 10 minutes. Also you must have your presentations ready."

The attendant leaves the room and leaves everyone confused, everyone but Apocalypse and Sinister.

"What presentations? What is this all about? We got no news of a presentation." Ra's Al Ghul asked alarmingly.

"Relax; he is just going to ask of us some basic status questions about what is going on in our general sectors. Don't get all flustered." Mr. Sinister said to calm his brethren down.

"Unless you are like Rasputin who pretty much does nothing…" Apocalypse insulted Rasputin who stood up.

"What is that supposed to mean, asshole? I take care of a lot of things in my territory…the things I don't, Mandarin takes care of."

Mandarin stands up defending his fellow Asian Magistrate, "I also take great offense to what you just said, Apocalypse. Not everyone has a Four Horsemen to make them look good."

Rictus looks at Shithead and whispers to him, "And this is normally why we all don't get together much…"

"You know even after 400 years, you still want to hold that bad blood for me?" Rasputin yelled toward Apocalypse.

"Sorry…it's just for years I look back into my existence and realize that even as an X-man you had it easy. Any work you had to do was mostly physical…or taken care of by Charles Xavier. You are the epitome of what I stated was survival of the fittest, but in a BAD way. You let the hard things go and take care of all the easy things...good for survival, but bad for growth as a mutant."

Rasputin activated his steel skin and motioned to Apocalypse, "Are you saying that I am not smart? You want to finally settle this now? I'll kick your Egyptian ass all over Las Vegas."

Apocalypse stood up and motioned him to the door and looked up into the air as if talking to a fake ghost, "Look mother, after 400 years I am about to finally finish off the X-Men!"

"SILENCE!" Came a thunderous voice from the doorway. It was the Brainchild who walked into the conference room and stood atop the platform area and looked down. His flowing red cloak waved slightly behind him as a large humanoid arm came from beneath it, "If any of you strikes the other, I will have to handle both of you personally. And that is the last thing you both want of me at this point. Both of you CAN be replaced... Now take your seats."

* * *

_One hour earlier, in St. Croix…_

Bailey looked up to the man standing over her with food that she had just met recently as Daytona. From the story she got from him this is what she had pieced together. Almost all of his boys, including him, were from a place called Old Baltimore. The only one who hadn't been was a man they called Zombie who was a new recruit from Bridget Luthor herself for the team. Most of his men were looking at the video feed from their surveillance equipment with bated breath. She looked at Daytona who hadn't seemed to get into anything yet but whose ears were still on what was going on behind him. He handed her what might be considered a type of stew.

"Here, it's not much, but it's good and hot. Probably not used to what you are eating in the stylish Las Vegas strip." He says as he hands her the hot metal mug, "The engineers have been told that until this Summit is over that any digging or renovation of any kind was to cease so people can hear what is going on."

She took the mug and spoon and lifted the food to her mouth eating some. She nodded obligingly and in approval as she ate. In between bites she looked at Daytona, "Is it ok if we talk for a minute?"

Daytona looked back at the Summit footage and then back to her, "I don't see why not at the moment. All those assholes are doing is playing cards and bickering."

She leaned back against the wall, trying to get comfortable, "You said you all were from Old Baltimore…"

"Yep, all of us but Zombie…home of the free…trampled to the grave…" Daytona said sarcastically.

"What happened there?"

Daytona took another bite of food and swallowed, "Well, the only two people that were there when a majority of the shit went down were our General, which you met, and Dog Shit. All the rest of us were very little and have no memory, or in my case was away fighting other places. It happened twenty five years ago…" He motioned over to the crew near the video feed, "Dog Shit? Get over here!"

Dog Shit hesitated slightly just because of the sheer aura of powerful beauty that came from Bailey, but his fear of his CO was more powerful than her beauty at the moment and he sat next to him, "what's up, Chief?"

Daytona gets up and starts walking to the monitoring screen, "Our new friend is curious about us...Tell her about Old Baltimore."

Dog Shit looked down at the semi dusty floor and shook his head. Then he looked up at Bailey. "What does a pretty woman like you want to hear such as sad and horrible story?"

Bailey took that as apprehension and that she might have offended them by asking, "I am sorry if it is a sore subject. Please beg my pardon but I am curious, first about your General and also about the history HLM. I don't mean any offense to you."

Dog Shit looked to Bailey and smiled, "No offense taken...it's just that this story is not a story you tell people before they go to bed or anything. Ask Zombie sometimes about that. We told him and he had nightmares for a week. So…you really want to know what happened to Old Baltimore? It actually feeds right into the history of the Human Liberation Movement. Like I said before, it's a gruesome story…you sure you are up to it?"

Bailey nods and smiles to him, which melts his resolve. Dog Shit inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly.

"Baltimore, before the Impergium took over, used to be a part of a state called Maryland. In something my great great ancestors called The United States of America. But as you know…nations mean nothing anymore.

"The Human Liberation Movement's original main headquarters was in Old Baltimore. For some reason, the Impergium found out about us. They sent in the Impergium Raiders to attack us, but the people of the city itself rose up behind us to help defend the city. For a while it felt that we might have a chance to deflect the forces just to give the women who were pregnant at the time and the children to get through the tesseract portals to get out of there before the Brainchild or anyone he brought after us. Our General, who was with her father at the time watched as the Brainchild himself showed up and started obliterating everything in his path, innocent and guilty...people's homes and soldiers didn't seem to matter to him as he just…"

Tears formed in Dog Shit's eyes he tried to keep his emotions at bay as he continued, "The...The forces withdrew down Fort Avenue to Old Fort McHenry to hold off the attack but we knew that wasn't going to work, this is where I and my family had been to ride out the attack. Seamus Luthor, her father, knew there was nothing left to do and we couldn't all get away in time so he sent Bridget and me, Bridget was 8 and I was but a small toddler at the time, through the portal and we never saw our families again."

Bailey's face was already ghostly in color as she listened to Dog Shit.

Dog Shit paused a moment to wipe his eyes, "The story we found out much later was that The Brainchild hovered above the city and screamed that because of what transpired The City of Baltimore in its entirety was found guilty of treason against him, and the Impergium raiders went through the entire city, killing every man, woman and child, regarding if they helped us or not. They wanted to send this message as an example to anyone else who wanted to join up with us. My mom…defiant to the end told the Brainchild to fuck off and leave us alone and that he had no right to treat people this way. That we were meant to be free...He didn't take kindly to someone outright protesting him so without a word he roasted her alive with those heat beams that come out of his eyes and then proceeded to do the same to the rest of my family. BCCNN covered the entire incident and made most of us cringe in disgust…"

Dog Shit said as he began to tear up, "from that moment, everyone still alive from Old Baltimore who had survived the evacuation got together for a tearful vigil in the shadows of what would become our new headquarters thanks to Michael Luthor, Bridget's uncle, who shortly after Seamus' death became the head of the HLM by Council vote. Anyway they also took an oath that with every breath of their body they would dedicate themselves to the cause of the HLM until they could breathe no longer. The youngsters of us were taken by a young Daytona over there…and we began to train as young as age 5. The Blackbirds, as homage to the Raven of Edgar Allan Poe who had died there in olden times, were born."

"So your entire existence as a unit is based on revenge?" Bailey asked.

Dog Shit stood up, "Not vengeance, it was based on love. Vengeance will come for what happened; I just don't believe that we are the vehicle for that. But if we can prevent another incident like what happened to Old Baltimore from happening again…I would gladly give my life for it."

"So what happened after that?"

Dog Shit started to grin but that's only because there was nothing else left to do, "The Brainchild used the Cosmic Cube to wipe Baltimore off the face of New Krypton, and rebuild it into this…sterile…cold type of super city. It pretty much encompasses what was Old Baltimore and the old Washington DC. It was no longer our Charm City…No one really lives there anymore. Mostly what the people do is that they work out there maintaining computer and military infrastructure and then go out to the suburbs to live. And where old Fort McHenry stood as a last act of defiance of the Brainchild, now sits a gargantuan monument of the Brainchild watching over the bay like a spectre of evil."

Bailey who normally didn't hear stories like this being a person who had no family or friends herself, turned a whiter shade of pale from the last of that story and stood up to stretch her legs noticing that there was a fight about to brew between what looked like a man in robes and a mad Russian Cossack made of metal. All eyes were glued to the screen as The Brainchild finally entered the room.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

**_Remembrance and Regret_**

**_(The Grand Summit of the Impergium)_**

_In New Argo base…_

Thunder takes a deep breath and smiles as he walks out of the shower area with new clothes on and drying his head off with a towel. He sees that Bruce Banner was waiting for him inside the locker room, watching over his Nega Bands. He looked at him, "Anything going on yet?"

"Just a fucking card game among convicts and war criminals, nothing major yet. I'd figure I would wait in here and watch over your Bands while you showered," Bruce said he stood up and handed them to Thunder as he put them on. They both began to walk out of the locker area towards the war room.

Thunder walked past the portal bay and looked at Bruce, "Did Bridget make it back? Wouldn't want her to miss the festivities."

"Yeah…she and Carlos came through while you were in the shower."

"What about the woman we rescued from Venom's clutches?"

Bruce closes his eyes and sighs, "She is in the sickbay, she hasn't been the same since we separated the symbiote…she fell asleep as soon as they hooked her up to the IVs and wrapped up her wounds. Some of the medics say she hasn't probably slept in a year or so."

"Well…that's what happens when you are the puppet of an alien symbiote for the past 10 years…it eventually ends up with them taking control. Did she ever give us her name?"

"None yet…I am beginning to think that it's been so long since she thought for herself that even she doesn't remember…How about Hannah?"

Banner stops, "What about her?"

As if summoned on command, Doctor Fate shows up. She removed her helmet and looked at the two men, "Hey guys."

"You are late…" Thunder quipped in sarcasm.

Sensing his sarcasm she goes along with it, "A wizard is never late, Justin Blanks. She arrives precisely in the time and manner she means to. Besides I could see everything through the astral plane. I would miss nothing. Though, something new has come to pass. I am here because the Helmet has given me a new mission."

Bruce lifts an eyebrow, "Shouldn't your orders be given by Bridget? Like the rest of us?"

Thunder pulls both aside, "Look at me. I don't want this newfound group we have to be totally under the command of HLM. Look what happened to the Avengers when Fury took over their operations…not good. So you guys just keep in mind that our goal is not governmental, but philosophical. We do what we think is right…"

"Oh you mean like killing a bunch of people that would turn us in to the Brainchild?" Said Doctor Fate in an accusing tone.

"What the fuck; why the vitriol towards me all of a sudden?" Thunder asked confused.

"No vitriol…just…As far as I am concerned, we are a loosely associated group of superheroes with the same goals. That is it."

Thunder was getting agitated, "In order for us to succeed in our goals we need to be a TEAM…"

Bruce who now feels more like a Green Lantern than he had before feels the need to interject, "Thunder…Justin…I think I get what both of you is saying…We need to help the HLM, but not actually join the HLM. Some of us, by the condition of our powers, have other things that we must accomplish or other duties that need to be taken care of."

"Humanity will totally rely on us. They need to believe in themselves, not totally in us. That is what failed them before…failed us before." Doctor Fate said.

Thunder looks at both of them and nods his head, "You might be right. But you need to remember something…whether we are superhuman, mutant, or not…we are still fighting for humans. Their needs are put first."

And with that last sentence, Thunder walked alone to the war room, leaving the others by themselves. Doctor Fate puts her helmet back on and walks toward the war room followed shortly after by Bruce who activates his ring and gives him his unique uniform.

Bridget sat at her chair looking around at the motley crew of people in front of her as well as around her. She started to think about how similar this situation looked like compared to what happened when her uncle met with the council about her fate…

* * *

_27 years ago…_

Michael Luthor is uncharacteristically nervous because this meeting is going to decide the FATE of his niece, and he isn't sure if his decision that he is prepared to present to the council is the correct one. This is after all a twelve year old girl they are talking about. Michael enters the war room where the meeting will be held. There is a large table in the room with several monitors positioned around it instead of actual people. Representatives of all the remaining continents are here to give their collective decision on the way to handle Bridget Luthor. They could only attend through holographic display, as their respective territories were indeed very busy due to the Brainchild's increased efforts after Baltimore.

Michael takes his seat and looks around at the holographic images of the remaining members and speaks, "First I'd like to thank you all for responding to my request so quickly, I have been racking my brain trying to figure out what to do…"

The Asian Representative interrupts Michael mid sentence, "General…Michael…we all know Bridget is like your daughter, and we all know how important this is so we're ready to hear you plead your case."

Michael smiles and sighs, "Thanks, I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"You do not want to make the wrong decision with someone else's life. We can all relate. So please…" Said the African Representative.

"Thanks…alright. Look, Bridget is ready for training for both combat and officership."

At the exact moment that Michael finished that last sentence, young Bridget Luthor quietly reentered the room where she played with her uncle looking for a book that she may have left there. In actuality she knew exactly where the book was, she just was looking for a reason to listen in on the council meeting. She felt guilty for even attempting to eavesdrop when she heard her uncle mention her name. All of a sudden her interests were peaked, and the guilt seemed to disappear. Bridget crept towards the meeting room door as quietly as she could, listening or hanging on every word.

The Asian representative responds, "So that is your decision, Michael?"

Michael backpedals slightly not wanting to step on anyone's proverbial toes, "Look, I understand all natural reservations but I…"

Michael is interrupted by a younger Brenda MacLeod, still the representative of Europe, "Michael…listen we all know how potentially important Bridget can be and how important the Luthor name is to the HLM so you must understand that the council feels that Ms. Luthor is still a little too…."

"Speak for yourself, MacLeod, the council hasn't agreed on anything yet, which correct me if I'm wrong is the whole reason for us being here." The New Argo representative retorted.

Brenda easily agitated by the New Argo representative now responds with kid gloves off, "Fuck off, man…This is a twelve year old girl, normal female training doesn't usually begin until the age of fifteen."

"Not in Asia. Here we find the young females become quite responsive to training at an earlier age," said the Asian Representative.

The Jewish Representative of Eve's Twat finally chimes in, "Not to mention the fact that the "Blackbirds" who suffered the same fate as Bridget in Baltimore started their training at age five."

A young Black Kryptonite, who still was the Atlantean Representative, finally speaks, "This young lady is not a Blackbird."

Michael Luthor had enough, "NO! She's the future of the entire movement."

Bridget, who has been eavesdropping the whole time in a squatting position, gasps at the boldness of her uncle and puts her hand to her mouth and temporarily loses balance having to readjust the positioning of her hands and feet, which makes a slight scraping sound.

No one heard her though, no one except her uncle who was highly trained and already aware of young Miss Luthor's presence. He made no indication of her presence to the other members of the council.

Black Kryptonite spoke once more, "That may very well be the case, Michael. But do you truly believe this girl is ready, especially considering all the things that could happen to her. To become an officer of the HLM takes extreme guidance and maturity that mere combat training doesn't have."

Michael stands, "If I didn't I would not be wasting everyone's time, so please the time is now, I feel it in my bones. There is just something telling me, kind of divine intervention if you will that the time is now. I want to make sure I'm around to…I want to make sure I see her…grow to her full potential, unless I am unable to."

The Council stays silent for a little bit, confusing Bridget from hearing what was going on.

Brenda finally speaks, "Ok Michael, let's vote. Need I remind you that the chairman's vote doesn't count in this instance seeing how there is only 5 members of the Council until we can add New Kandor and Antarctica to the council."

"New Kandor is a work in progress, as for Antarctica…is you really sure you could trust Vandal Savage?" said the New Argo Representative.

Brenda MacLeod interjects once more, "… So a majority decision is acceptable? I vote NO!"

"I vote yes!" says the Asian Representative.

"I vote yes!" says the Jewish Representative.

"I join, Brenda and voice my concerns. I vote NO!" said Black Kryptonite.

The last Representative was the second in command to Michael and a loyal confidant, his vote was obvious. "…YES!"

Michael smiles, "There we have it the YES' are in the majority. She will be trained, I will handle the majority of the training…and Brenda can take care of the things that I can't."

Brenda speaks quietly and sternly toward Michael, "She is a sweet little girl, I hope you're right about this. On your brother's honor you swear to me that you will do all you can to prepare her."

"Brenda I have never in my life been surer of anything, as I am about this. Trust me; this girl is our future, all of our futures. She may be the one to figure out a way to just stop holding on and fighting these meaningless never-ending battles. She may be the one to restore the world to the way it was in the stories we have been told, she…"

Brenda interrupts again, "When did you become the devoted optimist? This is not a side of you I have seen. You will be placing an unbelievable amount of pressure on this little girl, and she may not respond well. Hell, Mike, it just might break her. Not everybody is like me."

"Not everybody is a Luthor."

These words ring in Bridget's ears as the council meeting is adjourned and the holographic monitors are turned off, leaving the chairman Michael Luthor and the Council Member of New Argo at the newly established New Argo base.

"Congratulations General…"

Michael holds up his hands and motions toward the other end of the room. Michael quietly walks over to the door and opens it with force and the sudden opening of the door knocks Bridget off balance and she falls on her butt.

The surprised look makes her worried, and her uncle grinning, "Uncle Mike I…"

"I thought I told you I needed privacy for my meeting with the council."

"I…Uncle Mike I came back in here looking for my book and I didn't want to bother you guys while the big meeting was going on and I was going to leave but then I heard you say something about me." Bridget tried to explain at a million miles an hour.

Michael kneeled down to look at Bridget eye to eye, "Whoa slow down, honey, slow down. It's ok. You know how I told you that you, I and your daddy are part of a special family?"

Apprehensive she puts on a meek face, "Yes."

Michael Luthor continues, "There has been a Luthor with the HLM since its creation…and I see in you, the culmination of all our hard work, blood, tears, and dedication. But now it's my duty to see this through and train you, both in the arts of war and of leadership. Do you understand?"

Bridget nods in silence.

"This will almost be like hell, but you must endure, not only for the sake of humanity, but for the honor of the House of Luthor."

* * *

_Now…_

Bridget closes her eyes in remembrance and smiles as Thunder walked into the room he saw everyone there watching the feed provided by the Blackbirds. Carlos looked out of the corner of his eye to see the Defender of the Galaxy and stood up. Everyone else upon seeing this man did the same thing, save for Brenda MacLeod who stayed seated for obvious reasons. Then Doctor Fate and the Green Lantern entered behind him as the members of the brass stared in silence.

Black Kryptonite walked over to Thunder and placed a hand out to shake, and looked at everyone else. "My comrades in arms, may I have the privilege to introduce to you, Justin Blanks, the Defender of the Galaxy also called Thunder." The people began to finally applaud. Thunder remains speechless as he just raises his hand in acknowledgement. Thunder could smell the small but a diverse assortment of food permeating through the room and it made him hungry.

He then walked to Doctor Fate as she took off her helmet, "This lovely young lady is Hannah Haiduk and she is the new Doctor Fate. She is the native of Atlantis that took Mordred's helmet." She took a bow as her eyes immediately singled out the Councilman Samuel Chen who was standing in the corner area, and then back to the others.

"I found out recently that I was the blood relative of Mordred kept secret…" Doctor Fate said as a few eyes opened wider. Seeing their reaction she tried to back pedal her comment, "But that's ok…I am not evil or anything like him…so…we are good."

The others just remained silent until Brenda spoke up, "You have done nothing bad yet, lassie…you are on good terms with me!"

The room chuckled slightly at the elder Scotswoman. They then looked at the new Green Lantern who finally removed his hood. Black Kryptonite stood next to him, "This is Bruce Banner…the man who once was the Hulk, but now given a new purpose as the man that was worthy to carry the ring of the Green Lantern."

Green Lantern made it a point to shake everyone's hand in the room, "Meeting you all today is an honor and a privilege. I will do my best to aid you in any possible way I can against the Brainchild."

Bridget Luthor asked the three to finally take a seat as things started to get out of hand on the screen with Rasputin and Apocalypse. Thunder's eyes widened as he gazed at the screen, "Colossus?"

Bruce looked curious as well, "Why is he at the Summit?"

Bridget sat down and leaned forward as Black Kryptonite finally took his seat, "Whoever that man was in your era, Justin. He is definitely not that anymore. Piotr Rasputin has a name among the people of the HLM and that is The Great Traitor."

"What did he do? He was always a gentle kind of guy…strong and jovial, what turned him into such a savage?" Thunder asked looking toward Bruce Banner.

"If there is one thing I know, it's how a gentle and jovial man can become a strong savage. There was obviously a catalyst to make him change his mind." Bruce responded.

Bridget stopped the men as she saw the Brainchild finally walk out onto the conference room. She looked at Carlos and whispered silently in his ear, "You and Daytona did a fantastic job with this."

Carlos smiled and muttered under his breath as he caressed her leg from under the table, "Why thank you, my sweet…" She grinned momentarily as she turned back toward the hologram screen.

"Took the robotic asshole long enough…" Moishe Gibson muttered under his breath staring at the man who represented everything he hated about this world. While listening to the events, everyone grabbed food from the buffet and sat back at the table not wanting to miss a thing…

* * *

_Las Vegas, in New Argo…The Summit_

The Brainchild walked in and sat at a throne gazing at his magistrates. "Thank you all for coming…not like you actually had a choice in the matter, but I thank you anyway. The court recognizes the Magistrate of Africa and his second…"

Apocalypse and Mr. Sinister stand up. "Yes, your Eminence?"

"Status report…"

"Well, sire…The four Horsemen and the raiders you have bestowed upon my fair jurisdiction have made sure that all dissident activity have been clotted and removed. All that remains are your loyal servants." Apocalypse said in great confidence.

"What of the human population and economy?"

Sinister speaks up, "The humans worship you. HLM activity is at a bare minimum with about 1000 of our residents now incarcerated by the Holy Warden. Mining for gold and diamonds are still being carried out as slaves from the old tribes are used for the tasks. Food is plentiful for those who cooperate, for those who do not; my Horseman of Famine Blackwolf has taken care of."

"Any dissident religions found?"

Apocalypse looks at Sinister and back, "None that we know of other than some remnant Coptic Christians in Ethiopia, as well as a couple of factions of Islam to the north and east of the continent."

"Christians and Muslims…their god has failed them. I will let them live because I truly find them amusing, much like the Jews. Thank you, you may be seated."

The others look at each other and back toward the Brainchild as he looked at the Holy Warden, "The court recognizes the Magistrate from the prison Continent of New Kandor and his second."

The Holy Warden stands and bows before the Brainchild, "My lord, New Krypton sings of the wonder of your power and glory…"

"Quit the platitudes, Warden…I would like statistics…not adulation for the moment." Brainchild interrupts promptly as the Warden seems disturbed.

"Uh…The prison is secure. There has been no contact of convicts with the outside world or the free zone in the southern part of the continent. Rehabilitation into New Kryptonian society is at a slow pace. Most inmates are choosing to commit suicide than talk or cooperate with investigations abroad."

"Any presence of HLM activity in your jurisdiction?"

"There have been no contacts for them to make. There are however several gangs that operate within the halls of the Gulag. They don't have access to anything else by the way. We still haven't found the operatives called the Jaguar and Deadpool."

* * *

_New Argo Base…_

With the mention of the Jaguar, Carlos smiled in hopes that his brother, who revered that nickname, was still alive.

Thunder looked at Bridget, "Deadpool is still alive?"

"Of course he is...he made a pact with Death herself apparently as how the story goes, and now he's regretted that decision ever since."

Green Lantern asked curiously, "I remember Wade...How come he didn't join the Impergium? I thought that he would have loved killing all those people…"

Bridget shrugged her shoulders, "No idea...maybe one day we can ask him."

* * *

_Las Vegas…_

"In regards to the activity of the factions within, Your Eminence, I can assure you that Impergium guards keep things under wraps as well as the Warden and I. Any major or minor activity is taken care of with the strictest efficiency, my lord." The Deacon Jailer added to the Warden's assessment.

The Brainchild seemed to make a mental note of that before speaking once more, "Economy?"

"Sire…the inmates work only for them. Unless they follow your rules and gain tenets to begin the rehabilitation process, they don't work."

"Any dissident religions found?"

"If it was your will to annihilate all those who didn't believe in you as a god, I would do so with the swiftest of vengeance, my lord."

"That is not what I asked, Warden."

The Holy Warden is silent as he looks at the Deacon Jailer. The Jailer looks back at the Brainchild, "There are three that are certain. One is old world Catholicism. The other is almost animistic where the spirits of things are worshipped as a whole; a neo-Wiccan religion, so to speak. The last one is called plainly the Church of Plastic."

The Brainchild asks curiously, "What is this Church of Plastic? Do they worship polycarbonates and water bottles?"

Rictus and Rasputin laugh slightly, but realize that the Brainchild was serious in his inquiry not sarcastic.

The Jailer, who also wanted to laugh, just swallowed loudly and looked at the Warden frightened. The Warden just nodded in assurance as he tried to speak once more, "No master…they seem to smoke a lot of what the humans call cannabis and worship at the altar of a 20th Century hero called Plastic Man."

The Brainchild looks at the Deacon and begins to laugh…and laugh…and continue on a hysterical fit. The others afraid of not laughing start to laugh with him.

The Brainchild under his helmet shows slight emotion as he finishes his laughing fit. "What else can you tell me about this…this church of Plastic Man…?"

The Deacon stops laughing and continues, "Well…their slogan is that 'Wherever you are in your world, he'll stretch to meet you!"

The Brainchild asks, "So these idiots are sort of like stoners who worship a false god?"

The Holy Warden agrees without question, "Yes, my lord."

Deacon Jailer continued, "They are mostly pacifists, but there have been circumstances where they have gotten violent. These idiots might one day prove to be a problem, but for now we still make sure that their activities are monitored."

"You two may be seated." The Brainchild commanded.

* * *

_New Argo Base…_

Bridget Luthor holds up a tablet and grins. "My Colonel, Carlos Ramirez, has a brother in New Kandor. There are measures coming to retrofit tesseract portals within secret parts of the continent. Once that happens we can recruit and even take back our troops that have been sent there."

"What about what Apocalypse said?" Justin Blanks asked.

"I can answer that," said Eusi Simba, who leaned forward, "Our forces are small but that's only because the Horsemen have just been that effective."

"Unfortunately, I can second that…" Brenda MacLeod says.

"What about their talk of dissident religions? Do you think that they would be envious of our cause and might join us?" asked Samuel Chen.

"In the case of the Church of Plastic, I am wondering if they were to duplicate the methods that created the original Plastic Man that they might be harder to deal with, even if they are pacifists. They are still hardcore activists. Maybe we should look into these new churches they have been talking about. Maybe I can get representatives to meet with me and we can discuss things." Bridget said.

* * *

_Las Vegas…_

"The court would like to recognize the Magistrate and his second from the Continent of Europe."

Ra's Al Ghul and his beloved daughter stand from their seats and bow before the Brainchild, "We bring you tidings from the shell of Vatican City, now your Palisade, which has been made into the glory of your empire here on New Krypton."

Brainchild tired of the opulence but allowed it, "Get to the point, I want a status report…"

Ra's Al Ghul hesitated slightly, "Our continent still struggles with the forces of the HLM. The extra troops you have sent us however have done the trick in keeping the Highlander's soldiers quiet."

Apocalypse asked curiously, "The Highlander still holds a problem for you? I thought that Scourge had taken care of her and her contingent of soldiers on Britannia?"

Talia Al Ghul responds, "The talks of her demise have been rumors only. Her legend grows more each day, much like that of the HLM General Bridget Luthor. The captives we take all claims this woman to be as immortal as we are. That her terrible swift sword will liberate her people in due time."

"A bitch has an adamantium broadsword and people think she is invincible. This woman will do nothing of the sort. This Highlander woman shall not be allowed to live. When the summit is over, I will dispatch all of the Horsemen to take care of this Scottish tramp." Apocalypse suggests to his master.

"No master, please give us more time and we will make sure that the Highlander is crushed. I haven't had an insurrection in my territory in over 40 years, unlike in Africa, Lord Apocalypse. But Your Eminence, we can maintain this I swear!"

"I think that you have done all you can do," as the Brainchild nods in agreement with Apocalypse, "I think that will suffice. What of your economy?"

"The continent's riches are yours for the taking. We are still supplying the most abundant of food types as well as oils and liquors of all sorts. Revenue soars with the taxes in place, and the people who haven't taken an oath of allegiance to the Highlander are quite content with their lives."

"And those who have taken an oath to the Highlander?"

Ra's Al Ghul looks to find the words to comfort his master, but has none to give. Talia steps up to speak, "We will find them and either kill them or rehabilitate them in New Kandor."

"That's what I am here for." The Holy Warden says joyfully.

"Any dissident religions found?" asked the Brainchild.

"There is a small movement of people who call themselves the Order of St. Logan. It's a church based on the mighty hero of old called Wolverine."

Rasputin groans, "That piece of shit has given me nothing but headaches. I used to throw his ass on a regular basis…and now in death that moron…he is a fucking god…"

"No, Lord Rasputin…not a god, but an instrument of God's holy wrath and rage unleashed onto the world." Talia responded.

"Did this religion ever branch elsewhere?" Rictus asked curiously.

Talia answers Rictus, "People say there are hidden churches in Atlantis."

"Now it makes sense…" Brainchild says suddenly.

"What makes sense, my lord?" Ra's Al Ghul asked worried for his outcome.

"It makes sense that someone from Atlantis was a part of this religion seeing as how this…Wolverine's skeleton has somehow disappeared from Mordred's palace in Atlantis."

They all wanted to bring up Atlantis as well as Mordred to their master, but wait for the proper time.

* * *

_New Argo Base…_

"I am glad to see that I am giving Ra's Al Ghul and his whore so much damn trouble! It makes me feel good despite the suffering I have at the moment. But as you can tell for my appearance, there has now risen a new problem." Brenda MacLeod said leaning back into her chair.

"What is going on, my dear?" asked Samuel Chen.

"I was going to save this speech until after their blasted Summit but something needs to be said. Scourge succeeded in killing me…I am just dying slowly. And my troops will be leaderless and vulnerable without me there."

The other members of the Council stare at her in disbelief, the only one however looks at her in curiosity, and it's Green Lantern.

"I was a medical doctor as well as a nuclear physicist back in my time. I want to see if with this ring I may be able to help you. You and I will talk afterwards." Bruce says to Brenda as she closes her eyes.

"Yes…I guess we will."

"But it looks like the Al Ghuls are in disarray. You have done your job becoming their boogeyman quite well. I think we can use that to our advantage." Thunder said with great confidence.

"Even after all the Four Horsemen show up?" Bridget asked.

"Leave those assholes to us; a much bigger plan is forming." Doctor Fate said.

Thunder just shakes his head as they look at him.

"What's the matter, Justin?" asked Black Kryptonite as he bit into a sausage from his plate.

"I knew Wolverine…or as they call him 'St. Logan'…how the fuck did a guy like him get a fucking religion based off of him. I wasn't the best of friends with him…ok maybe I wasn't even friends with him and that asshole and I clashed whenever we got together, but my point is…even HE would tell these people that he wasn't worthy of this admiration."

"This is not your world, Thunder. Lots of things have changed, some for the better, but most for the worst." Moishe Gibson interjected.

* * *

_Las Vegas…_

"The court would like to recognize the Magistrates from the Continent of Asia. Status report." Brainchild cleverly said making sure that there was no quarrel as to who was the head of the command of Asia proper. This was something that Rasputin and Mandarin have butted heads over in the past.

Both Rasputin and Mandarin sensed the agitation of their lord and just decided to stand and bow before the Brainchild.

"Northern Asia and Russia bring you tidings of great joy. The frozen tundra serves to weed out the weak from the hearty in our clone creating facilities that we possess in Siberia. Our people are no longer starving as some of the plains we have facilitated have made abundant steps in food growth. Our economy has thrived with our exportation of coal, oil and wood from our trees. Not since the beginning of the Soviet Era did everything start going well for our people. Hail to you, Lord Brainchild for your power, vision and guidance." Rasputin boasted and commended as Mandarin looked onward to him.

The Brainchild was pleased with Rasputin's work with the clones and he had new work that was going to come to him momentarily but didn't want to distract him from the tasks at hand, "Any problems with the HLM?"

"I have little skirmishes that our soldiers have had to put down, but with cold efficiency I have made sure that my jurisdiction has been run with a steel unforgiving fist."

"Any dissident religions found?"

"None…mostly don't believe there is a god at all unless it's you."

Mandarin steps forth, "My territory stretches from the far end of the Middle East to as far west as Japan and as far south as Polynesia. Many wonders come from Hong Kong for you."

"Status report."

The master of the ten rings looks at his North Asian counterpart and swallowed hard. "Southern Asia has an abundance not seen in many millennia. Food is plentiful even with increased population being culled for impurities. It seems that there is something out there making our people grows increasingly deformed or just wrong."

"Nuclear war does that…the radiation is no longer a problem, but some people just are more sensitive than others." The Brainchild responded.

"Our economy is good, but the markets have fluctuated for the past several months making finances a little difficult to manage."

"I am the money system on this planet…why is this an issue?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, master."

"Have the HLM been giving you any concerns?"

"I have been rooting around for them any chance I can find…"

"And from what I have been hearing wasting precious resources that could be used on other things to boot. From this moment forth, you will not receive any more aid from Impergium supplies unless you have valid sources of information to back up your treks."

The Mandarin was angry, but made sure not to show it too much as he bowed to his pressure, "Agreed, your Eminence."

"Any dissident religions found in your territory?"

"The ancient mystical arts are still practiced in my territory, although in secret. People are still crying out for the Iron Fist…"

The Brainchild retorted in anger, "They need to be careful of what they wish for…I AM THAT IRON FIST if they wish it for me to be."

"Master…they are just stories…there is nothing that gives me any idea that an Iron Fist will show up once more. Although I do...or should say did...possess an ancient relic that has disappeared from my caretaking."

The Brainchild pried further, "What relic?"

Mandarin cleared his throat and continued as he started walking around to visualize what he was talking about, "My lord, I was visited ages ago by a man who gave to me a wooden box with a lock upon it and said to me that I was the caretaker of this relic from the mystical land of K'un L'un. I since with all my power and even brute force have been unable to open this box or destroy the hinges or lock keeping it closed."

"Who do you think took the relic?" The Brainchild asked.

"I have no idea sir, but we have been on the lookout for clues and the sort, ever since."

The Brainchild was tired of talking to Mandarin, "You two may be seated…The court recognizes the Magistrate of…Eve's Twat and his second. Status report."

"No…" Rictus says defiantly as he continued to stay in his seat.

"No? No to what?" The Brainchild asks as the other magistrates look at Rictus with glaring eyes.

Rictus leaned in his chair forward and put his arms and hands on the marble table, "Pardon my French so to speak, but you are the most powerful being and the most tapped in entity on New Krypton. You know what is going on in my territory without even me telling you. You know the Jews are causing me metric tons of trouble in Eve's Twat. You know that we have no economy, and the only other dissident religion in our territory is Judaism…so what the FUCK is this about?"

"Such insolence and rebellion, you spew forth...Why do you say this to me? When you know that I could rend you limb from limb for it?" The Brainchild says as he stands from his throne. The rest of the magistrates stand as well, not in support, but in outright fear.

Rictus finally stands up in an accusatory stance, "What is all this about? I think the rest of us would like to know. We have been such a force in this universe for 400 years because we didn't hide anything from each other, no matter how much we hated or distrusted each other. If there is danger to your grand Impergium, please tell us."

"My lord, Rictus might be imprudent and sometimes impatient, but I think he is right in this manner." The Holy Warden responded.

"I agree as well…" Apocalypse said sternly, "What is going on?"

The Brainchild sits back down in his throne as though he was staring daggers into Rictus, "Very well, then…"


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**

**_The Brainchild and_**

**_The Missing Variable_**

**_(The Grand Summit of the Impergium)_**

The Brainchild closes his eyes and sighed in resignation. He lifts his hands to his head as he slowly removes the silvery helmet that he normally wears constantly. Rictus' eyes widened as he sees underneath is a bald, but pale and exact replica of the face once wore by the Kryptonian once called Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton, formally in death known as Superman. He opens his red eyes as the rest of the Magistrates look onward.

Meanwhile, in New Argo Base and in St. Croix, the HLM Council as well as Daytona's Blackbirds stares at the rarity in front of them.

The Brainchild looks at his Impergium with uncertainty in his face, "The Prophecy of Retribution seems to ring in my head as of late more and more. Magistrate Mordred is dead. At first I thought that something killed him and died which in turn allowed the Helmet of Nabu as well as the Eye of Agamotto to fall into other hands, who am I certain tried to dissuade my soldiers in a goose chase recently by the Atlantean mines. What is worse is this, with all the happenings all over the globe, there is a missing variable that my brain is unable to calculate. What killed Mordred did NOT die and this missing variable has disrupted and even destroyed several of my satellites. And because of that variable…the Green Lantern ring has been found, and Sinestro I had found on the moon dead as well with his ring missing."

"Wouldn't someone get the ring when he died? Did he have a successor?" asked Talia Al Ghul.

"Sinestro was the only lantern in the universe…unless Parallax returned there was neither successor nor anyone to take his place, now that the ring is missing." Brainchild commented.

The Holy Warden stands up and gazes at the Brainchild, "My Lord, are you telling us, that the HLM are now starting to have new super powered beings now on THEIR side? The death of Adam Gibson was the start of something else..."

The rest of the Impergium brass looked at the Warden as if he said something so forbidden in their presence that the Brainchild might try to kill them all outright, but instead the Brainchild nodded in agreement, "I am…The scientist once Hulk, Bruce Banner, has been released from his icy prison beneath the palace of Atlantis and from satellite photographs it's pretty sure that he was the recipient of that lantern ring…and lastly…MODOK has been inoperable for the past five years, and with that the Cosmic Cube is inoperable, and has grown dormant."

"But aside from the man's brilliant mind, he can no longer become the Hulk anymore to hurt us. What good will he be against a brain like yours, master. Even with a Green Lantern ring, he is no match for you." Rasputin chimed in.

Rictus stands stupefied as he gazed upon his colleagues and his lord, "what clues could you find to make sure that all this was done and benefiting the HLM?"

"The missing variable has to be connected to them. Without it…it just makes no sense. It makes no sense WITH them either…"

"The Prophecy of Retribution is also a prophecy of thunder and lightning…" mutters Apocalypse.

"What did you say?" Rasputin asks.

Apocalypse clarified his thought, "The master has had one constant through all the occurrences. A lot of electricity and faint emanations of cosmic energy were present at all sites. Even the satellites from space were noticing interference and even a few robotic components have requested repairs for blaster burns. Where have we seen that before?"

"…and peals of thunder…" Rictus closed his eyes and sighed.

Rasputin's eyes widened, "No…he's dead, Sinestro killed him…or at least that's what he said."

Mandarin looked at his co Magistrate, "Too bad we cannot ask him anymore since he is dead."

"There is no one of his family who could have taken the mantle. His family line has been destroyed." Ra's Al Ghul added.

"Save for one…and she knows nothing of what has happened." Mr. Sinister said assuring.

"And the Nega Bands were never found. I suggest we stay away from this line of talk. I cannot and will not give this further discussion…" Apocalypse retorted back.

"I also agree, we have eliminated Justin Blanks from our lives as we did a vast majority of the heroes of old. We are dropping this subject." Brainchild affirms.

Rictus looks at the rest of his magistrates in straight up denial, "Are you fucking serious? Why this isn't considered something to talk about? You do realize now that if Thunder is alive it makes our imperative that we find him and kill him."

The Brainchild looks at him, "Ok, let's take what you said into consideration. Is Thunder immortal without his Bands or even then with his Bands?"

The Warden responded, "No one knew for sure, your Eminence."

The Brainchild nodded, "So if we take that into consideration, there is a 50 percent chance that even though he was in the deepest reaches of space, that he would have grown old and died for the amount of time spent away from New Krypton. No...This is not the hero once called Thunder..."

Rictus sat down, "Whatever...if you want to drop the subject then fine." But deep in the reaches of his mind, he knew that Thunder was the catalyst of all of this, but it looked like his time was up.

* * *

_New Argo Base…_

"Wow, you look pretty awesome for a ghost." Bridget said with a smile.

"What is he talking about?" Thunder asked as he looked at the council and then at Doctor Fate.

"I think they are talking about you. You gotta remember these men are immortalized and part of our generation or older…" Green Lantern said.

"No, I mean about one who knows nothing of what happened."

"There are things I wanted to tell you, Justin. The Helmet asked of me to keep it a secret for the sake of the mission." Doctor Fate asked.

Thunder looked at Fate, "WHAT?"

"Your daughter Kristen is still alive, though I wouldn't call her state of living actually alive."

"What happened to her?" Thunder replied as he stood up.

"Not now, Justin…we still have a task at hand." Bridget Luthor interrupted.

Thunder looked at Bridget, "Bullshit! I think that I have a right to know."

"As do I," The Green Lantern affirmed.

Bridget tries to defuse the situation, "Justin...if that is truly what you want, I am afraid you might not like the news…"

Thunder looked at the entire council of the HLM, "I respect what you have done so far and what I might say at this moment might come off as an insult but I don't mean it as such... I have done nothing since I have arrived but drag you all out of the depths of political and militaristic obscurity and finally give you a fighting chance against this guy, and I have got NOTHING in return for my efforts…"

"You have our eternal gratitude," Black Kryptonite chimed in.

"Let me finish, BK...Now I find out that Hannah has known something of what happened to my family and all people have to fucking say is not now? Then when will I get to find out, when the Brainchild has his grip on my throat? Or when I am pounded into dust by Apocalypse and Rasputin? WHEN?"

The room remains silent as Thunder watches and waits. He has enough and then leaves the room furiously as the others sit in confusion. Bridget Luthor stares at Doctor Fate and stands up and walks toward her, "I am not an ancient one…and I don't profess to possess clairvoyance or any special abilities other than one hell of a right hook. I don't know what you know. But what I do know is that the biggest break I have had since I became General of these forces just walked out that door in a tiffy that YOU created. I want you to be straight with all of us and go out there to not only calm him down, but afterwards tell him and us what the fuck you know…got me?"

Hannah back up defensively, "Bridget. This is not what I meant to do."

"Maybe not, lassie, but this council agrees with General Luthor. Get out there and comfort that man. Or I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Brenda MacLeod affirmed to Bridget and toward Hannah.

Hannah stood up and put her helmet on her head, "Ok then...but I will only say this once. Blackwolf, the Horseman of Famine, is Kristen Blanks, his daughter. Secondly, there may be a slim chance of converting her to our side if the cards are played properly, but like I just said...those chances are SLIM. She is so programmed by Apocalypse that she doesn't remember most things.

She looked at Samuel Chen and sighed and then began to speak, "You were the one that stole the box Mandarin is talking about. You were the one the box was originally for…"

Sam's eyes widen, "How'd you…?"

"You must go on a quest for the Iron Fist, but I feel the journey will become much more in the long run. You have been chosen to enter the gates of K'un L'un which were shut to mankind for centuries."

Samuel Chen's eyes widen, "But I always have thought that was just a myth, a legend to inspire the people of China to become the best of warriors."

"And you know more than anyone of the legends because Mandarin asked you to research it and study about it. You found yourself believing in it as well as yourself. You are worthy of the fight against Shou-Lao the Undying, but this quest you must endure alone. The door to that realm will only be open for another couple of days or so…"

Chen sat silently as the council looked at him.

Doctor Fate looks at Brenda MacLeod and waves her hands casting a spell as sparkles and light shone around her hands startling everyone around them. Then Doctor Fate began to speak once more, "This will give you the strength to do what you must. It is not a cure, but it will give you the strength you need to make your final stand."

Brenda looked at her confused, "Final stand?"

"You will know what I mean when it comes to you."

Doctor Fate sighed again and spoke, "For your lack of faith of how I do things, I will not come back to this Council again unless in dire need. Any contact you need from me will be at the behest of the other teammates I have around me. And with that Doctor Fate walked out of the war room. Bridget walks back to her chair grinning from ear to ear.

"What you smiling about, baby? That was some scary shit right there..." Carlos asked.

She begins to jump up and down in a happy movement, "You didn't hear that?"

"What, between Thunder and Doctor Fate? Or the rest of us?" said Eusi Simba.

"No, sir…the Brainchild has no use of the Cosmic Cube! He has nobody protecting Atlantis and Europe is in shambles! Do you know what this means?"

"It means that he can't stop a full front attack without having to intervene himself." Moishe said.

"We can have the power of surprise at our disposal. And aside from the Holy Warden who could get there to fight us in time, he will not be able to send the Horsemen after Fortress Europe and make it there in time. They don't fly. And now add to that we have three super powered heroes to help us make sure that our attack sticks." Brenda chimed in.

"And there is a good chance that the Brainchild will not send him to do that." Eusi said.

"Why?" asked Moishe.

She pointed toward Eusi and nodded generously, "It might be a signal for the rebels of New Kandor to turn that Gulag into a powder keg." Bridget said.

"But what if this is a ruse? What if he knows that we have bugs set up in there and he is giving us false information?" Samuel Chen asks.

"No way, man, Daytona and I made sure that all of the grains were hidden carefully as well as inconspicuously, unless he was able to distinguish that from the Kryptonian architecture, no one is noticing..." Carlos responded as he looked at Bridget admiring not only his woman's amazing body but her amazingly brilliant brain.

Bridget looked at the other council members and then to Green Lantern. "Do you think it's possible within the next half an hour to mobilize a force to take Atlantis as well as set up skirmish fire from the other continents to act as a diversion?"

"I think we need to set up this battle on two fronts, make the Brainchild choose if he is to make his appearance felt to actually have to choose which continent to save for himself, Europe or Atlantis…" Moishe suggested as he looked at Brenda, "Do you think that your boys can do this?"

Brenda winced as she tries to stand, but is interrupted by the Green Lantern, "They will, Brenda will, with my help." Brenda however starts to feel a little more stable as she looks up at Green Lantern.

Black Kryptonite stood up, "Give us Doctor Fate and we will have Thunder fly or teleport between both continents, that way if Brainchild makes his way to one, he can intercept him."

"That's if Thunder hasn't left already given up on us…" Eusi said what everyone had felt.

* * *

_The hangar bay…_

Thunder sat on a large metal crate staring into nothing. A myriad of things ran through his head. They had been brewing to the surface but he had been able to shove them back because of his sense of duty and integrity for the task at hand. The truth was more obvious in his head. He missed Rahne. He missed sleeping next to his wife, making love to her, and hearing her stories. He loved how she would always seem to put things in correct perspective for him, even if he didn't seem to know how to do so himself.

He missed his kids, Jason and Kristen. He missed the days of taking them to school and watching them grow up to the teenagers they became.

Jason was very much like him in demeanor and attitude. His nature screamed rebellion but his heart screamed duty for what was right. Kristen though was much like her mother except with his dark hair color, but she did have Rahne's temper when she got revved up.

He knew that he was going to outlive Rahne and maybe both of the children, but he wasn't ready for them to be gone this soon, or in this brutal of a fashion.

And doing his service for mankind, he was able to repress some of those urges to feel about them. But when Apocalypse and Sinister mentioned that someone from his family was still alive, that lit a new fire within him.

"Hi…" a voice came from outside his brain as he turned to see Hannah there floating in the air as she landed on the crate and sat down.

Still staring off into space Thunder replied, "You are the last person I want to speak to right now."

Hannah pulled off her helmet and looked at him longingly with regret, "Justin…I know the pain hurts most grievously with you. I am experiencing this right now with my father."

Thunder turned toward Hannah, "I know this is a tough time for you too, but why does it seem that my pain and suffering seem to come right back to you? This is my pain and my suffering. Stop taking the attention for yourself."

Hannah looked down and sighed, "Your life and my life are two different entities."

"Tell me about it." Thunder turned away from her, "Just get out of here."

"I can't. I wanna talk to you about what happened and what is to come."

Thunder closes his eyes as he starts to laugh as the tears roll down his face, "What's to come? This is coming from someone who supposedly knows everything in the universe, except how to talk to a friend and how to wash after having sex."

Hannah looked questioningly at Thunder, "How'd you…?"

"My cosmic awareness is returning, and you have some semen still running down your leg. Hope you and Everett had a real good time."

The new Doctor Fate blushed as she stood up and floated away from Thunder, "In fact we did...as for you...You know…you are a real asshole. I don't know why I even bothered…"

Thunder stood up and jumped down from the crate and walked to the outside door of the hangar bay.

"She's right you know. Sometimes you can be…" said a familiar Scottish voice from within him.

"Rahne…not now, I miss you so much." Thunder smiled hearing his wife's voice speaking to him he said to himself.

He turned to see an image of his wife walking toward him from the other side of the dock, "I miss you too, but you have never been one to shy away from the call of duty. Not now seemed to be your catchphrase."

Thunder wanted to know if this was real or a fantasy, but decided to view this instead as therapy, "This is harder than anything I have ever had to deal with…"

He felt her touch upon his shoulder, "Let me get this straight…you fought Gladiator to a standstill, blew up the Supreme Intelligence of the Kree, almost singlehandedly kept Thanos from getting the Infinity Gauntlet once more, therefore negating all the things we did the last time that happened…"

Thunder nodded his head, "Uh-huh…"

She pulled her hand off of his shoulder and began to walk around him, "Then you opened a rift hole allowing two different universes to be accessed by you any time you wanted..."

"Which in turn made Hal Jordan aware of EVERYTHING…and causes the Zero Hour war…?" Thunder said.

"Then the universes merge. You become the charter member of the Cosmic Avengers, a group of like minded yet differing personalities to defend an entire universe against every cosmic threat…and missing me and the kids…are the hardest thing you ever done?"

Tears came to Thunder's eyes, "I love you more than anything."

"I know that, my love. But you gotta realize that it's time to move on and that there is no turning back. Waverider brought you here for a reason. Avenge us…avenge Earth…that's what Steve and Clark would have wanted you to do. That's what Wendell, Kyle, Jean, Kory and Carter would have wanted as well."

Thunder closes his eyes.

"I am not saying not to miss us…that I have no right to say to you, my love. But I am saying that your grieving is something that needs to be curtailed for the moment. Use our love and memory to help those in need. That is what we would have wanted in the first place. Be the hero you have always been and take care of the people that need you the most."

Thunder opened his eyes, "Ok, Rahne. I will do this." He turned toward where the image of his wife was, and saw that she was gone.

Thunder began to look around the dock area and started walking back as he sees Doctor Fate coming out of the bathroom with a smile. He looked back at her figuring that this little pep talk was all her doing.

"Thank you, Hannah. I'm sorry about what I said to you..."

Tears came out of her eyes. "I know, Justin. You were just frustrated and venting. And a good kick in the pants by your wife was also something you needed. And now for the information you need to know."

"I am listening." He said as he walked toward her.

"Your son, Jason...he inherited your great speed and your electrical abilities. He got into an altercation with the one from your time called Juggernaut. As both were dueling over the lives of a great amount of people in a tenement building in what was called New York City, he gave his life and took that of the Juggernaut to save them….he died as you lived….a hero."

"And my daughter?" Thunder asked.

"Kristen as you know now is alive and she is Blackwolf. She is Famine and a Horseman of the Apocalypse. And she is absolutely a shell of herself. Apocalypse has turned her into something she never was."

"Dear God…is she totally lost to me?" Thunder asked trying to see if there was any hope.

"No...I sense an inner struggle coming within her, but only if your presence is revealed, only if you can continue doing what you are doing will there be a chance of changing her mind. But I must warn you, Justin...it's a very slim chance. She might not care after all these years and will definitely try to kill you."

"That's something I am going to have to deal with when I come across her path then."

Thunder's attention shifts quickly toward the war room as he notices out of the corner of his eye all of the council members coming out of the war room heading towards him and Doctor Fate. Bridget leads the charge as she walks with Carlos by her side up to him. The only one however that seemed to take a detour was the Asian Councilmember called Samuel Chen. Thunder saw him walk towards the tesseract portal and activate it, leaving altogether.

Bridget looks Thunder square in the face, "Are we good?"

Thunder sighs a very deep breath, "I'll be fine. What's going on? Is Samuel Chen ok?"

Doctor Fate chimed in, "Samuel Chen has an appointment with destiny and he cannot be late for it."

Bridget then looks to Doctor Fate, "And you? Are you ok?"

"I meant all that I had said in that war room, General. But I am feeling very good. All of our needless baggage has been dealt with. We can do this…"

Black Kryptonite smiles as he speaks, "Good, because we have a plan for a new offensive; a quick counter attack and you two have been conscripted. We might actually have the Impergium right where we want them..."

"But first, Thunder you need to come with me." Bridget said as she walked toward the tesseract as the technician nearby reactivates it for her, "Activate the machine for St. Croix."

As the party enters the tesseract, hidden from sight is the woman brought in by Thunder that was possessed by Venom. She was dressed in a hospital gown and blood trickles slightly from her hands as she pulled out the IVs from her arms. No nurses saw her leave and she watches intently as she starts looking around, making sure to stay inconspicuous. There was a blank look originally on her face as she came in. Now it seems that there is definitely someone behind the wheel, but not who originally came in.

She started to walk towards the war room and hid behind a wall as she heard engineers within. She grimaced in frustration as she also saw within the room the Green Lantern that previously clothed her.

A klaxon alarm went off as a medical officer came over the intercom, "ATTENTION, Be on the lookout for a Jane Doe wandering around the base. She is roughly 120lbs and is 5' feet tall with grayish brown hair…"

As she turned to look toward a serviceable escape route, that same Green Lantern was behind her, "its ok, ma'am. Let's just get you back to sickbay ok, before you do any more damage to yourself."

She knew deep down if she started any trouble that her cover would be blown, so she pretends to faint in the arms of the Green Lantern who in turn starts checking her vitals immediately with the power of his ring. The other medical technicians see what was going on and rush over to her as The Emerald Crusader fashions a green energy gurney to take the patient back to the sickbay. He then puts her on top as he looks at the technicians, "She is probably in a state of shock. Let's just get her back to the room as quickly as possible."

* * *

_In St. Croix…_

Engineers who have already been given orders from NAB already start to fashion the school with the necessary technology to hide themselves from increased Impergium Raider presence, but it seemed for Daytona that wasn't fast enough, he felt it was only a matter of time before his Blackbirds and their new friend were found out and eliminated.

A tesseract portal opens up as Daytona and the Blackbirds stand at the ready. Behind them, a meek and shy Bailey. Bridget comes walking out of the portal with a man Daytona never met before behind her. He is wearing a fancy pair of large bracelets that shined a powerful gold color and was dressed in a wife beater t-shirt and a pair of charcoal sweatpants.

Daytona salutes, "We saw the footage, General…when is the attack?"

General Luthor saluted back, "Very shortly...We need the Blackbirds in Atlantis in a matter of 20 minutes. But we need to relieve you guys from your duties here while the engineers continue their work. Also…I have a friend of mine here that I think can help with the Bailey situation."

"Ok…" Daytona says hesitantly as he motions for the Blackbirds to shut down all operations and pack up certain equipment that couldn't be left there. Then he looked at the new man behind Bridget.

Bridget realizing it was getting awkward decided to introduce the two men, "Lieutenant Colonel Daytona, this is Justin Blanks, aka Thunder. He is going to use his powers to disable Bailey's tracking chip so she can come with us."

"Powers? Who is this guy, that I give a damn?"

Thunder cocks an eyebrow as he looks at Daytona.

"This…guy…is going to help us finally defeat the Brainchild." Bridget said sternly at Daytona.

Daytona looks at Thunder up and down, "I thought superheroes were supposed to have fancy costumes and shit…coming here in a wife beater and sweat pants ain't real flashy."

Thunder looked down at his clothes, "Yeah…I keep getting my clothes destroyed. The battles I have fought recently have done that…"

"Listen…where is Bailey?" Bridget asked.

Thunder looked over Daytona's shoulder to see a woman that struck him in his heart strings by the sheer magnitude of her beauty. He walks past Daytona begrudgingly and gazes into her eyes as though he gazes into her soul. She does the same in return.

"Bailey, this is Justin. He is going to deactivate that thing on your neck permanently." Bridget said to Bailey as she looked at both Thunder and Daytona.

She sticks out her hand to shake Thunder's as he takes her hand softly, "Hello."

Daytona looked at Thunder with a bit of a jealous glare as Bailey conversed with him.

"Hi. You're new around here, huh? So am I..." Bailey said with a smile.

Thunder tried to part with the small talk as he motioned to go away from where everyone else was, "May I take a look at what Bridget is talking about?"

Bailey pulled up her raven hair to show her neck to Thunder. A strange feeling came over him, like the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her neck, but he fights the feeling as he looks at her neck. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact she was an enhanced courtesan as Bridget told him before they entered the portal. He then motioned toward the General who came over to him, "Are you sure that I will be able to fry this thing without killing her?"

Bailey looked at him, "Look, its ok. I can take a lot of punishment. Do your worst."

"My worst may kill her." Thunder said worried about her well being as he looked at Bridget and Daytona.

"Justin…I will be fine. I however will not if I stay here. The engineers alone have been making goo goo eyes at me since they got here...one even proposed I fellate him..." Bailey assured Thunder.

Thunder nodded embarrassingly at what she just said. It was obvious that she didn't have much couth or even the need to keep things like sex private. She was trained to be obvious as he could tell. Thunder looked back at the rest of the troops and Bridget, "You all might want to leave and I will meet you back at base with her. She might be able to take this, but I can't guarantee everyone's safety."

"What does he plan on doing? If he can't guarantee her safety then I feel he shouldn't do it." Daytona asked Bridget worried.

Bridget tried to reason with Daytona. "We have no choice Daytona. If she stays here it will get dicey here because of the chip. It will lead any Impergium affiliated enemy to this place."

"That's what you said about Adam...that we had no choice and I regret that decision ever since."

"Daytona! He is gonna use his electrical pulses to fry the chip in her neck. But by doing so, she consigns her fate to the HLM and to never return to Las Vegas. If she goes back she's a goner. What would you rather have? A risk not taken and make it fatal or a risk taken and rewarded?"

Bailey chimed in, "Sir...I will be fine. Let me do this."

Daytona looks at the Blackbirds who just finished packing up and then back at Bailey, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I have had worse happen to me on a regular basis…this should be ok." Bailey responded coyly.

Daytona motions to the Blackbirds, "I will set up the portal to send us directly to Atlantis. Bridget, who will our contact be? Black Kryptonite?"

"For now until the last of the preparations are made, you will be contacting Everett Welch and Doctor Fate at these coordinates. They will send you the codes to activate their end of the portal."

Daytona became confused, "Doctor Fate? What is he a physician?"

Bridget smiled and closed her eyes, "You will find out when you get there."

Daytona shrugged and activated their portal and motioned the Blackbirds to go through heading to Atlantis as Bridget went to the other tesseract which was built by the new engineers and activated the portal once again. She looks at Thunder and then at Bridget. "See you back at base…"

Bridget walks through leaving Thunder with Bailey inside the school.

"I want to ease your thoughts…" She said to him abruptly.

Thunder became puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Bailey took a deep breath, "You are sexually attracted to me…that is by design. But I want to let you know something. I am a genetically created whore."

Thunder smiles, "well…we all have our problems now don't we? How is this supposed to ease my thoughts?"

"I just wanted you to know the reason you are feeling what you are feeling is because of my pheromones. They are especially strong around superpowered beings."

She smiles as he smiles back, "Just relax. I will take care of this in a jiffy."

She takes her dainty hands and moves her raven like hair away from her shoulders and kneels down in front of him and starts to pull down Thunder's jogging pants as an alarmed look comes across his face, "What are you doing?!"

She looks up with her beautiful green eyes, "I am going to give you a blowjob. That should more than pay for what you are doing for me…"

Thunder shakes his head, "No. I do this not to get something in return. Why do you think like this?"

Bailey looked up at him with a depressed look on her face, "then how can I thank you for giving me my freedom? This...this is all I know...how to please men and women sexually."

Thunder pulled up his pants and knelt down, "First...you can start by doing the same thing I am doing for you for someone else. Second, you can show me where this device is."

Bailey flipped her hair over showing him her neck. Thunder said as he put his hand on the back of her neck and feels a small flat piece within, "Is this where it is?"

"Yes."

He sensed something within, "Then we have a problem. This thing is still active. It has been transmitting for about 10 seconds now. I have to do this now, before your handlers and masters find out you're here."

"Then do it…" Bailey said with acceptance.

Thunder closed his eyes as he focused his power onto the chip in her neck as he pumps volt after volt into his hands and sends it pouring into her supple and prostrate body. She winces and convulses as the electricity flows through her. Thunder feels beneath his touch the chip crack into pieces as he releases her from his grip. She falls to the floor with a thud and lays motionless.

"Jesus Christ, I just killed this girl…" He said as he quickly kneels by her side and tries to feel for a pulse. She coughs as he finds one and is startled as she starts to laugh.

"Wow…that was a fucking rush…you're like electrical crack! Do it again!" She said as he looks at her in amazement.

Thunder helps her up and looks at the mark on the back of her neck. "Sorry...only one shock to a customer….now how are we gonna get that out of there? You took over a thousand volts, I am pretty sure a scalpel is going to be useless to you."

They both walk through the portal heading to New Argo base leaving the small school behind once more.


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen:_

_All Hell Breaks Loose_

_Las Vegas…an hour later…_

The Summit was over...and for the fact that most of the information planned out and carried out from it was productive, Rictus still found in absolutely useless. Why have a conversation about whether or not Thunder was still alive cut short if he indeed is actually the culprit in this manner. Rictus knew better. He felt the electricity in the air, the vibe he got from being around Thunder when things started to happen. No one...not even his friend Rasputin listened to him.

The other Magistrates have been dismissed as Brainchild holds Rictus back. Rictus, fearing the inevitable, looks at Shithead and back at the Brainchild awaiting his fate.

"So are you going to try and kill me now?" Rictus asked.

The Brainchild stands silently brooding as he puts his helmet back on, "For your actions and comments in this Summit I should...but no. I have a proposition for you two, and it's one of vital importance and opportunity if you should want it."

Shithead looked at Rictus. He never saw a look of terror more on his compatriot's than he did at that very moment. He was the one with a death wish, not Shithead, "Let my second get out of this room, and we can discuss this."

Brainchild nodded in agreement, "Even though this proposition is for him as well...Yes, I agree. His odor is destroying my olfaction. I fear I might get permanent anosmia."

Shithead looked at his friend and lowered his head and walked out of the conference room.

Rictus just stared at the Brainchild. The flowing red cape lightly kissed the floor as he walked around Rictus. "I have noticed your aggressive manner that you do things in Eve's Twat, and I am beginning to think that you might be needed elsewhere that more fits your talents. I want to give you Atlantis."

Rictus' silence started to waver as he started to laugh to himself. The Brainchild continues on, "I need someone to continue to look for other methods to extract Atlantean Gold. Maybe have you and Mandarin in a joint effort to extract it from Triton if you find it, and I think that your slave labor should take care of the situation."

Rictus continues laughing. The Brainchild, finally growing irritable with Rictus' laughter catches him with his hand across the throat and clenched hard enough for Rictus to care and lift him several inches off of the floor of the conference room. "WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT ME? I AM GIVING YOU THE CHANCE OF A LIFETIME TO GET OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE OF YOURS! YOU SHOULD BE KISSING MY FEET!"

Rictus chokes as he looks into the red eyes of the Brainchild as he speaks, "Master…this is pointless."

The Brainchild stops with his other fist in the air, "answer my question, or I will destroy you."

"Master…if you only knew how much I actually wanted that, but that is not part of the plan."

The Brainchild drops him as Rictus recovers his breath. Rictus then began to grin, "This whole thing proved something to me tonight. That for 400 years you have been absorbing not a great amount of solar energy, like a normal Kryptonian, but you have been absorbing living culture, playing it off as though you haven't. That is why I think you have been easily angered and making mistakes. As for me taking over Atlantis, that is something that I would have loved and relished more than a month ago, but I see something in this…a method to your madness."

"I am not mad. I have this planned out perfectly."

"Really?" It was now Rictus' turn to walk around the Brainchild accusingly, "My hunch is now becoming pretty fucking clear…You are becoming more human like and more mortal every day."

The Brainchild remained silent.

"As for the answer to your request, my answer is no. I will not take Atlantis. I know that I am being set up as a fall guy there. Oh how you would have wanted me to be your scapegoat. Mordred, who probably was more powerful than all of us individually, couldn't take care of that prize, there is no way I could. It's only a matter of time before Atlantis will be taken advantage of, and then I blamed for its fall. And then what would you do? Even Vandal Savage hates your guts and will not join your cause."

"Antarctica is not my problem. He can have that forsaken place for all I care."

"True, but one false move could give the HLM another ally against you. Send me to Antarctica to talk to him."

The Brainchild looks at Rictus, "You think that he would be more sympathetic to you? Even so, what is in this for you?"

Rictus looks at him, "Nothing in it for me, but the glory of the Impergium. And with the HLM being as reckless as ever, even with this...new...threat. His assistance might be a valuable asset to our...your cause, my lord."

The Brainchild nods in resentful agreement, "Go...after your mission I will find someone else to take the reins of Atlantis, since you clearly don't want them."

Rictus bows and then walked out of the conference room leaving the Brainchild in the room by his lonesome.

Rictus sees Shithead outside and sees him grinning from ear to ear.

Shithead murmurs low enough that only Rictus could hear him, "I am so glad he didn't kill you."

Rictus looked heartbroken, but then another thought came to his head, "You are the only one…but we have a new mission ahead of us, and I wonder if you will enjoy the fact that we aren't going back to Eve's Twat yet."

Shithead looked confused, "Oh really? Where we going, boss?"

Rictus turned around and lifted his arms in a glamorous pose exclaimed, "Antarctica."

Several moments later a frantic robotic butler zooms by the two men fastidiously heading for the conference room bursting through the door. The Brainchild turned around in surprise.

The robotic butler quickly floated toward the Brainchild, "Your Excellency, you are needed in the war room."

"What for?" Brainchild asks in confusion.

"I number of skirmishes and attacks are erupting all over the globe. Heavy raider casualties are mounting. It seems that the Human Liberation Movement has amassed a major assault."

"Do the Magistrates know what is going on?"

"All have been notified but Mr. Rictus and they are boarding transports to make their way back to the respective territories. The only two Magistrates however that will arrive to their respective provinces in time are Ra's Al Ghul and The Holy Warden. The Holy Warden however has sent the Master Jailer back awaiting any further order from you to help in the fight."

The Brainchild walks to the butler and looks around, "Do you know what type of arsenal they are using?"

"Unknown, master. But there are heavy duty tanks and guns on their sides. Some are going blow for blow with our weapons."

The Brainchild crossed his arms, "Impeccable timing…it's like Bridget Luthor is psychic. It's as if she knew…"

Another robot walks in carrying the two uniforms that Daytona and Carlos had used to complete their mission, "Sire…our security has been compromised. The two food service men that wore these uniforms are deceased."

"So?"

"They both had been dead for two days and yet yesterday both clocked in for work. One was found out by a transport official when one of our trucks pulled into Houston. The other was found behind a dumpster outside of the main palace area."

"I want a thorough sweep of the entire palace area…I want to check for surveillance. NOW!" The Brainchild said as he swiftly left the bots to their work and left the conference room as he headed to his chamber.

Rictus saw the blur of crimson stop before him, "The HLM have made their move. And we have a spy in our midst. Be on your guard." And without a word from Rictus he zoomed away once more.

Rictus and Shithead entered into their hotel rooms and closed the door not even caring that Eve's Twat most likely now was under turmoil.

Shithead looked at his boss, "So...do you think that Victor Creel can handle this?"

Rictus sealed his luggage and looked at Shithead, "I'd trust him to take control more than you. But I do feel the need to contact him…"

Rictus walked over to a video wall and activated it on, "Call Eve's Twat Palace, Sydney City."

The screen popped on leading to a server with a distinct Australian accent much like that of Shithead, "Hail Brainchild! May I assist you today? Oh, Lord Rictus...what can I do for you?"

Finding that the "I want to speak to Victor Creel. Patch me through."

The server severed contact and sent him to Creel's wall. There was no answer as the server came back on, "I am sorry, but it looks as though he is leading some troops out to fighting the skirmishes that has just came upon us. It looks like several cells of Jewish Forces have attacked the city police and have overwhelmed them."

Rictus paused, "Can you take a message for me then when he returns...well...if he returns?"

The server looks at several blinking lights as well as alarms on his end, "I'm not even sure we will be operational, but I can patch any message to his personal radio. Would that be better than leaving a message?"

Rictus felt like reaching his hands through the screen and strangling the server, "THEN PATCH ME TO HIS DIRECT RADIO!"

The server pressed some buttons on a console in front of him and the screen shifted to all black. A voice came over the speakers…

Creel here. I'm a bit busy so what do you want?

"Creel! Hold the line there and take the proper precautions to protect the palace. If you have to blow up the entirety of the ghetto, you may do so." Rictus commanded.

I don't think it will come to that, sir. It looks like aside from a couple of bombs going off, we have this little skirmish under control. It just doesn't seem like the Jews are really into this attack...go figure…

"You are now in charge until Shithead and I come back. We are on a personal mission for the Brainchild in Antarctica. Are you ok with that?"

The sound of hesitation came over the radio then Creel replied, "Sure, why not. I got nothing better to do."

Rictus smiled and turned off the radio. He looked at Shithead, "Creel rolls with the punches. No matter what happens he takes everything in stride."

"He is a good soldier, boss." Shithead said.

Rictus grabbed his luggage and started walking to the door, "If I left you in charge, you would have bickered and complained the entire way…"

Shithead shook his head, "that's not fair, boss…"

_Eve's Twat…the side of the HLM…_

Moishe Gibson watched from the battlefield as his forces used the laser cannons they had acquired and stolen to unleash an artillery barrage on the palace just to get the soldiers to commit to battle. A battle that Moishe never intended on winning.

Moishe Gibson, masked up with a helmet on pulls a commander aside and shouts in his ear, "Keep all troops in defensive and retreat modes! This is only to give the others some time! As soon as we get the signal from NAB we are retreating! If it feels that we are taking too much damage, just fall back away from the city!"

"Yes Councilman!" The commander shouted as he relayed his orders through astral radio.

Moishe leaned forward in his transport, "Now you guys are going to get a taste of retribution. This is for you, Adam."

The Brainchild sat on his throne and plugged himself in with the world as thousands of transmissions come to his synthetic brain. It seemed as his world as well as his hold on it at this point was starting to unravel like a knit sweater as it looked like the HLM had finally went on the offensive for a change instead of guerilla warfare. His brain clicked like channels on a TV set as he views the BCCNN correspondents all over the world and even the different satellite feeds, except for New Kandor, telling of the gruesome details that the regime wanted the loyal members of the Brainchild's world to know but not enough to incriminate them in the war crimes committed by them for centuries.

_This is Fred Mason of BCCNN standing by the former palace in Atlantis as an unknown female assailant calling herself 'Doctor Fate' have led several battalions of HLM terrorists to take the palace. Then this mysterious, figure almost akin to the former magistrate of Atlantis Lord Mordred, seemed to place a protective barrier surrounding up to 50 yards from the palace grounds to the outside. Several gunships and Impergium raider regiments have made their way here and are being decimated by this 'Doctor Fate' as well as several ground to air artillery weapons stationed here in Atlantis…sources from here on the ground are also saying that the rebels have commandeered several Impergium tanks as well as their guns and are now being turned against Our Lord the Brainchild's Forces… _

Within a matter of an hour the largest offensive held by the Human Liberation Movement was in motion. Over two million troops worldwide made their way over the 30 stationary tesseracts over the known world of New Krypton's hidden bases of the HLM. A majority of the soldiers however made their way to Rome in Europe, and Atlantis City, proper.

The Brainchild called up the hangar near St. Croix, "I want one of my Quantum Class Battleships to be alerted and ready for departure heading to where it will be needed."

The commander showed a sign of worry, "but sire...the forces haven't been thoroughly trained yet. Some of the systems are still new to them…"

The Brainchild responded back coldly, "I don't care. Get it ready. If you have to help fly the vessel yourself, then do it...Or I will replace you with someone who will do what they are told."

_Atlantis..._

The already debilitated forces were surprised and overmatched quickly as the forces laid waste to the palace of Atlantis. Killing all those who opposed them, and conscripting those who would fight for their freedom, was the Blackbirds who headed the task force of taking the main palace. Doctor Fate was not far behind as she was relayed to Black Kryptonite and Everett Welch who were still at their base.

"Most of the resistance has been squelched, BK." Fate said to BK.

Take the main artillery guns and tanks left there. I have a feeling that the other bases and barracks of the continent are going to send more raiders to you. By all means, you need to keep that palace.

Daytona who was also with Doctor Fate within the confines of the palace looked at her, "What's up?"

"Get recon on the highest point and have the other soldiers man the artillery and tanks. The Impergium reinforcements are coming soon, and it looks like they are coming from all across the continent." She explained to them as laser fire was peppered all around them."

Daytona motioned to Condor who had already took the liberty of making his way to the roof of the palace as he meticulously tried to avoid gunfire. When he reached the roof he used his great eyesight to coast over the enemy positions.

Condor then motioned to Daytona that from the distance there were several gunships and air cruisers on their way to their position. Daytona then looked back toward Fate, "Several gunships and cruisers are heading this way. This will not make a lick of difference if we can't protect us from the air."

Doctor Fate sighs and leaps into the air and looks toward Daytona, "I will take care of the problems of the air. We must act symbiotically in this task or we will be defeated."

She flies to the apex of the palace and begins to say magic words unintelligible to anyone who could possibly hear. From her words an invisible force field starts to engulf the palace and from her center toward the far reaches of Atlantis City. She holds her hands to her helmet and summons Black Kryptonite.

"Get your men to the outskirts of the city with all their firepower. The Force shield will hold a base of operations for us, though I am not sure how strong it will be in such a large scale. There are some gunships and cruisers on their way...what do we have that can be used?"

BK responded as quickly as possible, Not much...only what you have at the palace and some artillery guns from China we got from Sam...Other than that we will do as you ask.

Doctor Fate lands on the ground as Daytona walks back to her, "Way to go, Doc."

She removes the helmet briefly, "Don't thank me, yet. This might get shattered if the Brainchild makes his way here. But it should hold off the fire from the gunships and cruisers..."

Daytona readies his rifle and motions the soldiers to the outside of the shield. "Where you gonna be, Fate?"

Doctor Fate puts her helmet on once more and leaps into the air, "No clone will be able to go through this force shield, so you will be safe against Impergium raiders since they are all clones. However you guys are going to be hit by other things they most likely haven't deployed yet like fighter craft and missiles and I will take care of them."

Doctor Fate exits the dome and looks out toward the horizon as what looked like an arsenal of annihilation started heading their way. Helicarriers, gunships and cruisers filled with jet drones and flying raiders themselves started making their way to the dome. Some of the ground fire started coming in her direction as she put up her own force field around her body to keep herself from becoming Swiss cheese. It smacked against her, but it was less painful than actually being hit. She knew that deep down she still needed to evade the fire when she could. It was like being punched in the gut. It was a vast difference in her life from the month previously where she didn't have a care in the world but her garden and sneaking out to church meetings.

"Give me the courage to do what I must, Jesus." Doctor Fate muttered to herself as she heard the faint crack of thunder from behind her, she turns slightly in readiness just in case it was the Brainchild, but was relieved to see Thunder coming up from behind her.

"Whoa, tiger! It's just me. I see you have things well in hand." Thunder said with a smile.

She points to the other side of the horizon, "I will see when those things get here how right you are."

Thunder points toward the south from where he came from, "Looks like there are more of them coming from that direction as well. So make sure that Daytona has troops garrisoned on that side too. Don't worry, I am gonna be fighting on both fronts, if there is something you can't handle, just call me."

Doctor Fate squints as she stares at Justin as he was still wearing his comfort clothes from the base, "I guess they never found you something better to wear than that huh?"

Thunder looked down to still find him wearing his wife beater and grey sweatpants and shrugs, "If you remember my uniform got ripped to shreds when I arrived here. Unless you want to rectify that I suggest you zip your lips about it..."

Doctor Fate puts her hand on the chin of the helmet, "Actually...I DO think I can help...I think I got something for you."

Doctor Fate waves her hands around as the garments begin to dematerialize and reform in another fashion blazing around his body."

Doctor Fate started speaking in the midst of her spell, "Justin Blanks, just like your mission as the Defender of the Galaxy, you will be clothed in the stars."

Thunder looked down to see his clothes replaced with the color of deep space and the cosmos, with the golden glow of the Nega Bands offsetting the darkness. Stars burst forth from his outfit and a lone golden thunderbolt emblazoned his chest. Thunder smiled and nodded his head in acceptance, "Not bad...kinda reminds me of my old friend Quasar's cloak."

He flew up into the air and made his way east as a crack of thunder accompanied him.

Doctor Fate then made her attention go back to the task at hand. The gunships from the north were in range and began to fire missiles at the palace. She closed her eyes as she raised her hands once more as an arc of intense flames that only could be described as hellfire spewed forth from her and hit the missiles making them explode on impact with the hellfire. The ones that didn't slammed into the force shield that held up nicely to the barrage. More missiles and laser fire started coming her way as the soldiers who were cheering her from below began to fire their anti aircraft artillery and guns at the approaching enemy. They were knocking cruisers as well as squadrons of Impergium raiders for a loop, most of them out of commission.

_New Argo Base…_

Troops gathered for reinforcements placed outside the tesseracts as Bridget Luthor had a smile cemented onto her bright and glowing face. It seemed that with the activity and inactivity of the Impergium to actually defend itself during this phase was indeed a monumental occurrence.

Through the last feed from Las Vegas showed that the ruse that Carlos and Daytona had in place finally fell as the robot attendants from the Brainchild began to wipe out all of the surveillance equipment. This was the last ditch effort for that type of information. Luckily, they had what they needed and getting more vital information later on would only just add icing onto an already big cake.

Bridget picked up her books to place them away from the war council table when she noticed an envelope with her name written on it. She opened it up and sat down to read it:

_Dearest Bridget__…_

_For starters, I want to tell you that it has truly been an honor and a privilege to not only train you to become the woman you are now, but to fulfill a promise to your father as well as your uncle in taking care of you the best I could have. You have become a magnificent commander in chief and everyone one after you will have to live up to your standard._

_Doctor Fate has told me of my destiny. And for the benefit of the HLM and the human race I must accept it; much like the Lord our Savior did for us so many millennia ago. I go to Rome to combat Ra's Al Ghul and to end his tyranny. I know the mission is to take out the Lazarus Pit, but this fight between him and I is long overdue and a long time coming._

_I just want you to know that I didn't want to die with this godforsaken disease in me. I wanted to die and mean something. Now I have my chance. Scourge hasn't won this fight yet._

_I trust that the council will find a suitable replacement for me. The only recommendation I have is that my second in command Lieutenant Neal Flaherty be given consideration._

_I love you like the daughter I never had and I cherish every word spoken to you and every bit of time we spent together. Keep being the woman you are, and we will gain the WORLD._

_Love,_

_Brenda MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod_

Tears dripped onto the worn and tattered parchment as she looked up from the letter as some soldiers watched over her.

"General, are you ok?"

She wiped her eyes and folded the parchment and placed it back into the envelope and put it into her personal satchel nearby. As she did so, Bailey walked into the war room and looked at the commander in chief. To clearly show her resolve, Bridget looked up to the private who entered previously, "I am…what the status of the reinforcements is?"

"The third, fourth, and fifth battalions are ready to be sent whenever you are ready. Also…that woman that Thunder had brought in after his fight with Sinestro…she is missing from sickbay again."

Bridget shook her head, "Send a detachment to scan and look around the base looking for her; Green Lantern says that she was in shock, but I am starting to believe there isn't something a little less wholesome going on. I think she might have been a spy or an assassin for the Impergium." She stood up and walked toward the hangar bay with the privates, and Bailey followed silently.

Out of the corner her eye she noticed the two men in a deeper fashion. They were armed and armored to the best of their ability and camouflage adorned their young faces. As she looked deeper they seemed very young to her. They couldn't have been no more than 16 or 17, just young boys, not unlike her generation trying to gain their foothold in New Kandor. That mission made them who they were even though it ended in failure. Carlos was never the same after failing to rescue his brother.

But families of all types have been fighting this conflict for 400 years, Bridget thought to herself. Many have passed to the great beyond, never knowing the freedom that they were fighting for. For Bridget, it was all the hopes that even in death they found what they were looking for.

For Bailey, it was an honor to watch this powerful woman doing what she did best. She however constantly had to watch herself when it came to her behavior and what she did around other people. This wasn't the brothel...and these people weren't johns. She didn't have to answer everything in her life with sex. She never wanted to let her down, considering all she, Carlos, Thunder and more importantly Daytona did for her.

Bridget entered the hangar bay to a loud "Hurrah!" from the troops waiting for her. She lifted her fist proudly as the glow from the tesseract portal illuminated the hangar.

"Battalion three, your destination is Atlantis. While Battalions four and five will head to Rome and to Colonel Ramirez up in the Metropolis ruins. You are not to overtly attack, just get the attention of the Impergium raiders off of moving to other spots. Take as much cover as needed. May God smile upon you in this fight. Squad leaders…Dismissed!"

Third Battalion enters into the tesseract portal effortlessly as the others keep waiting.

Then without warning the glow of the tesseract blacks out as the machine turns off haphazardly. Confusion reigns over the troops as well as Bridget.

"Stand firm, boys! This should be momentarily."

Bailey tapped on Bridget's shoulder, "What is going on?"

Bridget looked at her, "I don't know, but do me a favor and please refrain from tapping me on the shoulder."

Bailey slouched down, "Sorry, General."

Amidst from the murmur of soldiers, Bridget hears the loud screaming of her name in the distance. "General Luthor!"

She looks to see the head engineer running frantically toward her. She walks over swiftly and points toward the tesseract. "The tesseract…it's gone down."

"I know, General. But…"

"But nothing! This is the most important battle we have ever needed to fight and the avenue of the enemy's destruction and the road to our victory is at hand!"

"…we have received a roadblock on that road, General." The engineer said in all starkness. The look was grave as Bridget's eyes zeroed in on his.

"What do you mean?"

The engineer sighed, "Come back to the control room and you'll find out."

Bridget and Bailey both ran as swiftly back to the control room as quickly as possible to see that the control room was a roaring inferno of calls from the other tesseract locations complaining of no working portals. Then the head manager of the hangar bay lets a large grayish white crystalline rock slam onto the table area.

"We are screwed," the engineer replied.

Bridget confused looks at the rock and then at the engineer, "What is this?"

The engineer took a deep breath and let out a sigh as he held his sweating forehead. "That is the kryptonite that was powering our tesseract system. There is no need for radiation suits, because there is no more radiation coming from this thing. After 400 years of activity, the shelf life of this particular mineral has become spent. This in all essence is now one big hunk of crystal."

Bridget's face, which was bright and happy minutes ago, turned dead cold. In a matter of milliseconds she started to think. No reinforcements meant a good chance that the Impergium raiders could still overwhelm the troops in Atlantis and Rome. It also means that the love of her life Carlos was still out in the Metropolis ruins…and had no way to get back to her. It meant the Blackbirds were stuck with Doctor Fate out in Atlantis without any help. It also meant that she lacked any chance, if there ever was one, of maybe Brenda MacLeod coming back to her.

She walked up to the control panel as her astral radio men let her broadcast.

Soldiers of the Human Liberation Movement…our tesseract system has suffered an unforeseeable circumstance that has crippled our efforts to bolster ranks and even hinder our ability to bring our troops home. Keep fighting for as long as you can…I will think of something.

She started getting comm messages coming from other areas which were asking for advice on what to do next. Then she had a thought…

"Bridget Luthor calling Thunder…Bridget Luthor calling Thunder, coming in!"

_Go ahead, Bridge… _

"Thunder…what does it look like around there?"

There is a pause of what appears to be the sound of a crack of thunder behind the scenes as he then comes back.

_I'm heading to help out Green Lantern down here. Both Doctor Fate and Green Lantern are having their hands full with the sheer amount of Impergium aircraft, gunships and Raiders that is still around fighting us. _

Bridget looks at Bailey and motions her to sit down. Bailey complied as Bridget picks up the microphone, "You need to assist us in rescue missions from this point forward."

_Shit…what happened? _

"We lost the tesseract. We can't send reinforcements in, and we can't get people out."

_Where do you need me the most? _

Another radio message came forth from the astral plane as Carlos started calling for aid. Bridget answered, "Colonel Ramirez, come in."

_We have what looks like a large spaceship firing on us. It seems to be reflecting our fire though. _

Bridget clicked over to the other frequency, "Thunder…you are to head to Metropolis."

_Got it! _

A corporal walks into the room and salutes Bridget, "General Luthor, I have some news on the escaped woman from sickbay."

"What's going on?"

"She is back in sickbay; she said that she had a bout of sleepwalking. We put her back under and strapped her down officially for her own safety."

Bridget looked back at Bailey and then back at her maps on the table, "Carry on…That woman needs to be questioned thoroughly. Bailey...I want you to talk to that woman and see if she succumbs to your...charm."

Bailey grins, "You got it."


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen:_

_Falling Dominoes_

_Meanwhile…_

The Brainchild focused on another part of the world and picked up new transmissions.

_…The sheer carnage being felt on several fronts in the European Theatre are taking its toll on Impergium raiders as well as the populace as the soldiers of the infamous Highlander seem to be gaining ground in Scotland, France, Greece and lastly the Palisade of the Lord Brainchild in Rome. A majority of soldiers and sources however are unable to tell BCCNN if the Highlander herself is accompanying any of the regiments entering, but we can confirm that the soldiers present are wearing the banner of the Highlander and her tartan on their fight gear. We are also being told that there are rumors as well as sightings of a dark green apparition making trouble for the Impergium raiders trying to enter the Palisade. Word is from a source close to this reporter, that Magistrate Ra's Al Ghul is swiftly making his return to Rome to help quell the terrorist activity. This is Gabriel Mouton for BCCNN… _

The Brainchild clicked over to other channels and transmissions. He sent forth new orders for reinforcements from the farthest parts of where there was minimal fighting to send to Atlantis and Rome. Ra's Al Ghul as well as Talia has several squads of troops to add to the fight.

A voice interrupts his planning, Master?

The Brainchild recognizes the voice of his Magistrate from New Kandor, "Yes, Warden?"

I am ready for you to send me to wherever you need me.

"I know my loyal apostle, but I need you to watch over New Kandor…"

He could sense that the Holy Warden was getting agitated, My second the Deacon should be able to assist in that manner…use me, Master, I implore you.

The Brainchild retorted, "The populace of New Kandor is the only place that this...offensive isn't taking place. There is a reason for it. Go back to New Kandor. That is my order. I don't want New Kandor to exacerbate the so called powder keg that the rest of New Krypton is slowly becoming."

The Warden accepted the reasoning, …your wish, Your Eminence is my demand…

The Brainchild knew that the order wasn't going to be accepted by the Holy Warden willingly but it was something that he was going to have to deal with.

_NAB...Medical facility…_

Bailey took a moment to find the sickbay. She didn't even need to go there after what Thunder did to her, although the pieces from the chip that was embedded within her made her skin itch every so often. She walked into where the woman was supposed to be and saw that she was laying in bed, watching the footage of the scenes going on around New Krypton on BCCNN,

She looked up at Bailey as she walked into the room, "Hello."

Bailey smiled back at her, "Hello. What's your name?"

She laid upright in the bed as Bailey sat in the chair next to her. It took her awhile before she was able to say really anything; as if she was trying to remember the name she was given. It was understandable after being a host of Venom for as long as she was. She finally spoke, "I don't remember my name."

Bailey tried gauging her every reaction, "Do you remember anything about yourself?"

She stared for awhile at her blankets, "I remember I lived in Atlantis...I remember the monster that had me captive for so many years…"

Bailey nodded her head, "That must have been hard for you."

She then looked at Bailey, "Would I sound crazy if I told you I wanted him back?"

"Who back?"

The woman started to let go a bit, "That monster...I feel as though I am just an empty shell without the sustenance of his...his...presence within me."

Bailey stood up and walked over to her, "Do you have any idea why you keep leaving the sickbay?"

The woman pauses for a moment, "At times I am asleep and then it's much later I wake up and don't remember how I got there."

Bailey tries to rationalize, "So you sleepwalk? This isn't uncommon, but in a base that becomes problematic after a while."

The woman however starts to get frantic, "No...It's like someone is getting into my body when my will isn't there to fight it off. I don't know who, but he does terrible things to my brain. A man in black robes and piercing fiery eyes. I think at first I am just hallucinating, but he is real..."

Bailey folds her arms, "I will have the doctors see what they can do. In the meantime, get some rest."

Bailey walks out of the sickbay when the woman calls after her, "Please...don't leave me alone."

Bailey turns toward her, "There are plenty of nurses and doctors nearby, they are watching over you closely, ok?"

The woman nods her head as Bailey leaves the room. As Bailey left the room she shook her head she realizing that if she did have super human tendencies, they weren't triggered by her presence. She briskly walked back to General Luthor in the war room.

Bridget saw her enter, "Well? What do you think is going on?"

Bailey scratches her head, "I am a pretty good judge of character, and to tell you the truth...I am not sure what's going on in her brain. She says that she blacks out...when she sleeps she ends up waking up in other places with different thoughts embedded in her brain. She doesn't know where she is half the time. She also says she sees visions of a man in black robes with eyes of fire."

Bridget interrupted, "Maybe I should talk to her doctors. Maybe I can get them to give her a brain scan to see if there isn't any cerebral damage from her time with the symbiote." She walked over to the intercom system and turned it on speaking loudly, "General Luthor calling medical center, please send Doctor Johnston to the war room, thank you."

Several minutes later, a short stocky man with white hair and a mustache walks into the war room. "You wished to see me, General? Have there been a lot of casualties?"

Bridget nodded as she leaned against the table still standing, "Yes, but that's not the reason I wanted to speak to you. I want you to run a brain scan on the Jane Doe that Thunder brought in. She claims some interesting things are happening to her when she sleeps."

"What interesting things, General?"

She points to Bailey, "Tell him…"

Bailey sits down in a chair, "She says that she blacks out and disappears and then wakes up in different places. That her will is overridden and she sees visions of a man in black robes with fiery eyes."

The doctor remained stunned, "Yes...we will run those scans."

"Thank you, Doctor...Now I have more work to do, you are dismissed." Bridget said as she turned her attention back to the battles at hand.

_Rome…the Palisade (Formerly Vatican City)_

Brenda MacLeod watched triumphantly over the City of the Seven Hills as her soldiers formally take the Palisade square without a single fight. It made no sense to her as even some of the citizens of the province cheered as she made her way to the remains of St. Peter's Basilica, now turned into Ra's Al Ghul's brothel. The soldiers of the HLM's Fortress Europe were heavily Christian and finally taking back the seat of Catholicism was something that made the hearts of the men proud. The only thing that would make this better for them is if they were to take back Jerusalem, which the BCCNN still claim to have several decades' worth of radiation to filter out so people can live there. It was the hope of the people of Eve's Twat to go back to the Promised Land as it was called to them.

Brenda knew all of the Impergium propaganda was bullshit, but she had no true proof to counter that. The former state of Israel was a wasteland thanks to the Brainchild. He wanted no competition from what he called 'inferior and invisible' gods that the populace could take hope from.

Make no mistake about it, this place which used to be the palace of Christendom was now a dark shadow of what it used to be. In St. Peter's Square stood a statue of the Brainchild, in full glorious regalia overlooking the population he kept in mortal fear. The statue was covered with gold and in the sunshine seemed to make it shine bright. The soldiers part like the red sea for Brenda as she walked up to it holding her sword in her hand. Green Lantern walked up behind her, still watching and waiting for some sort of opposition to come. They fought to the Palisade in bloody combat as soon as they got into Rome, but for some vague reason it looked as though the Impergium Raiders decided to stop advancing as soon as they got to the Palisade. And the populace of Rome welcomed them with open arms.

The statue made tears roll from her eyes as she gazed upon this thing, not out of love or even artistic brilliance but out of sheer hatred. Her father was martyred here by Ra's Al Ghul. The spell that was cast over her by Doctor Fate was in full effect by the time she reached the Palisade and she felt like she did when she was in her 20s so many decades ago.

Months ago she could barely lift the adamantium cutlass she called Braveheart without struggling; now she held it firm in her grasp as she lifted it in the air proudly. Her men cheered as she took one swipe at the statue with her sword and cut a huge chunk, sending the head of the Brainchild to the Palisade floor. "You shall have no other God before Me!" She screamed at the head of the statue. Beneath the gold of the statue she saw that within was nothing but rotting copper.

She then took another swing and severed another piece of the statue like a hot knife through butter. "You shall not worship a graven and false image!" Brenda looked back into her past and saw as this was reminiscent of the thrashings her father got at the hands of Ra's Al Ghul.

She looked back toward Green Lantern as he smiled at her, "Take your time. I will patrol the Palisade," he said as he leapt into the air and started flying around. She looked back at the statue or the pieces thereof. She began hacking at this thing, every time screaming at it the remainder of the Ten Commandments, until the statue was pieces on the Palisade floor. She wasn't finished. She motioned to the soldiers who looked at her with great enthusiasm.

"Go into the Basilica…I mean whorehouse… and get those people out. Don't shed any blood unless your life is threatened, but I don't think you will find resistance. Destroy anything that is an abomination in the sight of God, and then make sure you leave the Palisade. I want Ra's Al Ghul and his whore of Babylon to make their way here with no struggle. As for their troops…make sure not one of them is left standing to interfere."

Minutes later, a cadre of whores both male and female were ceremoniously kicked out of the building and stood there and watched as Ra's Al Ghul's brothel watched as bright orange flames tickled the sky as the Basilica burned. This former house of God was so degrading and unholy that the members of the HLM couldn't wait to put it all under the torch.

The Highlander watched as the wretched place went up into flames. "Fire will cleanse the ungodliness of the actions of this antichrist…" She then heard a call coming from nearby as a radio man came forth. "Colonel MacLeod, the tesseract is down. We have no more access to reinforcements or transport aid."

Brenda sighed and looked down at the ground beneath her. First she whispered to herself, "There is no turning back now." She then looked to her soldiers, "Go to plan B. Send everyone to guerilla mode and go into radio silence. My plan as well as the mission will not be set back by this…inconvenience."

And with that she walked briskly toward the shadow of the coliseum, with her destiny it seemed in her sights.

Meanwhile, Green Lantern and some remaining soldiers fought to keep the perimeter safe as the raiders from other parts of the continent began to try and take back the Palisade.

Bruce Banner was finally getting the hang of using the Green Lantern ring as his constructs became clearer as well as more powerful each time using them. Ganthet told him that his willpower was sufficient, and this was proof.

_Flying above…_

Ra's Al Ghul and his beloved Talia watched in horror as the scene beneath them grew larger and more brutal. The freedom fighters of the HLM were winning, and from the way it looked it was only a matter of time that the Palisade was going to fall.

"Dear Heavens, beloved…all of our hard work…" Ra's Al Ghul spoke in quivering resolve as his daughter remained speechless.

They arrived in the airspace of the Palisade and saw that the brothel was burning, like the finger of God Himself blotted it out of existence. The hover shuttle was about to land until a being bathed in green light floated in their way.

"…A Green Lantern…I thought that Raynor was killed."

"It's not Kyle Raynor…I think that it's Bruce Banner, beloved." Talia said in shock.

"Where have I heard that name before?"

"Remember what the Brainchild said at the summit? Mordred had him on ice under his palace…he used to be called the Hulk."

Guns from the hover shuttle started firing at the Emerald Crusader as a bubble surrounded him. None of the fire seemed to penetrate the bubble or send the Lantern off his post. However, the Lantern never fired upon the hover shuttle which he could have easily done. He cruised up to the window of the shuttle and looked inside. He just motioned for the hover shuttle to land in the Palisade with a sharp and vindictive grin.

"He is a cocky son of a bitch, isn't he? Mordred and the Brainchild should have killed that man when they had the chance. Land this shuttle jet, you fool…" Ra's Al Ghul motioned to the pilot as the Green Lantern flew back downward leaving them alone.

Talia grabbed her father's strong arm, "Father…we need to get to the Lazarus Pit…I have a bad feeling about this…"

The shuttle finally lands and the Impergium raiders started pouring out of the shuttle as the Palisade was deserted. Ra's Al Ghul pulled his sword and walked out of the shuttle with Talia behind him brandishing a rifle. Both were still dressed in the clothes they had gone to the Summit in. Talia looks down at her open cleavage and then back to her beloved, "This is definitely not battle attire. I feel a little exposed…"

Ra's Al Ghul snickered, "That never stopped you before. Why should it now?"

The sounds of war were far from the Palisade as they began to walk toward the fallen statue in the center of St. Peter's square. All of a sudden all the soldiers with the two Magistrates fell dead. As sudden as it was it was as though there were several sharpshooters in the highest places that pegged them all off at the same time. From the roof of the palace part and all around the square Talia and her father noticed that at least 50 guns were trained onto them. Talia dropped her rifle and raised her hands in surrender. Ra's on the other hand stood with sword in hand defiant.

One of the sharpshooters stood up as he looked as though he was waving a flag that looked like a white X on a blue field and looked at the both of them in a broken English accent, sounding as though this person was from Italy itself, "You have your own reckoning. The Highlander waits for you at your Lazarus Pit."

"The Saint Andrew's cross…in MY lands…" Ra's growled under his breath.

"Calm down, beloved…" Talia tried to reason with her father.

"A traitor from the very heart of this province; how many more do I have? How many soldiers willingly joined the cause of the Highlander because of my rule?"

"...or moreover…the rule of the Brainchild?" Talia commented.

The soldiers didn't fire as Ra's Al Ghul and Talia ran toward the coliseum in which depths held the Lazarus Pit, which was how he and his beloved were able to live as long as they did. This was the last one they had in existence, without it, they were to surely die.

_Atlantis…_

The fog of war is thick but permeating through the fog still floats Dr. Fate, shielding the Atlantean palace complex behind a large magical force field. The force field is under constant heavy fire from Impergium artillery and mortar strikes and it's shaking quite a bit but holding up under the pressure. She had been taking care of the aerial forces but now the Impergium forces on the ground have been sending round after round into her field and even hitting her outright for the past half an hour. This is a seriously impressive feat from a novice sorcerer like Hannah Haiduk, but it definitely shows just how powerful she has become in such a short time, but a novice can't hold this kind of firepower back forever.

The Blackbird Condor remains perched in a lookout tower is the first to notice the incredible strain holding this force field up has become for her. For her sake as well as the mission's, he needed to get the word out.

Condor hit his communicator, "Sir? You copy? Over?"

Daytona watching the battle commence around him leading lesser soldiers to maintain firepower on certain flank positions tapped him comlink, "I am here…what are you seeing?"

Condor paused momentarily and then responded, "I see a powerful yet novice sorcerer reaching her breaking point."

If Daytona wasn't worried before, he was now, "Are you serious? How long can she hold this?"

Condor responded, "We need to do something now, or we lose the palace…and maybe the Doc."

Daytona sighed in desperation, "Roger, Condor…I'll take care of it. Daytona out."

Daytona is a man used to the pressures of combat, having been in combat for all of his adult life does not unsettle easily. But looking up at Doctor Fate makes him unsettle quite a bit. He runs toward her making his way to right underneath of her.

Daytona yells loudly up to her, "Doc, how are you holding up there?"

He hears nothing but explosions from outside of the dome.

"Doc? Can you hear me? Doc?!"

Once more he hears nothing in response.

Finally he screams, "HANNAH!"

She lowers herself slightly and gazes at Daytona annoyed but too tired to care, "Never address me as that! Address me as Dr. Fate whenever I wear Nabu's helmet."

Daytona shakes it off, "Yeah… Listen, I know you can't hold this up much longer so…what's the plan?"

"You already know what you have to do. Just do it." Doctor Fate ordered as she flew back up to outside the dome.

"…right…" Daytona said confused and questioningly.

Daytona gets back on his comlink so the rest of the Blackbirds can hear him, "Gentlemen listen up and listen up real well. The good doctor up there is on her last leg, I don't know how she can keep this up much longer. So we're going to offer her some relief."

Dog Shit responds, "Shit...she's a fucking wizard, how do we plan on doing something like that? What do you have in mind, boss?"

"She took care of the gunships and cruisers but we need to take out the ground artillery so they stop blasting the shit out of her," He said as he started walking to the middle of the courtyard area.

"Um…How exactly? Like I said before...She's a fucking sorcerer. We're just normal people..." Dog Shit asked.

Daytona snarls over the com system, "Quit your belly aching, Dog Shit...we have to think of something. She is risking her life for us, now we have to do the same for her."

Condor chimes in from the bell tower, "The palace motor pool is only a few yards away. You all can make it there easily."

Slim now responds, "There are supposed to be tanks and the like in there. Palace defense and all, Christ it might not ever have been used until today. I thought the majority of our forces have already taken them out to fight?"

"Might not have been every one of them...There we have it gentlemen, everyone stay frosty and hustle to the motor pool and check it out if there are any more goodies in there. I will be with you momentarily." Daytona agreed as he started sprinting to the motor pool.

The rest of the Blackbirds, minus Condor who still served as the eyes of the HLM's forces at the palace, make their way to the palace motor pool by accessing it via the palace's garage. They quickly enter and find still five Impergium tanks in perfect condition, probably never even seen a minute of actual combat. The Blackbirds grin as they have had training on these types of Impergium tanks, although they have a slight Atlantean appearance the controls are the same as the ones they trained on.

Condor interrupts once more as more bad news comes Daytona's way, "Guys…the tesseract is down. From what I am hearing from HQ is that it might be permanent. There are no more reinforcements coming and we need to hurry guys, Doc Fate is getting hit harder and harder."

Daytona hears Condor's words and accelerates his tank forward through the retractable metallic door of the motor pool as the remainder of the Blackbirds follow. As soon as they exit the mighty dome of protection, Daytona immediately fires a powerful blast from the tank cannon directly into the center of one of the main artillery batteries creating a massive explosion.

Daytona begins to shout into his communication device, "Shit guys, let's be somewhat organized about this boys, everybody copy?"

"We copy big daddy, now can we cowboy up or what?" Dog Shit replied.

"They're about to restructure their fire onto us which is what we want. Let's make sure we make ourselves a hard target and keep ourselves from getting the fuck killed."

"Yee muthafuckin haaaa!" Dog Shit shouted in an adrenalized tone.

Daytona hit the comlink and started speaking, "Sweets...can you hear me?"

Sweets responded back quickly, "What's going on, LTC?"

"I need you to give me a read on possible vital targets out there that would seriously fuck up their plans, got it?"

"Your wish is my command, boss." Sweets said as he started sending readouts to the various tanks that the Blackbirds were using.

Daytona grins after reading and follows the road heading toward the batteries as the rest followed, "I need the rest of the central artillery batteries neutralized, Slim and I are moving south to take out those mortars. Zombie and Dog Shit are heading to the east to do as much damage as possible. You two destroy everything you see and make a spectacle of it. If the Impergium try to reinforce their position they'll be coming from the south. You two use evasive maneuvers and hit them hard until Slim and I return, and McFly you stay here in your tank in front of the palace."

The members of the Blackbirds respond with a collective "hooah" over their comlinks and they begin to move out to their respective locations.

Meanwhile, still hovering twenty feet off the ground is the golden clad Doctor Fate who under the helmet of Nabu is sweating buckets. She has had the same spell defending the palace from heavy fire running for several tense minutes and she is tiring fast when the firing stops. She then hears the worst come over the astral plane from Everett who has been working closely with Black Kryptonite. A nuclear missile was coming and she was going to have to take care of it. She has been multitasking for most of the last part of combat and that is what has been draining her. She begins to cast what she feels is her last spell…

Condor gets word from what is going on in the astral plane, "LTC…Atlantis Prime is calling that a nuclear missile is heading this way."

"What?" He said as he looked up into the sky and saw the finger of death heading for the palace.

"Let's hope she can pull this off…" Slim said as he accelerated his tank toward his and Daytona's target.

Daytona and Slim head south in their respective tanks firing on the artillery positions that block their path when all of a sudden Daytona's tank is jarred asunder by a rocket propelled grenade. A crafty Impergium raider is perched on an elevated position left of Daytona's tank's location. The tank is rocked very hard but Daytona thanked God that Atlantean engineers really know how to build a strong vehicle. The tank's forward motion is stopped and a fire breaks out on the control panel but Daytona is still alive. He begins to shout on the comlink.

"I've been hit; I repeat I've been hit. I think it was an RPG and there is a small fire in here. I need to get the hell out. I think I need cover fire. Can anyone copy?" Daytona hears nothing but the ringing in his ears. Hell of a time for combat tinnitus… "Fuck, I don't know if anyone can hear me or not, cuz I can't hear a damn thing but if anyone can hear me, I need some fucking cover fire. I need to get the hell out of here; the fire is getting out of control. Fuck it, I'm moving people!"

The Impergium raider knows that the tank he fired upon was the lead vehicle in this little convoy so the commanding officer is probably inside. He puts his rocket launcher down and picks up one of his plasma/laser guns and patiently waits for Daytona to stick his head out of the tank. He sees the hatch on the tank pop open and he takes his sights…he has a good shot, he just has to wait another second or so…..he sees someone's hands reach out of the hatch and now he can see someone's hair…he has his shot….he's ready to fire and…BANG!

Daytona's messages were heard loud and clear by his ever faithful eye in the sky. Condor waited for the Impergium raider to reveal his position and took his head off with one shot of his .50cal laser sniper rifle. Daytona finished climbing out of the tank; the buzzing in his ears is making it hard to concentrate. He began to look around when he became disoriented and fell off the top of the tank passing out.

Condor looks down at Daytona and then up at Doctor Fate as the missile made its way closer to her, "Fuck…"

He then started climbing the steps to a secondary perch, "Slim, you copy over?"

Thankfully Slim responded, "What is it, birdman?"

"Doc Fate is deflecting a Nuke and Daytona's tank was hit, he's out of it."

"What do you mean he's out of it?"

"He just fell off the tank as he was exiting the hatch. He appears to be unconscious. Send McFly to his position and have him brought back inside the palace. Over."

"Copy. Stay where you are and keep an eye on shit. Is there anything else you see? Over?"

He looks from his secondary perch as even he feels a little rushed, "Dog Shit and Zombie are good. The Impergium raiders' positions have been destroyed and they are in full retreat…"

"Probably because of the missile coming…Ok…everyone listen up! McFly, I need you to go get the Colonel and get him back inside the palace, Zombie and Dog Shit, swing back here and see if Doc Fate is going to need help on your way back and make sure she's ok."

McFly begins to run towards LTC Daytona's last known position and finds his team leader propped up against the side of the Atlantean tank.

"Sir!...Sir! You ok?"

McFly notices the blood coming from Daytona's ears as he tries again, "Sir? Can you hear me?"

McFly begins to lightly shake Daytona until their eyes meet. Once their eyes lock the recognition begins to return to Daytona's face and McFly realizes that he is ok. He then hears a loud whistling sound coming from the northeast. He turns and watches as the proud Doctor Fate floated defiantly in front of the palace and started waving her hands in semi circles and created a portal out of nowhere in the shape of a golden ankh as the missile entered the portal and closed immediately, disappearing from the area not knowing where the missile went.

A sigh is felt deep within the brain of McFly as realizes what is going on. "She's spent...she is going down."

Doctor Fate starts to fall lifelessly as she lets her spell shield down and she just collapses from the sky falling a near twenty feet with a heavy thud being covered by her gold cloak. McFly was sure she just broke several bones from that fall unless she found a way to land some place soft. The soldiers that were mere seconds ago were cheering her hysterically were now worried about their champion falling from the sky…

In the battlefield McFly lifts up Daytona onto his shoulder, "Come on sir we gotta get you back inside the palace."

"Damn it, McFly! I can't hear a goddamn thing." Daytona shouted.

McFly shouted back with a smile on his face, "I know, I know just….come on."

At the outskirts of the palace, Zombie and Dog Shit pull up to Dr Fate where she is slowly regaining consciousness. The two Blackbirds exit their respective vehicles as quick as possible and begin to help her to her feet.

Doctor Fate started mumbling to the point of incoherencies. She seemed still woozy but Zombie started talking to her, "Let's go inside Doc, you did it."

Dog Shit looked at Zombie, "How'd you know what she said?"

Zombie grabbed her up in his arms, "Dude...what you think she would say?"

"Good point," Dog Shit replied as he helped Zombie cart her off into the building.

The battle for Atlantis it seemed was over. Most of the garrisons and barracks of the continent were spent as the Palace had thwarted off a majority of the attack. The only strongholds left were to the south of them.

The streets of Atlantis City were literally on fire as pictures and statues as well as anything related to Mordred or the Impergium was being burned in the streets by people who felt they no longer had anything to fear as HLM forces and tanks passed by. A grateful populace helped fight them while others still stayed in their homes. What wasn't on fire was covered by snow and blood. This was not a battle for the faint of heart, or a cakewalk in any way for the soldiers who just fought for the freedom of Atlantis. Even if the freedom of these people at this point might be brief.

The two Blackbirds lead Doctor Fate inside the palace's main entrance and walk into a grand lobby type room with a large staircase in the south end of the room leading to the second floor. Any other day this room would indeed be a spectacle to behold but not today. Today this palace looks more like a refugee center in some war torn nation, which is exactly what it is.

There are close to fifty people in the main room alone which gives you an idea on how large this palace actually is. The Blackbirds have armed several of the Atlantean men which have found themselves and their families in the palace seeking safety. Fate is leaning on Zombie for support when she stops to get a full look at what is going on in the main room she has just entered. She gestures to Zombie that she is ok and that she can walk on her own, "Thank you for escorting me in. My strength is returning. You have my gratitude."

Zombie shakes his head, "You can't be feeling any better...just sit down here and rest."

Zombie sat her down against the wall as Dog Shit responded in awe, "Gratitude? Shit ma'am, you saved everybody in here. We're the ones that are grateful, you know. Look, we all seen what you did with your magic force field and all and umm…"

Zombie interjected, "I think what my less articulate colleague is trying to say ma'am is that we've seen and done a lot of things most folks wouldn't even fathom and what you did is the greatest most beautiful, courageous, and most of all selfless things any of us has ever seen."

Hannah took off her helmet as they saw the extent of her purpose. Her hair, which was reddish brown had streaks of white throughout. She struggled with her words but got them out anyway, "They would have slaughtered everyone here. There is no way that could happen while I have the power to stop it, and now they know it."

Zombie motioned an attendant over who was giving water to everyone, "Water over here!"

The person rushed over quickly as Zombie climbed back to his feet and looked at his brother in arms, "Come on...I'm pretty sure McFly will be back soon and Condor and Sweets is going to need a break."

Dog Shit nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah...hey look...I wanna say something."

Zombie stopped and turned around expecting a rude comment or an insult, he was instead shocked.

"I wanna apologize for the way I have treated you these past couple of weeks. It was out of line for me and I want you to know despite all the shit you put us through in the morning, you are damn good at what you do. You are a vital asset to this team."

Zombie stood in silence.

Dog Shit patted him on his shoulder as he walked toward the outside, "Just don't let it all go to your head, dude. I will slam you back down to earth in a heartbeat."

Zombie grinned uncontrollably as Dog Shit went outside.


	18. Chapter 17

**_Hello! I hope that you are really liking this book and the best parts of the story are just about to be coming up! Feel free to review! HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**

**_Dead Reckoning_**

_Metropolis Ruins…a half an hour before…_

Carlos Ramirez's forces came out originally from the tesseract not knowing what the situation there was. The place was scarce of any life and the rubbles of the old Daily Planet globe were smashed into pieces years ago in front of them. There had to be some mistake here as there was no major force of Impergium raiders nearby here at all. It was only until recently that the atmosphere was able to allow people to breathe it let alone live near it due to the last time that an atomic bomb was used to destroy Superman's old stomping grounds. The Brainchild had to wait until he was gone to try and pull that off.

The troops looked around for a while until it was plainly clear that they were going to have to find prey on their own. Over the hills of the ruins though, however, started to rumble beneath the rubble of their feet. Carlos watched as the sun seemed to reflect over something coming over the horizon and it started to blind the soldiers down in the ruins. He shielded his eyes as he looked at this massive ship. It was way too big to be a regular Helicarrier and it wasn't a gunship. This ship was bigger than anything the Impergium had in its arsenal that Carlos had ever seen before. He motioned to his ground to air artillerymen to set up and point their weapons at this massive thing. They started firing as soon as they were set up.

Low and behold all of the shells fired seemed to nonchalantly bounce off of the hull of this massive thing as though they were firing rubber bullets at them. The ship stopped and hovered over their area. Without warning cannons extended from the hull of the ship and the guns from the ship started firing down at them in unison. What were three battalions of troops in the area were now decimated to only several soldiers as the survivors began to take cover in a small alcove nearby. Carlos fell down in pain as he dove behind the alcove. He found out he was wounded on his left leg from flying shrapnel as he looked toward his radio man and the medic and then looked at the tesseract. He was bleeding profusely.

"Colonel, you need to get back to New Argo Base, if you don't get that leg healed you could bleed out," said the medic gesturing toward the tesseract.

Carlos looked at the tesseract as it shut off entirely and hope drained from him. He looked at the radio men awaiting any word. He saw as his radio man's face went grim as he heard General Luthor's message to all the soldiers in the theater of battle and looked at the medic in a worried manner. "It's down, the tesseract is down, and you need to get a tourniquet on that leg."

Carlos looked at the radio man and told him to call New Argo Base and then hand him the transmitter. "Looks like we are going with plan B then…" The medic said as he removed his rucksack from his back.

The previous dialogue ended shortly after the medic started to look at the wound. He was surprised that the Colonel didn't seem to show too much pain considering the shrapnel went really deep into his leg. The medic looked into his eyes, "I can't bandage you without taking this thing out of you, Colonel."

"Just do it." Ramirez said in the most sternness of voices.

The medic took a pair of clamp style pliers out of his rucksack and put on a small layer of sanitizer on his hands. Once dry he grabbed the piece of shrapnel in his leg and slowly pulled it out. The color in Carlos' face went almost blood red but he remained as silent as he could.

The fire from that massive behemoth still rained down upon the helpless soldiers as the medic tried to apply a tourniquet and bandages to his commanding officer. The radio man noticed something in the corner and asked a private that was with him to go retrieve it. It was a small square box 5X5X5 inches and it was a charcoal color. The radio man opened it to find a small disc and closed the box; he crawled over towards the medic and Carlos.

"Sir, a private found this box over in the corner."

Carlos looked it and opened the box then closed it real quick, "Put it in my satchel bag, it looks to be a video disc from the past. We have nothing on us to play it here. It might be useless, but then again it might be music...and the General likes music."

The guns as powerful as they were began to cease which alarmed the troops as they took a peek from beneath the alcove. Several squads of jet packed Impergium raiders were deploying from this massive thing in what looked like hundreds and they were headed their way. The guns then fired in a sort of backup fashion as they started heading toward the ruins, most likely to hunt them down and finish off what the massive ship started.

Heading from the ocean, a peal of thunder came from the east as a golden and black blur flew past them and headed for the raiders who were advancing toward them. The guns of the ship began to fire on the blur, which never was able to actually hit their target as it seemed to twirl and dance across the sky. Carlos grinned and shook his head, "…Thunder…" was the only word out of his mouth as he watched the incoming superhero use his cosmic bands to literally cut a swath through the raiders with large blasts. Others he was cutting through with punches, and kicks, rendering them incapacitated or even dead. Carlos motioned to his troops that remained.

"Let's give Thunder some support fire!" The Colonel said as he stood up on his good remaining leg and stumbled out to the guns that were still operating and present. The other troops drew their rifles and started firing in the direction of the Impergium's finest.

Thunder from the distance just continued to make wave after wave blasting and blasting more raiders as the ship continued to fire on him. In his spare time he tried calling the radio man inside the alcove.

_Colonel Ramirez…this is Thunder, do you copy? _

The radio man motioned to the Colonel that he had a call and another man took the artillery gun and Carlos walked to him, taking the transmitter in the alcove.

"Colonel Ramirez, here. I tell you Thunder you are a sight for sore eyes, amigo."

_Is anyone hurt? _

"I have many soldiers injured badly. Most of my squad is wiped out. I had some shrapnel puncture my left leg, but the medic was able to temporarily take care of it."

I need to get you guys back to New Argo Base.

"Affirmative, but we need to take this thing down first. If this thing gets out of New Argo, who knows where it will be sent, and the Brainchild will have gained the advantage once more..."

_This thing is giving off some seriously powerful cosmic energy and…dear God…I know what he was planning…_

"What? What is going on?" Carlos asked worriedly.

Thunder blazed toward them and landed behind their lines as he swiftly walked to Carlos.

Carlos grabbed his hand in a shake and looked at his new outfit, "Vato that is the baddest ass thing I have ever seen on this world, did we make that suit?"

"Relax, we'll talk about my wardrobe later, listen…The Brainchild was using the Atlantean gold to create this ship…there may be more…and this thing is using energy from the Quantum Bands to power this thing. Hell, the Bands might even be on this ship, for all I know."

"So that is why our fire seems to bounce off of it." Carlos said.

"My bands can't break the barrier…but I might be able to bring this thing down another way." He said as he jumped back into the air and flew toward the monstrosity that was firing at him.

He saw as he flew straight toward the ship and just disappeared. The gun fire from the ship ceased as smoke started billowing from exhaust ports and flames from the windows. Then Thunder appeared again from the other side of the ship much like the size of an ant and landed on the ground as the ship listed to its left and started losing altitude. The troops gasped in amazement and then started cheering as Thunder from the distance leapt into the air once more as the hulking ship came crashing down in a plume of smoke and flames creating a giant crater beneath it.

Thunder flew back to the troops and landed quickly as the troops took turns congratulating him on the David and Goliath situation that they just saw before them.

"How did you do it?" The medic asked calmly to Thunder.

Thunder took a deep breath as he took a knee, "The hull was reflective, but I wasn't too sure about all the stuff on the inside, and with the Nega Bands I have the power to teleport, so I teleported myself inside and pretty much used my bands to do something that I haven't done in a long time and that was a maneuver called Nega Nova…"

Another sound of rumbling was heard from the distance and Thunder stopped mid-sentence. "I am going to find out what that is…stay here."

Carlos screamed at him, "I thought you were going to get us home?"

"And I will…but you gotta trust me, man…" Thunder said as he leaped into the air straight up and looked towards Las Vegas.

His eyes widened as he tried to contact General Luthor.

"Bridget…come in…"

* * *

_New Argo Base…_

"Go ahead Thunder…status report?" Bridget responds quickly.

_Colonel Ramirez and the remainder of his troops are safe for the time being…but I just saw something coming from the west… _

"What is going on?"

_It's just…My God…I think the damn Brainchild just launched nuclear missiles. _

Bridget's eyes widen and look at Bailey then back to the transmitting microphone, "What makes you think that?"

_In my mission against his big bad ship I have seen that over in Las Vegas four fairly large missiles are headed out of silos here to other areas. I can't tell just yet the trajectory where they are heading. Do you have any recon or ideas? _

Bridget slams her fist down on the table in anger. "That asshole! I lost all recon from Las Vegas. You are going to have to get rid of them yourselves. I am thinking that they are going to fire towards the main sectors of heavy combat. Remember the Brainchild can just grow more Impergium raiders, he has no couth about life."

_Understood, I will contact you when I find something out. _

Bridget calls out once more, "Doctor Fate, come in, Doctor Fate."

**I am here, General. **

"You and Green Lantern might have a nuclear attack on your hands. Brainchild has launched four nukes."

**I know…and sadly I know where they are going. **

"Where, because Thunder is going to try and intercept them."

**Metropolis, here, Scotland, and Sydney Ghetto in Australian Eve's Twat are what Nabu is telling me. **

"Christ, they must have found out where Fortress Europe is…" and she thought to herself that Carlos was now in even more danger, "Ok I will tell Thunder."

_Its ok, Bridget. I have heard all that, I am on my way. _

Bridget went even colder as she found out that Carlos was now in the sights of an atomic bomb. Selfishly for once she just hoped Thunder would save him first.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Thunder straddled the ruins watching with cosmic awareness as the missiles made their way from the silos. They had great speed, but nothing was faster than he at this point.

_Thunder…just make sure you take care of the one heading to Metropolis first. _

"I know I am already here for that one." Thunder said.

_Without the tesseracts to bring our troops home, Colonel Ramirez is stuck out there. _

Thunder shook his head and went to action, with a golden blur behind him he zoomed himself toward the first missile heading towards the ruins of Metropolis. Intercepting the missile was no problem as he started pushing from underneath with all his might and sent the missile hurling with him into the breaches of deep space where it exploded, destroying several of the Brainchild's satellites in the outer orbit. He then zoomed back down towards the one heading toward Atlantis.

**Don't worry about the one heading to Atlantis, Thunder. I have got this one. **

"Are you sure, Hannah? I have heard you have been taking a lot of fire already." Thunder asked in a concerned tone. He probably sounded a bit like her father in better years and yet still tried to keep himself from becoming like that to her. She was a grown up now, and even though she was stubborn and at some cases cold, he was confident in her ability.

**Sure. With the Blackbirds doing their thing at the moment I feel less strained. You need to intercept the one heading for Scotland. I can't seem to get a hold of Green Lantern or anyone in Brenda MacLeod's camp to warn them. **

"Fuck…" Thunder said as he tried to locate the one heading towards Scotland and found it. But out of the corner of his eye though his cosmic awareness started letting him know that the missile heading for Australia was getting dangerously close to hitting their area. He had to hurry and quick.

Thunder dipped back down into the atmosphere of New Krypton and sped up to increase his velocity to akin the missile. He placed his hands upon the missile and did the same thing as last time, sending it screaming into space and watching it detonate. Not wanting to admire the handiwork of his methods he began to streak toward the last one heading for Australia.

Through the cosmic awareness, Thunder begins to hear the prayers of the Jewish people, as well as other people who lived there not wanting to die, coming from the continent in great magnitude. He flew as fast as he could without having his speed set the atmosphere on fire in the process but he realized that he was too late as the bomb hit. Thunder watched as it detonated, creating an enormous mushroom cloud from the impact.

But something amazing happened as Thunder tried to get closer to the blast. The mushroom cloud seemed to disperse quickly. There were no shouts of sorrow or cries of pain from the astral plane. Only shouts of praise and glory and JOY.

Thunder saw what looked like a shield of bright white light covering the HLM settlement. Thunder flew down and saw what the light really was.

Hand in hand and even by foot, Thunder saw as thousands of what looked to him like angels shielded the Jewish contingent from the horrible fate that originally had awaited them. The angels looked at Thunder and smiled and then disappeared.

Thunder! What is going on? Bridget asked over the plane comm.

"A miracle, Bridget…a miracle," was all Thunder could mutter out of his mouth as he flew down into the ghetto himself watching the people of what the Impergium called Eve's Twat cheering and prostrating themselves onto the ground.

The leftover soldiers under Victor Creel's forces just realized what had happened to them and were stunned that the Brainchild would rather end their lives when they had everything under control just gave up and retreated back to the Palace.

Victor Creel looked up into the sky angrily and turned back with his troops, "Come on boys, I see Our Lord the Brainchild has deemed us expendable." Creel then mutters under his breath unbeknownst to his forces, "…bloody bastard..."

Creel realized at that particular moment everything Rictus said about the Brainchild in passing had been true. All he awaited now was what to do next. He heard a peal of thunder burst forth away from Sydney as he assumed that the costumed do gooder had done all he wanted to and up and left. It reminded him of the day Adam Gibson died, as he turned back around and grinned.

"Son of a bitch...The Prophecy of Retribution…" He said to himself.

Others from other parts of the continent of Eve's Twat saw Thunder in the sky and started cheering him. He elevated into the area, not deserving their praise as he headed back toward the main areas of fighting. Flying near Antarctica he noticed that there was a thick white cloud covering the entirety of the continent that he could see from the highest reaches of the mesosphere. He shook it off, just remembering to ask about it later…

* * *

_Rome…the Coliseum cavern…_

Ra's Al Ghul enters into the dark caverns underneath the remnants of the old Roman Coliseum. His trip to this point seemed to be almost anticlimactic as well as boring, but there seemed to be a foreboding sense of dread coming closer and closer to him as he neared the Lazarus Pit. His beloved behind him also felt the same. The soldiers outside the place kept shouting the same things to them as they entered, with no interference, 'Justice will be served.'

The cavern widens slightly as Talia trips on the flooring, something she hasn't done ever. The Lazarus Pit illuminated the dank and dark tunnel and to his surprise torches were lit around the area. On the other side of the Lazarus Pit stood from what Ra's Al Ghul could see was an old woman. She brandished a basketed broadsword in her hand and a Scottish Tartan across her chest as she also was armored with hard leather bracers, leggings and a chest plate. The tartan he recognized.

"MacLeod of MacLeod? So you…are the Highlander?" asked Ra's Al Ghul in disbelief.

Brenda responded with great certainty, "Aye…I am."

Talia pulled forth her rifle, "Good…I have been wanting to do this for a while…"

Three rounds of laser fire hurled itself from the barrel of the rifle as it targeted the Highlander and with the reflexes of a cobra used the blade of the sword to block two of the shots and send the last one heading back to the rifle Talia held, as the bolt went back through the barrel making Talia drop the piece, destroying the rifle instantly.

The Highlander pointed her sword at Talia as she looked back at her in sheer awe of what just occurred, "Child…this is a fight between your father and I…I suggest you get the fuck away."

Talia backed away as she felt something like a wall blocking her. She turned around to see the Green Lantern there looking directly at her and his ring instantaneously built a wall separating Talia from her father.

"Talia Al Ghul. You are now in the custody of the Human Liberation Movement. You will be put on a trial for crimes against humanity." Green Lantern said as he put her in a green jail construct and walked with her out of the tunnel.

"What of my beloved? What of my father, Lantern?" Talia said in the most frightened of tones.

The Emerald Crusader looked at her and then motioned to the Highlander, "She is going to be HIS judge, jury and executioner." He said righteously as he lifted himself into the air and headed swiftly in the direction of New Argo Base.

Ra's Al Ghul knew that he was in for the fight of his life. He pulled off his cloak and looked at the woman in front of him. He then withdrew a sword of his own.

"The Saint Andrew's Cross of Scotland...nice touch, if I do say so myself."

"It's the flag of my people." Brenda replied unphased.

"I must commend you. You do seem to be pretty spry for an old woman."

She smiles slyly looking at the ground, "what can I say? …It's a kind of magic. Tell me something while we at least are being cordial with one another, do you know or remember Eoin MacLeod?"

Ra's Al Ghul thought to himself as he circled the Lazarus Pit, "Nope…name doesn't ring a bell…"

The anger started to boil in Brenda's heart, "I had a feeling it didn't. I was but a young girl when he passed by your hands. Let me refresh your fucking memory…"

She lunged at him and clashed swords with him making several sparks fly from the blades. She looked at him in amazement and then grinned.

"You aren't the only one with an adamantium blade, bitch. To be quite honest I wonder how you actually carry that heavy thing…being as feeble as you look." Ra's Al Ghul said as he kicked her squarely in the gut sending her flying backward to the cavern floor. He tried to pursue her as she got up and swept his legs from underneath him sending him crashing downward.

Her arms were strong from fighting with this thing since she was young enough to try and carry it, "I have had plenty of practice, devil. Where was I? Oh yes, Eoin MacLeod was my father…In the hunger strike 40 years ago you made an example out of him…" She explained as she slashed at him, he parrying with his blade so he could get back onto his knees at least.

From his periphery, Ra's Al Ghul noticed that the Lazarus Pit was wired with explosives. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the Highlander.

She laughs and nods in the affirmative, "Yes, I am going to win this fight regardless of the outcome of this battle. You kill me, the Pit blows…you try to enter the Pit, it blows…caving us in and destroying us both."

"Then my fate is sealed? No chance to save myself?"

"There is always a slim chance, but that would mean you escaping…and I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening."

They clashed blades once more as a trickle of blood started coming out of the mouth of the Highlander. She knew that Ra's Al Ghul had enhanced strength, but she had no idea that the man would break bones so easily when he kicked her. Her mind however was still sharp, filled with grave determination, "You strung him up on a cross as well as my uncle and my father's best friend. It was bad enough that they literally suffered through their own version of the Passion of the Christ…sacrilegious enough as it was...but your arrogant pompous ass took it even further…"

Clashing blades matched blow for blow as this older woman finally had her adversary right where she wanted him. Strangely, Ra's Al Ghul except for some grunting and growling under his breath, remained silent.

"…you doused all of them with burning sterno gel and set them ablaze!" She accused as she once again knocked Ra's Al Ghul to the floor of the cavern.

He saw this woman before him with rage in her eyes and finally spoke. "So…this is the manner of hell I have created?"

She spit on him and continued the tirade, "You used their light from their crosses to make sure that your nighttime outside volleyball game had enough light to play under. You played on my PAIN. You were the catalyst and fueled my fire at a very young age, and I dedicated my livelihood as well as my life in avenging them and destroying you. But I have been tempered by the grace and mercy of God Almighty, and through Him I will see your end completed."

Ra's Al Ghul laughs in disbelief right into her face. "Your god doesn't exist…and he can't help you now, old woman."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Thunder blazed his way as fast as he possibly could from the deserts of Eve's Twat, over the Indian Ocean and across the continent of Africa. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Eusi Simba's boys down there giving Apocalypse's Impergium raiders a run for their money. There were still plenty of dead soldiers on the savannahs and near the Nile. It looked from the lack of Apocalypse's influence and that of his Four Horsemen that the forces of Apocalypse seemed lost on the battlefield against the free thinking HLM.

Thunder left all that behind as he finally reached the Atlantic Ocean and saw the Green Lantern heading west over the ocean. Tagging behind him was a green energy cage with a shadowy figure inside.

Thunder slowed down and flew alongside him, "Must have had a bad time back there...Why you guys have had radio silence? Did you know that I had to intercept a Nuke heading to Scotland?" Thunder asked.

The Green Lantern grinned in seeing his friend beside him instead of a foe and shook his head, "With the tesseracts down Brenda thought it best and asked for radio silence. We shut down the wave of Impergium raiders heading toward Rome, but as soon as we broke the city limits, the people just let us in. It was as if they tired of all that tyranny underneath them and just let us in…"

Thunder grinned back, "Wow...they said that there were good amounts of rebellion in Atlantis as well, although not as much to do what happened in Rome."

Green Lantern pointed back toward Talia, "I was supposed to take Talia to Bridget. Would this be considered the HLMs first prisoner of war?"

"No idea...How is the Highlander holding up?"

"She has a renewed sense of vigor, but she knows it's only temporary…But that didn't seem to matter to her. She told the remainder of the troops that weren't fighting to take cover."

Thunder began to think to himself, "Maybe you should go back there and let me take Talia to Bridget myself. You're fast Bruce, but I have a feeling that you might be able to be tracked…"

The Green Lantern paused and hovered in mid air. "Brenda can take care of herself at the moment. She is fighting Ra's Al Ghul, and I don't think that she cares if she lives or dies."

Thunder also stopped mid air, "What makes you say that?"

"Out of curiosity I started asking questions about her cancer…she told me that it didn't matter anymore."

Thunder motioned to take her, "Get back there…even if she stops Ra's Al Ghul, she is going to kill herself in doing it."

Green Lantern dissolved the green cage as Talia fell out into Thunder's strong arms. Talia started screaming at Thunder and started hitting him, "You damn asshole! Take me back to Rome with my father...I would rather die with him!"

Thunder looked at her in frustration, "Hey lady...If you wanna be a feast for fucking sharks and God knows what else beneath the waves of the ocean, be my guest and keep hitting me. But even though you have some enhanced strength I don't think that you want that, because I would drop your ass like nothing…" He then looked to Green Lantern and nodded to him, "Get back there…"

The Green Lantern saluted and zoomed back toward the east as Thunder headed west.

* * *

_The Cavern…_

It had been over an hour…and the battle rages still between Ra's Al Ghul and Brenda MacLeod. Just as soon as it seemed the other one would get the upper hand, the other countered to level the hopes back down. Brenda felt the fatigue coming back to her that she felt before Doctor Fate's spell. She knew that she didn't have much time left as she was already starting to feel somewhat weaker due to the few cuts, scrapes and bruises that Ra's Al Ghul received gave to her. However on his end felt like they were taking its toll on him as well. They both knew it deep down that this was going to be it for the both of them. While the Highlander accepted this, Ra's Al Ghul was scared as well as anxious.

Sweat dripped from every pore of his body as he realized that this woman...this MORTAL woman...was giving him everything she had and at this point in time was going to outlast even this immortal. This made him terribly angry as well as frustrated. And deep down he felt that his world was crumbling right before his eyes. "I will not let some Highland whelp take all that I have worked for in 400 years and throw it into an inferno!" He said as he bent down and grabbed dirt and dust from the cavern floor and flung it into the Highlander's eyes.

Brenda cried out in slight pain and frustration as she was now blinded by the debris in her eyes. Ra's Al Ghul smiled as he knocked her back against the cavern wall and came down with his sword and sliced off her left arm. Blood gushed from the wound as Brenda cried out in agony. With the amount of blood she was losing she knew she only had a matter of time to finish him off. Luckily, her sword arm was still intact and in an act of desperation, praying that she could actually hit him, she swung her blade in a wide arc blindly. She missed Ra's Al Ghul as he placed his sword near the edge of her breastplate and then he ran her through.

Blood trickled out of her mouth as he gazed at her in a pseudo-lovingly way, in a sick and twisted way loving the fact that he was taken to the limit by this bold and brash woman. Long has he had the need to feel like this, even though sexually he had everything he could possibly ever need from his beloved Talia or if not her, the thousands of concubines who helped pleasure him whenever the need arose? This was different though…this was almost loved…if a man like this could ever do something like that that wasn't twisted and evil.

"You were one hell of a fight, but you still aren't going to be any match for me." He leaned in close to her and kissed her on her forehead softly and whispered, "Now go, precious one...embrace oblivion."

Brenda felt herself fading as the warmth of her blood started pouring down her pantlegs and midsection. A light started to appear from behind Ra's Al Ghul and she so desperately wanted to enter the light. She saw her father standing there and there was only one thing left for him to say to her. Instead of a hearty and loving welcome into the gates of Heaven she heard her father scream, "SWING FOR HIS HEAD!"

She knew that Ra's was close to him, practically holding her with no protection from her blade. She also knew that this man was somehow aroused by all this, and it disgusted her.

"It is finished…" She said indignantly as she swung the blade using the last bit of her strength left on earth cutting her blade deep into his neck, slicing Ra's Al Ghul's head clear off of his body. Both bodies fell down to the cavern floor and she looks upon his dead carcass and labors in breathing. She noticed that with her last words to him she mimicked her Savior and what He said when He finally finished his journey.

Ra's Al Ghul's face froze in a surprised façade as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, giving up his spirit, hopefully thanks to Brenda for the last time.

Her father smiled brightly as he then beckoned her to come to him. Then, the white light that called to her was briefly interrupted by the brightest of green as she saw Green Lantern run as fast as he could to her side.

"Brenda! Are you ok?" He looked as though trying to find a way to save her life.

Brenda looked up to him and handed him a detonation stick and put it in his open fist, "No…no, Bruce, please…my journey ends here."

Bruce starts to well up with tears as he looked into her fading green eyes. She pulled out Ra's Al Ghul's sword from her midsection and handed her sword as well as his to him, "Give these to Bridget and tell her that I love her so much. As for the detonator…you know what to do. Thank you…Bruce Banner."

She then felt herself free from the restraints of the flesh and got up and walked into the light following her father…never to feel pain or suffering ever again.

* * *

_New Argo Base…_

Thunder lands swiftly in the hangar bay where the fourth and fifth regiments were waiting for him. Talia fainted halfway through the trip and made no noise as he lowered himself to the ground. He placed her on the ground and motioned for medics. Soldiers were hooting and hollering over the revealing clothing Talia was wearing. Amidst the commotion, she woke up and was scared looking up at Thunder and squinting.

"You…you are a ghost…Am I dead? And why am I being surrounded by men with guns?"

Thunder smiled and took her by the hands and lifted her up as another soldier cuffed her with electro cuffs behind her back and shackles on her feet. Bridget Luthor made her way down to the hangar bay and was accompanied by Bailey.

"Hello Talia. You are going to be with us for a long time. And if you cooperate with us, we will make sure you are taken care of. If not…I am pretty sure my soldiers have been eyeing you up like a piece of filet mignon."

"The Brainchild will rescue me."

"Bullshit…he gives no care for you, hell he just tried to blow up Eve's Twat without any care for the people he had there; and they weren't his Impergium raiders. And if he does decide that you are valuable to him, we would still like to see him try. Captain Graves? Put her in somewhere in cell block L."

"Yes, General."

The soldiers start to take Talia away as she gazes upon Bailey, "My goodness who are YOU?"

Bailey noticed the look of sheer overwhelming lust that seemed to wash over her as Talia gazed on her with intrigue. Bailey looked upon her and smiled touching her cheek with her index finger in a seductive manner, "At one point in time you and I might have had a most magical time together…unbridled...unabashed and free. But now I think I am too pricey for you...and I am free."

Talia was once more pulled by Captain Graves away as Bailey turned her attention back towards Thunder.

Bridget shakes her head and returns her attention toward Thunder and raises her eyebrows. "Nice outfit…"

Thunder started laughing, "That's what Carlos said too. You all can thank Doc Fate for this here…speaking of Fate...how they doing over there in Atlantis?"

Bridget shakes her head, "No word yet from BK or Everett, but Fate was able to get rid of the Missile. Looks like this battle is almost won."

"Don't say that yet…I still have to go and rescue some more people, and if the Brainchild makes his appearance in this, it might be even more of a struggle." Thunder said as he floated back up in the air, his Nega Bands burning bright.

"I will call you if anything major happens." Bridget said as she briskly headed back into the com room. Thunder disappeared in a blur.

Bridget walked back toward the hangar bay as the doors closed behind her and her entourage. She could hear very clearly the wails and complaints of Talia being taken to the Brig. She shook her head and smiled as Bailey noticed, "Must feel good huh?"

Bridget stopped in place and started laughing. She remained so until Bailey thought she would die from sheer laughter. Bailey stifled a grin, "What did I say?"

She motioned Bailey over to a crate nearby and sat down trying to compose herself, "I have never had this much fun in my life causing that woman or the Brainchild this much discomfort."

Bailey sat down next to her, "I am glad you have this moment. It seemed like from all I could remember is the Human Liberation Movement lived and hid in the shadows. Like all the good little girls and boys who served the Brainchild loyally, it was like you guys were the boogeymen under their beds."

Bridget stopped laughing, "Didn't you say you were born in a test tube?"

"I was."

Bridget became confused, "Then how do you have horror stories of the HLM?"

Bailey realized her error in speaking, "I never said I experienced those stories. A lot of my johns would literally come in and they would just spill their beans about everything. Some just came to my sisters and brothers just for nonjudgmental comfort. I would hear horror stories about how they feared you. I feared nothing…"

"You have no fears?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders, "I feared nothing of the HLM. I fear several things...I have trust issues galore...I fear emotions...and lastly I fear rejection."

Bridget puts an arm around her, "You have nothing to fear from me. Trust issues are definitely something I sympathize with you on. Rejection is something I have dealt with in the past but chose not to give a damn about now. As for emotions...you can't fear them. If you do, you will miss out on what it is to be truly human."

Bill Stafford comes out of the communications room and walks up to Bridget with a salute, "General, I think you would be pleased to know that we've heard some news."

Bridget saluted and nodded, "Thank you, Bill. I will be inside shortly."

The head com officer turns about face and walks back to the communications room with a smile on his face.

Bridget looks to Bailey and whispered, "It must be good news. Bill Stafford hasn't smiled in years…"

"Why?"

Bridget shook off her joy, "Bill, like all of us, had a tough life. Not as tough as some of us, but tough nonetheless. His dad was a decorated member of my uncle's platoon and was killed in an assault against Mr. Sinister in Africa. His mother didn't take that well and she committed suicide leaving him to raise his two younger sisters by himself. He got married to a sweet girl who was the daughter of a previous com officer in Baltimore. His wife not so soon after died in childbirth with his youngest son, who survived but was born with a physical deformity. He...by our standards...couldn't serve any more actively in a platoon, but volunteered to be a com officer so his son and he could feel some respite for what happened."

"That is tough. I am going to go check on our Jane Doe in sickbay." Bailey said as she stood up.

"Alright then, I am going to the com room and find out what's going on there." Bridget responded as she stood up as well and started walking toward the com room.

While inside the communications room Bridget notices that the Roman Coliseum had collapsed onto itself as the caverns underneath were blown sky high. The soldiers of the European Theatre of battle were back on the astral radio as cheers of victory and of sorrow came from the capital of the Continent.

Then over the astral radio came more news…Atlantis' Impergium raiders were falling back as well. For the first time in 400 years, the Human Liberation Movement was able to outsmart and outplay the Brainchild. Bridget had tears running down her face as she hugged her fellow soldiers and Bill Stafford who were all in the room.

The crew of the control room started cheering in absolute fervor as Bridget Luthor looked onward. The reports were coming in, and it looked like the HLM was winning this thing.

Then the gravest situation finally took place as the radar man who was focused on Las Vegas hurriedly called the General, "General Luthor, the Brainchild is on his way to Atlantis."

She picked up the microphone and screamed into it clearly, "Thunder, he's coming to Atlantis…you need to get there!"

* * *

_Las Vegas…_

The Brainchild unplugged himself and in a whirl of green, purple and red he zoomed out of the window. He felt that his nuclear weapons were going to be the end all be all for him in his effort to stem this tide. All of his nuclear weapons were destroyed or disappeared. Most eventually coming into contact with major satellites all across the face of New Krypton which had rendered him blind to certain activity due to those missiles exploding out there.

The Quantum Class Battleship sent forth from Las Vegas should have made it to Rome to aid Ra's Al Ghul but interference from of all places Metropolis brought it to the ground. No matter there…he had more in his arsenal and even if he didn't, he will retrieve the carcass and repair it…right after he singlehandedly takes back Atlantis from the insurrectionists that have taken Atlantis City. The scum of the HLM had thought they had won this. Once he took back Atlantis and turned every one of the insurrectionists into blood puddles, he would avenge what happened elsewhere. He showed the people of New Krypton a more lenient and hands off ruler. That would no longer apply. He would show them all a god angered...

* * *

_Thunder…_

He had to circle around to create the type of curve as well as the force needed to intercept him in full effect. He knew from the broadcasts he had overheard that Doctor Fate was not at a hundred percent, and there was no way that the Green Lantern could get to Atlantis in time to aid him. But he had to at least try, he thought to himself. He owed Bridget that. He owed the people of New Krypton that. He was not as strong as the Brainchild but with the right amount of speed and force behind it, he could sure give Atlantis a fighting chance.

_Brainchild…_

He imagined how he would relish destroying all of the rebels who fought against him and laying the new Doctor Fate to waste beneath his feet. Magic could be a weakness against him, with his Kryptonian physiology, but he was pretty sure that she was too weak from the entire battle to give him any type of struggle. Once that was over, then he would focus his attention on Green Lantern…his time of leniency with the people of New Krypton would be over…

_Thunder…_

Air scorches as the Defender of the Galaxy repeats a mantra in his head. "Must get there in time…" A look of opportunity as well as relief came to him as he saw the villainous Brainchild finally in his sights. He was strong, and he was fast. And he certainly was more powerful, but Thunder was faster…

_Atlantis…_

Condor stands watch on his perch as he watches the Brainchild in all his power and glory heading toward them. Without Doctor Fate at full strength, this fight will be easy for him…but coming from the west in almost perfect trajectory a gold and black blur waited to head him off at the pass.

"Holy shit…cover your ears!" Condor yelled as the people in the courtyard looked up quizzically. Condor's attention turned back to see the black and gold blur slam into the Brainchild creating a thunderous clap which sent shockwaves surrounding the area outward toppling buildings and statues in the circumference of the hit. Looking closer at the blur he sees Thunder's fist connect with the jaw line and helmet of the Brainchild rendering him useless for the moment. The people ducked in fear and trembling but those who knew what was going on were prepared. Others watched horribly on as their eardrums suffered from incredible strain. Some even shattered under the pressure.

It also sent the Brainchild straight west into the small mountain range near the coastline of Atlantis. As he slammed into the range the bits of the mountains above crumbled off and landed on the motionless frame of the Brainchild. Condor never saw anything more beautiful in his life other than when Doctor Fate took out that nuclear missile.

_Brainchild…_

_ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEM MISFIRE!_ Brainchild's CPU shuts down in a fury as the rubble from the mountain he carved into seemed to crash down upon his invulnerable body. Nothing other than a powerful being could have hit him with that punch to do that much damage so quickly.

Thunder was surprised of the impact that he made over the Brainchild and started to float over top of the prostrating and rubble covered body of the Brainchild, who looked as though was not ready for the punch leveled onto him by Thunder. The deadening eyes of the Brainchild looked up at Thunder.

"Compute this, you son of a bitch…" He said as he pulled out Sinestro's power ring and crushed it in his hands sprinkling its remains on the Brainchild.

A voice within the Brainchild started laughing_, _**"The Prophecy of Retribution...did you hear that thunder clap, Brainiac? I sure did…"**

"Calling for retrieval units. Rebooting…system…failure…" Brainchild muttered to himself as he convulsed and then totally shut down.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen:_**

**_Triumph and Treachery_**

If this was the equivalent to a knockout in boxing, Thunder did it. He soared back up into the air and flew toward the palace of Atlantis as the HLM all over the world cheered the Defender of the Galaxy. The soldiers from Atlantis trounced around the blood covered snow as they cheered him from afar firing off fireworks in the streets and waving to him from all corners near Atlantis City.

On the further parts of the south of the continent however he still got disdain from the populace as well as Impergium soldiers that retreated back to create a perimeter, as they started firing on him once more. Correspondents of BCCNN stopped filming per instruction the head of the network after Thunder proverbially cleaned the Brainchild's clock. The network knew instinctively that this would not only have shocked the world, but also fueled new rebellions in calmer areas. Most of the news people were clueless as what to do next. None of them knew if their master the Brainchild was still alive or not.

Thunder just shook his head and made his way from this part of Atlantis over the Atlantic Ocean heading toward Rome. He seen cheers from the soldiers there all except from near the Palisade. A sense of sadness mixed with joy permeated from the soldiers there as they walked around the debris forlorn.

He then saw Green Lantern come out of the wreckage of the Coliseum which was blown sky high. The Lantern carried two swords with him as Thunder landed down on the ground.

Thunder gave Bruce a hug, "Bruce! We did it!"

A somber Green Lantern smiled gently and nodded in agreement, "Yes. We did…but at what cost?" He showed him Brenda's sword, tartan, and Ra's Al Ghul's blade. Thunder nodded in acknowledgement of Brenda MacLeod's death. "Why didn't you use the Lazarus Pit to heal her? I mean…"

"It's not what she wanted, Justin. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore. She didn't want to live on this world anymore...She wanted to die on her terms…and this was it."

Neal Flaherty and his platoon walked up to the Green Lantern. Tears were in the eyes of their men as looked at the blood soaked but proud tartan. "May I see the tartan?"

Green Lantern had no objection as Neal took the tartan into his hands. He called for the flag bearer to come as the man quickly rushes to him. In the receding fog of war the Scottish flag waves proudly as Neal takes it and rubs her blood down the center of the flag, creating a red smear down the center and a shorter one across to make a blood cross in the middle.

"This is the symbol of us, as her soldiers and soldiers of the one true God, her blood and our faith becomes one…and we are the extension and fulfillment of her ideals." He took the tartan and gave it back to Green Lantern, "Thank you. I am sure that General Luthor would want this."

Thunder had sensed that these proud but mourning people wanted to be left alone so he leaped back into the air after the small act of remembrance was complete, "Hey Bruce…See you back in New Argo."

Bruce smiled somberly at Thunder, "I have a feeling I might not be back there for a while…I am going to help some of the soldiers here as well as help doing some rebuilding..."

"Ok…I am going to look around some more…" Thunder said as he zoomed into the air once more. Not afraid of being fired upon, he finally was allowed to enjoy himself flying on this New Krypton.

From the former Australia to Africa to all the places in between, there was a rejoicing in the streets, even though it was quickly dispersed by the returning members of the Impergium and their leftover troops.

It however was known now that Brainchild was defeatable after all Thunder heard from the astral plane that several drones along with more heavily guarded Helicarriers were on their way to have intercept the body of the knocked out Brainchild and made their way back to Las Vegas. It looked like both sides however were not looking to renew the fight.

* * *

_Elsewhere...New Kandor..._

The HLM wasn't the only ones who watched what just occurred. The members of the Impergium gazed as Thunder with one punch sidelined their sovereign Lord. The Holy Warden watched over the monstrosity called New Kandor with relative peace and tranquility. The Deacon Jailer watched on and shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe Rictus was right. Thunder returned…"

The Holy Warden watched the feed given to him from BCCNN before it went off the air, "No matter. I should have been there but I can see where our Lord was coming from. I have a feeling that there is something brewing under the surface of our tranquil institution, Deacon."

The Deacon looked to his Magistrate, "What do we do now?"

The Warden's eyes gleamed, "We support the efforts of our master of course...without saying to him that we told him so."

* * *

_Thebes, Egypt, the Continent of Africa…_

The Four Horsemen finally got off the shuttle as the aftermath of Eusi Simba's forces seemed to disappear into thin air. Apocalypse got off of the shuttle and looked toward his massive pyramid fortress and then back to the deserted world in front of him. Impergium raider corpses as well as broken machinery littered the ground as the thunder clap boomed above them as Thunder flew by.

Apocalypse looked at Blackwolf with a knowing but deliberate look as she looked back to her master, "Whatever this threat is master, we will crush it like everything else…"

Apocalypse smiled deeply as he replied, "Yes...yes we will…"

* * *

_Vladivostok, Siberia, Seat of the North Asian Protectorate…_

Rasputin had arrived briefly back home to find that the soldiers he had trained had done very well in his absence. The Impergium raiders succeeded in either repelling the HLM forces or capturing them entirely.

His commandant arrived at the edge of where the shuttle had dropped him off and saluted speaking in Russian, "Comrade Rasputin...welcome home."

Rasputin responded back in kind, "Thank you, Commandant. What news from the attacks?"

"The forces of the HLM tended to be more dreadful for our forces to the south in the jurisdiction of the Mandarin, but we still had skirmishes near here. They were taken care of swiftly and without major losses to our battalions."

Rasputin had a large grin upon his face as he walked into the warmth of his palace. He took off his coat and watched as his attendants took the immense fur from him. The butler addressed Rasputin, "Master...the feed from BCCNN is playing in your study. If you wish to watch…"

Rasputin took off his hat and also gave it to him, "Yes, Koneke...I think I will see how my other comrades are doing."

He walked in to see the BCCNN feed capture the knockout punch of Thunder to the Brainchild as his eyes rose in horror.

His butler and the Commandant looked at him, "Sir? Is there something wrong?"

He gazed at his Commandant, "I want all patrols on high alert."

The Commandant looked confused, not seeing the footage on the screen, "Why sir? We have everything under control."

Rasputin pointed to the screen, "THAT! That is the reason, and he will come for me, I KNOW IT!"

The Commandant nodded and left the presence of his Magistrate who proceeded to scream more at the screen when BCCNN's feed became cut after the appearance of the man Rasputin felt would visit great vengeance upon him.

* * *

_Clouded Antarctica…_

And a voice of a previously unknown player in this game as well as clapping came from a room in Antarctica as he watches from the distance with great glee and anticipation. Little does the voice know a shuttle makes his way to his shores waiting to talk to him in great detail?

* * *

_Atlantis…same day, nightfall..._

A battle weary Slim enters through the main doors with a still delirious and concussed Daytona. They had watched what Thunder had done from the distance and made sure they let the hero know that they approved of his job, but things were more important as Daytona was starting to fade from the blood loss. He puts him on a gurney and looks around at the soldiers nearby, "I think his eardrums are ruptured. Both of his ears are bleeding and he can't hear shit. Good thing he didn't hear the thunder clap from the hit by Thunder on the Brainchild…"

A medic finally was able to come to him, "What happened to him?"

Slim tried to clear his mind from the distractions, "A raider hit his tank with an RPG dead on, Condor put him down but the Colonel's got at least a concussion and some other shit going on... He needs a doctor now!"

The medic responds in a distressed manner, "The doctors themselves are all busy at the moment. I am going to try and do the best I can for the moment…"

A visibly awake and active Doctor Fate walks up behind Slim and puts her dainty hand onto his shoulder.

"Allow me," she responds as the medic looks on.

Daytona looks around frantically as his perception comes back to him, "What? What the fuck is going on?"

She looks at Slim and watches as Condor came walking down the steps off of his position to finally regroup with them. Doctor Fate looks at Slim sternly, "Let's try to calm him down. I can do this."

Slim asks, "What are you going to do?"

The rest of the Blackbirds who were nearby come rushing to their commanding officer. She looked at all of them. "I can cast a spell of healing."

McFly responds curiously, "You can cast a spell of healing? Didn't you get drained from all that work today? Maybe you should rest..."

She looked at McFly reassuringly, "Jason...I am fine now...let me take care of this."

"No shit? On all these people too? I wouldn't feel right if we got easy medicine and these other poor shlubs didn't get the help they needed." Dog Shit asked.

Slim waves his compatriots back and looks back to Doctor Fate, "Guys shut up! Look, are you serious?"

"I am." She said in a tone most confident.

Slim shrugged his shoulders, "Well…she pretty much saved our lives already and deflected a nuke…Let her do her thing. Do you need anything from us?"

Doctor Fate sighed in thought, and then responded, "I will have to place my hands on his ears. I will contact him telepathically so he is aware of what I am attempting to do. If he still attempts to become physical I may require assistance restraining him. Will you be capable of this?"

McFly and Slim look at each other and then back to Fate, "Doc…we got your back, just let us know."

Fate closes her eyes and like a hot knife through butter enters Daytona's brain speaking to him telepathically, "LTC Daytona this is Dr Fate."

Still speaking loudly, Daytona answers, "How can I hear you?"

"I am contacting you telepathically so you do not need to speak aloud. You need to save your voice for the moment."

Daytona decided to finally do what Fate asked, "What the fuck is this? Did we win?" He thought.

"Yes…we won…but at a heavy price…I will talk to you later about this but listen, you have a severe concussion and major damage to your hearing. I am going to place my hands on your ears. Are you ok with this?"

"You think you can fix me with some kind of hocus pocus?" Daytona thought with a chuckle.

"Well…yeah I guess."

Daytona nods as she looks up at Slim and speaks, "I think he's going to be ok with me touching him. So there is no need to restrain him. Just make sure all the wounded in this room stays still while I cast the spell."

Fate approaches Daytona and places her hands on his ears and places her forehead (the top of the golden helmet of Nabu) on Daytona's exposed forehead.

"Ne mon ce'…. Ne mon ce' dat-suri!" She spoke as a red glowing field of light encircles Daytona's head glowing brighter and brighter, then it's almost like Daytona's skin absorbs the glowing light…all of it. Then the light permeates outward through the entire makeshift med ward as people's wounds magically heal before medics eyes. Dr. Fate drops her hands and takes a step back; taking off her helmet as she again is noticeably drained.

She smiles and starts to speak normally, "Can you hear me, Daytona?"

Daytona sits up on the gurney, "Yeah. I'm fine. I feel…fine. Thank you. Thank you, Hannah."

She bows at him and at the rest of the Blackbirds, "you're welcome, it's my pleasure. It's my turn to thank you all for helping me out there."

"It's ok, Hannah. We couldn't have done what we did without you." McFly said.

Fate closed her eyes and felt outward as the others looked at her wondering what was going on. Tears ran down her face as she smiled.

"What's wrong? Why you crying?" asked Zombie.

"My helmet gives me access to things in the astral plane that I can view and hear. We lost a great heroine today. As the sun sets on this day, I ask that we remember the sacrifice of Brenda MacLeod, and all the other soldiers who didn't make it this day."

The Blackbirds worked with the Highlander on and off depending on the needs of the HLM. They felt she was an absolute badass and her loss was indeed a loss the entire HLM would feel.

Doctor Fate wiped her eyes and looked at Daytona, "Now that you can hear, I have some things I need to go over with you. Can we speak privately for a moment?"

Daytona looked at the rest of the Blackbirds, "Let's get these people some food in them and communications up with New Argo Base. I am going to talk with the Doc here. But we need to do it quickly, because we still have a lot to do. Thunder may have knocked that asshole out and we pushed them back but it's only a matter of time before he and they come back with reinforcements and try to take us out."

Doctor Fate nodded in agreement, "I couldn't agree more. I will be as brief as I possibly can be."

When Daytona and Dr. Fate begin to walk away, some of the Blackbirds stay behind as others go back to doing what their commanding officer ordered them to do.

"Holy sheep shit man; I still can't believe we saw that!" Dog Shit said in great excitement.

Zombie tried pulling him away to get back to work, "Come on, chill man. Give the boss man a second."

"I know, I know. But do you realize the severity of what just happened? The LTC could have been on the shelf for months, maybe a year with all the damage he got. Hell, he might have died for all we know. But holy fuck man, this chick comes in and...And…she is fucking incredible!"

"Dude…what did you expect? She is a superhero…" Zombie said as both of them walked back towards Slim who was getting everything together.

On the main balcony of the palace Daytona and Hannah looked at the carnage before them under the moonlight, and found it breathtaking in the worst sense of the word.

Hannah smiled, "At least it stopped snowing."

Daytona looks at Dr. Fate and smiles thinking about the Blackbirds, "Looks like my boys have taken a liking to you."

Hannah replied, "I kind of figured. Dog Shit doesn't take his eyes off me when I come into a room. Zombie...he has other things that make him special…"

Daytona nods, "Yeah...he's been my Mister Lucky. I don't know what my life would have been like if he wasn't assigned to us by General Luthor.

Hannah looked at Daytona as he surveyed the landscape, "I care about every soldier the HLM suits up…but my boys...They're like my kids…as well as my brothers…"

Hannah looks back outward, "I know that is how you view them. I also know that they have a great amount of love for you as well…"

"You know huh?"

She leans on the balcony and looks down at her hands and then back up to him, "That love is in a sense of what I wanted to speak with you about."

The fireworks lit up the night sky as Daytona's smile turns to a grimace of concern, "My men? What's up with my men?"

She looks at the helmet and then back up to Daytona, "Since I first put on the helmet of Nabu I have gained a sense of precognition with certain events or people or even certain objects. In the most severe senses, I can see their future."

"You can see the future?"

"Well…it's more like feelings and flashes of images. I see you, over and over again I see you. You are entwined in these events, all of these events and future ones as well."

"How so? And why do you need to tell me?"

"…I keep hearing a mantra coming from the helmet…it says…'What has risen shall fall, and what has fallen shall rise.' What I do know is that you will be faced with great pain. I see red, showers of red and you covered in the crimson color."

"Big deal…am I going to die?"

Hannah sighs, "Eventually you will…but not for a long time coming. But you're surrounded by death; but in turn you are also surrounded by life, hope and wonder, and an inspiration for millions and I see red but also blue and white. You will reach a point when you will be faced with a great decision and I just want you to know that I'm pulling for you, I know what you could become."

Daytona leans inward, "What point? I can't become too much more, I am almost an old man."

Hannah shakes her head, "its better that you not know these things yet. I can let you know that there will be a point when you will be faced with a crossroad, but I can't nudge you in a particular direction."

Daytona laughs, "Look…I appreciate everything you did for me...for us all damn day back there with the healing and all but look, and right now I can't deal with futures and inspirations and all that. I have a shitload of people here that need food and water and we have to make sure that this place holds. Right now just isn't a good time…"

"I understand that, but I chose now because it's all about to get very hectic here. There are no more tesseracts, and reinforcements will be scarce. You all deserve your rest so I won't take up anymore of your time."

Daytona begins to walk away and turns to look back at Hannah but the helmet of Nabu is already placed upon her head as she lifted herself into the air.

Daytona felt a little bad departing with her in argument and decided to fix it, "Hey Doc, thanks again, I really thought I was done."

"No problem, but just remember…remember what I said. Time at this point is not on our side."

Daytona grins, "Who you telling?" he says as he walks away and rejoins his men. Doctor Fate shakes her head and mutters to herself, "What has risen shall fall…and what has fallen shall rise…"

And then she disappears into the ether…

* * *

_New Argo Base…_

Bailey walked into the sickbay to check on the Jane Doe that was present in there. As she arrived in sickbay, things didn't seem right as the lights were flickering on and off. The bed where the woman was laying was torn to shreds and the restraints broken as if they were nothing. She rushed over to the call box to try and warn a breach had occurred, but she stumbled on something. She looked down as she saw Doctor Johnston lying in a pool of his own blood as was half of his nursing staff. Their throats were slashed by something razor sharp, most likely the doctor's own scalpels.

She ran from the room but slipped on a pool of blood and tumbled to the ground spreading it all over her screaming out loud, "SECURITY! SECURITY!"

* * *

_Residence ward..._

Bridget Luthor felt even though it was a bad idea she could sleep the peace of the dead for the night. Thunder was able to do the impossible except bring her love home. She watched previously as her staff busted open their favorite brews and bottles they had been saving for the big occasion at the Base partied until they couldn't anymore.

Bridget normally had a couple of guards always walk her to her room, but tonight she felt that those boys needed to let off some steam as well. She typed her passcode and walked to her quarters and opened up her satchel and removed the letter from it from Brenda. Her heart sank as she read the letter again. It was the dark side to this otherwise brilliant day. She knew that she was dead. It was plain to see from the soldiers who still occupied Rome. She then smiled to herself as she got undressed getting ready to take a shower.

She stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, feeling it cascade across her slender and tone body. The hot water soothes her aching muscles not unlike the way Carlos could soothe her soul and sensual desire. She soaps up her body and starts humming an old song from her childhood that Brenda and her father would sing to her. It was their night as well…in a way it was also the night of everyone who came before her.

Bridget began to think back...Lex Luthor and Nick Fury started the HLM…all the way from the dark ages of the movement to Seamus Luthor and Brenda MacLeod, and then her uncle Michael Luthor…to herself and her council…

But she knew that none of that would have been possible if it wasn't for Thunder showing up. He was the catalyst of change, and with him by their side, things were finally going to change for the better.

A noise came as a door opens up from the shower area, "Hello?" She was pretty sure that she locked the door behind her; unless Carlos came home she would have heard a summons from outside if anyone needed her.

The woman that Thunder had saved from Venom comes walking into the room. From the looks of her she was feeling much better, except for the haze in her eyes. "This is my private quarters, ma'am. I suggest that you make your way to the barracks if you want a shower...anyway, you're supposed to be in sickbay, aren't you?"

The woman had a blank look on her face as she pulled a bloody scalpel and laser pistol from behind her back. The woman's hospital gown had nothing on it, which made Bridget curious about the blood on the scalpel. The woman's voice deepened as if possessed by something or someone else "Must…kill…Bridget…Luthor…"

Bridget naked in the shower had no weapon on her but soap on a rope, "Well now, you have me at a disadvantage…you don't have to do this. We freed you from Venom."

The woman replied back in the same dark voice like she hadn't been brainwashed but possessed, "You hide your information too well, Bridget. But I have the ability to render you eliminated from my master's equation, and that cannot be denied any longer. I must…kill…Bridget…Luthor…"

She fires the pistol as Bridget's reflexes took hold of her and she ducked and weaved the fire as they shattered the tile all around the shower heads nearby. It was a large bathroom, but still a small confined space as Bridget somersaulted on the slippery and soapy floor to great avail and kicked her gun out of her hand. The woman responded with an abnormal strength no one thought of her having when she came in and took her left hand to Bridget's fair but firm neck and started choking the life out of her. Bridget was tripped by the woman and slammed to the floor of the shower as she turned blood red as she tried to hit the woman to release her. She was much stronger than anticipated for an older woman. She lifted her right hand which had the scalpel in it and stabbed down into her left arm, in which she tried to block the attack.

She felt that she was starting to black out when a separate pair of hands came behind the woman and gripped her neck firmly and without hesitation snapped her neck like a twig, allowing air to go back into Bridget's lungs once more as the newly killed woman slumped down in the tile next to her. She wiped and opened her eyes to see Carlos standing there, getting drenched by the showerheads. She started crying as she just wanted to hold him.

"It's ok, baby…I am here…you're safe now." Carlos said as he bent down and held her tight in his arms.

"Are you real? Dear God I hope you aren't a figment of my imagination. How…how were you able to get here? She stabbed me..."

"I am all real baby. Doctor Fate started teleporting necessary personnel back to their proper provinces. I was wounded pretty badly but Doctor Fate helped that. She got me back here and I guess she went back to the Blackbirds in Atlantis. The bitch got you good in your left arm...I'll have medics coming soon."

Bridget sighed in a diminishing panic as she held Carlos close, "Let me hold you…Oh Wow…"

"Come on…we need to get you up." Carlos stands up holding her in his arms. She stiffens up and proceeds to finish rinsing herself off, trying to clean her wound.

Bailey came rushing in with a pistol in her hands as she sees Carlos there with Bridget, "It gives my heart great joy that you are ok."

Carlos turned around as to see the blood all over her, "Damn what happened?"

Bridget looked at the woman down on the tile, "She wasn't in her right mind. Someone was able to get in there and possess her to do this. She mentioned that I kept my information hidden well. I guess she meant how I have no record as to where this installation is."

Bailey stood aside as a new medical staff came in to attend the wounds of their General, "But if the Brainchild is able to do this, how come we lasted this long?"

Carlos looked at Bailey, "He can't. This is someone else's work…"

Bridget looked back at Bridget as the people turned off the water and covered their General in a towel as the applied the necessary stitches, "And if it is who I think it is, we are going to have an interesting couple of months until we find his ass."


End file.
